Perhaps One Day
by Sophia Chase
Summary: A collection of Klaroline drabbles from tumblr for your enjoyment.
1. You're so Vain

**25 Days of Klaroline:**

 **Day 1: Klaroline + Meeting**

 **Caroline is the planner organising Rebekah's wedding, all is going smoothly except for her annoying brother and the best man she hasn't even met yet.**

 **I'm going to be dedicating each of my drabbles to some of my favourite people for 25 days of Klaroline, so watch out! This is for the amazing hissaviourqueen (emmascaptn) Shauna. Not only are you lovely but it's your birthday too, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY for yesterday!**

 **You're So Vain**

 **6PM: St Andrews Cathedral, Oahu Hawaii - 22 Hours until the St John/Mikaelson nuptials**

"Where is he?" Caroline asked, her growing frustration evident.

"Late, which is hardly surprising when it comes to Niklaus," Rebekah replied, tartly. "Remind me why you thought it was a good idea to make him Best Man again, Lorenzo?"

"He's your brother," the groom drawled from the impressive altar, choosing to omit the fact that he was also his best friend since college.

When Rebekah said she wanted something special St Andrews' grandeur didn't disappoint with its impressive high ceilings and intricate stained glass windows. The reception following was being held in the grand ballroom of the Four Season's Hotel in Oahu, no expense spared.

"Don't remind me," Rebekah growled. "He's been missing in action, the least he could have done is get to the bloody rehearsal on time." Caroline couldn't have said it better herself, although she'd probably have more choice words.

Rebekah Mikaelson was a perfectionist, luckily so too was Caroline and she knew it was the reason she'd chosen her company to plan her wedding. She'd been working on her perfect day for a year now and was happy with the results. The only part Caroline hadn't been happy with was her absent older brother and Enzo's best man, Klaus Mikaelson. Just thinking about his arrogant ass made Caroline ball up her fists. He'd been trouble ever since day one, it didn't help that he was based in London and was hard to reach at the best of times.

When he did get back to her emails, it was usually late, sarcastic and full of sexual innuendo she didn't want or ask for. Caroline thought her initial email was equal parts polite and professional.

 _Hi Klaus, Rebekah gave me your email address so I can nail down some details for the wedding. If you could provide your measurements so I can begin to organise the suits for the wedding that would be great. Thank you in advance, Caroline Forbes (Wedding Planner)._

The one she received back, not to mention three weeks later, was as follows.

 _Hello, Caroline (wedding planner), it's not often I get women asking for my measurements but if you insist..._ It was at this point she groaned loudly before continuing. _Contact my tailor Anders (details at the bottom of the email). If you need any help 'nailing' things, I'm very good at that sort of thing, love._

The first thing she questioned was who in the hell this guy thought he was? The answer was obvious, God's gift to women. The emails continued in the same vein and Caroline gave up, choosing to communicate with him via his sister, although she was having the same problems as Caroline had experienced.

She usually looked forward to weddings, especially seeing the masterpieces she'd created come to life but there was something she wasn't looking forward to and that was meeting her arrogant excuse for a brother. Caroline just had to keep quiet, get through the next forty-eight hours and keep thinking about her very generous pay day this wedding was delivering.

"You're really surprised, Rebekah?" Her eldest brother and groomsman Elijah, that her business partner Katherine had dubbed 'the man who can wear a suit,' muttered from his place next to Enzo. "This is Niklaus we're talking about."

"I came all the way from London and I managed to get here on time," the other groomsman and her other brother Kol piped up. "I hope you all remember this."

"Yes, but I seem to recall tasking you with the job of getting Klaus here," Enzo muttered. "I mean how hard was it to corral him onto an aeroplane?"

"Harder than you think, have you met Klaus?" Kol's wife and bridesmaid Bonnie scoffed. "He needs to come with an instruction manual."

"I called him myself on the way to the airport and apparently he was too busy, most probably playing with his latest conquest, but he promised he'd catch the next flight," Kol offered, albeit weekly.

"One that landed hours ago," Rebekah growled. "How long does it take to get here?"

"Knowing your brother, he was probably waylaid by the welcoming lei party at the airport," Enzo guessed.

"Urgh, something I didn't need to know or visualise," Rebekah uttered. "That's it; he's out of the wedding."

"But Rebekah," her Maid of Honour April hissed gesturing to Lexi and Bonnie. "The bridal party will be asymmetrical."

"Yes and we all know how important symmetry is to you, dear sister," Elijah replied, deadpan, but Caroline could detect a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth. Who knew the eldest Mikaelson could make a joke?

"Hey, there's no need to be hasty, sister dear," an English voice echoed throughout the Cathedral.

Caroline whipped around, noticing a dirty, blonde haired male making his way inside behind Katherine. So here was the elusive Klaus Mikaelson. She'd never met him and was equally surprised and dismayed by just how good looking he was, even in a casual pair of dark denim jeans and a grey, Clash t-shirt.

"Look what I found wandering around the parking lot," Katherine interrupted, walking up the aisle. "I thought it was a stray dog but apparently he's related to you, Rebekah."

Caroline had to fight the urge not to laugh; her business partner wasn't the most subtle person but Rebekah thought her blunt honesty was utterly charming, apparently. Her eldest brother Elijah, though, wasn't too sure what to think of the feisty brunette who thought he looked good enough to eat.

"Unfortunately," she muttered.

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a twist, Rebekah! I didn't know if I was in the right place," he baulked.

"What? The big building with the steeple didn't give it away?" Bonnie joked.

"I may have consumed a few too many pineapple daiquiris at the airport to know for sure. Those girls with the leis certainly are friendly in Hawaii."

"So not only are you a day late, you're drunk, Niklaus?" Elijah growled.

"Unfortunately not drunk enough," he mimicked, scowling at his brother. "I thought this was supposed to be a wedding, why is everyone so damn grumpy?"

"It tends to happen when we're running behind schedule and the rehearsal dinner is due to begin in less than forty-five minutes," Caroline offered, unable to help herself. Who did this guy think he was? It was at this point he turned to look at her curiously. She wasn't quite ready for the shivers he caused as his eyes roamed over her body.

"And you are?"

"Oh, just the person planning all of this."

"Ah, if it isn't Carly," he exclaimed. "You certainly like sending a lot of emails, don't you, love?"

"It's called wedding planning," Rebekah drawled. "Stop being rude, Niklaus and get your ass to that altar before I kill you myself."

"I'm not sure God would appreciate that tone," he replied, looking above ominously.

"Oh, I think he'd understand," she muttered. "Now let's get this bloody rehearsal done."

 **10PM: Four Season's Hotel Oahu, Hawaii - 18 Hours until the St John/Mikaelson nuptials**

"Can I buy you a drink?" She heard a familiar voice ask, his breath tickling her ear lobe, he was that close. Caroline rolled her eyes in frustration. She'd migrated to the hotel bar to try and wind down from the unnecessary stress he'd caused her that day and all the months before that.

The rehearsal had been rushed so they could make their way back to the hotel for the traditional dinner the night before. Luckily everything went off without a hitch and Caroline had been relieved to have some time to herself. What she hadn't expected was having to share the same space with the guy who was the cause of all her tension.

"No thanks," she replied curtly, finally turning around but not expecting the pair of adorable dimples that met her. Where the hell did those come from? The one thing Caroline knew was that they needed to come with a warning. His crimson lips were curved into a mocking smile and she had to take a deep breath otherwise she couldn't be responsible for her actions. "I'd rather eat poison."

"There's no need to be so dramatic, love," he smiled, taking the bar stool next to her. She figured that would make him go away, not hang around. She was obviously losing her touch.

"I'm not your love. Don't call me that, you barely know me," she hissed, taking a large gulp from her straight vodka and trying to ignore the burning sensation it caused as it slipped down her throat.

"Are you always this uptight?"

"Only when people mess with my perfectly planned weddings," she growled. "You would have to be public enemy number one on that front."

"I was late, so sue me."

"That was merely the icing on the cake, you've been difficult from the outset."

"Me, difficult? I think you're confusing me with my high maintenance sister and future bride-to-be," she was about to respond but thought better of it. Rebekah was difficult but she was also paying Caroline a lot of money for her services. "It's okay, I won't tell her you think she's a bridezilla."

"I never said that, stop putting words in my mouth..."

"Klaus," he finished. "You know that's my name."

"I know your name unfortunately, I don't have a terrible memory like some people," she growled, thinking back to his incorrect name for her at the Cathedral.

"Oh come, I was joking. I know your name is Christie," he replied, gesturing to the barman for a drink. She rolled her eyes, downing her drink in one go deciding it was time she called it a night before she lost her composure and told him exactly where he could shove his poor attempts at humour. "Where are you going? Come on love, we were just getting to know each other."

"I have a wedding to prepare for buddy, something I would suggest you do too given your tardy arrival and shameless attempts to pick up the wedding guests."

"Sounds like someone has been keeping an eye on me," he whistled. She felt her face flush, hoping it wasn't as telling to him as it was to her. When he'd excused himself before the rehearsal dinner, Caroline wasn't expecting him to show up looking utterly delicious in a fitted, grey suit and open necked white shirt. Why were the cute ones always the idiots? It didn't help that he looked even more gorgeous sans jacket and his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, exposing his muscular arms.

"Wedding planning encompasses many things," she explained, standing up. "Including avoiding any particular wedding day dramas that might arise from the best man's whoring ways."

"My whoring ways?" He asked, those dimples making another unwelcome appearance. "Oh come on, you can't leave now, we're just getting to the good part."

"You know, I have never met such a selfish, smug and self-centred idiot in my entire life," she growled. "I think when Carly Simon wrote _'You're so Vain'_ she was talking about you and not Warren Beatty."

"You know, I've always loved that song," he mused, angering her further.

"Your little sister and best friend are getting married tomorrow and all you've done is cause unnecessary problems, maybe it's time you stop thinking about yourself and think about someone else for a change." Caroline stalked away, she already had one Mikaelson to look after she didn't need to baby sit another.

 **6AM: Beachfront, Oahu Hawaii - 10 Hours until the St John/ Mikaelson Nuptials**

"Caroline, why are you calling me this early?"

"Oh, I don't know, because we have a wedding at 1600 hours, Pierce," she huffed. Caroline thought she'd been kind not to call her when she first woke up at four. She'd left the hotel and was currently powering along the beach, something she practiced on the morning of every wedding she'd planned. It was her good luck ritual and given Klaus Mikaelson, she probably needed it today.

"I love it when you use military terminology on me first thing in the morning," she drawled. "Everything is under control, so there's no need to be so uptight, although I guess it is you we are talking about."

"I forgot how grouchy you are in the morning."

"Yet, you still continue to call me. Don't tell me you're still hot under the collar over the best man?"

"I am not hot under the collar," she denied, probably a little too profusely. "That man is a pest to all humanity."

"A very attractive pest to humanity and he can wear a suit, it obviously runs in the family," she purred, referring to Elijah. Caroline chose to ignore that rather than give Klaus any more attention than he deserved.

"I told you Katherine, no pawing the groomsmen or any of the bridal party for that matter, where's your professionalism?"

"Have you seen him?" Caroline rolled her eyes, choosing not to entertain Katherine's latest crush. "He's a little uptight, granted, but I could definitely work on that."

"How about we focus on the wedding and not what you want to do to the poor, unsuspecting brother of the bride." Caroline chided, continuing before Katherine could provide her with any more details. "Is everything organised?"

"Pretty much, although while I've got you, the hotel staff mentioned someone delivering a gift for the happy couple."

"That's fine, I told them to place any last minute gifts on the table in the ballroom."

"Uh this is apparently quite large."

"Large?"

"Apparently it dwarfs the gift table."

"Are you serious?" She demanded, finally coming to a standstill. "What the hell is it? An elephant"

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that the gift giver was adamant it took pride of place at the reception."

"Yeah well that someone is not the wedding planner," she shot back. "I better get going."

"Hopefully back to bed, Forbes."

"No, I'm going to give whomever thinks they can mess with my wedding a wakeup call," she said, disconnecting the line before Katherine could reply. No one tampered with Caroline's wedding and got away with it.

Apparently marching into hotel reception dressed in sweats and wildly gesturing to the early morning staff about an unknown gift wasn't enough to cause them to actually do anything. Caroline figured she had more of a chance if she dealt with it herself, making her way hurriedly towards the ballroom. She didn't begrudge gifts but big, ugly ones weren't going to complement the theme she was going with.

The room was empty and Caroline made her way to the gift table, unable to take her eyes off the big eye sore in the room. Why would the hotel staff allow something so distracting? She was going to have a word with the function manager at the first opportunity.

"Seriously," she murmured, taking in the large rectangular object, sitting precariously behind the table. The fact it was big was one thing but the fact it was so simply wrapped was another. When people gave a gift they usually covered over the box but not in this case. Even the large red bow wrapped around it wasn't enough to fix it.

"Admiring my gift, love?" A lazy voice enquired. She cursed inwardly, knowing that mocking voice anywhere. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to calm the multitude of competing thoughts that were running through her head. She really should have known it was him. He'd made her life a misery so far so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Is that what you call it? No actually, I'm trying to work out how to make it disappear," she scowled, not even bothering to turn around. "I should have known you were behind this."

"That's not very nice," he replied. "I put a lot of work into this."

"Well, even so," she murmured. "Something of this size is just taking up too much space. Can't you give it to them in private or are you just trying to equate your gift with the size of your ego?"

"You really don't like me, do you?" He asked, coming up behind her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and Caroline was struggling to concentrate, she continued to stand her ground though not daring to move.

"Not really, no."

"Ouch! I must really be losing my touch."

"Was it even there to begin with?" She bit out, unable to help herself. She was suddenly becoming short of breath, Caroline decided to put it down to the fact his over inflated ego was sucking all available oxygen from the room and not the fact that his spicy aftershave and close proximity were causing it.

"Fine," he muttered. "Just take it away, if you must. I know how you control freaks can be." The anger that was bubbling inside began to rise up, threatening to overflow at any moment and finally she couldn't help herself, turning around and subsequently colliding into his broad chest that just so happened to be fitted snugly into a navy Henley the exact colour of his eyes. Why did this idiot have to be so damn good looking?

"I'm not a control freak," she hissed.

"If it looks like a duck and walks like one it's generally a duck," he shot back smartly, his eyes flickering over her body slowly.

If Caroline had known she was going to be this close to him she wouldn't have worn such fitted exercise wear. She stepped backwards, albeit shakily. How could one man simultaneously have two such opposing effects on her? She thought about her options. The longer she kept fighting him the longer they'd be stuck alone together and Caroline wasn't quite sure whether she'd kiss or kill him at this point. As much as it pained her, Caroline decided she needed to compromise.

"What is it?" He looked at her blankly. "The present?"

"Oh, so now you care," Klaus baulked. Caroline merely rolled her eyes by way of response. "It's a painting if you must know."

"Well, that would explain its size," she deduced. "Look, I really can't be bothered arguing with you anymore so how about we work something out?"

"I'm listening."

 **8PM: Four Seasons Hotel, Oahu Hawaii - 4 hours since the St John Nuptials**

"Speech! Speech!" The collective clinking of glasses sounded out around the large ballroom.

Caroline took a seat at the back of the room, exhausted from the long day and glad to have a reason to rest her aching feet. She also figured it was probably best she was seated while Klaus delivered his best man's speech, who knows what he'd come up with? From what Caroline assumed Klaus knew more about one-night-stands than love and marriage. Although to be fair they had reached somewhat of a truce while deciding what to do with his gift.

When he'd opened the box, Caroline had been overwhelmed by the absolute beauty of the painting. The brush strokes; the pastel colours; the intricate detail, it was stunning. Caroline didn't know the artist but he or she was very talented. She also had to give Klaus credit for thinking of something so thoughtful for a gift. Who knew he had it in him?

She looked above the gift table where the painting had been hung on the back wall to take pride of place. The packaging was ugly but unwrapping and displaying it was an inspired idea given its theme and colourings complemented the decorations perfectly. The fact that they'd both been able to come up with a solution without killing each other was a miracle.

The guy in question stood up in preparation. Caroline had to admire just how gorgeous he looked in his black tuxedo, something she'd been trying to block out during the course of the day so she could focus on her duties.

"I'm probably not the best person to talk about marriage or love, surprise surprise," the guests all laughed knowingly, Caroline rolling her eyes at his comment. "I must admit I was a little shocked to find out years ago that my best friend had developed feelings for my little sister and I would be lying if I said a few death threats hadn't been thrown around, the most recent being this morning. Enzo, however, assures me that he loves my sister and looking at the beautiful bride tonight it's obvious she feels exactly the same way. I couldn't think of two better suited people and I wish you all of the love and happiness in the world because you both deserve it."

Klaus paused briefly, looking around the room. Caroline was a little overwhelmed when he found her in the crowd and trained his gaze on her. The familiar shivers she'd experienced so many times returned with a vengeance. It didn't help that his speech so far was throwing her off balance slightly.

"The one thing I can attest to is that love, tradition and memories go hand in hand. I painted a little something on that wall," he gestured towards it, Caroline's breath hitching in her throat. He painted it? "This particular cottage in Cornwall overlooking the water is the very place that our grandparents were engaged. It's actually the place that our parents were also engaged. They might not be with us today but would be so happy that Enzo and Rebekah continued the family tradition. This place holds such an important place in all our lives and I wanted you both to have that memory to look at and relish in everyday of your future lives together."

Caroline barely registered the toast afterwards, she was too busy thinking about his unexpected sentiments. She didn't know their complete family history but did Klaus Mikaelson possibly have a heart buried under all that bluster?

 **10PM: Four Seasons Hotel, Oahu Hawaii - 6 hours since the St John Nuptials**

"For someone so highly strung you did a pretty good job of this wedding, love," he quipped, taking a seat beside her.

"Gee thanks," she muttered, eyeing off the slice of cake in his hand. Caroline took her job very seriously but the hardest thing she struggled with was resisting cake while working.

"In fact it was so good, I brought you this piece of cake," he smiled, placing it in front of her. "Look, I know we got off to a bad start but maybe we can start over?"

"Okay but I'm still working."

"Well, as much as a slave driver my little sister can be, I don't think she'd begrudge you a piece of cake. Plus, I saw you practically ogling it with your eyes earlier."

"Now who's watching whom?" She asked, thinking back to their conversation after the rehearsal dinner.

"You caught me," Klaus admitted. "Come on, eat it. I know you want to, Caroline." She was shocked to say the least, it was the first time he'd actually said her correct name and not called her love. Too exhausted to argue she pulled it towards her greedily, attacking it with her fork and placing it in her mouth, a small moan of satisfaction leaving her lips.

"You're welcome," he smirked. Caroline had to ignore the need to argue but knew he had a point. She was still reeling over his heartfelt speech and was questioning whether she misjudged him.

"Why didn't you tell me the painting was yours?"

"I suppose you didn't ask."

"I seem to recall saying just how beautiful it was and how talented the artist was but yet you said nothing," Caroline murmured, placing her fork on her plate.

"I guess it wasn't something I felt the need to explain right away," he admitted. She was so confused about her feelings for him and was struggling to understand Klaus Mikaelson. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't consider revisiting it soon, with the right person of course," he explained, sending her a sincere glance in the process. "Right after this dance of course."

"What?"

"I might have requested our song," Klaus grinned, holding out his hand. The opening strains of _You're so Vain_ sounded out and Caroline shook her head. He certainly had a nerve but she was finding it difficult not to laugh at his audacity.

"This is your song, not mine last time I checked."

"Humour me?" He pleaded, his expression softening. How could Caroline refuse that request? She stood up and followed him towards the large dance floor, his hands finding their way around her waist and pulling her close. It was only when they were immersed in the dance that he whispered in her ear. "We can tell our kids all about how we first met."

Caroline wouldn't have believed it at the time but they were engaged at the same cottage in Cornwall and their first wedding dance was the unorthodox song that brought them together.


	2. Steal My Kisses

**25 Days of Klaroline + First Kiss**

 **Newly single Caroline Forbes is drowning her post break-up blues at the local bar when she awkwardly runs into her ex and his new girlfriend, not expecting the arrogant barman she's just met to step-in and lend a hand.**

 **This drabble is dedicated to my favourite angry baker megansarah11 for her kindness, support and awesome TV show recommendations!**

 **Steal My Kisses**

 **Caroline**

It was Friday night and the bar was overflowing with a noisy after work crowd. Original Sin was located on a rooftop and its prime position overlooking the famed Brooklyn Bridge was its main selling point. It didn't hurt that the tapas menu was delicious and its variety of whiskey extensive.

Caroline weaved her way through the hordes, tempted to elbow the nearby suited stockbroker who'd been trying to chat her up for two weeks now. Apparently repeatedly declining someone's advances made them more eager, go figure. She approached the bar, knowing she was going to need another drink to deal with his looming and repeated attempt. She blamed Katherine for putting her in this situation. If she hadn't taken a liking to the owner of said bar they wouldn't have returned.

It was four weeks ago when her roommate demanded she stop moping over her ex-boyfriend, drop the death by chocolate she was holding onto for dear life, get her butt into her cutest dress and join her at the hottest new bar in Brooklyn. She'd refused at first but Katherine wasn't one to give up easily and the next thing she knew she was perched on a barstool trading insults with the arrogant barman while Katherine fluttered her eyelashes at Elijah Mikaelson, who seemed unaffected by her charms. Something that was completely foreign to Katherine hence her persistence.

Initially it had been fun to down tequila shots for the evening but the bad memories were still there the next morning and the fact that her boyfriend had cheated was still very real. She thought she loved Tyler, he was her first serious boyfriend and they'd been together four years. Caroline had even planned their perfect future together down to the three kids, a white picket fence and a shaggy golden retriever named Max. Boy had she gotten it wrong, especially when she discovered him cheating on her with Hayley Marshall, her college nemesis. All the alcohol in the world wasn't going to make her forget that unpleasant memory.

"Here you go," a familiar English voice said, placing Caroline's usual drink in front of her.

"Am I that transparent?"

"I'll assume that was a rhetorical question," he quipped, flashing those disarming dimples her way. "Plus, I saw you coming and thought if I was efficient it would considerably lessen our conversation duration." It had been five days since she'd seen him last but she'd actually missed his trademark insults. Although he was completely annoying and insanely arrogant, Caroline found the banter was a good way to take her mind off Tyler.

"I almost forgot just how charming your customer service skills are," she noted. "And why don't you have any of those cute, tiny umbrellas for my drink?"

"Uh, because this is Brooklyn and not a tropical island in the Pacific," he scoffed, polishing a glass and shaking his head in her direction at the same time.

"But I put that in the suggestion box last week," she whined.

"Just because we have a suggestion box doesn't mean we use it," he snorted. "You want to know why I dread our time together so much? It's all the silly suggestions you feel the need to impart upon me."

"Maybe I need to speak to your boss, you know I'm sure Elijah would like my ideas." Elijah was currently the focus of Katherine's undivided attention, hence why she'd escaped to get a drink. Caroline wasn't sure whether he was attracted to her or scared of her, Katherine tended to have that effect on poor, unsuspecting males.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, love, but I'm just as much the boss as my stuffy, older brother and there will never be umbrellas in the drinks as long as I run this place," he growled. Caroline attempted to respond but Klaus was already speaking before she could, he had an annoying knack of doing that. "That also goes for the weird bingo night idea and don't even get me started on including more Taylor Swift on the playlist."

"You secretly love her," she pressed. "I saw you singing along to _We're Never Getting Back Together_ the other night."

"What can I say it? It reminds me of a stalker I stupidly dated," he joked. "The one thing Taylor Swift knows how to do really well is throw shade but that doesn't mean I want her whiny voice wafting through my place of business."

"Maybe I need to write a song," she murmured, thinking it was the least Tyler deserved. "Your ego may be huge but your dick is tiny." Over many alcohol induced evenings, Caroline had shared her misfortune with Klaus, she always had been too honest for her own good.

"Not sure that's quite as catchy but if it works for you," he conceded. "Also, why on earth would you go out with someone so poorly endowed?"

Caroline had a sneaking suspicion that Klaus was more than okay in that department. That, and she may have found her eyes lingering there on occasion. She decided to blame it on the alcohol and not the fact he was extremely attractive, especially in those fitted dark jeans that hung low on his hips and hugged him in all the right places. She shook her head, trying to get back to what they'd been talking about.

"He wasn't but it was the most spiteful thing I could come up with on the spot," she groaned, hitting her head on the bar dramatically. The next thing she knew, Caroline felt a pair of strong hands, lift her up so that she was looking directly into his face and those beautiful lips. Even in the dimmed lighting of the bar, Caroline could still make out just how deeply crimson they were. She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

"I'm pretty sure you could come up with something, love." He offered, cocking his left eyebrow.

"He did have this weird thing for the Backstreet Boys."

"And that didn't raise any alarm bells?"

"I figured he was just trying to share some mutual interests," she offered, feebly. "Am I really that bad?"

"Well, your judgment leaves a lot to be desired," he began. "But honestly that guy is a class A asshole, you may not see it now but it's probably the best thing to happen to you."

"Really?" She asked, finding herself staring into his dark blue orbs and trying not to lose herself in them. When he wasn't being gruff, he could actually be quite nice.

"That's about as much sympathy as I can give tonight," he offered. "It's not good for my reputation after all." She obviously spoke too soon.

"Well, we can't have you ruining that stellar reputation of yours," she muttered. "Funnily enough, I thought barmen were supposed to be good listeners."

"You've been watching too many movies and episodes of Cheers. Now, go away, I have other people to serve and I better not find any more of your suggestions in that box later."

"That, I can't promise," she said, raising her eyebrows in his direction as she slipped off the barstool. "Anyway, I figure it's probably a better use of my time than trying to work out ways to kill my ex-boyfriend."

"Remind me never to mess with you, Caroline Forbes," she heard him chuckle as she sauntered away, her hips swinging exaggeratedly for added effect.

 **Klaus**

"What's with that stupid grin on your face?" Elijah asked, taking a seat at the bar and gesturing for a glass of his signature, single walt whiskey.

"I'm allowed to smile, you know."

"This is you we're talking about Niklaus, you rarely smile. Actually, I don't think I've seen you smile since you stole Rebekah's favourite Barbie doll and beheaded it just for fun."

"Like you're one to talk," he snapped, choosing to ignore his comment. "Where's the brunette? Don't tell me she finally realised just how dull and boring you are and ran screaming for the hills."

"I think I preferred it when you were smiling," he scowled. "And, not that it's any of your business, but Miss Pierce and I are just friends."

"Have you told Miss Pierce that?" He asked, mockingly. Klaus knew that when women looked at you that way they didn't want to be just friends.

Not that Klaus was complaining about the sudden appearance of his brother's brunette admirer. He wouldn't admit it aloud but Klaus had found her beautiful, blonde friend rather intriguing and although he pretended she annoyed him, Klaus looked forward to her return visits. He didn't always man the bar given his owner duties but he had begun to work on nights he knew she would come by.

The bar could be packed but Klaus felt almost lonely when she wasn't sitting on a barstool rambling away, her soft pinks lips moving teasingly about tempting him to lean forward and capture her mouth with his. Both to shut her up and to find out exactly what she tasted like. Strangely enough, it was somewhat comforting having her around even if her suggestions were terrible. His favourite time of the night was when they'd close and he'd raid the suggestion box to see what she'd come up with now.

Although he'd slept with his fair share of women, Klaus had no idea how female minds worked nor did he want to know, until now. Was she leaving those absurd suggestions because she wanted his attention? If she was, he figured telling her not to leave them would make her more determined which was exactly why Klaus did it. Although, she did have a tendency to talk about her ex boyfriend a lot so he wasn't altogther sure what was happening. He'd ask Elijah but knew his brother would have no idea especially given his absolute naivety when it came to Katherine and women in general.

"I don't need to tell her that," Elijah growled. "Anyway, she's otherwise occupied with Caroline and that ex-boyfriend of hers." Klaus' eyes immediately searched the room, curious to see the idiot in the flesh. He was also wondering what had happened. Either they'd kissed and made up or she was doing everything in her power not to kill him, Klaus hoped it was the latter.

"You don't say," he murmured, trying not betray his feelings in front of Elijah.

"He's even turned up with his new girlfriend, according to Katherine it's the one he cheated on her with. Talk about soap operas," Elijah recounted, staring into his tumbler and swirling the amber liquid around it.

"Hayley," Klaus mumbled, he'd heard her name more than a few times in passing.

"Oh trust you to be thinking about another woman when you're talking to me," Elijah replied. Klaus had long stopped listening and was pouring Caroline's usual drink before leaving the bar without another word to his brother. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do but the thought of her having to deal with her cheating ex and his new girlfriend made him strangely irritated.

It didn't take long to locate her, Katherine standing protectively by her side. He considered retreating given she seemed to have support but the fake smile plastered on Caroline's face was telling him otherwise. He advanced toward her without hesitation.

"Honey, there you are," he greeted, handing her the drink he'd just made. Her shock and Katherine's was obvious as they processed exactly what he was doing. Klaus made a mental note to tell them both what bad actors they were afterwards. He pulled her towards him, his arm snaking around her waist, trying to ignore just how good she felt nestled snugly into his side. "I got your favourite."

Thankfully the initial shock on Caroline's face was now replaced by a relieved smile and a very telling blush. Klaus had to remember to ask her about that reaction later.

"I thought vodka was your favourite?" Tyler asked. When Klaus had surmised earlier that he was a Grade A asshole he was right. His pouting, brunette companion seemed disinterested and so incomparable to the gorgeous blonde by his side.

"Well, a few things have changed Tyler," she growled, taking the drink in his outstreched hand and downing a large gulp, no doubt for some extra courage.

"I can see that," he noted, raising his eyebrows at Klaus. Where did this guy get off?

"This is Klaus," she introduced him.

"Yeah, her boyfriend," he added, not bothering to extend his hand to shake it. Instead he leaned in towards Caroline nuzzling his nose against hers, his eyes gazing into hers. He wasn't intending to kiss her but her perfume was so intoxicating and before he knew it his lips were pressed against hers. They tasted like a delicious mixture of lime and whiskey and were more supple than he'd ever imagined. He soaked up her delicious flavour as his tongue ran it's way along them before dipping into her hot mouth and massaging her tongue.

She moaned against his lips spurring him on further, Klaus desperate to explore every inch of her mouth. A loud cough sounded out, making them break away reluctantly reminding them both they had an audience, not that he minded of course given this little act was for Tyler's benefit. He held her gaze momentarily, her cheeks pink, her breathing ragged like his. So, that's what it was like to kiss Caroline Forbes.

"Get a room," Hayley muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get enough of this one," he said, finally tearing his gaze from her. "Who are you?" Tyler's face clouded over in confusion, almost like he was shocked someone didn't know. Another thing Klaus needed to speak to Caroline about after this was her poor taste in men, until him of course.

"Her slimy ex-boyfriend," Katherine muttered, emphasising 'ex'. "Oh and this is his skanky, play thing Hayley. He's really skimming the bottom of the dating pool these days." Hayley attempted to hit Katherine but she was more than ready to block the incoming blow with her arm. Klaus realised at that moment why he found Katherine Pierce kind of scary. "That's the best you've got?"

"Still your crazy self, I see," Tyler mumbled.

"She's the crazy one?" Caroline baulked. Klaus could feel her body tense and rubbed her lower back gently. He told himself it was to calm her nerves but given the residual buzz he was feeling from her kiss that wouldn't be altogether true.

"Look, I know you're upset Caroline but..."

"Oh, I'm not upset, Tyler," she scowled. "I would just prefer you didn't frequent the same establishments as me, it really puts a dampener on my social life."

"It's a free country," Hayley bit out, childishly.

"Well, you see it's not actually," Klaus began. "I own this bar and as of now I don't want to see either of you here again." From the corner of his eye Klaus noticed a satisfied smirk grace her features. He may not have been able to fufil her other suggestions but he figured this one might make up for it.

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes he can," Elijah said, appearing from what seemed like nowhere. "I'm co-owner here, so it looks like the decision is unanimous." They'd left immediately to avoid any further embarrassment, a rather satisfied Caroline smiling in their wake.

"Nice work Forbes, you too boyfriend," Katherine joked, nudging her playfully. "Funny how this is the first I've heard about this relationship."

"You and me both," Elijah agreed, looking at Katherine. "And where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I'd be more than happy to show you some moves," Katherine purred, pulling him away and leaving Klaus and Caroline alone together. Silence enveloped them and it was suddenly a little awkward. What did you do after an amazing kiss like that?

"So..."

"So," Klaus repeated. "He really is an ass."

"He really is," she agreed. "I can't believe I wasted all that time on him."

"Well, now you don't need to worry about seeing him ever again," Klaus smiled. "Well, at Original Sin anyway."

"It's no bingo night or drink umbrella but I suppose it will do," she grinned, poking him in the chest teasingly. "Thanks for that, you uh didn't have to do that..."

"I know," he murmured. "I just figured he had it coming, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable all over again about their kiss and wondering just how to broach the subject. They'd been so caught up in the moment Klaus hadn't had chance to process what had happened.

"Uh Klaus, we need a hand at the bar," one of the waitresses interrupted. Klaus wasn't sure whether he was glad to end the awkwardness or whether he was upset they couldn't talk about what happened.

"I, uh, better."

"Oh yeah, of course," she nodded understandingly.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, he'd tried to look out for Caroline on a few occasions but he was finding it difficult to see past the crowds at the bar it was that busy. When closing time arrived Klaus realised he was somewhat disappointed she hadn't said goodbye but maybe she didn't like him that way and wanted to avoid him after the kiss.

It was only when he was cleaning up after closing that Klaus noticed the suggestion box sitting there taunting him. Klaus doubted she would have left anything but he decided to check anyway, even just to amuse himself with other people's weird ideas. There was one lonely piece of paper inside, he opened it expectantly, his mouth curving into a smile as he read her neat and familiar cursive.

 _I suggest you call Caroline and ask her on a date: 477-689-5957_

Now that was one suggestion Klaus intended on taking Caroline up on.


	3. The Naked Truth

**25 Days of Klaroline+ NOLA**

 **Set when Caroline arrives in NOLA looking for Klaus (the twins don't exist) and is told no one has seen him in years. Confused, she leaves the bar and is kidnapped by a coven of witches who think she knows more than she's letting on and decide to administer a truth serum with some very interesting results. (FYI - I don't watch either show so this doesn't reflect anything that's happened on them.)**

 **This drabble is dedicated to the gorgeous and wonderful Miranda - livingdeadblondequeen. I am so lucky to have your friendship on here whether we talk writing or real life (give the gorgeous Rowena a big pat for me btw).  
**

 **The Naked Truth**

 _ **New Orleans**_

 _"I'm Caroline Forbes, he'll know me," she insisted._

 _"I don't care who you are, Klaus Mikaelson is gone."_

 _"Gone? Gone where?"_

The bartender was unresponsive, busying herself with polishing glasses. Obviously that was the end of the conversation. Caroline couldn't help but think that New Orleans hospitality standards left a lot to be desired. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the bar, the sunlight hitting her as she stopped on the sidewalk to figure out her next move.

Where was Klaus? Caroline thought it was odd that the Original Hybrid had just decided to abandon his kingdom like that. She wondered if he was on one of his crazy, revenge vendettas. Or was he in danger and had sought refuge elsewhere? She shook her head thinking that was impossible, he loved to boast that he was the most powerful creature in the world, after all. She began to walk aimlessly through the streets trying to decide what to do now.

In true Salvatore fashion, Damon and Stefan had provoked an evil witch in Mystic Falls and she was out for revenge. That revenge, it turned out, was trying to kill Caroline. It really didn't seem fair that she'd become witch bait. She'd left town immediately, jumping in her car and never looking back. There was only one person who could save her, he'd done it numerous times before, and he was in New Orleans. Well, that's what she thought until she was told otherwise.

"You look like you could use some tea, dear," a friendly voice interrupted her thoughts. She was a little, old lady with grey hair and heavy set wrinkles across her face. She was standing outside one of the many small shops that lined the main street.

"I think I need a lot more than that," she muttered, thinking a vodka wouldn't go astray given her current predicament.

"Come with me and I'll read your leaves," she offered. She considered declining given her situation but if she was going to die maybe finding out how it was going to play out would help. Caroline always did like to be prepared after all. She could smell the spicy incense that was burning as soon as she entered. The shop was cluttered with just about anything and everything, including glass bottles of all shapes and sizes and jars filled with what looked like herbs but given this was New Orleans, Caroline was fairly certain it was something more potent than that.

"Nice place you've got here," Caroline said, trying to make some conversation but she didn't reply just gestured to the seat across the counter from her.

"I thought we were having tea."

"Between you and me, I think something a lot stronger than that is needed," she replied, sliding over a shot glass and filling it with whiskey. "I think this might be of more use to you right now." It wasn't vodka but Caroline figured it was the next best thing, downing it in one go. It could have been laced with anything but at this point Caroline would have preferred that kind of death than the impending one pursuing her from Mystic Falls.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, defensively. "You were the one who invited me inside for tea and has pried me with hard liquor instead."

"I hardly needed to pry you with anything," she drawled. "Look, the one thing you need to learn about New Orleans is that someone is always watching, Caroline. I needed to get you inside but I had to have a plausible reason."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than your name, so how about we focus on the important things right now? It seems two very impulsive vampires angered a powerful witch and she's out for revenge. Revenge that includes seeing you dessicated."

"Do you think you could lay off using the d word?" She joked.

"You have a funny way of dealing with impending death."

"Humour is usually my go-to coping mechanism."

"Caroline, you need to leave the city right now, there is too much danger in New Orleans."

"But I came to find someone."

"Ah yes, the Original Hybrid," she murmured.

"Do you know where..."

"Don't say his name."

"Why not?"

"Uttering his name it will only attract the witches in New Orleans to you." Caroline was wondering whether she should admit that she'd already said his name twice already. Maybe that would explain the imminent threat of danger she felt.

"Where is he? Why hasn't anyone seen him for years?"

"Those are questions I cannot answer," she answered, mysteriously. "I suggest you leave as soon as you can and don't ever come back." Caroline figured her witchy instincts had been pretty accurate so far so she should probably heed the advice. She took another shot of whiskey for the road and for extra courage and was on her way, still wondering just who she was and why she was so interested in keeping her safe.

She left her shop and headed in the direction of her car, wondering where the hell she should go now. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice them appear from what seemed like nowhere.

"Remember us Caroline?"

 ** _Baton Rouge_**

"Elijah, we have a problem, it's the girl," the eldest Mikaelson shook his head in dismay wondering why this of all things had to happen given their present and precarious circumstances. Not only were they fugitives on the run from New Orleans, they were in real danger, something the Originals had never really faced before.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice low so as to conceal the conversation from Niklaus.

"She came here looking for your brother, for protection from a witch. I told her to leave immediately but..."

"They caught her," he finished. He sat down on the nearest chair, using his free hand to rub his left temple that had began to throb from the consequences of this situation.

Elijah prided himself on his ability to remain emotionless in the protection of his family but his brother was an entirely different case. Yes, he could be calculating and cruel but when it came to the beautiful blonde he was unreasonable. Elijah figured it was the protective wolf in him even though he himself had felt the same thing when it came to a feisty brunette that constantly plagued his thoughts.

"Thank you for letting me know." He disconnected the call without another word, he couldn't risk Niklaus finding out after all. It was also fairly evident that this wasn't a coincidence.

"What's going on?" Klaus demanded, throwing open the door and storming into the room and beginning to pace like a caged animal. Ever since they'd fled to Baton Rouge he'd made it a daily occurrence. Not only did he hate being kept in confined quarters he hated being powerless and his enormous ego wasn't coping with the situation unsurprisingly.

"Nothing."

"You are the worst liar, brother," he scoffed, not ceasing his pacing. "You think by not saying her name I don't know who you are talking about?"

"This isn't your concern," he growled. "It can't be Niklaus, not with everything that's going on."

"How is Caroline not my concern?" His dark blue eyes were wild with a mixture of anger and a hint of unexpected fear. "Those witches are going to do god knows what with her because they are after me."

"I find it interesting that the only time you seem to have a conscience about anything is when it involves Miss Forbes," Elijah commented, his tone not lost on his brother.

"I love my family," he replied, defensively. "But you are all immortal, unable to be killed and can look after yourselves."

"And Caroline can't."

"You've already come to the same conclusion Elijah. Some witch angered by the Salvatore's decides to make Caroline her revenge and she just happens to turn up in New Orleans looking for me. They knew she'd bring them to me."

"Seems very likely."

"Likely?" He seethed. "You know that's exactly what happened and now she's in danger because of me. There is no way I will let her get hurt for something I've done. I could never..."

"Forgive yourself? As much as I'm in awe of this selfless side of you it's futile."

"Nothing is futile," he shot back, barrelling from the room in true fashion.

"Your powers are weakened now, you can't compete against a full coven of witches," Elijah yelled out. "This is a suicide mission, little brother."

"Well, so be it," Elijah heard him respond.

It took all his willpower not to chase after his wayward brother but he knew when it came to Caroline Forbes there was nothing he could do. Klaus was too in love with the baby, blonde vampire to ever consider common sense. Elijah watched him leave from the window of their hideout, a hysterical Rebekah attempting to stop him but failing. He was apprehensive but there was another foreign feeling enveloping Elijah and that was regret. Regret that he never chased after his beloved Katerina like he should have.

 ** _New Orleans_**

"Where is Klaus Mikaelson?" It was about the hundredth time they'd asked her after plying Caroline with what she assumed was some sort of truth serum. She was tied up in the cemetery against someone's tombstone thinking just how cliched this whole situation was, in fact she was pretty certain she'd seen it in a horror movie more than once.

"How in the hell would I know? Maybe you need to do a lot less fruitless interrogating and look into your crystal ball or whatever it is you witches do with your spare time."

"Your humour is not appreciated, vampire," one of them shouted in response.

"I have no idea where he is, in fact I came to this place to find him without any luck, so I'm not sure what I can give you," she whined. "He always has been a love you and leave you type..."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, he showed up at my high school graduation in a dramatic fashion with no cash, no presents, just a promise to let my ex boyfriend free but that didn't end well. In hindsight I wished I'd just gotten that mini fridge, it probably would have been more useful."

"A mini fridge?" Caroline rolled her eyes thinking that witches had no idea about real world problems.

"Small refrigerated device, keeps things cool," she replied, knowingly. "Do you think you could loosen these vervain ropes they're beginning to cramp my style."

"The Original Hybrid, he loves you," Caroline baulked not quite expecting that comment but knowing it was very true, well it was a year ago.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm argumentative and gives my opinion way too freely," she shared. "But you don't just kiss someone on the cheek like that and murmur such a comment when you just want to be friends."

"What did he say?"

"However long it takes," she whispered. The memories from that exact moment washing over her all at once. Bastard, why couldn't he just leave her alone and not haunt her memories mercilessly?

"Exactly why you're here, vampire," they laughed, sensing some sort of victory even though it was obvious the Original Hybrid hadn't bothered to show up, angering Caroline further. Yeah she'd played hard to get but come on.

"Well, if we're going to be here for a while the least you could do is get me a chair," she scowled.

"Do you love him?" The question came from left field but her answer didn't take long to come.

"Yes." Before Caroline could think about the consequences of her reply the street lights flickered, a hum of shock sounding out. She wasn't quite sure what was happening but her ropes were untied and she was being pushed towards the exit. It was only then that Caroline knew she was possibly free. She looked to her side, to the feeling of pressure on her left arm pulling her away but no one was there.

Caroline attempted to stop in the street, worried by what was happening.

"Keep moving," his gruff voice was very familiar.

"And what if I don't want to," she argued, unable to help herself. Caroline was never a fan of being manhandled even during times of crisis.

"Why do you insist on being so god damn stubborn, love?" She smiled despite what was going on, happy that at least he'd come to her rescue exactly how she'd hoped. She really shouldn't have been surprised given his unrelenting desire to save her.

"It's in my nature."

"You don't say," he joked. Caroline suddenly felt impatient, desperate to see his smug but gorgeous face.

"If I keep talking to you like this people are going to think I have an imaginary friend," she teased, making her way towards a quiet section of the French Quarter.

"Someone you love apparently," his mocking voice said, suddenly appearing in human form. Caroline had to regain her composure, forgetting just how gorgeous he was with those crimson lips and accentuated dimples. Damn him.

"I didn't..."

"Oh, yes you did," he argued.

"I was being held captive," she huffed, attempting to profess her innocence.

"And I'm sorry about that but it was a truth serum," he conceded, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from her face, his blue eyes gazing into hers deeply. "Luckily my sister had an invisibility spell up her sleeve to save you."

"So, what exactly are we going to do now?"

"Run far away and get the hell out of here so you can tell me all about your feelings for me, love," he said somewhat excitedly, his enthusiastic tone not lost on her. Between the comfort and safety she felt to be in his arms, Caroline knew she could get used to this.


	4. Give Me Love

**Klaroline + Endgame for 25 Days of Klaroline**

 **A mini drabble of how I want their final scene to play out...This is dedicated to the beautiful elleinaustin who is such a wonderful person and is always there to offer me support, love or travel suggestions! Watch out, I'm kind of in love with your hometown so may just decide to take up residence there ; ) Or at least get married at the Driskill!**

 **Machu Picchu - Andes Mountains, Peru - 2029**

 **Give Me Love**

 _Give me love like her..._

"Finally," Caroline muttered, joining him atop the mountain and taking in the scenic view over the ancient Inca ruins of Machu Picchu. "You're a difficult Original Hybrid to find." Klaus wasn't sure whether he was imagining her voice given he did it most days or whether she was actually real this time.

He turned to face her taking in those familiar blonde locks peeking out from her woollen beret, those expressive, blue eyes and that porcelain skin he'd dreamt about kissing repeatedly. She certainly seemed real enough but Klaus knew enough of his dreams that she was just probably another enigma.

"Um, hello?" She baulked. "I didn't climb those bloody mountains for you to just ignore me." Klaus had to laugh aloud, it was just so Caroline. "It's not funny."

"On the contrary, it's hilarious," he replied, thinking it was all still a dream. When Klaus told her he'd wait however long it took he meant it but patience wasn't his best virtue and not having her in his life day after day was draining. Klaus wanted Caroline and he wanted her now. Happily ever after like all those fairytales he'd once mocked.

"Is this my punishment?" She huffed, throwing her bag on the ground unceremoniously. "You know, I took too long to get my act together and you're just playing with me now."

"Well..." he began before she interrupted in true fashion.

"You did say however long it takes," she muttered. "It's not my fault you don't believe in deadlines, Mikaelson." The more she rambled the more Klaus was starting to believe she was really here for him and not just a figment of his imagination. Finally. He turned towards her, drinking in her appearance and every familiar curve that he'd sketched daily and were now emblazoned on his brain.

"But how did you..."

"Surely you know enough of my curiosity and persistence to believe I found you." Klaus didn't doubt those attributes, in fact he knew and admired them immensely.

"I'm impressed."

"Well you should be," she growled, throwing off her beret and shaking her head in frustration causing a rippling effect through those golden waves. Her cheeks were tinged pink but Klaus wasn't sure whether it was due to her mood or the cool temperature. "You're difficult to find."

"Really?"

"I went to New Orleans first but apparently the all mighty king wasn't in residence," she mumbled. "All I can say is at least i managed to sample some beignets."

"Glad to see you were able to embrace the culture during such a tough time."

"Well, that's nothing on Rome," she recounted. "Between the pasta, gelato and cannoli, I think I gained at least five pounds. I mean why couldn't you have picked less calorie laden locations?" Trust Caroline to be blaming him for that although he knew she was just rambling nervously to avoid revealing her true feelings.

"Speaking of which," she continued. "Don't get me started on Paris, I mean pain au chocolat, croissants, croque monsieur. Are you trying to make me fat?" Klaus wasn't sure whether to respond or let her keep rambling. Her intensive stare in his direction was telling Klaus it was most definitely his turn to speak.

"They are all amazing cities," he shared. "But if I was in Florence at the Uffizi or in Paris at the Louvre and standing in a room full of beautiful art, I know that all I could stare at was you," She didn't respond immediately, obviously trying to take in what he'd said.

"Another vindication of my little trip through these steep mountains," she replied, slyly. "But just so you know I wasn't happy to be in Tokyo all alone without a karaoke duet partner."

"It's probably a good thing given my voice doesn't hold a candle to yours, love."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, surprising Klaus slightly.

"For what?"

"Taking so long to know what i wanted," she added, regretfully. "Maybe if I'd decided a long time ago it wouldn't have taken me three continents to find you." Klaus turned around fully so that he could look in her eyes and place his hands gently over her shoulders.

"I've always loved you, Caroline, but I wanted you to work that out for yourself in your own time," he murmured.

"I love you Klaus, I think I already knew it but I was being..."

"Stubborn?" Klaus suggested.

"Don't push it, mister," she growled before capturing his mouth with hers. He lost himself in her caress, her lips were just as supple as he remembered. Klaus closed his eyes revelling in the resurgent feelings her kisses were creating.

"Those other places I can understand but how did you know to come here?"

"You told me at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant that the only place you ever wanted to be alive was during a trek through the Andes." Klaus was shocked at first. He remembered everything about her but never expected Caroline to feel the same way. "It's obviously a special place for you."

"And the only place I ever wanted to be alive twice," he murmured, running his hand through her silky hair. "You brought me back, love. Again."


	5. Times Like These

**25 Days of Klaroline + High school**

 **Okay, so I wasn't going to do anything (hence my late posting) but as usual all the wonderful works gave me inspiration! So this is just a short one, hope you enjoy. This is dedictaed to the amazing, insightful and talented Abby aka 3tinkgemini who I could literally talk to for AGES (and we have done that) and never run out of things to say. Also please come and live in Australia, I promise I'll make it worth your while ; )**

 **Times Like These**

 **Klaus and Caroline have been best friends since elementary school, but with graduation now over and headed to different colleges in different states, what does this mean for them?**

 _It's times like these you learn to live again_  
 _It's times like these you give and give again_  
 _It's times like these you learn to love again_  
 _It's times like these time and time again (Foo Fighters)_

"Do you remember that time I kicked you off these very swings?"

"How could I forget, I still have the scars to prove it," Caroline muttered. Their graduation ceremony was long over, their gowns and caps discarded and they'd continued their celebrations at the school playground which was now shrouded in darkness.

"Ahhh those were the good times," he joked, poking Caroline in the arm affectionately. His other hand grasping the celebratory bottle of champagne they were sharing.

"Says my supposed best friend who callously caught me off guard and laughed unashamedly as I fell into the dirt," she growled. "I can't believe you consider that one of our great memories together."

"Well, there was that time I punched Stefan out when he broke up with you right before prom," Caroline chuckled, unable to help herself. At the time she'd been devastated but she was glad she'd discovered what an idiot he was sooner rather than later.

"Admit it, you'd wanted to punch him in the face as soon as we started to date."

"You bet your ass I did," Klaus confirmed. "I think that guy was more interested in his own reflection than you."

"He did take longer in the bathroom than me, I really should have seen the signs," she joked. At the time she'd bawled her eyes out for a solid fortnight, Klaus her ever dutiful friend by her side with chunky monkey on hand and even a few romantic comedies which Caroline knew he hated with a passion. She was fairly certain her sadness had lead him to finally knock Stefan out but she'd be lying if it didn't satisfy her somewhat, especially when she found out he was dating her nemisis Hayley Marshall only a week later.

"We did have fun at prom."

"You stepped on my feet like multiple times," she said.

"I may not be Fred Astaire but at least I danced with you," he baulked. "Plus I think I looked pretty darn cute in that tuxedo."

"I was waiting for that unabashed ego you possess to rear its ugly head," Caroline groaned. "At least we're outside now so I can't be suffocated by it."

"There are so many girls who wish they could be in your place, Forbes," he shot back. "In fact I think I could feel all those hearts breaking at school when I took you to prom instead of accepting the offers from all my female admirers."

Although she hated to admit it, Klaus Mikaelson did have his fair share of female attention at school. How could he not though? English. Lips the colour of deep crimson. Dark blue orbs. Dimples that took on a life of their own. Not that Caroline had noticed of course.

"Wow, I'm not sure college girls are going to warm to that overt arrogance, Mikaelson." She commented, desperately trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her stomach. At least at school she'd been able to keep an eye on him but being so far away she didn't have that convenience. He was silent longer than she'd expected, his witty come back not forthcoming straight away.

"I can't believe this is it," he replied instead. "I have to admit, I'm kind of frustrated that I can't annoy you full time from Harvard."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, thanks to all the various social media platforms," she remarked, desperately hoping he'd keep in touch otherwise she'd just miss him too much.

"You realise it's less than fours hours via Amtrak between Boston and New York?" Caroline already knew that, she might have googled that a few times, not that she'd ever admit that openly.

"Are you going to miss me, Klaus?" She asked being playful but sucking in a breath at the same time and not releasing it until he finally answered.

"Well, I'm definitely going to miss having a fake girlfriend on hand at a moment's notice," he quipped. "You have an uncanny way of slotting into that scenario."

"What can I say, it comes with the territory," she drawled. "Who else was going to save you from getting beaten up by crazy boyfriends who were defending their girlfriend's honour?"

"That only happened like twice," he scoffed.

"Correction, it happened more times than I can count on one hand. I just hope you're prepared to deal with all those college footballers when you mess with their perky, cheerleader girlfriends."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are."

"This is why I love our little moments together, so you can tell me what I'm supposedly doing wrong."

"Well, someone has to acknowledge you for the shamless whore you are, Mikaelson," Caroline said. "I'm only upset that you won't have anyone at Harvard to keep you in check."

"I'm sure your emails and snarky facebook comments will be more than enough, love," Klaus replied without a beat. Caroline felt a heavy weight on her chest knowing that their time was coming to an end. Klaus was travelling back to see his family in England before starting university in the fall. As much as she didn't like admitting it, Caroline was going to miss her egotistical best friend more than she knew it.

"I suppose its time we end this party once and for all, there's only so much ego I can take," she murmured, deciding it was best to end things before she got too emotional at their impending separation.

"Not before we exchange year books," Klaus offered, holding out his. It was dark but she could make out the familiar brown cover she'd designed. "This was our arrangement after all." Caroline silently cursed their impromptu and somewhat drunken promise in Junior Year that they would write in each other's year books but not read them until they'd separated after graduation.

She produced hers, slightly embarrased about what she'd written by his photo. Caroline had done at least twelve drafts but everything she'd said completely exposed her feelings for him and Caroline had no intention of implicating herself. He didn't feel the same way after all. They swapped them hastily, Caroline unable to meet his penetrating gaze. She was scared of losing herself in him.

"So, I guess this is it," Klaus began, standing up and regarding her seriously.

"Well, until one of those snarky facebook comments," she answered, covering over her insecurities with banter as usual.

"For the record, I'm sorry I pushed you off the swing," he murmured, his eyes threatening to weaken her resolve completely.

"Can I have that in writing?" She asked, cocking her left eyebrow knowing that she had to keep things light or she'd be at risk of melting completely and Klaus couldn't know just how strong her feelings were towards him.

"Not on your life," he grinned. "But if you need me to come and beat up any idiotic boyfriends, I'll be on my way without a second thought." His protectiveness meant the world to Caroline but the only thing that would have been better was a confession that he was in fact in love with her. Caroline shook her head, determined to ignore the feelings he caused. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, her pride wouldn't let herself do it.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," she began.

"No it's goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," she replied, almost breathless. It was difficult to be in such close proximity and not be affected by his spicy and familiar aftershave. They held each other's gazes for a while, Caroline resisiting the urge to kiss those crimson lips she knew too well. When they did finally separate she felt that familiar weight on her chest remain and wondered if it would ever lift given her unresolved feelings.

 **Pennsylvania Station - Baltimore, Maryland**

Klaus looked up at the departure board, his train was leaving in ten minutes. He gathered his belongings unenthusiastically, her year book message stuck in his throat like stale bread. He really shouldn't have gotten excited, she had always considered him as the annoying, womaniser friend. Given his actions, Klaus couldn't really blame her but he secretly hoped that she'd confess something more, exactly like he'd done.

He knew it was a long shot but Klaus hoped putting himself out there would let her know he was serious. In fact, he'd hoped that she would do the same but the generic message she'd written had reiterated the fact that she didn't feel anything more than friendship. That had hurt more than Klaus had ever imagined. He'd loved her since he pushed her off that swing. Cruel maybe but he wasn't good with emotions and that was the closest he could do to show he cared.

She'd been unimpressed at first but Klaus knew she wouldn't have stayed around if his case was completely futile. That's when he decided to make his case for her heart but obviously it hadn't been as successful as he'd hoped.

He inhaled deeply, walking towards the tracks taking him to Virginia. This wasn't how he saw things going but maybe they weren't just meant to be.

"How dare you," a familiar voice accused him. He looked up hopefully, recognising that voice and drinking in her golden waves and expressive blue eyes.

"That's not a very nice farewell," he bit back, trying not to get too caught up in her sudden appearance. "I thought we were friends, love."

"Your message..."

"Don't worry yourself with that," Klaus replied gruffly.

"So you didn't mean it?"

"I..."

"You said... and I quote," she announced, reading from the familiar year book, "I intend to be your last love, however long it takes."

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" He asked, looking around the station wearily. "I can only take so much rejection tonight, Caroline."

"I didn't..."

"Oh, yes you did. If anyone was trying to distance yourself it was that message you wrote. I completely understand that's what you want..."

"Its not what I want," she hissed. "I want everything you want..."

"But your comments?"

"I was scared and stupid and didn't want to admit that I've been in love with you since elementary school," Caroline conceded. "Even with that out of control ego." Klaus dropped his bags, elated that what he'd wanted for so long was finally happening. Her shook his head hoping that everything he'd hoped for was actualy becoming a reality.

"So, what do you want?" He asked, reluctantly. It may have seemed that he had all the self confidence in the world but when it came to Caroline Forbes, Klaus was a quivering mess.

"You," she answered simply. He dared to meet her gaze. "All I want is you."

"Sounds like we have something in common then," he grinned. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Caroline Forbes." She hesitated for a moment before running towards Klaus and throwing her arms around him.

"No but how about you just shut up and kiss me," she replied.

"I think I can do that," he murmured into her hair before dropping his head and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.


	6. Can't Buy Me Love

**25 Days of Klaroline +** **Regency**

 **Can't Buy Me Love**

 **In a society that is driven by class and status, Coachman Klaus Mikaelson is finding it increasingly difficult to resist the newly arrived Caroline Forbes from America.**

 **This is dedicated to the wonderful Ashlee Bree - austennerdita2533 - who writes me the most lovely and detailed reviews (that always make me smile) and is just an all-around fantastic person to talk to about anything : )**

 **This is my first Regency drabble (eeek) and it kind of descended into fluffy mush complete with stubborn, vulnerable Klaus so hope you like that!**

 _ **Bath, Somerset UK 1821**_

 **August**

"What would your mother think if she saw you carrying on like that," he joked, watching from the corner of his eye as her white dress billowed in the breeze. She stopped spinning around in a circle barefoot and turned to face him. A few stray, blonde locks had come loose from her bun and her face was tinged pink with excitement. She'd never looked more beautiful in his opinion, not that he'd ever say it aloud of course.

"Why? Are you going to tell her?" She asked, cocking her left eyebrow slyly. Always so argumentative but that was one of the many things he liked about her.

"That would be rather difficult considering she is thousands of miles away in America," he replied. "I'd tell your friend but knowing Miss Pierce, she'd encourage such behaviour."

"Something that your brother can attest to, I'm sure," she smiled knowingly, her gaze falling on the couple immersed in themselves on the nearby lawns.

Klaus frowned at her inference. Not only was their union secret, it was secret for a very good reason. Their people didn't consort with his and footman Elijah was a blind fool if he thought otherwise. Klaus had done everything he could to convince his brother of that fact but he'd been unmoved and obstinate. It was obvious that Katherine Pierce had woven a spell on him. "Why must you frown like that?"

He broke out of his trance, swivelling around to face her. Klaus was fairly certain Caroline could weave a few spells herself but he had no intention of falling into that trap even if she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever beheld.

"Well, I'm trying to sketch but you won't sit still long enough for me to capture your likeness." She moved towards him and leaned in, attempting to see over his shoulder just as Klaus pulled his book away. He knew she could never see those drawings; he was too afraid that she'd see straight through him and his burgeoning feelings for her.

"Can I see it?" She whined.

"No."

"Why won't you ever let me see your drawings? Given I'm the subject it's the least I deserve," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We really should get going before your guardian notices your absence," he murmured, changing the subject and closing the sketchbook so it was far away from her prying eyes. He was also becoming increasingly nervous due to her close proximity and her heavenly floral scent that was infiltrating his nostrils without permission.

"Can't we stay a little longer? It is such a beautiful day," she pleaded.

"We're already taking a big risk so those two can see each other in secret," he growled, his anger threatening to boil over.

"It's fine, Mrs Elliott thinks Katherine and I are shopping and that you are dutifully helping us with our errands," she explained. "If you ask me this is definitely more fun than any of that, even if you won't show me your drawings." Klaus shook his head thinking just how different she was to most girls of similar social status.

"Someday," he promised, knowing that someday would probably never come. "But for now we need to leave, so can you please hurry them along?"

"Why do you resent their relationship so much?"

"Because it's not real, it's pointless."

"But they are in love."

"That doesn't matter," he muttered. "It's not going anywhere, it can't. Surely you can see that?"

"So, what you're saying is that any relationship between different classes of people is impossible, that we're all just supposed to stick with our own kind?"

"Yes, m' Lady."

"Don't you dare! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that," she huffed. "I'm not nobility."

"Not yet," Klaus murmured, knowing it wouldn't be long given the amount of male attention she'd been attracting in Bath. "Your mother sent you over here with the express desire that you and your cousin would take husbands of noble birth."

"What if I don't want someone of noble birth?" She growled. "My choice of husband will not be based on fortune or a title, it will be for love."

"Well, as honourable as that sounds Miss Forbes, your mother and guardian don't see things that way."

"I will not be forced into a loveless marriage. I would rather be in love and poor than commit myself to a life like that."

"I would very much like to see the choice you make when you find a man whose love can conquer all of those practical considerations."

"What if I have? What if he is sitting next to me right at this very moment?" She whispered, her gaze now trained firmly on the grass. It was practically a profession of love, one that Klaus had never entertained nor expected from her. But he wouldn't let her ruin her life like that, Klaus wouldn't let himself.

"Caroline," he rasped, only registering the informality of his address after he'd uttered her name.

"So, you've never considered..." she trailed off shyly shifting her gaze to meet his, her hopeful expression causing his chest to constrict painfully. Of course he had considered it. He'd considered it every single day since he first laid eyes on Caroline Forbes and had been deeply conflicted ever since.

 ** _April - 4 months earlier_**

 _"My face hurts from all that fake smiling." Katherine giggled as they made themselves comfortable in their seats._

 _Klaus shut the door behind them and climbed atop the carriage reaching for the reins and rousing the horses, their hooves clicking on the cobbled path soon after. The girls had arrived in Bath earlier in the week and a flurry of events had been planned to mark their introduction into local society._

 _"Well, when you are being paid that many compliments, it's hardly surprising, Katherine. If someone told me how handsome I was one more time." Klaus couldn't help himself chuckling under his breath. Most society women would bask in all of that attention, not run from it._

 _"And what do you think is so amusing?" She asked, leaning forward in the carriage._

 _Obviously he wasn't as discreet as he thought or someone was actually aware of his existence for a change. Usually their kind weren't interested in what he had to say and generally ignored him, except to give orders. The one thing he did know about Caroline Forbes was that she wasn't like most people he knew._

 _She and her cousin, Katherine Pierce, had travelled to England from America and were staying with their guardian and a friend of their family, Mrs Mary Elliott in Bath. Klaus had been working in her employ for three years now and had been witness to all the excitement about her impending house guests many months before their arrival._

 _What he wasn't expecting was to be completely overwhelmed by the bubbly blonde that had the ability to make him smile like a fool. If you asked his brother Elijah that was one mean feat._

 _"Don't you like compliments m' lady?"_

 _"I'm just not used to having so many," she replied. "It's all rather overwhelming all at once."_

 _"Don't American men have any manners?" He asked, thinking he probably should stay quiet but she intrigued him immensely and he loved the melodic sound of her voice._

 _"Are you writing a book or something?"_

 _"Yes, actually I am. It's a woman's guide to courting in the nineteenth century. I'm identifying the different types of men so they know who to entertain and who to avoid." He heard Katherine laugh at his silly answer; the blonde however was silent, obviously thinking about her response._

 _"So what kind of man are you then?" She pushed._

 _"I most certainly have a limit on compliments, you don't want to come across too eager, after all."_

 _"No, we couldn't have that now, could we?" Caroline said and even though he couldn't see her face, Klaus knew she was smiling._

 **August**

"No, I haven't," Klaus lied, attempting to push her and all of the memories she'd evoked away. "I'm going to prepare the carriage while you collect Lady Katherine and tell that brother of mine to get lost."

Caroline had been unusually quiet on the ride home, something that Klaus was actually glad for given his current mood and the helplessness he felt at their situation. Cutting their conversation short had been difficult but the sooner Caroline realised it was impossible and moved on the better. If only his brother could realise the same thing.

Once he'd returned to the stables, Klaus went through his usual routine of untethering the horses, washing them down thoroughly and placing them in their stalls for the night. For Klaus it was his favourite part of the day when he could be alone with the horses in peace and finish his latest drawing of her. Before he could get back to his sketchpad, Klaus noticed a faulty latch on one of the stalls he needed to fix, not expecting to slip and cut his hand in the process, the blood beginning to gush from the wound. He looked around for the nearest cloth to absorb the bleeding.

"Klaus," he heard her voice before he saw her, silently cursing her timing.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, wincing from the pain.

"I want to discuss our conversation earlier," she began, finally coming into view. Her unexpected appearance in formal, dinner attire causing him to stir even with the pain shooting from his hand.

"You should be in your bed chambers at this late hour, Miss Forbes," Klaus hissed, his eyes focused on the floor to try and regain some composure.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to speak to you about earlier. Frankly, I don't think it's fair that you ended our conversation so abruptly, especially when I know in my heart that you feel..." she rambled, walking towards him noticing his open wound laid flat on the table. "Oh my, what did you do to yourself?"

"It's nothing," Klaus replied, gruffly.

"That's not nothing, Klaus," she shot back, madly searching the surrounding shelves for a cloth as he'd done only moments earlier. Klaus figured arguing with her was futile at this point.

She located what she was looking for and advanced towards him, her arms outstretched. The blood was spilling onto the stable floor by now and as much as Klaus wanted to refuse her assistance he knew she would persist anyway. "Give me your hand."

Klaus held it out hesitantly like a wounded animal, afraid of what the touch of her bare skin would do to his already fragile resolve. He'd always kept as much distance as possible but now he had no choice, he was going to touch that creamy skin he'd only felt sporadically through gloves when he was helping her into the carriage.

As soon as her soft skin met his, Klaus felt every emotion that he'd tried to bury return as well as a foreign but not unwelcome tingling through his body. She busied herself, wrapping the cloth firmly around his hand to stop the bleeding then left to seek out some water to soak and clean the wound afterwards. She had been gone a while and Klaus hoped that she'd come to her senses and gone to her bed. He closed his eyes trying to block out the vision of her spread out in only her sleepwear, those golden waves flowing freely across the pillow. How was he going to finally rid himself of these unhelpful fantasies?

"Your pictures, they're so beautiful," he heard her murmur, cursing himself inwardly for leaving them out in the open for her to discover. It was his biggest fear after all.

"I…" he replied, unable to form words. She looked exquisite clutching his sketches to her bosom in the dim light of the nearby lamp. "You weren't supposed to see those."

"You did say someday," she whispered. "Why can't someday be today?"

"It would be best if you left. What would Mrs Elliott say if she knew you were here with me, alone?"

"Why do you do that?" She enquired. "Why do you change the subject and push me away when things become too serious?"

"It is for the best, Miss Forbes," Klaus responded, trying to place some formality between them.

"Don't Miss Forbes me," she growled. "Today, for the first time you uttered my name and it sounded so beautiful on your lips. I can't go back to that false formality when everything inside me burns for you and your touch."

"I shouldn't have done that," he uttered, feebly. "It was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't," she pressed. "It gave me a small glimmer of hope that you felt the same way and now after seeing these sketches I know it's true."

"We can't…"

"If that's true, if that's what you truly feel then tell me you don't love me and I'll never bother you again," she challenged.

Klaus felt the familiar tightening in his chest. He'd tried so hard to mask his feelings but with that one line she'd threatened to tear down the barriers he'd built. It should have been easy, but Klaus found himself struggling to lie. She regarded him curiously and he averted his gaze hoping that if he wasn't looking at her then he could send her away for good.

"Klaus," she whispered, closing the distance between them. He looked up helplessly as her hand found his face, cupping his cheek. Those clear, blue eyes he'd drawn so many times begging him to reciprocate her feelings.

"I can't say it," he faltered, still unable to confess his love. "But I also can't let you ruin your life with someone like me."

"I didn't know what real living was until I came to Somerset, until I met you," she admitted, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I was dead inside, but you've made me feel alive. You've made me feel excited about the future and what it holds. I never wanted the boring, cold and predictable lives my parents have; I want happiness, adventure and love. I want that with you, Klaus."

If Klaus felt constricted before her concession he felt completely breathless now. She loved him and she wanted to be with him. Klaus Mikaelson, the lowly coachman. He couldn't deny her any longer, especially when she'd bared her feelings in such a beautiful way.

"I love you, Caroline," he conceded, watching her smile grow and those unshed tears slowly roll down her creamy cheeks. "I always have, I've just been…"

"Stubborn?" She chuckled.

"Possibly," he teased, rubbing his thumb across her cheek to wipe away her stray tears. "But you were never going to give up, were you?"

"I pride myself on my unabashed persistence," she joked. "I don't give up on what I want easily."

"So now that you have me, what else do you want?"

"A kiss from those beautiful, crimson lips that have been hypnotising me since we first met."

"You are a very forward lady, Caroline Forbes."

"Are you complaining?" She asked, furrowing her brows critically in his direction.

"I will kiss you but that is all," he promised, watching her frown in confusion. "Until we go to your parents in America and I ask them for your hand in marriage. I don't want you to be estranged from your family and I will do everything in my power to prove to them that I will make a good husband."

She didn't respond just leaned in closer, rubbing her nose against his affectionately as he inhaled that familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla. Klaus had dreamt of this moment for months but now it was real he wasn't going to waste it capturing his lips with hers.

The kiss began slowly at first as Klaus explored her lips that were even softer than he'd imagined and tasted like a mixture of sugar and strawberries. Klaus traced his tongue across her lower lip begging for entry, Caroline moaning softly against him, parting her lips and allowing him inside to discover her sweet warmth. He was losing himself in their kisses as they becoming faster and more intense with each and every stroke. Everything inside Klaus felt like it was on fire, the burgeoning desire he felt stirring against the confines of his trousers. He knew if he didn't stop soon he couldn't be responsible for his subsequent actions.

He pulled away reluctantly, their ragged breathing the only sounds in the stable. Klaus knew the wide grin on her face was an exact replica of the one etched on his.

"Who knew you were such a gentleman, Klaus Mikaelson?" She teased. The residual lust coursing through his body was telling Klaus he wasn't quite as pure as that.

"Not always," he growled, thinking about just how much he wanted to ravage her senseless on their wedding night. However Klaus knew if there was anyone he was willing to wait for, it was her. His Caroline.


	7. Tiny Dancer

**25 Days of Klaroline: Klaroline + any time period - 1970s**

 **It's pretty much day 9 Australian time so here goes. This is another mini drabble I didn't intend on writing (make that three now) and is a very loose concept vaguely based upon the awesome movie, Almost Famous.**

 **This is dedicated to my ray of sunshine, Rachel - themikaelsoncupcake - for always knowing how to brighten my day. Your optimism and kindness always makes me smile : ) Also, congratulations in anticipation of your amazing, upcoming wedding, I'm so looking forward to the pics : )**

 **Tiny Dancer**

 **Caroline is a freelance photographer for Rolling Stone Magazine, her work including shooting Klaus Mikaelsons' up and coming rock band The Originals.**

 **1973**

"I have to go, Klaus," Caroline murmured, his fingers trailing the length of her spine, over her pert bottom and then dipping dangerously low towards her already wet centre.

"We're halfway between Mississippi and Alabama, I'm not sure I could in good conscience drop you on the side of the road to hitchhike." His fingers were now mere inches from her silky folds and Caroline knew enough of his expertise in the area to realise they'd be there for days if this continued. It certainly wouldn't be the first time, they had a tendency to lose time and themselves in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Luckily he had his own private room in the back of the bus, as cramped as it was

"I'm very resourceful when I want to be, Mikaelson."

"That I don't doubt," he agreed, nuzzling his stubbled cheek into the crook of her neck.

"I'm photographing the Stones this week in New York, I need to prepare and last time I checked I'd given my time very generously to you above and beyond that photo shoot earlier."

"Well, that's enough reason for me to keep you prisoner, Mick Jagger has one hell of a reputation, love," he mumbled, playfully biting the bare skin above her shoulder. Caroline moaned involuntarily, he always knew just how to distract her.

"Says the king of womanising," she chuckled. "I think you could definitely give him a run for his money."

"I'm only that way because some stubborn, blonde photographer refuses to commit to me exclusively," he muttered, his frustration not lost on Caroline.

They'd met two years earlier when she was dispatched by Rolling Stone to shoot some pictures to accompany the article hailing the Originals as the next big rock band to come onto the music scene. They'd clashed from the beginning trading barbs, the sexual tension between them spilling over in his dressing room the next day and the one after that. It didn't hurt that her photos, including that of Klaus Mikaelson's crimson lips pursed as he sang to a screaming Illinois crowd, microphone in hand took on an almost iconic status, catapulting the English band to dizzying heights. Their fate had been sealed at that very moment.

If Caroline Forbes thought she was ridding herself of him after that she was mistaken. Their surprising, combined success at that time had only created an indelible link between them that would continue on for years to come. Neither one willing to commit but also not willing to leave each other either. They always found the time whether it be a concert, a festival or an after party to reconnect and everyone in his band, including Kol, knew never to disturb their reunion or earn the wrath of Klaus Mikaelson in the process.

"You and I both know that our lives are far too busy and we're never in the same place for very long," Caroline explained, yet again. "It would never work and you know it."

"Well, you don't know if you never try."

"I know that if we tried now it would fail miserably and I'd really like to keep what we have." He finally detached himself from her reluctantly, dreading their impending separation. It was always this difficult but the only thing making him feel better was that the beautiful, blonde free spirit he had come to love would be back in his life again sometime soon. She turned over to face him briefly, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before rolling out of his makeshift bed to search for her discarded clothing.

"You're not really going? I wasn't lying about the dangers of hitchhiking."

"It's time," she murmured, throwing on her white shirt and tight fitting flares in the process. "And I wasn't lying about being resourceful." That Klaus was worried about, not that he'd admit that aloud in case she accused him of being overly clingy. "Plus you know how much I love waking Kol in the middle of the night and giving him a hard time."

Klaus smiled despite everything, knowing he looked forward to that too. "Oh and tell Rebekah that we'll catch up in Philadelphia next week." She was gone before Klaus could reply, breezing through the common area of the bus, hitting each of his bandmates playfully in the process and ruffling Kol's hair for extra effect.

"Still no woman Kol? I think you're losing your touch," she joked.

"I can't tell you how much I enjoy these moments, Caroline," his younger brother replied, his voice full of sleep.

Klaus could hear her melodic laughter as the bus came to a stop outside a truck stop. She left quickly, Klaus watching her beautiful silhouette as she crossed the road. There was no one like Caroline Forbes and Klaus had every intention of continuing to convince her that he was the only man for her, however long it took. He retrieved his guitar, taking a seat on the unmade bed and began to play, the lyrics flowing freely.

 _"Blue jean baby, L.A. lady..._  
 _Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man."_

Klaus knew it was only a rough draft and wasn't sure where it came from but he jotted it down hurriedly, not knowing that it would eventually become not only one of their greatest hits but their wedding song all those years later.


	8. A Royal Affair

**25 Days of Klaroline + Royalty**

 **A Royal Affair**

 **A prince, an actress and the Cannes Film Festival.**

 **This drabble is dedicated to my awesome 'princess' Nik - aka princess-of-the-worlds. Your kindness, talent and generosity knows no bounds and we are all lucky to have you in our Klaroline family.**

 **Intercontinental Carlton - Cannes, France**

"And why is it so important that I meet him?" Caroline drawled, looking at her publicist questioningly.

They were currently eating breakfast in her hotel suite and going through her press schedule for the coming days of the festival. Her latest movie was making its debut and to say its premiere was important was an understatement. Film critics could be savage at the best of times and given she'd strayed from her usual romantic comedy genre to take on an action role was only making her more nervous.

"What part of Prince and second in line to the British throne did you not understand?" She shot back, rolling her eyes for added effect.

"And?"

"He's hot."

"And?"

"Oh for the love of god woman, he's royalty for heaven's sake."

"Just because he has a fancy title and wears a crown that doesn't mean I have to meet him, Kat. We are at Cannes, he could meet at least another hundred actresses who'd love to stroke his royal ego."

"He doesn't want to meet any other actresses, he wants to meet you, Caroline," she huffed. "Why are you being such a diva about this? I swear you're doing this just to frustrate me, Forbes. "

"You can talk about being frustrating," she groaned. Caroline and Katherine had known each other since they were five years old and they'd been bickering with each other ever since. Surprisingly though their relationship worked well because Katherine wasn't one to hold back when she thought Caroline was being difficult, like now.

"Stop changing the subject," she growled. "Your new movie needs all the publicity it can get and meeting with the Prince of England will certainly help with that."

"He just seems so arrogant, not to mention a complete womaniser," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice and placing it back on the table. "Apparently he sleeps with a new woman each week."

"As a celebrity and someone who has incorrect stories written about her all the time, I'm surprised you of all people are quoting the tabloids," she drawled. "He is known to be very charming and did I mention hot?"

"Are you talking about me again, Kitty Kat?" Enzo asked, sauntering into the dining room.

"Who gave him a key?" She asked turning to Caroline accusingly.

"Well, he is my manager, Katherine."

"More like a stray dog nobody wants," she muttered, just as he swiped a croissant from her plate and took a big bite. "Hey! Get your own food, mister."

"Now that's not a very nice way to speak to such a charming and hot fellow," he mumbled, his mouth still full of buttery, breaded goodness. "Come on admit it, you've always had a thing for me."

"Not if we were the last two people on this planet, you buffoon," she barked.

"Stop it children," Caroline chided noticing Katherine's death stare she was shooting in his direction. "Am I going to have to separate you two again like that time in Madrid, New York oh and who could forget at the Dorchester in London?"

"He started it," Katherine accused.

"How very mature of you," he joked, sticking out his tongue.

"Before he rudely interrupted we were talking about your meeting with Prince Niklaus tomorrow."

"Oh and what has our Care Bear done to warrant an audience with British royalty?" Enzo asked. "Hang on don't tell me, I think I know. Prince Niklaus has always had a thing for gorgeous blondes."

"See, what did I tell you?"

"It's okay Caroline, I promise I'm not trying to pimp you out," she scoffed, giving Enzo another dirty look. "All I ask is an hour, there's a cocktail function on his family's yacht so you won't be the only one there."

"I love a good cocktail party on a yacht," Enzo sighed.

"Who said you were invited?"

"Me," Caroline insisted. "If you're making me go, I sure as hell want a chaperone in case the Prince decides to get a little handsy." Caroline busied herself at the table purposely ignoring the triumphant look Enzo was sending Katherine's way.

 **Hotel Martinez - Cannes, France**

"Why do I have to meet with some American actress again?" Klaus asked, looking perplexingly at his assistant, Lexi.

"She's apparently requested a meeting while in Cannes for the film festival and I thought it would be rude not to oblige. I've already taken the liberty of printing out her biography and some photographs." She explained, placing the papers in front of him dutifully.

"I've got better things to do with my time," he scowled, turning his back on her, standing up and choosing to stare at the brilliant, blue water out his window instead.

"I don't think you took a proper look at these photos," she insisted. "She's blonde and everything."

"So, now you're just making fun of me," he growled.

"Well, according to the press you love blondes," she replied, sarcastically. "Well, you know except yours truly."

"That's because you're bossy. You know funnily enough, I do like brunettes and redheads too," he muttered. "I also don't sleep with one on a weekly basis. Don't they know how much of a buzzkill grandmother can be?" Lexi nodded knowingly only because his back was turned. The Queen was overbearing, but given her position no one, not even Klaus, would argue. He just liked to carry out his private affairs privately. Meeting some actress was hardly the privacy he wanted at the cocktail party, the one thing he actually looked forward to every year because the media weren't invited.

"So, this actress," he began, turning back around again slowly. "Let me guess she's promoting some movie and is desperate for a little extra publicity?" Klaus asked, knowing all too well how they worked.

"She is actually, but I'm sure..."

"Those Hollywood types really are all so predictable," he muttered, knowing this wasn't the first time he'd been used to further someone's career. "You know I've always resented my title but I realised there is some good I can do and it isn't to help some wannabe actress make a name for herself." Klaus had recently been in Africa where he was an ambassador for World Vision and had visited their water and sanitation projects in Lesotho and also a few orphanages in Kenya and Mozambique.

"She's not just some actress," a familiar voice interrupted. Klaus rolled his eyes thinking she always had the worst timing. "She's beautiful, smart, kind and the queen of romantic comedy movies. Actually she was just recently in Asia promoting..."

"Why am I not surprised you like her? You know I told you those movies aren't real, right Rebekah?"

"And I told you that you're too cynical for your own good, Niklaus." She sighed, plopping onto the couch gracefully like the Princess she was. "Maybe if you saw some of her films, or her interviews you'd..."

"Oh please, not you too," he growled.

"I told mother about it, she thinks it's a wonderful idea."

"Oh, so now I have no choice," he mumbled, knowing it was best not to bother arguing with his mother, she was just like the Queen and not to mention his annoying sister. "Fine, I'll meet her but no media, Lexi. That I'm not willing to compromise on." He'd left the room before either of them had a chance to respond.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Rebekah," Lexi warned, gathering the papers on the table.

"Oh come on, surely you agree? She's perfect for my stubborn ass brother and this orchestrated meeting is going to prove just that."

"Well, if it all goes south I'm blaming you. You know I like my job and I'm not of noble birth, after all."

 **Yacht Club de Cannes, France**

Caroline had never been a good sailor, in fact she'd suffered from sea sickness more than a few times. The only saving grace was that they were docked at the Yacht club and they wouldn't be sailing anywhere. Well, Caroline hoped so given she'd chosen a fitted, white dress for the occasion.

"If you're going to throw up, I'd really appreciate a warning this time," Enzo muttered next to her, almost like he could read her thoughts.

"It was only once," she spluttered.

"On me, yeah," he teased, steering her towards the stairs to the upper deck level.

People were scattered everywhere, many giving her welcoming glances or stopping her to say hello. Caroline obliged, obviously, but she had no idea who they were and found it somewhat uncomfortable which was crazy given her profession and celebrity status. She knew it came with the job but sometimes she just wanted to avoid the small talk and curl up in front of the television in her sweats on a Saturday night.

"If it isn't Caroline Forbes," a distinctly English voice enquired, attracting her attention. She looked at the Princess of England, dressed in a stunning navy dress and oversized, floppy white hat. She was even more gorgeous than in her pictures. "It's lovely to meet you, I'm such a big fan of your work."

"Me too," she offered, shaking her hand. "Your charity work especially is commendable."

"Says the woman who's the Ambassador for the United Nations' Girls Initiative and was just recently in Afghanistan," she replied without a beat. "And you've also got a new movie that I'm so excited to see when it debuts tomorrow."

"Well, thank you, Princess," she murmured, unsure of just how to address royalty.

"It's Rebekah," she smiled, sweetly. "And who would this be?"

"Her, uh, date," Enzo interrupted before Caroline could respond. "I'm Lorenzo St John." She had to stop herself from laughing as he reverted to his full name which he never used. It certainly seemed like someone had been bewitched by royalty. Caroline had no intention of crumbling like her manager when she met Prince Niklaus.

"You came with a date?" She asked, through pursed lips. "I was under the impression you were unattached, but I suppose that serves me right for believing everything I read in the tabloids."

"Actually..." Caroline said, attempting to explain. Not only did she not want it to get out that she was dating her egotistical manager that was more like an annoying brother, she also didn't like to lie. "It's not like that..."

"How about I go and introduce you to a few of the guests, Lorenzo. I mean it's the least I could do given Caroline obviously has some pressing business with my brother." Enzo just nodded dumbly in her presence. Some attack dog he was turning out to be, Katherine would have a field day with this. "My brother is just over there waiting to make your acquaintance."

They walked away before Caroline could object. She looked over in his direction trying to ignore that sexy stubble and just how crimson his lips were in person. His white shirt was buttoned low, exposing some of his tanned and not to mention bare chest. She swallowed nervously wondering how the she was going to do this exactly. His eyes flickered over in her direction moving lower as he took in her dress, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Miss Forbes, I presume?" He asked, coming closer, his eyes not leaving hers in the process. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the ensuing small talk she'd no doubt have to endure. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, uh, thank you for having me," she murmured, nervously.

"My sister has obviously forgotten her manners, how about we go below deck and get you a champagne," he suggested. She wasn't sure if it was sea sickness or his close proximity that was making Caroline nervous. He led her towards the bar, handing her a glass of Moet and clinking it with hers, his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "The view of the water is breathtaking from the stern, if you'd like to see it?" She didn't respond just nodded, deciding to blame it on his spicy aftershave that was invading her space.

She stumbled briefly as they made their way forward, his arm finding its way around her waist to steady her balance. If she was struggling with his proximity before she certainly was now.

"I thought we discussed no public mauling?" She whispered, maintaining her smile for the other guests.

"I hardly think preventing you from falling overboard constitutes a public mauling," he replied, smartly.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah well, we both know about your sea sickness and tendency to lose your food..."

"It was only once," she squeaked. When she'd thrown up on Enzo it was more like getting revenge on an annoying brother but on a Prince it was another story. "And we agreed that you'd never bring that up again."

"Well, that was before you decided to blindside me with a public meeting," he hissed. "I was rather surprised when you suggested here and on my yacht given your water issues."

"I didn't decide anything," she growled. "I was told you wanted to meet me, if you must know, and I refused in no uncertain terms."

"Well, so did I, especially after you were so adamant about keeping this a secret," he murmured, his grave tone not lost on Caroline.

They'd met six months earlier during the snow season in Vail when he'd run into her on one of the slopes. After trading barbs on just whose fault it was, Klaus had suggested hot chocolate as a truce. Besides the pink marshmallow floating on top she'd barely drunk hers, too immersed in their conversation about their lives and interests in charity work. His security detail had kept quiet about their run-in as was customary and they'd gone their separate ways until he messaged her on Valentine's Day and they hadn't stopped since. They'd even managed a few getaways but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it a secret.

"Well, it certainly wasn't me," she argued. If there was something Caroline hated, it was being accused of something she didn't do. "You know how much this whole royal thing scares me to death. I already have enough paparazzi invading my daily life as it is."

"Exactly why I wouldn't do that to you when you expressly asked me not to, Caroline," he trailed off, his gaze focused on the upper deck. Caroline turned, unable to help herself, spying his sister and Enzo peering at them curiously.

"What?"

"Bloody Rebekah," he muttered,

"Did you tell her about us?"

"Of course not."

"What, do you think she was trying to matchmake us or something?"

"No, I think she already knew," he surmised, raising his champagne glass to her in salute. "I think this was her way of giving us a little nudge and by the looks of it your manager and my assistant were all in on this grand scheme."

"And my publicist," she growled, thinking about how Katherine pushed her into this meeting. Caroline had felt terrible about lying to her and Enzo given their obvious interest in her career and their loyal friendship but she'd been so overwhelmed by their whirlwind romance and had no idea whether it was real or more importantly whether it would last. So, she'd kept it to herself. Obviously her idea of being discreet wasn't as good as she thought. The upside of this whole thing though was that Katherine and Enzo could work together, even if it was at her expense.

"I understand your reservations, Caroline," he murmured, gazing into her eyes. "My life isn't easy but if you were in it I don't think it would matter, as long as I have you to love." Caroline closed her eyes momentarily trying to collect her thoughts, she loved Klaus that wasn't the issue. But could she handle the added scrutiny in dating a member of the royal family? Was it really all worth it?

She didn't need to question herself further, opening her eyes and leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips. His surprised expression said it all, but that didn't stop him from pulling her closer. "Wow, Forbes, when you decide something, you really go for it."

"I was taught that it was either go hard or go home," she teased.

"You realise the media are going to go nuts when this comes out?"

"Well, at least we know our teams are well prepared, you know I wouldn't be surprised if Katherine already has a statement written," she joked. "If only we could make everyone disappear and continue this though."

"How about we rendezvous at your suite later? I know how much you prefer being on solid ground plus if the media decide to stake us out we have room service at least.

"I like the way you think, Your Royal Highness."

"I've always hated the formality of that title but you make that sound so damn sexy," he replied gruffly. "Tonight can't come soon enough, love."


	9. Need You Tonight

**25 Days of Klaroline + Smut**

 **This drabble is dedicated to my dearest Kate, accidental-ramber, an absolutely gorgeous person whose loveliness, humour and talent astounds me all the time, especially everything you write including all that delicious smut I'm constantly in awe of!**

 **Need You Tonight** **(NSFW)**

 **Every year on Valentine's Day, Klaus and Caroline** **rendezvous, with the assistance of newspaper classifieds (advertisements).**

 _"I need you tonight_  
 _'Cause I'm not sleeping_  
 _There's something about you girl_  
 _That makes me sweat"_

 ** _February 7_**

She was lying on her stomach as he straddled her, his hands splayed across her shoulder blades. Caroline moaned as his oiled hands slowly massaged her back in small, rythmic circles, his thumbs tracing the length of her spine. She could feel his burgeoning erection rubbing tantalisingly against her bare skin as he moved lower, his hands pausing to cup the perfect curves of her pert bottom.

"What do you want, love?"

"You," she managed, biting down on the pillow. "Inside me, now." He didn't require much encouragement, his hands grasping her calves possessively as he slid her legs upwards, Caroline arching her back in response so that his hardness was pressing up against her. She felt light headed in anticipation, desperate and grinding against him, willing him to take her. She never had been very patient.

He grabbed her hips roughly, a low animalistic grunt sounding out in the darkened room as he entered her warmth, filling her completely before thrusting inside. Slow and hard. Slow and hard. Caroline threw her head back, revelling in the vibrations his deliberate movements were causing knowing that this was only the appetiser. His hands found their way around to her front, pulling her flush against his toned chest and palming her creamy breasts before turning his attention to her hardened nipples, tweaking them roughly knowing just how much she liked that. She cried out, unable to stifle the lust ripping through her body, the heat coiling in her abdomen.

Her cries only spurred him on further, his thrusts becoming faster, more urgent as they headed towards climax. The sweat was rolling down her chest now, her hair stuck to her forehead but she didn't care, all she wanted was release and she wanted it now. Their bodies were firmly fused moving in perfect synchronisation, their moans matching each other's in volume and intensity. Caroline felt the dizziness, allowing the sensations to overtake her, his ensuing cries sounding out as he came inside her.

They collapsed onto the bed together, replete of all energy, panting heavily.

She woke with a start, sitting up in bed trying to gain her bearings and contain her ragged breathing. Her sheets were slicked with sweat, her creamy skin flushed and she could feel a residual burning and wetness between her legs. As good as it had felt, Caroline was disappointed she was waking up alone. She consulted the clock and climbed out of bed reluctantly, adjusting her skewed tank top and shorts before making her way to the shower, her legs still shaking slightly.

"That's a good look for you, Care," her roommate observed, scaring her from the hallway. Caroline didn't respond just scowled and slammed the bathroom door shut. It was bad enough she'd resorted to fantasising in order to have a much needed orgasm but having Katherine tease her about it was another thing, especially at this early hour.

"Nice to see you looking less dishevelled, roomie," she teased, when she sat at the kitchen table in front of a much needed steaming mug of coffee. "I made pancakes, I figured you'd need your sustenance after that workout." Caroline decided then and there she needed to soundproof her room, either that or kick her out but she figured the former was probably easier.

"I wasn't that bad," she scoffed, noting the bemused look on the brunette's face. "Was I?"

"Klaus! Yes! That's it! Right there!" She moaned for added effect. "I can go on if you'd like?"

"I think you've made your point, Pierce," she growled. "It's been a while, that's all."

"Oh yeah, almost a year in fact," Katherine raised her eyebrows in her direction as she placed the pancakes on the table. "Not that I'm judging you of course."

"Sure you aren't. You know we can't all screw around like rabbits like some people," she shot back, defensively.

"Nonsense, anyone can do that," she replied, dismissively. "You just choose not to because you're too hung up on one guy. One guy, I might add, you only see once a year."

"I'm not hung up on him," Caroline snapped, careful not to mention his name aloud because she was scared of all the visuals it would evoke. "What we have is casual fun, that's all."

"No, what you have is something weird," she commented. "I'm all for casual hook-ups, don't get me wrong, but only annually and on the most romantic day of the calendar year I might add." Caroline had to admit it did sound weird when Katherine put it like that. It certainly didn't seem that way at the time or in the subsequent three years.

 ** _O'Hare International Airport, Chicago Illinois_**

 _It was Valentine's Day three years earlier, Caroline was stranded at the airport because her flight to Denver had been delayed due to in climate weather conditions. So, she'd done what any frustrated, control freak would do and headed to the bar for a drink to take off the edge. She had an important advertising presentation to make first thing the next morning and the thought of missing it was playing on her mind big time._

 _"It can't be that bad?" A distinctly, English voice interrupted as she mindlessly stirred her vodka around the glass. She looked up into the stranger's smiling face thinking just how kind God had been to him with that winning combination of penetrating eyes, crimson lips and adorable dimples. It also didn't hurt that he was wearing a pilot's uniform which only added to his appeal._

 _"If you were a Delta pilot I'd give you a hard time given my flight's been delayed."_

 _"Oh yeah, they're a terrible airline best to stick with one that's reliable and professional like Qantas."_

 _"So, what are you doing here then?"_

 _"If I said my flight hadn't been delayed and I just enjoy hanging out and speaking to random women in airports, would you believe me?" He smirked, knowingly._

 _"Of course not," she joked. "Given the weather I'll forgive you this once."_

 _"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked. Between that sexy stubble and his intoxicating aftershave how could she refuse? It was Valentine's Day after all and she was feeling a little lonely._

 _"I suppose that could be okay..."_

 _"Klaus," he introduced himself. "And you are?"_

 _"Caroline," she replied casually, not expecting to end up in his strong arms and a tangle of sheets in the nearby airport hotel. Caroline decided to blame it on her anxiety about missing her presentation and those damn dimples._

 _She woke up groggily, her eyes fluttering open not recognising the unfamiliar hotel room at first. It was only when she spied him perched on a nearby chair, the USA Today folded out in front of him but with his eyes firmly trained on her._

 _She sat up, making sure to cover her naked body with the white sheet. Caroline wasn't sure why she was suddenly shy given he'd not only seen it but had explored every single inch of it during the night. She shivered involuntarily thinking just what amazing prowess this man had, especially all those things he could do with his tongue._

 _"So, I'm imagining this wasn't how you saw things going last night?" He asked, his expression not giving him away._

 _"No," she murmured, her voice still full of sleep. "Oh no, did we miss..."_

 _"It's okay, love. The storm front has only just lifted, flights will be resuming in a few hours so you have plenty of time to make your meeting," Klaus assured her. "I took the liberty of ordering breakfast, its just over there. I didn't know exactly what you wanted so I got a few of everything."_

 _That sounded awfully familiar, then she realised Richard Gere had done exactly the same thing for Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not given she was a prostitute and he was paying for her services. He obviously noticed her prolonged silence, standing up his toned body only exentuated in a fitted, grey t-shirt and boxers._ _"I'm going to head to the bathroom and shower so you can change."_

 _Once the door was shut, she opened the sheet and began to search madly for her discarded clothing and threw on a nearby robe. Caroline didn't usually do this, in fact her last one-night stand had been a drunken, awkward and forgetful experience in college, Stefan someone. She hadn't bothered to ask his surname it was just that terrible. This time though it was effortless, enjoyable and minimal alcohol involved. Maybe she could get used to one-night stands if they were like that and with someone so attractive._

 _Caroline eyed the coffee sitting teasingly on the table, pouring herself a much needed cup and opening the curtains, her eyes falling on his newspaper noticing the classified section. She picked it up to inspect it closer. The bathroom door opened, frightening her a little and making her jump like she'd been caught out raiding the cookie jar or something._

 _"I forgot my razor," he explained, her throat going immediately dry. She swallowed trying to ignore his bare chest and skimpy, white towel that was hugging his waist. He gestured to the paper in her hand. "What are you looking at there?"_

 _"I've, uh, never known anyone who reads the classifieds these days."_

 _"I suppose its habit, my mother used to read them to me when I was little," he shared. "Some of the ads are extremely entertaining, you'd be surprised."_

 _"I've never really been into the want ads."_

 _"Everyone has their own guilty pleasure in the newspaper, whether it be the sport section, gossip or if you're a little morbid, the obituaries. I'm sure you've got one of your own, love." She shook her head but it was obvious he could see straight through her reaction._

 _It was at this point he moved closer towards Caroline, those hips wiggling exaggeratedly as he did it. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? "I know there must be something you're interested in, Caroline." His eyes hadn't deviated from hers, his hands grasping her hips purposefully and pulling her towards him. She shuddered inwardly trying not to give herself away but at the same time this was a one-night stand, she could do anything she wanted._

 _"I'm not really an avid newspaper reader," she murmured, her eyes trained on those lips curving into a mocking smile._

 _"That I don't believe, everyone has a favourite section," he insisted. "Let me guess." He dipped his head, kissing the length of her neck to begin with only stopping to murmur something against her skin causing vibrations to spread through her body. "Business?" She smiled knowingly thinking she preferred her business transactions like this instead. She shook her head as he continued his assault. "Wedding announcements?" She shook her head again, too immersed in him to even speak_ _._

 _She felt him untie her robe, pushing it off her shoulders, his eyes drinking in her appearance. "Oh, I know what it is," he guessed, his voice thick with lust. "Foreign Affairs." He smirked knowingly, lifting her up so she was straddling him._

 _"Not bad," she joked, capturing his mouth with hers. "Now, how about we continue some of those foreign relations in the shower?" Klaus didn't need to be asked, taking her against the wall in the steam filled bathroom. They were actually both lucky to make their flights that day, Klaus telling Caroline that she should really read the classifieds more often._

 _She'd written their night off as a once-off given he flew all over the world and was based in Los Angeles when he was actually in the States. Although for some reason she'd read the classifieds everyday, just in case. He was right though, there was a lot of interesting content._

 _It was only less than a year later that an advertisement had piqued her attention, those familiar shivers returning with a vengeance._

 _"Wanted: Blonde, blue-eyed Illinois native, business executive, control freak, enjoys vodka, long, hot showers and foreign affairs. No fake impersonations accepted - 14 February /1767 Rue de Chartres, NOLA."_

 _She'd been taken aback, thinking it was all a huge coincidence but a niggling part of her told Caroline it was him. Arriving at the W Hotel in the French Quarter, bags in hand and spying him seated at the hotel bar had told Caroline she made the right decision, even if Katherine thought she was nuts. They hadn't made it out of the hotel until late the next day but Caroline wasn't complaining. In the cab to the airport it was Caroline's turn to remind him to read the classifieds,_ _placing her own advertisement a year later to continue their Valentine's tradition._

"Earth to Caroline?" Katherine asked, waving her hands around animatedly to attract her attention.

"I'm here, Kat."

"You could have fooled me," she muttered, helping herself to a pancake and smothering it generously with maple syrup. "Don't think I don't know what today is, Caroline."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, biting into a pancake. "These are delicious, your best batch yet."

"Stop trying to change the subject but if that's the way you want play it." She busied herself with her napkin, then pulled a copy of _USA Today_ from under the table and began to peruse it. Caroline's eyes immediately flew to it knowing exactly what was inside, or what she hoped was inside anyway. How she was going to pry it from her best friend's hands was another thing. "You seem distracted, Care."

"I'm fine, just enjoying these delicious pancakes. You know if you want a shower there should be plenty of hot water."

"Yes, because you only required cold water this morning," she replied without a beat, kinking her left eyebrow. "Exactly why are you trying to pretend you aren't dying to rip this newspaper from me so you can check the classifieds. I'm not stupid."

"I know," she murmured, placing her cutlery on the plate. "Look, I know you think this is crazy. I mean I even think this is crazy."

"Do you know what I think?" She baulked. "You obviously love this guy and it's about time both of you realise that fact. I admit I was worried in the beginning about his motives and the fact he could have multiple wives and children stationed around the country like some sort of Lifetime documentary but that FBI file eased my fears about his marital status and only highlighted the fact he is some crazy workaholic." How she'd gotten hold of such classified material was a mystery but Caroline was reluctant to ask given it was most probably highly illegal.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he's an idiot for not snapping you up the moment he met you..."

"It was my fault to a degree, okay," she shared.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know where it was going and I didn't want him to feel obliged. If I'm being honest I think there were times he was hinting in that direction but I just shut him down."

"Why?"

"Because of my past disasters, including Tyler. I thought it was best just to keep things casual rather than to get hurt again."

"Okay, that stops now," she insisted, pulling her in for a big hug and squeezing her tightly. "Klaus could be the love of your life and it is in your best interests to find out. Plus, if I were you I'd get my skates on given you're due in the Caribbean in less than a week."

"What?" She squeaked, pulling out of their embrace.

"I may have cheated and read the paper earlier," Katherine admitted, sheepishly. "It's just the description of a highly organised, feisty, talkative and opinionated blonde caught my eye. I actually appreciate the fact he refrained from using the term anal, I mean what a gentleman." Caroline hit her playfully before jumping up and working out her plan of attack. She was ready to be honest and if Klaus didn't agree then she'd end their arrangement for good. After all, she'd let it go on far too long.

 _ **February 14 - Antigua, Caribbean**_

"Fancy meeting you here, love," he whistled, causing familiar shivers as Caroline removed her, large floppy hat in the process. She'd been lounging on the beach, deciding it wouldn't hurt to get a tan now, especially if the atmosphere got a little frosty when she came clean about her feelings.

"Well, I had my reservations given some of those descriptions."

"So, you're really trying to tell me they were incorrect?" He asked, taking a seat on the end of her sun lounger, his hand finding its way to her flat stomach in the process. She was stuck for words initially, not sure whether it was due to his remark or his intimate touch. "I was a lot nicer. I seem to recall your use of adjectives last year was incredibly liberal. What was it again? Cocky, smartass?"

"It's true but in my defence I also said you were articulate," she argued.

"Yeah, you only like me for my dirty talk," he grinned, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips, something Caroline had missed so badly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, determined not to let him go straight away. His tongue was sliding across her bottom lip and dipping into her mouth before she could object, not that she wanted to of course. Caroline was always rendered speechless when it came to Klaus, this time was no different.

She moaned against his lips, deciding that whatever conversation they needed to have could wait until she'd came just a few times. What was the harm anyway? He was the first to break away unexpectantly trying to contain his breathing in the process. She looked into those blue eyes curiously noticing something much more.

"We can't," he mumbled.

"Of course we can, you invited me here," she panted, attempting to pull him back in for another searing kiss. If there was something Caroline was good at it was distraction.

"I invited you here so I could say what I've been trying to say for years, Caroline," he uttered, his forlorn expression not lost on her. He attempted to speak further but Caroline covered his mouth with hers before he could continue, madly trying to gather her thoughts. She pulled away eventually, before sitting up quickly and deciding it was now or never.

"I love you," she blurted out, noticing his surprised expression. "Okay I, um, didn't mean to be so full on but I've been wanting to say that for years," before she could say anything more his mouth was on hers again and massaging her tongue. She figured that was definitely a good sign.

"I love you too, Caroline," he grinned after they'd broken apart again. "Is it wrong that I just want to fuck you senseless after that admission? Given how long it's taken, after all."

"I'd be concerned if you didn't," she shot back, shrieking in surprise as he gathered her into his arms unexpectantly and trudged across the sand purposefully.

"What will people think?"

"Who cares?" He scoffed. "All that matters is we're never going to be apart again." Caroline closed her eyes, allowing the happiness she'd hoped for to overtake her. Not just because of the ensuing love making she knew would rock her world but for their future together.


	10. There Must be an Angel (Playing with my

**25 Days of Klaroline + Celebrities**

 **This is dedicated to the lovely - Katieb373 - for being so sweet and lovely and who recently wrote me a gorgeous Klaroline, celebrity drabble. I love it so I thought this theme was fitting. Hope you enjoy this, luv!**

 **There Must be an Angel (Playing with my Heart)**

 **Klaus' band are playing the Victoria Secret Fashion Show and Caroline is one of their first time 'angels' even though Klaus doesn't see it that way due to their history.**

 ** _Lexington Avenue Armory, New York City - November_**

"Okay that's it, we're done," Klaus yelled, as the music faded. They'd been rehearsing for their performance at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show that was being held that night in New York City.

Klaus Mikaelson never considered himself the preppy, fashion show kind of guy. Given his rebellious upbringing, he was more the ripped t-shirt wearing, bar brawl type whose band had been discovered in a grungy pub in London three years earlier catapulting them to international fame practically overnight. Music had been the one constant in his life and he was glad to be able to do what he loved for a living but sometimes the fame part had a tendency to cramp his style. Like today, for example.

To say he'd been reluctant to play at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show was an understatement but his bandmates, manager and publicist had simultaneously insisted. Yes, he understood that it was televised to millions of people worldwide and yes, it would give their band huge and enviable publicity but it wouldn't be Klaus if he wasn't being a little difficult. Plus, last time he checked T _he Originals_ sound was a lot heavier than Justin Timberlake, Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift and he was worried about selling out to the masses.

It hadn't taken long for his opinions on the subject to be dismissed. His younger brother and drummer Kol had immediately began drooling at the prospect of performing in the presence of such stunning women clad only in lingerie and obtaining a few phone numbers in the process. Also, his guitarist Enzo was a goner from the outset, not that he should have been surprised, given he was firmly under the thumb of their bossy publicist who also happened to be his sister, Rebekah.

"Do you think we should practice that last bridge again?" Their bass player Matt asked, always the perfectionist.

"It's fine," Enzo, replied dismissively. "We really need to go back to the hotel."

"Wow, is that what happens when you propose?" Kol asked. "You lose all decision making powers in the process."

"Watch it, little Mikaelson," Enzo warned.

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Rebekah on you," he joked, a knowing grin crossing his features. He'd recently proposed to Rebekah after five years together and his bandmates liked to make fun of him on a regular basis.

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," Matt said, earning a whack from Enzo for his honesty.

"If you all spent more time working and less talking about me, you would have sold way more albums by now," she interrupted from stage left.

"Woah, speak of the devil and she doth appear," Klaus quipped as the publicist in question joined them onstage, dressed immaculately as usual. She frowned in his direction, her brow creasing before poking out her tongue for added effect.

"Nice to see you dressed up for the occasion, Niklaus," Rebekah drawled, Klaus looked down at his ripped denim jeans and favourite black, Ramones t-shirt in confusion.

"This is one of my best outfits."

"Define best."

"I'm in a band Rebekah, it sort of goes with the territory. Anyway, why am I the only one getting such a hard time?"

"Because their clothing is fully in tact," she shot back, giving Enzo a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, for god's sake Rebekah, it's only rehearsal," he muttered. "Go annoy someone else."

"Don't mind him he's just got his panties in a twist because the newest, blonde angel is somewhere in the building," Kol joked. "I'm sure he's been distracted trying to come up with ways to torment her."

"You promised you would behave Niklaus," Rebekah chided. Not only was Caroline her childhood best friend but she was also the upcoming model's publicist. Klaus had tried to tell her it was a conflict of interest but Rebekah was unmoved, unsurprisingly.

"I haven't done anything. It astounds me that none of you believe I can be professional."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," she groaned."You two have been playing pranks on each other since we were in primary school, not to mention the fact you can barely hold a conversation without it descending into a full on argument."

"Don't forget that time she switched his salt shaker for sugar at Christmas dinner, I'll never forget the look on his face," Kol chuckled. "Or when she replaced your toothpaste for..."

"We don't need a walk down memory lane, Kol," Klaus grumbled, knowing that his pranks had been just as effective but they only seemed to recall hers. Some loyal siblings they apparently were. In fact it was exactly like her supposed public angel status given her past, devilish behaviour.

"Maybe if you both used your powers for good and not evil then you could find alternative ways to relieve the tension, if you know what I mean?" Enzo suggested, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Klaus just rolled his eyes in response, he'd never thought about his sister's best friend in that way given just how infuriating she was. In fact it had taken Klaus five minutes to realise the feisty blonde with the blazing, blue eyes was trouble when she pushed him on the ground age eight. Granted it was a game of kiss-chasey and he had been pursuing her relentlessly but there was no need to be so rough. That experience in itself had made Klaus sure that he didn't ever want to kiss her.

"That's my best friend you're talking about," Rebekah growled. "If she's going to get busy with anyone, it's certainly not going to be with my grouchy, moody brother."

"Well, I'd have to like her in the first place. Seriously little sister, not if she was the last woman on earth," Klaus shot back, defensively. "I have no interest in revisiting our past, I'd just prefer to play our set and get the hell out of here and drink some much needed whiskey."

"Yeah, Klaus is definitely feeling the Victoria Secret spirit," Matt noted, sarcastically. "To be honest, if he was I'd be a little freaked out given he's like this pretty much every significant holiday of the year." Klaus would have argued but it was actually true.

"Glad to hear it," Rebekah said. "Just no games and promise me no tripping her over on the catwalk, Nik."

"Way to give him ideas, gorgeous," Enzo quipped, earning a dirty look from his fiance. Klaus thought about it for a second and was tempted but he wasn't that evil, he didn't think so anyway.

 ** _Meanwhile backstage..._**

"He is delicious," Katherine purred as they watched the tv monitors above as _the Originals_ rehearsed their set. Katherine Pierce was one of the most well-known Angels but had kindly brought Caroline under her wing this year.

They were undergoing last minute fittings at the time and it was difficult not to focus on the entertainment given their boredom and also since she'd known the band in question since she was young, especially the egotistical lead singer. There was no denying he could sing but he was also an arrogant idiot that had teased her mercilessly. His glue on the door knob gag had stuck with her, especially since it had taken two hours to finally be freed. At least she'd managed to get her own back in that time, it was the least he deserved after all.

"You've obviously not met him before," she muttered. "Klaus Mikaelson is insufferable."

"You've known him since you were children, I'm not surprised you see him that way," she offered. "Every other female in the world thinks otherwise though, Care."

"Well, they're more than welcome to him."

"What did he do to you?" She asked, curiously. "Take your virginity and never call you again?" Caroline had to stop the urge to cough. He wished.

"No, just made my life a misery, played tricks on me and argued incessantly. You know the usual childish behaviour."

"Sounds hot," she cooed. "Maybe it's time you kissed and made up?"

"That's never going to happen," Caroline shook her head. "Do you think I could trip him up on the catwalk?"

"I doubt your chances," she joked, as one of the staff gestured her away. "But I'd love to see you try on your debut. The media will just eat it up." Caroline sat there for a while imagining him taking a tumble and trying not to laugh aloud, it was the least he deserved, after all.

"I know that look, you're planning my downfall aren't you?" A familiar voice enquired. Caroline's head snapped up, noting his reflection in the mirror behind her. She had to stop herself from lowering her gaze below his smirking face. Those sculpted abs had haunted her memories more than enough times and it was easier just to ignore their existence.

"Well that and I was wondering why I had to have the pleasure of your appearance, Mikaelson."

"I lost my way, okay?" He offered, although she couldn't miss his dark, blue eyes as they flickered over her body in the loose robe that was covering her lacy lingerie. "This place is like a rabbit warren and I had the misfortune of coming into contact with you of all people."

"Oh you poor thing, how about you disappear then just as quickly as you arrived," Caroline growled, trying to ignore the sensations his close proximity was causing. She'd generally attributed that breathless feeling with Klaus to claustrophobia. Now she wasn't quite so sure.

"Now that doesn't sound like the reaction of an angel," he quipped.

"I'm perfectly angelic, just not when it comes to you," she hissed, standing up and meeting him face to face. "Be mean like usual, in fact bring it on I welcome it, Klaus. But I'd really appreciate you just leave me alone for my first big show, please." Caroline pleaded, her eyes filling with anxious and somewhat unwelcome tears.

She could smell his spicy aftershave and was struggling to ignore just how intimate this felt after all their altercations over the years. She noticed his face soften slightly, those dimples accented and his crimson lips curving into a knowing smile as their eyes met, his hand finding its way to her face and gently wiping away her stray tear with his thumb.

It was unexpected, just as much as it was overwhelming. He held her gaze momentarily before finally speaking. "Call me superstitious but I like to have keepsakes with me for good luck on big occasions."

"Oh really?"

"I'd be happy to give you mine that have been lucky over the years," he offered. "You know, only if you're interested?"

"What have you got?" She mumbled, curiously as he rifled around his bag.

"Well, this for starters," he began, producing what looked like a salt shaker. Caroline looked at it in disbelief before he continued. "Just watch that, it's full of sugar." Her eyes widened, shocked that he'd kept her joke after all these years.

"I'm..."

"Oh and we can't forget this," he interrupted producing a shiny, gold door knob triumphantly. "Given you had you hand on this for a good few hours it must be somewhat lucky."

"Are you just trying to rub my nose in it, Mikaelson?"

"Not at all, Forbes," he grinned. "If you don't want my good luck charms then that's your choice."

"As much as I've loved this trip down memory lane," she drawled. "There's only one thing I want for good luck." He smiled deviously before leaning in further. obviously expecting something else completely "And what would that be, love?"

"Your Ramone's shirt." He reeled back, looking down at his top briefly before returning his gaze to her.

"Why do you want my shirt exactly?" His expression was telling Caroline he wasn't quite that shocked by her suggestion though.

"It's my lucky charm," she murmured, her voice slightly husky. "Ever since that night my prom date abandoned me on the side of the road. You pulled up beside me, insisted I get in the car even though I was humiliated."

"It wasn't your fault," he reiterated. "Stefan was a jerk and he had no right to pressure you." She smiled slightly, her hands grazing his shirt slowly.

"I didn't want to go home, I didn't want anyone else to know what happened, so you let me stay in your room. You slept on the floor so I could have your bed."

"And I let you sleep in this t-shirt."

"Your favourite one as I recall," she murmured, playing with the fabric between her fingers. "I don't think I ever felt as safe as I did in this shirt with you that night." It was a big confession to make and something Caroline was sure she'd regret but right now, maybe because of her nerves, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Fine," he agreed. "I'll give you my shirt but I fully intend on collecting it later."

"I think that could be arranged."

"So, what am I supposed to wear in the meantime, love?"

"Well, we do have a gorgeous array of lingerie," she replied, mischievously. "I'm sure there's something we could find to suit you."


	11. Killing in the Name

**25 Days of Klaroline + Mafia**

 **This mini drabble is dedicated to Mik - queencarolinemikaelson - my fellow Aussie and such a great person to talk to, especially about politics. Thanks for the beautiful fic covers you've done for me as well. You are one talented lady : ) Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have an amazing day full of fun, laughter, food and cake (most importantly).**

 **Killing in the Name**

 **It's no secret that Chicago mob boss Bill Forbes has enemies but after an attempted assassination he appoints a team of bodyguards for his family, including one Klaus Mikaelson who has been assigned exclusively to protect his wayward daughter Caroline.**

 _ **The Violet Hour - Wicker Park, Chicago IL**_

"You scaled the roof, really Caroline?"

"Well, I would have climbed down the tree next to my bedroom window but after you caught me father saw that it was quickly chopped down," she scowled, taking a large sip of her cocktail and rolling her eyes in Katherine's direction at his predictable interrogation.

"I thought it was ingenious myself," Katherine offered before he could continue with his lecture.

"Did I tell you how much I have you to thank for aiding and abetting my protective charge?"

"You're more than welcome," she smiled, devilishly. "Glad I could be of assistance."

"Well on that sarcastic note, let's go, Houdini," he gestured towards the door.

"I just got here," she scoffed. "You know if I didn't have to climb onto the roof in my high heels and a miniskirt, I might add, I would have been here a lot sooner."

Klaus closed his eyes momentarily, trying to erase the visual of her climbing onto the roof in such a short skirt, especially one that exposed her long, creamy legs and hugged her taut ass that wiggled when she walked. It wasn't the first time he'd had to rid himself of such images and Klaus knew it wouldn't be the last. The one thing he knew was that Caroline bloody Forbes would be the end of him.

When his brother and company owner Elijah had given him this assignment he knew it would be somewhat difficult. Klaus assumed though it would be because of Bill Forbes and not his rebellious daughter, Caroline, who didn't take too kindly to forced protection, in fact she despised it which would explain her constant attempts to escape. Most of the time she'd failed, Klaus too good at his job for that to happen but lately she'd become more original and sneaky and slipped through his grasp. If he was being honest there was another reason and that was his burgeoning attraction but he was trying to ignore that fact. It was something Klaus knew Elijah wouldn't be happy about, especially given the exorbitant amount of money Bill Forbes was shelling out for their services.

"Do I look like I care, Princess?"

"Do I look like I do?" She shot back, her blue eyes never wavering from his. Klaus considered himself scary when he needed to be but she refused to cower, no doubt something that came with being the only daughter of a mob boss. While it was annoying, but also strangely admirable, Klaus knew her stubbornness would get her killed if she wasn't careful.

"Is everything okay here?" The bartender asked, approaching them curiously.

"Oh it's fine, this is just a normal night with these two, Enzo," Katherine assured him, a knowing grin on her face. "You might want to get some popcorn; they can be quite entertaining when they reach this stalemate stage."

"How does it usually end?"

"You'll have to wait to find out, but usually in one of two ways." Klaus rolled his eyes, finally tearing his gaze away, scared he might do exactly what he'd been tempted to for months and kiss those enticing, pink lips that teased him on a regular basis.

"I could do without the running commentary, Katherine."

"Look, just go, Klaus. I'll find my own way home."

"The hell you will," he growled. "You can come with me like a good girl or answer to your father. I think you and I both know which one you'd prefer." Bill Forbes was a vindictive bastard, his reputation known far and wide. Klaus actually felt sorry for Caroline but for some reason his behaviour just made her more obstinate and willing to revolt. Like father, like daughter in some ways.

"You wouldn't dare," she shot back, calling his bluff. Of course Klaus wouldn't given how inept it would make him look and the fact he'd never want her to endure her father's wrath even if she was annoying but she didn't need to know that and he thought his poker face was second to none.

"Are you really willing to take that chance?" She looked at him curiously, almost like she was sizing him up. Klaus was struggling to concentrate her perfume was that distracting.

"$50 she caves and storms out of here," Enzo offered, placing a green note on the bar, completely consumed by the unfolding drama.

"I can hear you, you know," she growled, her eyes still firmly trained on her bodyguard.

"You catch on fast, Enzo, but how about we make this interesting? I'll see your bet and raise you another $50," Katherine replied slapping down a Benjamin Franklin, ignoring Caroline's frustrated sigh. "That is option number one but my bet is definitely on option two."

"Which is?"

"Just wait and see," she murmured, mysteriously. They continued to stare at each other both unwilling to crack until Klaus picked her up in one swift move, throwing her over his shoulder dramatically as he stalked out of the bar. Only stopping briefly to call out to her brunette friend.

"You owe me $100 Katherine and don't think I won't collect," he shouted before pushing open the bar door, Caroline crying out in protest her arms pummelling his back with such force Katherine knew there'd be bruises, which was hardly unusual.

"Send my regards to that gorgeous brother of yours," she replied simply, holding up her drink in salute.

"I really should have known," Enzo shared, topping up her drink once she'd placed it back on the bar. "They're sleeping together right? I mean that's as close to foreplay as you can get."

"Not yet," Katherine mused. "But it's only a matter of time."

 _ **Meanwhile outside...**_

"Put me down, you chauvinistic bastard," she cried, her punches only increasing in strength. He finally relented, placing her down in the adjacent, dark alley mainly because he was trying to minimise the bruising.

"I wouldn't have to be chauvinistic if you weren't such a spoilt brat," he seethed, trying to ignore just how high her skirt had ridden up her legs threatening to expose much more in the process.

"I'm not a spoilt brat," she growled, her chest heaving from all the activity, the swell of her creamy breasts peeking out tantalisingly from her top. "I just don't like people telling me what to do."

"Well, wake up, Princess," he shot back. "This is your life now, whether you like it or not."

"I know why you're so angry," she surmised, avoiding his pointed comment. "I got the better of you tonight and you don't like it."

"No, I'm angry because you fail to see just how dangerous this situation is and that the threat to your life is very real. Your father nearly died and you could very well be next, Caroline."

She snorted by way of response. Klaus couldn't help himself, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back toward the wall, their mouths within inches of each other. Klaus could smell the vodka on her breath as she panted in surprise, they were that close.

"I've been Bill Forbes' daughter for twenty-five years now, Klaus," she explained. "You don't think I know the drill by now?" Her gaze was confident and steady as usual, the venom in her tone not lost on him. His hope she could be grateful for his help diminishing with every breath.

"When you lose a parent, no matter how close you are it hurts, love," he argued. "In fact, it's something that never goes away. You might like to pretend that you're tough but when part of your family is ripped away nothing can replace that empty feeling in your heart." She looked at him curiously, her eyes searching his madly. Klaus hadn't meant for something so personal to be revealed but he needed to make her see this wasn't just a game.

"I'm sorry," she murmured instinctively, her face softening. It was the first time Klaus had seen true regret in her eyes and it surprised him greatly.

"I don't want your pity," he replied, gruffly. "I just want you to realise how important family is even if you feel resentful towards them at times. Trust me I've been there and I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

"So, what does this mean exactly?" She panted, their close proximity all the more apparent. They held each other glances for a while, almost daring the other to react.

"I'm never one to beg but maybe find it in your heart to give me a break, love?" He pleaded; surprised that he'd been reduced to this level of begging. He wouldn't have done it though if he hadn't sensed her caving.

"Fine, who knows maybe we can swap bad parenting stories?" She smiled, her hands snaking their way around his waist. "In fact, I really think I'm going to need twenty-four seven protection."

"Your father was explicit about my boundaries."

"Well, if he wants me to co-operate then I suggest he bend his rules," she quipped, her hands firmly on his backside now, not that Klaus was outwardly complaining. "I have a feeling that we have more in common than first thought."

"Well, maybe so but I have a certain degree of professionalism to uphold for now."

"So, what you're telling me is that after this son of a bitch is captured you can possibly spend more time with me?"

"Oh, I plan on it, sweetheart," Klaus murmured, reluctantly moving away from the close confines of her body and wishing he wasn't so damn professional. After this was over he had every intention of asking Elijah for a big raise and finishing just what they'd started tonight.


	12. Bad Blood

**25 Days of Klaroline + Fraternity/Sorority Heads**

 **This is dedicated to the lovely Jennifer - gooddame - who is such a wonderful and gorgeous part of our Klaroline family and leaves the most awesome writing snippets in my inbox. Don't! Stop! Ever!**

 **P.S I'm not an expert on this subject given we don't have Fraternities and Sororities (obviously) and I didn't have a lot of time to do any research, so I hope it's okay.**

 **Bad Blood**

 **UT, Austin**

 _ **Kappa Kappa Gamma House - Friday**_

"Delta Sigma Phi is holding their annual fundraiser tomorrow night so it's the perfect opportunity to strike, ladies," Caroline said, tapping her marker against the white board loudly. "I've taken the liberty of drawing this map showing their house and all the individual bedrooms."

 **"** Tell us something we don't know," Katherine joked, Caroline shooting her best friend a glare in response.

"Well, we haven't all been as friendly with our fraternity brothers as you and know the layout from memory, Katherine," she shot back, rolling her eyes. "The reason I've marked the bedrooms is because they are our target."

"Now this is my kind of prank," Katherine purred, approvingly.

"It's not like that," she growled. Trust Katherine to make this all about sex.

"As interesting as this all sounds isn't that like breaking and entering?" Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Oh, you mean like filling our common room with chickens, Bonnie?" Caroline growled, her anger still very raw from their prank last month. They'd returned home from their charity drive to poultry city.

She wasn't sure if her residual rage was because they were still finding feathers around the place or the fact she was scared to death of birds, she figured it was a little bit of both. It also didn't help that the head of Delta Sigma Phi, the extremely cocky Klaus Mikaleson, knew about her phobia and orchestrated the prank on purpose.

Just thinking about the blonde haired, crimson lipped, dimple flashing head of Delta Sigma Phi filled Caroline with fury. He'd made her life a living hell for years but she wasn't one to give in easily retaliating swiftly after each of his pranks. As much as he liked to play down her attributes, Klaus knew she was a formidable opponent which made him all the more determined to beat her. Unfortunately for him, Caroline wasn't one to back down, ever. Now he was going to pay, again.

"I think we can all agree to our fair share of break and enter," she admitted. "But they have this coming."

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Lexi asked, her bored expression not lost on Caroline. You'd think they'd be more excited about seeking revenge on their rivals but they were all too concerned about how it would affect their social lives, typical.

"Each room is marked with one of three colours, those colours correspond with your team," she instructed, pointing to the list of names. "I expect you to study the map carefully so we can get in and out as quickly as possible without being detected."

"As much as I love this military strategy session, what exactly are we doing in said bedrooms?" Katherine asked, always was too impatient for her own good.

"Well, funnily enough Katherine, I think you might like this part."

 _ **Two years earlier...**_

 _"Any chance you could give me some directions? I'm kind of lost, that's all," a crisp, English accent asked, breaking Caroline from her reading. She was sitting under her favourite oak tree in the University quad immersed in her favourite Jane Austen novel. Sure she'd read Pride and Prejudice too many times to count but she was an English major and had a huge crush on Mr Darcy, even if he was romantically inept most of the time._

 _"I suppose I could do that," she offfered, standing up and brushing the grass off her jeans as she did it. "Where exactly are you going?"_

 _"Uh, building 5A apparently," he said studying his schedule intently. Caroline had to admit he looked kind of cute with his brow furrowed deep in concentration._

 _"Science student?"_

 _"Engineering," he answered, following her as she lead him in that direction. "I just transferred from England, hence my confusion."_

 _"Why would you want to do that for?" Caroline asked, thinking just how much more romantic that sounded than Texas, where she'd lived all her life._

 _"Well, to get away from that horrible, cold weather for starters."_

 _"And into the sweltering heat," she joked. "I hope you're prepared for eight months of summer a year."_

 _"My pale, English skin can't wait," he drawled, sarcastically. "I actually came here for the barbecue."_

 _"Excuse me? You chose your college based on ribs?"_

 _"Well, that and the engineering program. You're not doing a good job of selling this place to me, love," he murmured. She looked over at him, swearing she could see a rogue dimple flashing in her direction although it was gone before she could confirm its existence._

 _"I guess it's because I've lived here my whole life, that means a hell of a lot of barbecue as you'd imagine," she shared._

 _"Well, maybe you'll have to show me where I can find some good ribs then."_

 _"Smooth..."_

 _"Klaus," he replied. "You know my name in case you were wondering."_

 _"Well, I wasn't, but thanks for letting me know. Here you go," she gestured towards the grey building ahead. "Enjoy your class, Klaus." She was gone before he could respond. Caroline knew enough of his kind not to engage further. It wasn't the first time she'd been asked about Texas barbecue and it most probably wouldn't be the last._

 _It was a few days later, Caroline and her friends had headed to Sixth Street for a few drinks, only to run into him again. He'd been charming as usual but it was only when he entered into a lively debate with her about the significance of Pride and Prejudice in contemporary society that it piqued her attention. Although she disagreed (and secretly thought he was a modern day reincarnation of Mr Darcy), she'd broken her usual rules and given him her cell number. Something she came to regret._

 _She found out the next day that his acquisition of her much sought after cell number had gained him access into the exclusive Delta Sigma Phi Fraternity. He'd left a message on her phone apologising profusely for what happened and saying that he genuinely wanted to get to know her. She'd deleted it immediately. He'd used her and Caroline wasn't going to let him or anyone else do that ever again._

 **Saturday**

It was dark and 'Operation Underwear' was officially underway. The girls filed out from their rooms and towards the Delta Sigma Phi house, dressed in black as requested by their fearless leader. Katherine and Bonnie had told her privately just over the top it all was but the last time Caroline checked she was the head of this Sorority and not them. Their house was shrouded in darkness and Caroline knew it was just about time to make their move.

"Are you sure about this?" Katherine hissed, as they looked on from the bushes.

"If anyone was going to love this challenge, I assumed it would be you, Katherine," she whispered.

"Oh please, I can steal a guy's underwear when he's wearing it. It doesn't take much effort at all given how predictable the male species is when a woman is around," she scoffed.

"What she means, and is failing to articulate is," Bonnie said, interrupting their conversation. "Aren't you getting sick of all this Fraternity/Sorority warfare?"

"I'm just getting them back for everything they've done to us," she replied, defensively.

"You mean you, roomie," Katherine murmured.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," she pressed. "I know you were hurt when Klaus..."

"This discussion is closed. I have no intention of letting some egotistical jerk get away with making Kappa Kappa Gamma a laughing stock," she growled. "Now, let's go ladies." She gestured to them and they made their way across the street, splitting up into their nominated groups. Caroline broke off by herself, eyeing the prized bedroom window above. Klaus Mikaelson was hers and hers alone.

Entry wasn't difficult at all given they'd fed the boy's beloved pooch with dog treats and crispy bacon they'd fried especially in their kitchen earlier. Brutus liked to act tough but the way to nullify him was definitely with food. They went their separate ways, Caroline making her way up the staircase and into the bedroom in question. She'd never been there, unlike every other girl on campus, but that didn't mean she was unaware of its location.

Caroline opened the door slowly, her curiosity rising at what she'd find. She always imagined that it would be messy and strewn with empty beer bottles, the walls full of supermodel posters. From the hallway light she could make out the shelf packed full with leather bound books and the text books ordered neatly on the desk overlooking the window. She knew her mission but she couldn't help but want to run her hand along the shelves and find out what Klaus Mikaelson was reading.

"If it helps you can turn the light on," a familiar voice said into the darkness. Caroline jumped in fright, not expecting him to be there especially since the rest of the house seemed empty. "I have nothing to hide."

"Well, aren't I lucky," she bit back, his spicy aftershave infiltrating her nostrils.

"If you're going to outsmart me then you're going to have to be better than this, love," he suggested and Caroline could tell that even in the dark he was smirking.

"Oh you mean the time we dyed your pool water bright pink and filled it with jello crystals?" She could hear him growl, knowing that it had hit a nerve. Caroline had to admit it was probably their best prank yet.

"Not sure that compares with chickens, do you?" He asked, leaving the horrible memory to sit in her mind. Bastard. "So, my question is, what exactly are you here for, love?" She paused momentarily, wondering what to say next. After all, she didn't want to give their mission away.

"I couldn't help myself, the desire I felt was all too much and I had to come and make love to you right away."

"Liar," he quipped, turning on a bedside lamp and suddenly illuminating the room. "The least you could do is improve your acting skills, Caroline."

"My acting is fine but when it comes to you it's difficult to pretend that I like you," she scowled, finally turning to face Klaus who was perched on his bed, an old copy of Pride and Prejudice by his side of all things.

"Oh come on," he offered. "You know you love me."

"Not if we were the last two people on earth, Mikaelson." She expected a snappy retort as usual but here in the intimate confines of his room it was obvious the game had changed considerably. For both of them. He took in her all black appearance as she did the same, why did his navy polo shirt have to match his eyes so perfectly? They stood there in extended silence, readying themselves for what was coming.

Klaus made the first move, standing up and coming towards her. She couldn't mistake that inquisitive smile exactly like the first time she met him or maybe she was too affected by his close proximity. She shook her head refusing to be another one of his little groupies. She was too good for that, after all.

"I'm sorry," he offered. She was confused given his admission could apply to many things they'd done to each other over the years.

"For what?"

"That first day I met you, all I wanted was to get to know you but before I could respond you'd disappeared," he murmured. "When I saw you a few days later I knew it was my chance to make you realise that I wasn't just like every other guy."

"And yet that's exactly what you did," she groaned, remembering the humiliation all too well.

"I wanted to fit in, I wanted all the Americans here to like me," he shared. "I was stupid. All I ever wanted was..."

"No," she shot back. "I'm not going to fall for your tricks again."

"I don't blame you," he conceded. "What can I do to make you realise that I mean it this time?" She searched his face hoping that he was sincere about what he was saying.

"Fine. I want your underwear," she demanded, her blue eyes never leaving his. Caroline needed to see some sign to know she was doing the right thing and not falling for yet another trap. It was the least she deserved. His surprise at her request was evident.

"What? The ones I'm wearing right now?"

"That's your choice," she teased, dropping her gaze to his impressive bulge, unable to help herself.

"You're more than welcome but those you are going to have to get yourself," he smirked. She held his gaze for a while longer, weighing up her options. It would be fun to take the ones he was wearing for sure but did he really deserve it? Caroline figured he didn't, well not yet anyway.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can find something in your drawers instead," she sighed, moving away and rifling through his clothes in the dresser. He didn't say anything just watched her intently, obviously trying to compute exactly what was happening. "Ah ha," she grinned, pulling out a pair triumphantly.

"Oh no, you wouldn't," he warned.

"Why not?" She asked, holding up his Superman branded knickers. "I never knew you had it in you." She half expected Klaus to lunge forward and try to pry them from her hands but he was perfectly still, his serious expression telling Caroline he was attempting to contain his temper.

"Well, he's my favourite superhero," he offered. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Let's just say, the sisters of Kappa Kappa Gamma are planning a little art exhibition," she laughed. "These will definitely take pride of place, Mikaelson."

"Have your fun now love, but I bet there's some Wonder Woman knickers hiding in your drawer."

"You'll never know," she chuckled.

"Oh I will," he promised. "I may have let you and your sisters ransack our house this time and get away with it in a sign of good faith but that doesn't mean my revenge isn't going to be sweet. I'm extremely looking forward to stealing your knickers for my own pleasure, love." Caroline had to ignore the invading sensations that were reverberating through her body. She'd have to remember to get rid of those Little Mermaid pants she'd kept for far too long.

"Bring it on," she challenged. She attempted to leave the room, finding herself wedged between him and the bedroom door, those smirking lips teasing her mercilessly. Why did they have to look so damn kissable all the time?

"At the end of the day, these stupid pranks don't mean anything," he murmured.

"Oh really?"

"Really," he replied. "I am crazy in love with you Forbes and I have every intention of making your stubborn ass realise that." Before she could reply, his lips were on hers massaging them slowly, his tongue dipping into her warmth. Caroline groaned against him, every shred of willpower falling away as his arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I'm not interested in any games," Caroline panted, pushing him away shakily.

"Funnily enough, neither am I, love," he smiled. "Feel free to take as many pairs of knickers as you like."

"I think Superman is more than enough," she joked, walking through his door.

"Until next time, love," Caroline walked down the hallway trying to ignore the residual heat between her legs and his unexpected declaration of love.


	13. Where is the Love?

**25 Days of Klaroline + Growing Up**

 **This is dedicated to the talented and sweet - delightfullysunny - you truly are a constant ray of sunshine that always makes my day with your lovely comments.**

 **This drabble is honestly just silly fun (I needed an outlet after 12 from 15 days of** **drabbles).**

 **Where is the Love?**

 **Mickey Mouse Club alumni Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson began their careers together and have gone on to become two of the most famous people in show business. Only problem is they can't really stand each other and no one besides them knows why.**

 ** _Nashville, Tennessee_**

"No, no, no," Caroline insisted, pacing back and forth in front of the window. Even the twinkling lights of the city couldn't distract her from her manager's suggestion. "I won't do it; you'll have to tell them it's not going to be possible."

"Caroline," he protested.

"Don't Caroline me, Enzo. I've made up my mind."

"It's the fifteenth anniversary of the Mickey Mouse Club, the organisers of the Grammy's thought it would be a good idea for you and Klaus to present an award together."

"Don't even use that idiot's name in my presence," she scowled. "Or better yet why not refer to him as 'womanizer', just like the song I penned in his honour. Who knew a drunken, angry rant would lead to a triple platinum, selling single."

"And maybe lessen your insane hatred in the process?"

"Why would I want to lessen my angry muse when it produces hit singles?"

"Maybe if you finally told me how this all began, I might be able to understand some of your apprehension about doing this."

"So, the fact he's an ass isn't enough? Anyway, I never said I'd do it, I politely declined."

"Yeah, real polite," he snorted, earning a dirty look from her client. "I'm this close to sicking Katherine on you, Forbes." Katherine Pierce was her publicist and unrelenting at the best of times.

"Why can't Elena, Matt or Stefan do it instead?" She suggested. "If they're desperate I'm sure Hayley could even make an appearance, long enough to get off that stripper pole of hers. Although they might need to suggest some extra clothing, don't want to scare the poor kiddies watching, after all."

"Putting aside that lovely commentary Care, none of them are as famous as you and Klaus. It wouldn't hold as much weight if any of them did the Grammy's and quite frankly they wouldn't even be considered based on that fact." Caroline thought this was definitely one of the drawbacks of fame. Growing up in the spotlight was incredibly difficult but once it was in your system there was no way of getting rid of it.

Shortly after appearing on the Mickey Mouse Club she'd been catapulted into the professional singing world, signed to a country music label at the age of sixteen. Now, after twelve years and six successful albums she was a household name, especially in her hometown of Nashville. She hadn't had to worry about Klaus Mikaelson personally, only when his smug but unfortunately gorgeous face would pop up on the television or US Weekly linking him with his latest fling. She shouldn't have been surprised.

"Oh please for the love of god Caroline, this is important. You're a professional, I'm sure whatever happened you can both put it aside for five minutes." Caroline remained silent, still unwilling to share. "How about I guess what happened? He said you were fat?"

"That's your first guess?" She baulked. "What part of womanizer didn't you understand?"

"You didn't let me finish," he drawled. "So, he cheated on you but when? You haven't seen the guy in ten years, right?"

"Actually it's more like fifteen," she murmured.

"When you wrapped the Mickey Mouse Club? Well, I guess that puts to rest the rumours whether or not the Mickey Mouse Club was incestuous."

"You don't know how much."

"So, you were childhood crushes and he made out with someone else? Oh my poor misguided, Caroline," he gave an exasperated sigh. "Have you not seen those Lifetime unauthorised documentaries? I caught the Beverly Hills 90210 the other night and everyone was macking on each other. I wouldn't have been surprised if there was a group orgy at some point but given the rating I can understand its omission."

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that you watch those documentaries."

"Like you haven't," he said defensively. "The cat fights were the best, tell me you got into some punch-ups at Mickey Mouse HQ?"

"Oh, so now you're making fun of me?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, a little," he chuckled. "You were only kids, Caroline."

"I was a sensitive, young girl and Kaus was my first love and someone I was besotted with for six seasons," she admitted. "And then I had to catch him making out with Hayley backstage. I mean I was waiting for him."

"What? Do you mean for sex?"

"No, for a kiss."

"Oh, wow this just gets better and better, gorgeous."

"We were twelve, some things are sacred," she argued.

"So, let me get this straight, you wrote a song about Klaus Mikaelson being a womaniser and didn't consider it slightly slanderous?"

"It's not like I named him or anything."

"Thank god for that," he mumbled. "That's settled, you'll be doing the show, I'm going to let Katherine and the organisers know you're available."

"But..."

"Maybe you two can go backstage afterwards and make out? It might give you some sort of closure, darling." Enzo was gone before Caroline could object further. That served her right for telling a self righteous and insensitive bastard about it.

 **59th Annual Grammy Awards - Rehearsals**

 _ **The Staples Centre - Los Angeles**_

"Would you please stop pacing like that," Rebekah warned, regarding him wearily.

"Would you please stop telling me what to do?"

"You've been grouchy ever since I told you about this," she hissed. "I know it must be difficult having to see your little girlfriend again after all these years but I'm sure you'll manage, princess."

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

"Oh whatever. I used to see you gaping at her when I'd come to set and watch you tape the show and don't get me started on those photos you thought were well hidden. You were practically a stalker."

"I was not," he growled. "And what in the hell were you doing snooping in my drawers?"

"I'm a little sister, Niklaus. You know it kind of goes with the territory."

"Where the hell is she?" He asked, looking around impatiently. Klaus would never admit it aloud but he was nervous about seeing her again, they hadn't exactly left things very well. One day they'd been innocently flirting and the next she looked like she wanted to kill him and knowing her strength Klaus considered it was entirely possible.

After the show ended Klaus had followed the predictable route, going onto singing but finding a subsequent career in acting, a number of box office hits under his belt. His life had turned out exactly the way he hoped except for the absence of a significant other, he'd had many flings but nothing that really counted. Seeing his former co-star splashed all over the magazines with her latest boyfriend didn't help matters.

"Sorry we're late, this one has serious road rage issues." A dark haired guy commented coming into view, a very familiar blonde behind him. She looked even more beautiful dressed casually in jeans and a white t-shirt, if that was possible, even if her blue eyes were blazing angrily in his direction.

"Sounds about right," Klaus muttered, probably against his better judgment.

"It's not my fault people in Los Angeles can't drive," she muttered. "Wow Rebekah, I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet."

"The urge comes and goes," she replied, earning an intense glare from her brother. "Good to see you after all these years. Who's the brunette? Some groupie you picked up in peak hour traffic during one of those road rage episodes?"

"Excuse you," Enzo growled, unable to help himself. "I'm Caroline's manager, blondie."

"Well whoever you are, these two were due stage left for rehearsal ten minutes ago." Klaus, who'd been glaring at Caroline for a good minute, took that as his cue to walk in that direction. The floral scent following was a pretty good indicator that she was behind him, very reluctantly though he figured.

"You'll be next, just wait here," one of the stagehands instructed. They stood there for a while in uncomfortable silence, the only thing to occupy them were the two presenters practicing before them.

"Who the hell are they?" Klaus asked to no one in particular.

"Some Vampire TV Show," she replied, monotonously. "They're everywhere these days. I give them a few seasons max."

"Some would have said that about our show."

"It's Mickey Mouse," she scoffed. "Mickey and Disney never go out of fashion."

"Just like those ears that always looked so damn cute on you," Klaus murmured, not sure what had happened for him to share that piece of information. He decided to blame it on their close proximity after all these years.

"Not as cute as Hayley, obviously," she bit back, surprising him considerably. He looked across noting how tightly her arms were crossed over her chest, her blue eyes trained on the stage.

"No one could ever wear those ears like you, love."

"Don't you love me buddy," she accused, finally averting her eyes in his direction. "I saw you two together." Klaus looked around at the numerous pairs of prying eyes watching their interaction with interest. He took a chance pulling Caroline into the nearest room and closing the door shut. She was obviously surprised initially, but it didn't take long for her to start pummelling his chest incessantly.

"Hey!" He objected, grabbing hold of those weapons and making her stop, not realising just how close they were now. If Klaus leaned in a little further he could kiss those pink lips he'd wanted to touch ever since he was ten. "What's with all the agro?"

"You really have to ask me that?"

"Yes I do."

"You know what, I'm over it," she sulked, pulling her hands free and moving away from him.

"Yes because it seems like it," Klaus observed. "I don't understand all the hostility given you were the one making out with Stefan Salvatore of all people. I mean seriously. Could you get anyone more in love with himself? If you'd chosen Matt it would have hurt considerably less, Caroline."

"That's only because I saw you doing it first."

"First?"

"You and Hayley."

"Hey, she came onto me. In fact, it was bloody hard to get her off me considering her lips were like vacuumed against mine. I still have nightmares about the whole experience."

"You're just saying that."

"She pounced, I was pinned to the bloody wall," he shared. "If you saw this unfolding the least you could have done was rescue me from the jaws of hell."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I was a little too shocked by what I'd witnessed, Mikaelson."

"So that's why you hated me all this time?" He asked, softly. Her gaze dropped and Klaus knew he was right. He grabbed her chin, pulling it upwards with his finger so their eyes met. "I don't know about you but all I've ever wanted was to kiss you, Caroline Forbes. The fact I haven't to this day still frustrates the hell out of me, especially for such a stupid reason." She looked into his eyes her gaze unwavering now.

"She was a bad kisser, right?"

"The worst, love," he grinned, capturing her mouth with his, feeling like it the most natural thing in the world as he massaged those supple lips. They lost themselves not noticing the door opening and the subsequent flash of cameras inside the room.

"Excuse me, coming through," a familiar voice demanded causing them to spring apart. Klaus looked over as Rebekah and Caroline's Manager shoved the paparazzi on entry and shut the door behind them.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Last time I checked you wanted us to play nice, Enzo," Caroline smirked, rubbing away any smudged lipstick.

"I'm pretty sure the media are going to see it exactly the same way." Rebekah muttered. Klaus looked towards Caroline pretty sure her satisfied smirk perfectly matched his.


	14. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**25 Days of Klaroline + Marriage. Thank you to Kate - MrsAgentCooper - for the beautiful cover art. Thank you so much for this gorgeous present, I love it so much!**

 **Okay, I'm soooo late, but anyway this drabble is dedicated to the gorgeous and lovely NikMik who is one of my most favourite reviewers. I love your thoughtful and kind comments so much, so please don't ever stop!**

 **Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

 **Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes marriage is nearing its end. So what's to be done exactly? A divorce party, of course.**

 ** _Tuesday_**

"That's it; we're throwing you a divorce party!" Katherine said excitedly, already consulting her iPad for weird party favours no doubt. Caroline wasn't quite sure what they'd be but she was pretty sure she wouldn't like them. Engagements, weddings, birthdays and anniversaries she understood but this recent phenomenon didn't sit quite right with her.

"I'm not really the divorce party kind of girl," she murmured.

"But you've been waiting for this day for so long. What's wrong with celebrating in style?"

"Well, it seems kind of morbid to begin with, Kat."

"There will be no trace of black in the decorations Care, I promise. Nothing but upbeat yellows and rejuvenated greens," she smiled brightly, Caroline was already scared about what she was planning and she wasn't thinking about the colour scheme.

"Don't you think people might find it a little tasteless?"

"Exactly why I'm not inviting your judgy parents," she noted. "Just the gang, I promise. I mean Kol lives for this sort of drama, Bonnie has to engage his love of said drama, Rebekah lives to celebrate anything and Enzo..."

"Has to engage her love of events," she finished. "How about Elijah?"

"He has to appreciate my interest in planning such events, even if he is bloody antisocial most of the time," she growled. "So, it's all perfect really."

Perfect. That word sticking in Caroline's throat like stale bread because nothing about this situation was perfect. Divorce wasn't something to be celebrated in her eyes; it was something to be mourned, especially in her unique situation. The problem was Caroline didn't have the heart to tell Katherine otherwise because then she'd see right through her feelings. Those feelings that would completely betray her. She didn't want to divorce her husband because she was completely in love with the idiot.

"I'm not sure Klaus will go for it," she murmured, knowing his aversion to parties in general.

"He's on board." That news hit Caroline with a dull thud. He was actually entertaining this madness? Obviously he couldn't wait to get away from her and that thought hurt like hell.

"Excuse me? We're talking about Klaus Mikaelson, right? Grouchy, anti-social at times, hates parties and being the centre of attention?"

"Yes, your soon to be ex-husband," she reiterated. Katherine had said it, those two words that had been tormenting her the past month. "Now that's settled, what do you think about penis straws? Too much?"

 _ **Wednesday**_

"Oh come on," Kol argued. "It's a divorce party, how much more fun can you get? An endless supply of alcohol, food and multiple empathetic women just waiting to heal your wounds, big brother."

Klaus was struggling to come up with a response. Mainly because Kol's suggestion was idiotic but also because he loved his wife so much his chest constricted just thinking about her golden waves, expressive, blue eyes and that fiery look she got in her eyes when was about to tell him he was wrong about something.

"I'm not the party type person."

"Coming from someone that's known you all your life, I must say it's a complete shock. You always were the party animal of the family, Niklaus." Klaus scowled, not in the mood for his brother's sarcastic take on humour right now. "Scowl at me all you like, Niklaus, but even Caroline likes the idea of a party." His eyes shot up to meet his brother's brown ones. Caroline agreed to this ridiculous idea? Kol's words felt like a blow to his chest, it hurt that much.

"We're talking about Caroline Forbes right?" He baulked. "Blonde, blue eyes, feisty and about yea tall?" He asked, gesturing with his hand.

"Yes, I'm talking about your soon to be ex-wife, Niklaus," he groaned in frustration. "So really I think it's best you just get on board because this party is happening whether you like it or not." Klaus couldn't really concentrate past the words ex-wife and the effect it was having on his stomach.

"Well, when you put it like that Kol, how can I refuse?"

"Glad to see you're finally into the party spirit," he grinned. "Now, what do we think about strippers? Yay or Nay?" Klaus sent him a dirty look, hoping that was enough of a response to get that stupid idea out of his head, well he hoped so anyway.

 _ **Saturday**_

"Well, I never thought I'd be going to a divorce party," Caroline murmured as they approached the Bar. Kol and Enzo part owned a speakeasy in Chelsea called Bathtub Gin, hidden behind a non-descript coffee shop. They had generously offered their premises for the intimate occasion; Caroline had to remember to thank them for their generosity.

"You and me both," he replied, his hands stuffed into his pockets to ward of the winter chill. "I'm, uh, actually surprised you agreed to this to be honest. It didn't really seem like your thing, love." Caroline immediately felt sad that this was probably the last time he'd call her that familiar endearment she'd come to like.

"Trust me, it isn't," she said, before continuing. "But when Katherine said you were happy about it, I didn't want to look like a stick in the mud."

"Excuse me?" He asked, stopping still and turning around to face her. "I only agreed because you had, Kol told me you were on board."

"You really believed Kol, of all people, Klaus?" She baulked.

"Okay, you have a point," he conceded. "But you believed Katherine too. I cannot believe their nerve, deceiving us just so they could throw a party."

"You and me both," she muttered. "I have a mind to turn around right now and not even show up, that would teach them."

"If I wasn't so annoyed at Kol and wanted to give him a piece of my mind right now, I'd agree. Come on, let's go in and get this over and done with." Caroline wasn't quite sure whether he meant just the party or their marriage as well.

The concealed entrance meant they had to approach through a cleverly hidden door behind wood panelling at the other end of the coffee shop. Caroline steeled her nerves, dreading the onslaught. The last thing she felt like doing was celebrating something she had just come to appreciate in her life. The bar was quiet, in fact it seemed like no one was there, and even the lights were out.

"Well, this is a little creepy. Is this the part where they jump out from behind the furniture and all yell surprise in unison?" Caroline asked.

"Well, that would seem weird given it's not a surprise party," Klaus muttered. "Can you all just hurry up and do whatever you're planning to do?" He yelled into the darkness.

"They are doing a good job of holding out the suspense and so quiet too, usually Kol can't keep his mouth closed for more than 30 seconds," Caroline quipped, before hitting a hard object and nearly falling, Klaus grabbing hold of her before she could. Even in the darkness, there was no hiding her intense attraction to him and their close proximity wasn't helping matters, especially since she could feel his heart thudding against her chest he was holding her that tightly. His aftershave was also doing a stellar job of infiltrating her senses. She coughed to break the tension and moved away slowly, wondering what the hell she'd almost run into.

"This isn't funny anymore," Klaus growled, patience never was one of his best virtues but even Caroline was beginning to feel strangely claustrophobic as the darkness enveloped them. "Where's the damn switch when you need it."

"Feel along the wall, there has to be one somewhere." It took them another two minutes of stumbling around to locate the switch, their eyes slowly adjusting to the light and realising the room was completely empty.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Caroline mumbled. "Although, it might have something to do with all of those." Almost every surface had been covered with photographs of them. Looking around at them, Caroline felt her heart lurch because they both looked so happy. In fact they looked just like a couple in love. Caroline wouldn't have believed it but seeing these pictures proved what she'd long suspected. She was totally and utterly in love with Klaus from the very beginning.

"Remember that trip we all took to the beach over summer?" She asked, her hand grazing over the picture of him piggybacking her by the water, almost hoping to channel some of that happiness from then.

"I remember throwing you into the water about thirty seconds after that photo was taken because you kept hitting me on the back," he chuckled. "How about Thanksgiving?" He pointed to a picture of them looking at their cremated turkey curiously, Caroline's nose wrinkled.

"I remember how excited Rebekah was to have us to dinner and she proceeded to burn just about everything."

"Except the cranberry sauce," he laughed. "We had to order in take-out Chinese and all vowed that she would only ever have salad duty henceforth."

"Speaking of your sister? Where is she and everyone else? And don't you find it a little creepy that they decorated for our divorce party like this?"

"Well, judging by their no-show and these strategically placed and chosen photos, I'm pretty sure we've been set up," he surmised. "No wonder they were so excited about this ridiculous party this week, they had other more sinister plans."

"At least I know what I ran into earlier," Caroline grumbled, approaching the easel in the centre of the room with a collage of even more photos. "Someone sure had fun with the glue and scissors."

"My bets on Kol given he can't cut straight to save himself and takes any opportunity to eat glue even at this age," Klaus joked. "Looks like they left us a note."

"What gave it away that it was meant for us?" Caroline teased, holding up the envelope addressed to the _two idiots that are getting divorced_.

"Do you want to do the honours?"

"I'll let you do it," he replied, taking a seat on a nearby bar stool. If he was going to be subjected to something awkward and frustrating he could be comfortable while doing it at least. Caroline opened the flap and pulled out the Wedding card and began to read aloud.

"Yes, you are idiots…" Caroline began; obviously they thought the address on the envelope would suffice, "who shouldn't be getting divorced but are too stubborn and pigheaded to see that. So, instead of sitting back and watching you both stuff this up for good we wanted to show you just what you'd be missing if you go through with this divorce.

"Your meeting and subsequent marriage was unorthodox yes, in fact you weren't even in love and fought like an immature couple of school children. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement so Klaus could get a visa and Caroline could get her overbearing parents off her back. We thought you were cuckoo at the time but your relationship has become so much more than that and just because your pre-arranged time is supposedly up doesn't mean you have to do this." Caroline was struggling to continue, the tears she'd kept at bay for so long threatening to spill.

"This past year has been filled with some of the best memories of our lives and they are all due to you. If you weren't married we never would have met each other and we owe our individual happiness to you (even if Kol annoys us all)."

"Rebekah definitely wrote this," Klaus interrupted, Caroline could tell he was attempting to keep things light but the rasp of emotion in his voice was telling her otherwise.

"So, please don't do this. They say pictures are worth a thousand words and the ones around you are no different. These aren't two people in an arrangement; these are two people in love. So please, just think about it."

Caroline finished, her voice shaking now. Why the hell did she have to read that out given it was this close to turning her into a blubbering wreck? Everything she'd thought had been articulated in one note.

"Obviously some people have nothing better to do," he murmured, his dazed expression not lost on Caroline. "Maybe we should just go?"

"Oh hang on, it looks like there's more," she said, noticing some scrawl on the back of the card. "P.S. We have taken the liberty of locking you inside until you come to your senses." She read. "Seriously?"

"They are like those two little girls from that movie who scheme to get their divorced parents back together."

"You mean _The Parent Trap_?"

"You were sick and insisted I keep you company and watch it with you. I remember you telling me that you always watched that when you were little because you thought it magically made you feel better."

"You remember that?" She asked incredulously. He got to his feet, moving towards her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. Caroline felt breathless in anticipation of his reply.

"I remember everything Caroline," he said huskily. "How you love to bring stray animals home and take care of them, how you hate mushrooms because you think they taste like dirt, how you can recite every word from Legally Blonde, how protective you are of your friends and how upset you were that your parents weren't around when you were growing up but you'll never tell them that. I can go on if you like?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you Caroline and I'm pretty sure I have since the day I met you at that bar in Soho and you were moaning about your parents unrealistic expectations, even if you do frustrate me at times."

"I frustrate you?"

"Okay, I probably should have said that before the whole love declaration because then you would have gotten the point I was trying to make," he smiled. Leaning forward to brush a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"You love me," she whispered, a few stray tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Yes, I do," he grinned. "Although I hope I'm not the only one who feels that way, otherwise this would be really awkward."

"I love you too," she murmured. "Even if you frustrate me sometimes."

That was all he needed to know dropping his head and brushing his lips against hers. Caroline melted into the kiss, wondering how she had gone so long without his touch. They stood there for a few minutes exploring each other, he tasted like mint and Caroline didn't think she could ever get enough moaning against his lips from the sensations he was causing.

They eventually broke apart, panting slightly as their lips curved into matching smiles. This was where she belonged, with him. Klaus was her home.

"They are going to be so pleased with themselves and no doubt we'll hear about it forever," Klaus joked. Trust him to come out with that after their first kiss.

"Well, we don't have to tell them straight away," she offered.

"Make them sweat a bit, I love the way your mind works, Caroline Forbes," he smiled devilishly. "Maybe I might just keep you as my wife, after all."


	15. Red, Red Wine

**25 Days of Klaroline + Function**

 **So, this drabble is dedicated to the amazeballs Luce, -llgwrites- who is funny, witty and just a generally great person to know : ) This was based on one of your favourite tropes, I did change it to suit the day's theme (and it got emotional) but I hope you still like it!** **Cover by the awesome Kate - Mrs Agent Cooper.**

 **Red, Red Wine**

**Caroline Forbes is dreading her five year high school reunion but at least she'll have Katherine and Bonnie for company and lots of wine at her disposal given it's being held at a winery in Nappa Valley**.

 **5pm**

 ** _"_ _Red, red wine goes to my head. Makes me forget that I still need her so_** _ **."** _

"$50 Hayley Marshall is a stripper now," Katherine bet, as they drove through the picturesque and winding streets of wine country in California. Even though she was dreading the event itself, Caroline was somewhat comforted by their pretty surroundings. Well, that and the fact that there would be plenty of alcohol on offer if she needed to drown her sorrows.

She'd initially refused to go at all given she had nothing to brag about and that's what school reunions were about, after all. There was no significant other, no children and no high paying, high profile career to boast of, so basically she was screwed. The thought of girls like Hayley Marshall and Camille O'Connell relishing in her failure didn't sit well at all.

"I've got $50 on Camille O'Connell being the most boring person alive, still," Bonnie offered, from the back seat.

"That's not very nice," Caroline murmured, hoping other people weren't talking about her like that. She'd always been the over achiever at school. Student Body President. Valedictorian. She was meant to do great things but life hadn't turned out quite how she'd planned.

"Hey, I have every right to be a bitch, it is in the Bill of Rights after all," Katherine argued.

"No, I'm pretty certain our forefathers didn't include that, Kat," she shot back.

"Because they were all clueless, white men who didn't understand women and their need to vent. If you insist on raining on my parade, I'm entitled to freedom of speech under the Constitution, so we're all covered." She reasoned. "Surely you're curious about what people have been doing all these years?"

"Not at all," she groaned. "I could care less, which is what I said when I refused to come to this stupid thing in the first place."

"Oh come on, we'll have fun," Bonnie promised, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Define fun." Caroline didn't want to be such a buzzkill but she didn't feel like telling her former classmates every single facet of her life.

She could already imagine the judgmental and pitying looks shot her way as she had to explain that she didn't end up going to Harvard and become a lawyer as planned and documented in the school yearbook. Caroline knew they'd ask why but she had no intention of sharing anything with them. As far as she was concerned Katherine and Bonnie were the only people she cared about to tell the truth.

"Telling them we invented Post-It notes," Katherine laughed.

"This isn't the movie _Romy and Michelle's Highschool Reunion_ ," she joked, breaking into an unexpected smile. "I don't think they'll go for it somehow, Kat."

"Probably not but it's nice to see a genuine smile on your face, Forbes," she shared. "You have nothing to be ashamed about Caroline."

"Exactly," Bonnie agreed.

"Says the aspiring architect and engineer," she murmured. Caroline didn't begrudge them their success because she was so happy for Katherine and Bonnie but it hurt that her dream hadn't quite materialised as she'd planned.

"Last time I checked, you're going to be studying social work in the Fall, Forbes. I think that's pretty darn impressive myself."

"Well, I haven't actually done anything yet," she murmured. She'd always wanted to be a lawyer but after the past five tumultuous years Caroline knew she wanted to help people and social work seemed like the right path to do that.

"Yet is the operative word," Bonnie smiled. "Now come on, enough misery tonight, let's just have fun." Caroline felt herself thawing slightly, she couldn't change the past five years but she could certainly make the next five more productive.

"Fair enough, Bon. You know I bet $50, Katherine makes out with Stefan for old time's sake."

"Oh you've got a bet," Bonnie laughed. "Just don't break his heart again Kat, I'm not sure his self-centred ass can take it."

 **10pm**

Everything was exactly how Caroline had predicted and she'd finally escaped the peppering questions and pitying looks as soon as possible.

Mikaelson Wines was stunning with its extensive green grounds but for Caroline it was their red wine that was the stand out, especially the Shiraz. She'd gulped down a few glasses not quite sure how many exactly at this point. Caroline didn't care as long as it made her feel better.

The grounds were shrouded in darkness at this late hour, Caroline skipping her way through the vines happily, thinking she could get used to a place like this. It seemed so peaceful and without any real life expectations. It wasn't that she hated her life, Caroline only wished she could really make something out of it, exactly like she'd planned five years earlier.

The summer evening was gorgeous and she moved through the vines freely, her shoes long discarded, her pulled back waves now flowing freely and the short, black dress she wore edging around her mid thighs in the slight breeze. Caroline pulled the stolen bottle of red wine to her lips and swallowed the rich liquid that tasted like a headying mix of peppers, berries and currants. Well, that's what she thought given she was a little tipsy.

"Do you always trample through people's vineyards?" A distinctly English voice asked in the darkness.

She turned to where the sound was coming from, not quite expecting the handsome, dark haired blonde with crimson lips and a decidedly judgmental look on his surprised face. Caroline had had all the judgment she could take right already, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't trampling anything."

"Well, you are," he shot back. "These are award winning vineyards and not to be disturbed by drunk party guests." She looked at him closely for the first time, trying to ascertain what his problem actually was and trying to ignore that rogue dimple in his left cheek.

"I haven't touched anything."

"Well, maybe not yet but there is that bottle of my shiraz you've been massaging happily with your mouth, love," he purred. Caroline had to try and stop the untoward images he was creating with his words. What exactly was this ass playing at?

"I was desperate, what can I say?" His unamused expression, complete with pursed lips was enough to tell Caroline he wasn't impressed with her joke. "Fine, I've always been a sucker for a full bodied red. I have to say I'm loving the tannins in this drop."

"Oh, so now you're just making fun of me?"

"No, apparently I seem to be complimenting your bloody wine so I figured some of that hostility might have abated by now," she argued, hands on hips. "Are you always this rude to customers?" He reeled backwards and Caroline could tell he was taken aback by her pointed question.

"Only the argumentative ones who tend to roam free after dark without permission," he scowled. "You realise this is my winery?"

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Maybe," he offered.

"Well, take my advice and get a guard dog instead," she chuckled. "He's probably going to prove to be a lot scarier than you."

"I can be scary."

"No, you're a grouch, there's a distinct difference," she snapped. "Is there any chance I can go back to my peaceful reverie or are you going to continue invading it…"

"Klaus," he replied simply, Caroline had to lean in to hear his words. "That's my name, although I'm pretty sure you're more interested in throwing a few other choice names my way, love."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want, love." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm curious Klaus, do you always guard your crops like a crazy weirdo?"

"I love a good sunset and then you decided to interfere and cause me unwanted grief," he explained. Caroline was beginning to realise that teasing him only made him linger unneccesarily. This was worse than a school reunion interrogation.

"I'll have to remember such prized comments when I leave a review on Trip Advisor," Caroline mumbled. "You know, you're not the only person having a bad night, buddy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," she growled. "Not that I have any intention of telling you about it of course."

"So, why did you mention it?" Caroline shook her head, thinking the exact same thing.

"I was bored."

"I think there was a little more to it," he offered, taking the bottle from her hands slowly before she could take another sip. "Although, I think I'd feel the same way if it was my school reunion."

"Hey!"

"You've had more than enough, love."

"Oh gee, thanks dad," Caroline growled. "I don't need anymore judgment tonight, trust me."

"I'm not judging, I'm actually trying to save you from embarrasing yourself at your reunion." Klaus offered. "Plus, even though my wine does taste amazing, it isn't always the answer."

"Even red, red wine?" She asked, singing the song title.

"Even red, red wine," he joked. "Although, it wasn't the most cheerful song, I always associated it with a really bad hangover or lost love."

"True that," she murmured knowingly, sitting on the ground, not caring what the dirt would do to her new dress. Obviously he didn't care either taking the spot right next to her. "I don't expect a babysitter, you know."

"What can I say? I just really like getting my hands dirty, love."

"If that's your idea of a really bad pick up line then it's never happening," she shivered, placing her arms across her chest to ward of the chill. Klaus moved forward removing his jacket and placing it softly around her shoulders. Caroline didn't even bother to argue, she was too tired and distracted by just how fitted his navy henley was across his chest.

"You wish," he chuckled. "I'm actually curious as to why you even came to this reunion in the first place, it's abundantly clear that you don't want to be here."

"I didn't want to come but my friends made me," she scowled.

"Glad to see that peer pressure is still fully intact five years after school," he teased.

"You know, I always imagined my school reunion going differently in my head. I was going to be studying law at Harvard."

"So, what happened to Harvard?" Caroline had no intention of answering that question tonight but the red wine had considerably broken down her defences and given she'd never see him again it didn't seem to matter.

"I was all set to go but my mom got sick," she whispered. "I stayed home so I could look after her and get a job to help pay the medical bills. She was all I had so of course there was no choice even if she did insist I go repeatedly." Had, the use of the past tense still not sitting comfortably after a year.

"I'm fairly certain being able to spend those last few years with your mother trumps Harvard Law anytime. Plus, last time I checked Harvard isn't going anywhere." He didn't fawn all over her like most people did when they found out about her mom and Caroline was surprised by just how comforted she felt with just a few words from a stranger.

"I'm actually enrolled to study social work at CU in September," she added. "After everything law didn't seem like the right fit."

"Well, I think you need to work on some of those social skills, you know just saying," he teased, earning a whack from her. "That there is case in point. I think they frown on that sort of behaviour in social work."

"You're hilarious, has anyone ever told you that?" She drawled, suddenly finding his close proximity quite distracting given he smelled so good. "Maybe you should have considered a career in stand up comedy and not wine making."

"Then where would you get that Shiraz you like so much?" He asked, gesturing to the bottle. She traced her fingers over the label, thinking just how much she loved the simple artistry of the country setting it depicted.

"That's a gorgeous picture."

"My mother drew that," he shared. "Her dream was to own a winery but it never happened unfortunately."

"She must be pleased that you have this place though." She noticed his face drop slightly.

"She died a few years ago actually and unfortunately never got to see this place. I figured the least I could do is include a tiny part of her considering she's the one responsible for all of this."

Caroline immediately felt bad going on about her personal circumstances when his were so similar. Maybe that's why he'd been able to comfort her so easily because he knew what she'd been through.

"I think she'd be proud of what you've done here, especially this fine Shiraz."

"Thanks, although you do know I do make other wines."

"Maybe you could give me my own private tasting sometime?" She asked, knowing it was forward but decided to blame it on the red wine if he declined her offer.

"I think I could manage that, love," he grinned, those dimples returning with full force. Yeah maybe she'd have one hell of a hangover tomorrow but his red, red wine was certainly worth it.


	16. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**25 Days of Klaroline + Crossover/Fusion -**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **Thanks for the inspired prompt - megansarah11 - I love this movie so making it into a Klaroline drabble isn't much of a stretch. I have already dedicated a drabble to you though (gotta share the love) so this is dedicated to the Queen of 'giving me feels'. Yes, you Paula -papasu/howeverlongs - how dare you hehe. Thanks for being such a lovely, talented person and making me awesome fic covers too.**

 **Have Yourself a Merry little Christmas**

 **After finding her boyfriend cheating, workaholic, Los Angeles native Caroline Forbes goes to England, swapping houses with Rebekah Mikaelson for the week.**

 **Notting Hill - London - December 21**

"That will be £49.56," the cashier said. She rifled through her purse madly trying to find the notes she needed but given pounds were still relatively foreign to her she was taking a while. She could hear the groans of disapproval from the large line of people behind her. What the hell happened to Christmas spirit?

"You want the one that says fifty, love," a voice behind said. She turned around curiously, taken aback by just how gorgeous this stranger was. It was bad enough she was having trouble and now she had this good looking guy distracting her. "That's a five."

"Well, um, it's all so confusing," she huffed, handing the right note to the impatient staff member. "I mean the Queen is on everything so it's difficult to not get them mixed up."

"Funny that," he smirked, flashing a few unexpected dimples in the process. "I can't believe the American is trying to say our currency is confusing. At least our notes are different colours."

"Well, it's lucky I know all my American Presidents, unlike some people," she muttered.

"You're welcome by the way," the stranger replied, smartly. Maybe she hadn't thanked him but he didn't have to be so rude about it. She heard more mumblings from the line and decided it was best just to leave without responding mainly to avoid a riot. She picked up her brown, paper bags and turned to leave.

"You forgot your tofurkey," his mouth twitching as he said the last word. "Looks absolutely delicious by the way."

"It will be," she shot back, her eyes flickering to his basket for the first time and noticing the abundance of sweets inside. This guy obviously wasn't one to lecture about good health. "At least I'll have a clear conscience knowing that I won't be eating Babe or Skippy this Christmas."

"We're more like lamb people, I'm betting poor little Mary's going to be upset this Christmas." Caroline rolled her eyes and proceeded to leave the shop before it descended into an all out argument. He may have been gorgeous but he was an arrogant ass and after her recent break-up Caroline didn't need any more of those guys in her life.

As she approached the stunning townhouse on Ledbury Road, Caroline had to pinch herself again. Not only because she was in London but because she'd made such a big decision on the spot. Caroline didn't do spontaneous things ever, well except for throwing her ex-boyfriend's belongings in their pool when she discovered he was cheating on her with his twenty year-old personal assistant last week.

It was only after Stefan left and she'd cleaned every spare surface of his scent away that Caroline realised she'd never loved him and although she felt betrayed she wasn't actually that upset he was gone. The one thing she did have a problem with was someone deceiving her and the worst part was that she was too busy to even notice. After all, being a cardiac surgeon came first and everything else after that. Just because she operated on hearts didn't mean she always followed hers. It was then it hit her hard, she had no life outside of her career. She needed to do something crazy and that's what had brought her to England and she fully intended to enjoy herself. Caroline just hoped all English males weren't like the cocky one she'd just met.

 **December 22**

Jet Lag. Two unseemingly harmless words that had the ability to wreak havoc on holiday bliss. After returning home with her groceries the previous night, she'd eaten, read and finally fallen asleep thanks to a few glasses of red wine but waking up in the early hours of the morning wasn't her idea of fun. She'd watched some re-runs of some show called _Eastenders_ and tried to continue her book only to fall asleep as the sunlight was starting to filter through the window.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to adjust to her foreign surroundings. Where the hell was she? She sat up, her latest book that had been perched precariously on her chest falling onto the sheets. This certainly wasn't her bedroom. That's right she was in London, she watched the clock on the far wall tick over noting that it was already 1pm.

Caroline climbed out of bed, frustrated that she'd wasted half a day thanks to her body clock being out of whack. It was only when she walked down the hall towards the bathroom that she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She froze in fear wondering just who was roaming around, Rebekah had mentioned a cleaning lady but Caroline swore she only came on Mondays.

She located her handbag, rifling through it for her can of mace. Caroline never went anywhere without it and she was extremely glad about it at this point in time. Creeping downstairs she searched the rooms trying to work out exactly where the noise was coming from. She didn't really have a plan but decided to spray like crazy. It looked like the burglar was in the laundry of all places, Caroline not too sure what he was hoping to score from there.

"I'll have you know, I'm armed and dangerous," she whimpered from the other side of the door. She'd meant it to come out a lot more aggressive than it had, damn it. The door flew open, Caroline faced with someone very familiar.

"Oh, hello again," he said, lazily, snatching the mace from her hands before she could react. Hello? Seriously. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, my poor eyes," she shot back. Not only was he the arrogant guy from the store, he was practically naked besides a pair of dark jeans that sat low and tight on his hips. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious, love," he replied. "But if you need a hint, this is what they call doing laundry. You see these are my clothes and what I do is I put them into this weird looking machine here and..."

"I meant why are you half dressed?" She asked, realising after she'd said it there were probably more pressing issues than his lack of clothing but that was all she could focus on at that moment.

"My shirt was dirty," he offered, shrugging his shoulders. Caroline closed her eyes trying to block out the image of his naked chest that was on full display. "Am I'm making you nervous, love."

"You wish," she growled, realising that she hadn't asked the most important question already and that was why he was in her house. "What's going on, are you following me or something?"

"You wish," he teased, using her words.

"That's seriously all you're going to say? What the hell are you doing in my house uninvited?"

"I could ask you the same thing, love."

"This is my house and can you please stop with all the love stuff. "

"We both know that's not true, but if I knew your name and why you were in my sister's house then maybe I might."

"Your sister?"

"Blonde, blue eyed, bossy about yea high," he indicated with his hand.

"Rebekah is your sister?"

"Unfortunately," he drawled. "Although she does let me use her washing machine given mine's broken at the moment. I'm pretty certain, I'm the one who should be asking about trespassing though."

"We swapped houses for the week," she explained, as his eyes flickered slowly over her body. Caroline placed her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling self conscious about her lack of clothing in matching shorts and a brief singlet. It may have been freezing outside but Caroline hated too many clothes on in bed. She'd just been too preoccupied when she heard the noises to throw something less fitted over the top.

"That doesn't sound like my sister, she's such a creature of habit," Caroline certainly could relate. "So, where exactly is she then?"

"Los Angeles."

"Nice of her to let me know," he muttered. "You know just to avoid being attacked by some half dressed, crazy, American blonde with mace."

"Says the guy who's topless," she mumbled, noticing an awful lot of little, pink items on the bench. He wasn't married, she'd already noted his bare ring finger but that didn't mean he didn't have a girlfriend and she was strangely annoyed by that prospect for some reason. His cell sounded out, Caroline noticing the name Emma flash up on the screen, she rolled her eyes thinking she should have known. "I'm going to shower, hopefully you'll be gone by the time I'm out."

"Nice to see you too, love," he shouted, as she rushed from the room.

 **December 23**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Caroline growled as she removed her black beret and shook her hair loose. She always thought London was a big place but here was this smug idiot for the third day in a row. "Unbelievable, you really are following me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Caroline," he grinned into the mirror at the back of the bar, not even turning in her direction to make direct eye contact. "This is actually my local pub."

"How exactly do you know my name?" She asked begrudgingly, seating herself at the bar. If there was one thing for certain right now she really needed a drink.

"I was speaking to Rebekah..."

"You asked her my name?"

"I didn't actually. I was more than happy enough to continue referring to you as that uptight blonde but she was the one who told me in no uncertain terms to leave Caroline alone," he shared. "Rebekah never really has had much faith in me."

"Well, you did just show up half naked yesterday."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked me being shirtless, I mean you've mentioned it multiple times," he teased. Those dark blue eyes, the same colour as his fitted henley, finally glancing in her direction and causing a few stray shivers to ripple through her body. Smug idiot.

"What can I get you?" The barman asked politely.

"Whiskey neat," she ordered, sneaking a glance at her neighbour on the next bar stool. "And make it a double."

"I've never caused someone to drink before but I guess there's a first time for everything."

"You say that like it's a good thing," she muttered. "Are you always so..."

"Handsome and charming?"

"I was going to say arrogant and frustrating."

"I have been known to frustrate people but in a good way, if you know what I mean?"

"Urgh p-uh-lease," she groaned loudly. "Do these pathetic lines actually work on women?"

"I'll have you know..." Before he could continue his phone rang, a quick consult to his screen told Caroline it was Charlotte. First Emma and now her, this guy certainly was busy. "I have to take this."

"Oh by all means, don't let me stop you," she mumbled, deciding she should probably take this as an opportunity to leave but she hadn't had nearly enough alcohol yet. Her cell sounded out just as he walked away, Caroline pulled it out of her bag noticing it was from an American number. "Hello?"

"Hello, Caroline? It's Rebekah."

"Rebekah, how are you?"

"I was just checking on you, I heard Niklaus decided to make an impromptu visit and scare you half to death."

"Niklaus?" She asked curiously, realising she didn't even know his name.

"Klaus for short but his siblings are the only ones who call him that, mainly because it annoys him so much," she chuckled, evilly. "I'm sorry about that, unfortunately he has a tendency to make himself at home."

"I noticed," she murmured, watching him from a distance, a goofy grin on his face as he spoke to probably another one of his conquests. "Really, it's okay. How is everything there?"

"It's so beautiful," she commented. "It's nice to be somewhere for Christmas that isn't so bloody freezing. I could definitely get used to the Californian climate for sure. I have had a visitor of my own though."

"Visitor?"

"Brown eyed, brunette Englishman, rather cocky if I do say so myself." Caroline closed her eyes in realisation. In her haste to leave she'd forgotten to tell Rebekah about Enzo. "Apparently he's your best friend, likes to eat all your food."

"Best friend, stray dog. Same thing," she quipped. Caroline's car had broken down a few years earlier and he'd come to her rescue. As grateful as Caroline was for his assistance, she didn't know she'd be getting him for good. "I'm sorry Rebekah, I should have warned you about his endless need for food and female love advice."

"He does like to talk, mainly about himself."

"If he gets too annoying just lock all the doors and leave him a bowl of food at the front door, I've done that a couple of times with minimal success although he keeps coming back," she joked, noticing Klaus had made his way back to the bar and was looking at her curiously. "Actually, I should get going."

"Maybe you should try that move on my brother," she laughed, disconnecting the call. If only she could.

"A dog right?" She looked at him in confusion. "You know pet instructions? I wouldn't trust my sister, she killed at least three goldfish when we were growing up and that is just a conservative estimate."

"Are you always this nosy?" Caroline certainly wasn't asking him about his bevy of female callers so why should he get to pry.

"Are you always this uptight, seriously Caroline," he drawled. "You're on vacation, the least you could do is relax and enjoy yourself."

"I'm enjoying myself perfectly fine," she mumbled, knowing that it wasn't entirely true. She had every intention of relaxing but it wasn't in her make-up unfortunately. "You just seem to bring out the worst in me."

"Oh well, while I'm at then I might as well keep going," he joked, signalling the bartender for service. "Two tequila shots thanks, James."

"I am not drinking shots with you."

"Why, are you scared?"

"Seriously? This isn't high school, I'm not going to fall for that stupid line."

"Oh well, more for me then," he grinned. "It's okay, I can understand it must be difficult for someone like you to hold your alcohol."

"Someone like me?"

"Oh you know; little, uptight, American."

"What does being American have to do with it?" She asked, slightly offended by his assertion.

"Well, we all know that we British can drink you Americans under the table, it's in our blood. Well, that and the fact that there's a pub on pretty much every corner." Caroline knew he was baiting her but if there was anything she hated it was walking away from a challenge, especially with her hidden talents.

"Fine," she replied, simply and downing the shot in one go. "I'll have you know that I was the Kappa Kappa Gamma drinking champion at Stanford two years running."

"Well, let's see what you're made of then, love," he dared, drinking his own shot and ordering more. This was definitely going to be interesting.

 **December 24**

Pain. That's what she felt as it ripped through her head as she attempted to sit up in bed but without much luck. Her mouth was dry, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and even though her eyes were closed tightly she was pretty certain the room was spinning. Tequila was evil, so too was the guy who pried her with it. Well, if Caroline was being honest she'd been the one who accepted his moronic challenge but she didn't expect it to end quite this painfully.

"Wakey, wakey," an annoying and familiar voice interrupted. She opened her eyes reluctantly, a blurry Klaus approaching with a silver tray in hand.

"Urgh, why is it that whenever I turn around you're always there?" She growled, placing the pillow over her face to block out the sound of his voice as well as the invading sunlight.

"You're just lucky I guess," he teased. "I brought you some breakfast in bed, I figured you might need it after that display last night."

"I do not feel like eating," she murmured, before realising he was in her bedroom. This guy sure liked to break and enter. She sat up quickly trying to ignore the head spins while she checked if her clothes were on and fully intact. Luckily they were, she looked up noticing a sightly rumpled but still unfortunately gorgeous Klaus perched on the bed looking at her curiously. He was wearing the same clothes from the previous night which didn't bode too well for her though. "What display are you talking about exactly?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember last night, love?" He asked, placing the tray on the bedside table. "Frankly I'm quite offended given just how magical it was, Caroline."

"Well, now I know that we didn't have sex I feel a whole lot better."

"Are you sure about that?" She paused briefly, questioning her judgment before continuing.

"I'm sure. Magical isn't really a word I'd associate with you, Mikaelson," she muttered.

"Of course it is," he boasted. "Just ask all the girls and they'll tell you just how magical I can be."

"Oh you mean like Emma and Charlotte," she bit out before she could stop herself. She didn't want him to think she'd been monitoring his calls, after all. He regarded her seriously, noticing a small smile tugging at the ends of those perfect crimson lips. Caroline decided to blame it on the post tequila haze.

"Have you been keeping an eye on me, love?"

"What did we say about you calling me that?"

"Someone's changing the subject by the looks of it," he shot back. "Admit it, you're attracted to me."

"I'd have to like arrogant, smug, annoying, stalkerish Englishmen which I don't," she listed, trying to ignore just how close he was sitting to her on the bed. "What exactly did I do last night anyway?"

"I could tell you but then I'd expect something in return."

"Of course you would," she drawled. "You know, don't worry about it."

"I'm a lawyer what do you expect?" As soon as he'd mentioned it, Caroline felt some of the details from the previous night come flooding back. "How about we give some of this hostility a break? You know given it 'tis the season and all."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked suspiciously.

"A thought for a thought." Caroline considered his suggestion. Ever since she'd come to London she'd been so angry about Stefan but regretfully she'd taken it all out on him. Yes, he was arrogant but he didn't deserve that treatment even if he did like to walk around practically naked and address her with endearments.

"Okay, fine," she conceded. "I'm worried I did something stupid and in front of a practical stranger. I have a tendency to ramble when I'm drunk just ask my best friend Katherine."

"Not just when you're drunk obviously," he teased, those dimples making an unwelcome appearance right at that awkward moment. "You talked a lot yes but we also danced and laughed and to be honest it was nice to see you so open and happy for a change."

"Is that a thought?"

"Okay my thought is that I've been awake all night considering killing that idiot Stefan for what he did to you." She'd been worried that would come up but judging by his face Klaus was definitely on team Caroline and she wasn't going to begrudge him any death threats.

"I thought you were a womaniser, I didn't want to get involved with someone who I thought was just like him."

"I may be devastatingly handsome but I'm no womaniser," she raised her eyebrows questioningly in his direction. "It's all false bravado I'm afraid. I haven't been with anyone since my wife died two years ago. Which might explain my terrible attempts to converse with you. Oh and just for the record Charlotte and Emma are my daughters."

"Damn, I feel so stupid now," she groaned, hitting her head not realising just how much it hurt.

"So, you were jealous?"

"Don't push it," she teased. "Although, I might be more inclined to spend time with you now."

"Funny you should mention that given I was going to see if you wanted to come to the Portobello Markets today. It's a Christmas eve tradition that Emma, Charlotte and I have but you're more than welcome to join us." The fact he wanted to include her in his family tradition meant everything to Caroline, maybe he was one of the good guys after all. It was nice to see that they still existed.

"That actually sounds like fun, although I may need a few painkillers first," she joked, holding her head in pain but unable to keep the smile off her face. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	17. So this is Christmas

**25 Days of Klaroline + Christmas**

 **Surprise extra drabble dedicated to my fellow Klaroline mag gals, Angie (thetourguidebarbie) and Dani (littlebirdofthenorth). Thank you for filling me with such great ideas, inspiration and most importantly laughs. This came from an hilarious discussion in relation to a "things are going terrible for Christmas AU drabble prompt list" (not mine), you'll remember which one! So belated Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to both of you lovely ladies.**

 **So this is Christmas...**

 **I brought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead and now I have to awkwardly explain what happened.**

 **Lounge Room**

If there was one thing Caroline Forbes loved it was tradition and the fact that the Mikaelson's dinner she'd been attending for five years never changed was somewhat comforting. It was always the same giant, green wreath that adorned the door of their stately mansion and the beautiful layers of opulent gold and red garlands on display in the entry hall. Their giant tree was like none she'd ever seen, fresh pine needles dotted with antique, golden baubles and twinkling with white fairy lights. This was definitely her favourite time of year even if some of the family members left a lot to be desired.

Caroline had met Rebekah at North Western University six years earlier when they were both freshman studying marketing. At first she thought the blonde was conceited and prickly but they'd eventually become friends and she'd invited her back to their family home on Christmas night every year since given she didn't have much family of her own. Of course it was an adjustment given her siblings were interesting to say the least. Elijah was formal to the point of being a little stuffy and Kol was immature and would tease her mercilessly. She wasn't quite sure which she preferred to be honest. And then there was Niklaus.

Niklaus or Klaus, as he preferred to be called, was most probably a mixture of all three siblings but with an arrogant streak that drove Caroline wild. It wasn't just that he thought he was god's gift to women it was the fact that he knew his behaviour annoyed her. Over the course of five Christmas dinners nothing much had changed but she always gave him a gift even if she didn't think he deserved one sometimes.

Caroline looked at her meticulously wrapped gifts under the gorgeous tree. She had to admit she'd outdone herself given just how picky the Mikaelson siblings were. She'd like to see Kol try and complain about the present she got him this year. Rebekah, however, wouldn't be quite as pleased but she was just getting her back for a joke present of handcuffs she'd given Caroline for her birthday.

"There's the control freak I remember," a familiar voice said behind her. She stood up, turning around a little fast and accidentally brushing up against his toned chest he was that close. He raised his eyebrows curiously, his eyes flickering admiringly over the fitted, black dress she was poured into tonight. At least he had some good taste.

"And there's the smug idiot I remember," she shot back, a fake smile gracing her features and her voice purposely saccharine laced.

"You really need to stop with all the compliments, love," Klaus replied, his crimson lips only inches away curving into a mocking smile. Caroline chose not to respond to that particular comment, after all Klaus lived to antagonise her and she had no intention of engaging.

"So, where's this year's victim? I hope she lasts longer than dessert."

"It was food poisoning," he growled, those blue eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Sure it was, Mikaelson." Camille O'Connor was boring and it was obvious early on that she didn't have the stomach for a full-blown Mikaelson Christmas and it had nothing to do with the food.

"So, where's your date then? I'm not sure anything could top that egotistical loser from two years ago with the hair." Stefan Salvatore was an idiot and he spent longer in the bathroom than she did grooming his hair. Caroline would never admit it aloud but she'd partly brought him along to make Klaus jealous given his string of dates over the years she had to endure."

"Usually we don't need to separate you two crazy kids just yet," Kol teased, taking a seat on the sofa as the rest of the siblings took their usual places on the scattered pieces of furniture around the tree. Caroline sidestepped, moving away so as to avoid any further close contact. There were times, if she was being honest, that she wasn't sure whether she wanted to kiss those teasing dimples to shut him up or just kill him.

"It must be a record given last year it wasn't until after the gift exchange that we had to put them in different rooms," Katherine joked taking a seat next to the second eldest Mikaelson. Katherine Pierce was Caroline's best friend since they were five and through Rebekah she'd met Elijah. It was an unlikely pairing, they all thought so given Elijah was so serious and Katherine so not but they'd been together eighteen months now and were sickeningly happy.

"This is why I love Christmas," Klaus muttered. "Everyone thinks they're a bloody comedian."

"Well, how about we start with a present for Niklaus then given he obviously needs some Christmas cheer," Enzo drawled, handing his girlfriend Rebekah a gift from under the tree. Enzo and Klaus had been friends since college and he was none to pleased when he started dating his little sister last year.

"How about this one, says it's from Caroline. Oh how sweet." Caroline scowled at Rebekah's inference, not really noticing what she'd handed him in the process.

"Could you get anymore sticky tape on this thing, Forbes?"

"Could you be any more grateful, Niklaus?" Elijah chided, always the polite one. Caroline smiled at him thankfully before returning her gaze to the grumpy Mikaelson. It was at that point she realised that it definitely wasn't the right shape. Suddenly she felt cold all over, knowing exactly what it was.

"Oh no, that's not yours..." she managed to bite out, attempting to lunge at him so she could wrestle the present from him grip.

Before she could get to Klaus, it was well and truly too late as she saw her first flash of hot pink. No. This wasn't how Caroline saw this moment going at all. Instead of embarrassing Rebekah in front of her siblings, she was the one mortified. Caroline didn't think she would ever forget the look of shock on his face as he removed the remaining wrapping. He was silent, so too the rest of the room, even Kol. She felt her face burn unable to diffuse the situation at the moment if she tried.

"What the hell?" Elijah murmured after a minute, his brown eyes wide in disbelief. Usually it took a lot to surprise him but obviously she'd succeeded.

"Looks like Christmas just got interesting," Kat chuckled, trust her to relish in a situation like this.

"You said it Kat, I never knew pink was your favourite colour, mate." Enzo chuckled, his eyes trained on the shocked Mikaelson.

"It wasn't meant for him, it was..."

"Like we believe you, Forbes," Kol interrupted her rambling. "I think this is the first time you've managed to render Niklaus completely speechless and I for one am loving the silence."

Even with her multiple protests, they'd refused to believe her even when Rebekah received a box of art supplies and she couldn't draw to save herself. Klaus meanwhile was deathly quiet, only speaking when absolutely necessary. She noticed a few stray glances her way but was far to embarrassed to return his gaze, her face still well and truly flushed.

 **Dining Room**

When every last bit of paper had been removed and every gift revealed they moved from the lounge to the elegant dining room. Caroline moved the quickest determined to get the seat furthest from Klaus, unfortunately he seemed to be doing the same thing and they ran into each other. This time she couldn't ignore his heated gaze and all time seemed to stop still.

"Look who's under the mistletoe," Rebekah chirped, alerting the entire party to their precarious location in the doorway. Could this night get any more awkward?

"I don't think this is really necessary," Caroline stumbled, finally tearing her blue eyes from his.

"Well, you just gifted him a dildo darling, I think a kiss under the mistletoe is rather tame, don't you?" Kol asked, a cheeky grin etched on his face. Caroline had to remember to kill him and Rebekah afterwards for this.

Fine," she muttered, leaning in quickly so she could place a peck on those crimson lips and pretend it never happened. What she wasn't expecting was for Klaus to place his hands on her hips softly and linger that much longer in the kiss than necessary. His lips really were softer than she'd imagined. She pulled away, noticing just how much darker his blue eyes seemed.

Caroline shook her head and cleared her throat, determined to stuff herself with as much food as she could so she didn't need to talk or process what this meant. There was no way in the world she liked Klaus Mikaelson, right?

Dinner was delicious but Caroline's appetite, which was usually impressive given she could rival Kol in that department, was pathetic to say the least. All she could think about was him and exactly what he was thinking. Caroline prided herself on being confident around Klaus but obviously it took one pink dildo to shatter that resolve completely.

 **Kitchen**

After dinner, the guests dispersed into their groups as usual, Caroline seeking out Rebekah to get some sort of explanation. She found the blonde Mikaelson in the kitchen giving orders to the staff in true fashion even though dinner had already ended.

"What was that about, Rebekah?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, pretending to busy herself at the kitchen counter but with what Caroline had no idea. Rebekah Mikaelson didn't get her hands dirty for anyone even if it was the season for giving.

"Oh come on. You know that present was meant for you," she scoffed.

"Of course I did," she shrugged her shoulders, not even bothering to deny it.

"But you didn't even back me up," she growled. "You let everyone believe that I would give that to Klaus."

"Says the girl who was prepared to gift me a pink 'you know what' in front of my brothers?"

"Says the girl who gifted me handcuffs?"

"Okay fine Caroline, you got me," she groaned. "I might have known what you had planned to give me and sort of asked Enzo to swap the gift tags around."

"This just gets worse," she cried. "You planned for him to get that gift at my expense?"

"Well, I didn't want to get it in front of everyone and what better person to pass it onto than my brother who you've only been crushing on for a few years now. I thought it was a win-win situation."

"A win-win situation?"

"Avoiding embarrassment and matchmaking my friend and brother."

"I'm sorry but how in the hell does gifting someone a hot pink dildo constitute matchmaking?'

"It was meant to act as an icebreaker," Rebekah offered, albeit feebly.

"Except he hasn't opened his mouth since."

"We both know that's not true. His mouth was certainly open long enough to kiss you under the mistletoe before dinner."

"Yes, another supposed matchmaking technique," she growled. "I really should have known."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she murmured, placing her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "I just couldn't find any better way to make the two most stubborn people in my life realise that they actually belong together."

"So, you honestly thought a dildo would achieve that?"

"Okay, can you please stop saying the 'd' word, it's just too crass for my liking, Caroline," she muttered. "Look, I've seen you both bring all these terrible dates to Christmas over the years, hoping to make the other one jealous. Isn't it time that you both just realised that maybe you're supposed to be each other's dates?"

"Well, maybe if I could fit in the same room as him and that inflated ego."

"See, there you go again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That annoying banter we all know is just code for foreplay," she huffed. "If anything tonight was supposed to give us all a break from the fake insults We're all just surprised that it is taking so bloody long for either of you to realise it."

"We? You all talk about us?"

"Of course we do, you drive us crazy. Please for the love of god Caroline, put us all out of our misery," she pleaded. Caroline didn't respond just rolled her eyes and walked out. If there was anything she hated it was people telling her what to do, even if it was the right thing.

 **Library**

Caroline needed to think and if there was anywhere more peaceful in Mikaelson Manor, it was the library. She knew the girls would be having some post dinner cocktails at the bar and the boys would be playing pool extremely competitively in the Billiard Room. She ran her hand along the shelves of leather bound books, taking in their rich smell as she did it. She'd always loved this room.

"I don't think you'll like much. The books here are all G rated as far as I know," he murmured into the darkened room the only light emanating from a small lamp on the desk. She really should have known that in a house this big she had to pick the same room as Klaus.

"Damn, and here I was thinking that I'd find some decent X rated porn," she drawled, noticing him sitting on the dark green, chesterfield couch.

"No, I'm pretty certain that's all under Kol's bed," he chuckled. "I have to admit, I never took you for the sex toy type, love. I must admit it's kind of disappointing it has taken me so long to find out about one of your interesting fetishes."

"Says the guy who could barely speak after being gifted a brightly coloured dildo," she shot back. "At least I know how to shut you up for future reference."

"I'm no prude," he promised. "As much as I was disappointed it wasn't my gift, I knew it was for Rebekah. I have no idea what goes on between the two of you and to be honest I don't want to know."

"So, why the shock?"

"Well I hate the colour pink for starters," he began, standing up and walking towards her. "But it was your reaction that got to me the most."

"I was embarrassed, that's hardly a surprise."

"Yes but you were flustered and babbling and could barely look at me afterwards," he explained. "I hardly think you would have had the same reaction if it were Kol for example." Caroline had to admit he had a point. If Kol had been the chosen recipient she would have made some wise crack about it being the most action he'd ever get.

"True, although Elijah might have been a different story though," she joked, despite feeling her chest constrict from his close proximity.

"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it made me think that maybe you liked me, love."

"And the dread of that concept caused you to clam up?" She guessed weakly. He moved closer, if that was possible. Her back was now firmly up against the bookshelves and Caroline knew she couldn't escape if she tried.

"No, it made me realise that maybe you might feel even a tiny shred of what I feel for you, Forbes," he grinned.

"Do you mean general frustration?"

"In more ways than one," he smirked. "It wasn't until that terribly orchestrated kiss from my interfering siblings that I realised maybe I had a shot with the feisty and argumentative blonde that showed up on my doorstep five years ago and completely ruined me for everyone else."

"Well, I could say the same thing about your annoying temperament but strangely enough all I can think about is continuing what we started in the dining room, Mikaelson," she grinned. He didn't reply just closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. Caroline melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through those dark blonde curls that had teased her mercilessly over the years. He pried her lips open with his tongue and she groaned into him as he explored every inch of her hot, waiting mouth. Before she could completely lose herself in him she pulled away.

"Hang on," she panted. His confused expression not lost on Caroline. "Just because I give dildos as gifts doesn't mean I'm easy, Mikaelson."

"Just wait until you see what I'm going to give you next year, love. Payback's a bitch," he smiled knowingly, pulling her flush against him for another searing kiss.


	18. The Prince and Me

**Now the reveals have been made here is my Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange Drabble for** **polkadot-tigers**

 **The Prince and Me**

 **Caroline Forbes has known Prince Niklaus Mikaelson since she pushed him into the sandpit when they were five. After a particularly drunken night at a wedding they make a pact that if they aren't with anyone in five years they will meet at the top of the Empire State Building on Christmas Eve.**

 **Present Day (age 30)**

"That's it, I'm calling off Christmas this year," Caroline growled.

"You can't just call off Christmas," Katherine responded, rolling her eyes as she did it. "I think that's a call only Santa Klaus himself can make."

"I've been nice enough this year so surely he could grant me this one, little wish?" With only five days until Christmas, the girls were doing some last minute shopping. Well, Katherine was and Caroline was just following her around complaining.

The girls had become best friends during their sorority days at Kappa Kappa Gamma at Yale University and had been pretty much inseparable since, both moving to Boston after graduation to follow their chosen careers. Caroline was practicing law at Burns & Levinson and Katherine was an architect at Jacobs International.

"Look, I know you think Christmas isn't going to pan out like you'd hoped but there's still four days for Kl..."

"Don't mention his name," she shot back. That particular subject an extremely touchy one. "Plus, that's not why I'm anti Christmas."

"Oh really? Then why are you resembling the Grinch this year in particular?"

"A girl's got a right not to be in the Christmas spirit, Kat. I mean Jesse and I just broke up, I need time to process everything."

"Process what exactly? You dated for like five seconds, if you could even call it that," Katherine snorted.

"It was three months," she growled. "Anyway, it doesn't matter because in six days' time, it will all be a distant memory and I think working through the holidays is the perfect remedy to get through all that unnecessary yuletide cheer."

"While that sounds absolutely stimulating, Care, I thought you were going to spend Christmas with my family this year in New York."

Caroline's parents were living in Malaysia because her father was currently stationed at the Butterworth Airforce Base and she figured it was a little too far to venture to celebrate a holiday she wasn't really in the mood for.

"I'd prefer to be as far away from New York as possible on Christmas," she muttered, noting Katherine's raised eyebrows as she said it. "You know because of all the crowds."

"We both know why you want to stay away and it has nothing to do with crowds," she scoffed, taking a seat on a nearby bench on Newberry Street and patting the space beside her for Caroline to take. "I'm so sick of skirting around the elephant in the room, why are you so convinced that he won't show?" Caroline sat down defeatedly, all the fears that she'd tried to ignore bubbling back to the surface.

"He's with her now and even if he wasn't I'm never going to be the one, Kat."

"What happened to my confident best friend?"

"She turned thirty and began to question her complete and utter lack of a love life. I mean even you have one, even if it is a string of one-night stands and flings."

"Which is exactly the way I like it, Forbes," she muttered. It was one thing to talk about her love life but yet another to delve into Katherine's history. Caroline really never understood Katherine's aversion to relationships but she figured it had something to do with not meeting the right guy yet. Unfortunately for Caroline, she'd met Mr Right at age five but he was probably one of the most unobtainable bachelors in the world. Life certainly was a bitch. "Anyway, coming back to your dilemma, it's because no one has ever been good enough for you Forbes, well except Kl..."

"I thought we agreed not to mention his name?"

"Not mentioning him doesn't mean it isn't any less true," she murmured. "You two have been friends forever, I think it's understandable to be apprehensive about Christmas Eve and what it may or may not bring."

"It's not going to bring anything, Kat," she insisted. "That silly pact we made five years ago means nothing. I think we all know how emotional weddings can be, especially when you're single and drunk. I'm pretty sure he's forgotten all about it and that's the way it's going to stay."

"Yet, it has been five years since then and your current Scrooge-like mood is telling me otherwise," she groaned. "Don't you want to go up the Empire State Building and find out for sure?"

"No, because there's no point," she replied simply. "He's with Hayley now and according to media reports he's planning to pop the question during some skiing holiday in Austria over Christmas. They are all practically salivating over a proposed June wedding."

"Since when do you believe everything the media reports?"

"When I'm curious about his holiday plans because I haven't spoken to him recently."

"And whose fault is that?"

"It's easier this way."

"Yes, so easy you have to spy on him through the media. We both know they embellish absolutely everything, I mean have you seen those photos of them together?"

"I try to avoid all of the gossip magazines as much as possible," she drawled, knowing that wasn't true given her previous comment. It didn't help when something would slip through the barrier she'd created, like the talk of an upcoming Summer wedding. Hayley Marshall was the doe-eyed daughter of a Texan oil billionaire and her pedigree and status well suited to the possible future King of England, hence the national press likening it to a match made in heaven. They were dizzy with the prospect of a future American Princess and nothing could contain their excitement or speculation.

"They all seem so contrived if you ask me," she commented. "She's all over him but he seems indifferent." Caroline had noticed it too, if anyone knew Klaus Mikaelsons' expressions it was her, but she'd decided it didn't matter anyway. Obviously he'd chosen to entertain a relationship with Hayley for whatever reason and it was best she tried to move on for good.

"Well, that's his business," she mumbled.

"No, it isn't," she argued. "I've seen the two of you together, I've seen the way his face lights up when he sees you and the first thing he does is give you the biggest hug like no one else is in the room. He even calls you princess as a nickname for heaven's sake. It's meant to be." Caroline felt a lump form in her throat and had to fight back tears that image was so clear in her mind. Not that she'd seen him in about six months now, she'd chosen to keep her distance because it was all too difficult.

"Yes, because we're friends and nothing else."

"But Hayley Marshall is more wicked stepsister material, you're like the princess with the golden hair in all of the fairytales."

"Well, not everyone is meant to live happily ever after. Come on, let's get this shopping over and done with, Pierce." Her heart wasn't in it, that much Caroline knew and she couldn't help but think back to how she first met Klaus all those years ago.

Caroline could still remember the memories as clear as day, even if she had only been five. Her father was in the Airforce and she travelled a lot as a child, his longest stint was at HQ Flight Command in Buckinghamshire where he was based for thirteen years before she headed back to the US for college.

 **Twenty-Five Years Ago (age 5)**

"I was playing here first," Caroline insisted, her blonde pigtails bobbing up and down angrily. Everyone knew that the sandpit was her favourite thing in the playground and that every recess break she built her most favourite thing in the world, a castle. She'd gone to get her shells to make her finishing touches to the turrets when he turned up with his entourage of followers.

"Well, I don't care," the spoilt, English kid replied as the other boys stood around him nodding their heads in agreement. That spoilt, English boy just happened to be Niklaus Mikaelson, Prince of England and third in line to the British throne and didn't he know it. "We're using the sandpit now."

"I'm going to tell the teacher on you," she warned. Ever since the little prince had arrived at her school in London he'd been teasing her mercilessly. Being royalty obviously meant Niklaus thought he could get away with anything. While others cowered to him because of his title Caroline was never one to back down.

"I'm so scared," he joked. "You know the first thing I'm going to do is get rid of this ugly castle, right?"

"You wouldn't dare," Caroline huffed. This guy probably had a million castles to choose from so why couldn't he just leave hers alone? His crimson lips turned into a mocking smile and Caroline knew daring him probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Within an instant, her once pretty castle (one of her best yet she'd thought) was just a pile of sand. She looked at him angrily willing herself not to cry as his little followers laughed and patted him on the back.

"Looks like I just did," he grinned. That was the final straw, no one did that to Caroline Forbes and got away with it, even if they were royalty. She stepped forward catching him off guard and pushed him into the sandpit on top of the ruins of her castle he'd ruined so callously. He was rolling around now, coughing and spluttering. Caroline had never felt more proud, until the teacher made them both stay after school but she figured it was worth it just to see him covered in sand. He may of been a prince but she didn't give a damn who Klaus Mikaelson was.

* * *

 **Twenty Years Ago (age 10)**

"But why do I have to be paired with him of all people?" Caroline protested. Her science teacher Miss James didn't seem swayed by her arguments about why she shouldn't do an assignment with Klaus. Half the girls in grade six were currently staring on with equal parts of disbelief and jealousy at her blatant refusal. Apparently having the title of prince in front of your name meant that the girls all worshipped you, but not her. Caroline would rather eat worms.

They'd been sworn enemies ever since he'd destroyed her castle and she'd pushed him into the sandpit five years earlier. If there was one thing they both had in common it was their stubborn ability to hold a grudge. They'd both made it their main aim in life to antagonise each other and their friends all waited with interest to see what prank they'd pull on each other next. The spiders he'd put in her school bag the other day had left her shaken but she was determined to get even, no matter what it took.

"Those are the pairings Caroline, end of discussion," she warned. No doubt Miss James had some misguided hope that pairing them together would end all of the animosity. Fat chance. She was already trying to come up with her next scheme.

"Yes, end of discussion, Caroline," Klaus sing-songed in her ear teasingly, earning an elbow in the ribs for his efforts. "Ouch, that's not the way a well behaved lady should act."

"I'm not like anyone you know and I'd like to keep it that way, Mikaelson."

"It's Prince Mikaelson to you."

"I'd prefer to keep the name calling to idiot," she growled. "Now, about this stupid project."

If it were something quick and easy that would require minimal team participation, Caroline wouldn't have minded but given it was over the spring break it required some out of school work. Klaus was a border as was customary with most kids but during the holidays he returned home to Kensington Palace.

Even though Caroline knew he was a prince there wasn't much she knew about his royal life other than what she saw portrayed in the media. He always seemed so well behaved at special occasions, nothing like the boy she knew from school. Her parents had informed Caroline that she was going into London to work on their project together, she'd refused initially but her father had told her in no uncertain terms you didn't turn down a royal invitation.

Kensington Palace was even more beautiful than it looked on television, stately on the outside and opulent on the inside with its high ceilings and plush furnishings. She stared around wide eyed at its grandeur. She was met by the Princess of Wales and some of the house staff. Esther Mikaelson was even more stunning in real life as she chatted with her mother politely. Caroline was pretty certain her mother was even more star struck than her.

Klaus just stood there quietly, not talking and sneaking a few sideways glances in her direction. Caroline had never known him to be so quiet and reserved before. They were shown into the manicured gardens, sitting at an old fashioned white table and chairs. To say she was distracted from the project was an understatement. Klaus, it seemed, was as well but obviously for different reasons.

"So, what do you think about if we do it like this?" She asked, pointing to the paper in front of them. Klaus didn't respond immediately, his gaze directed on the house and nearby nanny who was pretending to read but obviously keeping a close eye on them. "Klaus?"

"Oh yeah, that's good," he replied dismissively.

"Well, if you're not going to take this seriously."

"I am," he shot back, eyeing his nanny once again. Obviously something was going on but Caroline wasn't quite sure what. Where was the precocious, know-it-all she knew so well from school. "It's fine." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, busying herself with their project. If he wasn't going to contribute she might as well get it done herself.

It was only when his nanny left to get some lemonade for them that Klaus finally relaxed. He even told her she drew like a girl, Caroline decided to take that as a compliment. "So, what's with the weird mood?"

"What weird mood?"

"You're all quiet and not your usual charming self," she teased. "Is that only a show for the other boys at school?"

"It's not a show," he replied, defensively. "Miss James told my parents about my behaviour in class and let's just say they like me to act a certain way and that isn't it."

"You got in trouble?"

"Sort of, it apparently doesn't look good publicly when the Prince of England is acting out at school," he mumbled. "They thought I should invite you over so we could try and be friends."

"So we wouldn't play tricks on each other anymore?"

"Something like that." Caroline knew he was royalty but never understood the public pressure involved with being part of such a well-known family, especially since he was only ten years-old. "I probably don't have the right to ask but do you think we could call a truce at school?"

"If this is another trick," she warned.

"I wish it was," he joked, earning a dirty look from her. "You should have seen your face when you found those spiders in your bag."

"Or when I pushed you into that sandpit," she shot back. "If you even think about doing anything Mikaelson, I will kill you and that's a promise."

"I wouldn't say that too loud, Forbes, given my security detail are just around that corner," he chuckled making Caroline whack him on the chest, only partly scared about what they might do if they caught her assaulting the third in line to the British throne.

 **Fifteen Years Ago (age 15)**

Guys sucked. That's the last time Caroline trusted another male. She'd spent so much time getting ready for the stupid school formal and now she didn't have a date. Apparently he was sick but Caroline had her suspicions that Tyler had found someone better to take like Olivia with the big chest. She couldn't help it if her breasts hadn't quite grown to the size she wanted.

After his call earlier that day, Caroline had immediately insisted that she wasn't going to the formal without a date. She'd planned on staying home and watching the horror film 'Carrie' instead but apparently her mother thought otherwise, especially given the exorbitant amount she reminded her that she'd spent on her dress. It was a beautiful cornflower shade of blue that matched her eyes and it did seem like a waste not to wear it, especially given her hair was already styled in a chic, low bun with curly tendrils framing her face.

When her mother dropped her off, the nerves she'd felt swirling in her stomach had returned and she stopped short of the school hall where it was being held. She sat on a nearby bench trying to muster up the courage to walk in alone. It didn't matter, right? Surely there were others going alone too, not that she knew of anyone in her circle of friends.

"The school hall is that way, love," a familiar voice murmured in the darkness, scaring her slightly. She turned to where he was noticing a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"I told you not to call me that, Mikaelson, I'm not one of your pathetic groupies," she scowled. Although they'd declared a truce five years earlier it didn't mean they were friends, far from it actually. Even with those family pressures she knew about first hand, he was still the annoying guy who would tease her. "And didn't you hear? Smoking is bad for you."

"Always nagging me, Forbes."

"Well, someone needs to given the idiotic things you do to try and rebel," she muttered.

"Hey, I'm not trying anything, I happen to like nicotine," he argued. "So, what exactly are you doing here all alone?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped. The last person she wanted to know about her dateless situation was Klaus Mikaelson. "And don't you have some girls to go and harass?"

"You've got that the wrong way around, they are harassing me. So much so that I decided it was better to come alone."

"Oh you poor baby," she cooed, sarcastically. "It must be such a hard life being you." Caroline probably wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her bitterness. It was no secret that every girl had asked him to the formal and she couldn't even keep one date.

"It is actually," he admitted. "It would be nice for someone to like me for being me and not for being a prince for once." Caroline was shocked by his sudden admission, she figured he loved being a prince and all the female attention that went with it.

"Well, if it's any consolation I don't like you for being a prince or for being yourself," she shot back.

"I can always count on you for a reality check," he chuckled. "So, you didn't answer my question before, where is that idiotic, American, brunette partner of yours who has the intelligence of a gnat?"

"Watch what you're saying about Americans, mister," she chided, her patriotic side coming through. "Although, it sure sounds like someone has been keeping an eye on me," she murmured, not even bothering to address his comments about Tyler's intelligence because he probably was correct.

"What can I say, I was bored," he replied lazily, while stubbing out his cigarette. "Okay, if you're not going to say it, I did happen to see Tyler arrive with Liv earlier and was tossing up whether he stood you up or you came to your senses and dumped his ass."

"Why this sudden interest in my love life?"

"I told you, boredom. You realise I'm not going to give up until you tell me what happened, right?" He asked, taking the seat next to her just as Caroline caught a whiff of his spicy aftershave making her slightly dizzy. His eyes seemed bluer tonight, his lips more pronounced and crimson and she caught the beginnings of a dimple in his left cheek, what was happening to her? Did she actually find him attractive? She decided to blame it on the bewitching aftershave, well that and the way he looked in a tuxedo, even if his bow tie was hanging loosely around his collar.

"What? So you can tease me again because quite frankly I'm not in the mood, Klaus."

"No I'm not going to tease you, I'm just trying to work out whether I need to beat Tyler up or not." Caroline had to admit this over protective side of him was kind of attractive. She shook her head, what the hell was she thinking?

"He stood me up and if you did want to beat him up I wouldn't stop you," she replied, gruffly. "Although given your school record I'd advise against it, not sure your parents would appreciate the unwanted press."

"Always looking out for me, aren't you?" He smiled, knowingly. "Anyone would think you liked me or something."

"Don't push it," she drawled.

"You know, you scrub up pretty good, Forbes," he said, his eyes roaming over her outfit.

"When they wrote the character of Prince Charming they sure as hell weren't talking about you, Mikaelson."

"You're right, I guess I could have worded that a little better. You look quite pretty this evening, love," he said admiringly, his eyes flickering over her dress causing a few foreign shivers to course through her body.

"Well, that's better," Caroline scoffed, trying to hide the mixture of emotions that had suddenly overcome her.

"So, how about a date?"

"Excuse me?"

"To the formal."

"With you?"

"Don't sound so excited," he drawled. "I know I'm not your first choice but I thought if anything it might annoy Lockwood."

"And your hordes of adoring fans," she muttered, knowing all too well how possessive the girls at school could be when it came to him.

"I'm game if you are?" He offered. "Consider this a formal apology for putting all those spiders in your bag and everything else I did when I young and immature."

"I thought you still were," she quipped. "Fine, you've got yourself a deal but don't expect me to apologise for that sandpit incident, Mikaelson. Oh and I have no intention of putting out, just so we're clear."

"Don't flatter yourself, princess," he laughed, holding out his hand. And so an unlikely friendship was formed between two sworn enemies that night and even though they didn't know it at the time, it would remain for years to come.

 **Ten Years Ago (age 20)**

"Caroline! Hurry that little bikini-bottomed ass up! It's the first pool party of sophomore year," Katherine yelled. "I definitely want to get there first so I can take my pick of the best male talent." Caroline rolled her eyes at just how typical it was of Katherine. Even though they couldn't have been more different, the girls had been good friends for a year now since they joined Kappa Kappa Gamma together as freshmen.

She'd been sad to leave England after so many years, the main reason being Klaus. Who knew a pretend date at the school formal would lead to a friendship with him? Everyone at school speculated that they were actually sleeping together but it couldn't be farther from the truth. She knew he wasn't her type to ever succumb to that sort of arrangement and Klaus secretly liked the fact some girls thought he was taken so they'd leave him alone.

They were inseparable though, not just at school but during holiday breaks. The media at one point even printed their pictures and alluded to a sweet, teenage romance. Caroline had been mortified they thought she would date him and Klaus just thought it was hilarious she was supposedly his latest love interest. Caroline had spent more time with his family, including his siblings, and came to think of them as her own seeing as she didn't have any. Klaus used to joke about how annoying they were but she knew just how protective he was of them.

Kol, Rebekah and Henrik were your typical, annoying younger brothers and sister but they kept things fun and interesting. Elijah, on the other hand, was far too mature for his age although Klaus explained that it was much harder on him because as the eldest he was the most likely to become king one day. The one thing Caroline knew was that Klaus never wanted to be king given he thought the pressure was tough enough being a prince.

"I'm coming," she called out. She consulted her appearance in the mirror, her white bikini accentuating the tan she'd gotten during her summer in Europe. In her haste, she grabbed her yellow sundress deciding to put it on downstairs so as to avoid any more orders from Katherine. "Geez, don't get your panties in a twist, Pierce." Caroline muttered as she made her way down the staircase, stopping suddenly as she processed just who was in the living area.

"Panties? Looks like I got here at just the right time, princess." Although she'd seen him at the beginning of summer she couldn't contain her excitement. He looked even more tanned since then in his blue polo shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She squealed, excitedly.

"That's some welcome, love," he chuckled, holding out his arms. She raced down the stairs, forgetting just how under dressed she was and threw her arms around his neck. If there was one thing Klaus did well it was hug, strangely enough given his parents rarely showed any affection to their children.

"Someone's filled out I see," he joked, earning a slap on his back for his comment. "My little princess is all grown up."

"You're hilarious," she groaned while putting on her dress hurriedly slightly nervous about his steady gaze on her body. She noticed Katherine staring on curiously at their exchange. "Oh sorry, Klaus this is my friend Katherine."

"We already met when he arrived five minutes ago, I thought it would be funny to surprise you. I wasn't quite sure whether I was supposed to curtsey or not."

"Oh please, Kat," she drawled. "Don't give him a bigger ego than he already has..."

"She got over that pretty quickly," Klaus interrupted. "Asked me where my hot bodyguards were, that big ego of mine took a pretty big hit, I'll have you know."

"Please tell me you brought Aiden with you on this impromptu trip, you know he's my favourite," she winked. He raised his eyebrows seriously but the knowing smile tugging on the ends of those crimson lips gave him away. God, she'd missed him and his myriad of expressions that didn't need words to explain. "Speaking of impromptu, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy visit his best friend without an interrogation? I mean I know it's you but give a guy a break, love." Caroline noticed for the first time a weariness in his expression and knew something wasn't quite right, especially turning up without warning. They held each other's gaze, Caroline trying to ascertain just what was wrong without needing to ask. Katherine cleared her throat, obviously sensing something and broke the prolonged silence.

"Okay, I'm sensing some drama here. I might just go and acquaint myself with Aiden then," she said, making herself scarce. Trust Katherine to turn a good deed into something about a guy.

"What's happened?" Caroline asked pointedly. He didn't respond immediately, just sat down on the couch placing his head in his hands. Klaus wasn't one to show much emotion, that much she knew so it couldn't be a good reason that brought him to her. She sat next to him, instinctively placing her arm around his shoulders willing him to talk.

"It's Henrik," he bit out.

"What's wrong with Henrik?" She asked, feeling a knot developing in her stomach. Henrik had always been her favourite sibling mainly because they got along so well. He looked up at her now, his blue eyes clouded with unshed tears. She'd never seen him this upset and if she was being honest it was a little scary.

"He's been diagnosed with leukaemia, the doctors told us last week," he murmured, sadly. She pulled him tighter towards her almost like she was trying to take the pain away. "I didn't know what to do. He's been in a private hospital but mother and father don't want us to visit in case the media finds out before they can put out a formal statement. But I suppose that's just typical of them to put our public profile ahead of Henrik."

"They probably think they're doing what is best," she offered, knowing that even though his parents weren't overly affectionate they did love their children. "It can't be easy for them either, Klaus."

"Well, you wouldn't know it Caroline," he growled, standing up and pacing up and down the room like a caged animal. "I thought you'd be on my side, that's why I came here when I had no idea what to do I was so anxious, not to mention restless."

"I am on your side," she shot back, standing up to meet his angry glare. "I've always got your back, you know that. I just think you shouldn't jump to conclusions when you're obviously so upset."

"You sound like just my parents," he growled. "I think they were relieved to see the back of me before I completely lost it at home. But do you blame me? I mean it's Henrik, he's never hurt anyone."

"I know," she agreed, finally stopping his pacing and placing her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "He's the sweetest boy I know, that's for sure. But he'll get through this Klaus, you just have to have a little faith."

"How do you know that?"

"Honestly, I don't. But what I do know is that your brother is strong and fearless and I'm pretty certain your parents are going to make sure they have the best medical professionals on hand to help Henrik recover. What did they say about his treatment?"

"They recommended a specialist at Mass General in Boston," he explained. "I won't be sidelined though, I'm going to be with Henrik during his treatment no matter what they think.

"Oh, I see," she replied, arching her left eyebrow. "This is just some ploy to get closer to me. I mean I know you've had a thing for me since we were five and all..."

"Someone has an extremely high opinion of themselves and hasn't changed since school," he smirked, Caroline glad to see her attempt at humour had managed to cheer him up, even if it was temporary. "Come on, just admit that you've missed me, love." Caroline knew the answer to that question but wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of answering even if he was upset.

"You seem to forget I'm not one of your groupies, Mikaelson," she grinned teasingly, before giving him another hug and losing herself in his spicy scent momentarily as was often the case. "And you know I can't be bought."

"That's not entirely true," he mused, finally pulling back from their hug. "I seem to recall you being rather generous with compliments after I plied you with oysters, red wine and dark chocolate that time in London."

"I blame the aphrodisiac qualities for those compliments slipping out but never again," she promised.

"I hear there's an amazing oyster bar in town, maybe we could go tonight?" He offered, flashing those dimples for extra persuasive powers.

"Well, as tempting as that sounds Mikaelson, I'd rather not be photographed and referred to as your on-again-off-again high school sweetheart. Although, they probably already know you're here given your rather public entrance."

"I've got it covered, we're launching an annual Royal Scholarship," he explained. "I needed a reason to be in the States given my sudden departure."

"I should have known, there's always a plan with you people," she smiled. "You probably should get home after this contrived scholarship ceremony though."

"So, now you're trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes, it's been painful just to put up with you for this long," she joked knowing she could put up with him forever, not that she'd admit that of course. "But you have more important places to be right now and we both know it."

"Well, that is true but I'm not flying out until tomorrow, so what is a guy supposed to do until then?" She pretended to be deep in thought just to annoy him and prolong the suspense. "Seriously Caroline, most girls wouldn't even need the hint to ask me out."

"Well, I'm not like most girls am I, Mikaelson?"

"No, that you're not."

"Fine, how about a movie night then, like old times, but I get to pick what we watch," she suggested.

"Yeah also like old times," he scoffed. "I'm not watching 'Legally Blonde' again though, Forbes."

"We'll see about that," she laughed, giving him a playful nudge in the ribs.

Caroline would never forget the moment she realised that she was head over heels in love with her best friend and it wasn't how she expected it to happen at all. They'd been watching movies and he'd bitched and moaned about her choices but still watched them dutifully. As the end credits of 'Legally Blonde' rolled across the screen later that night she looked over at Klaus. He'd fallen asleep earlier, popcorn was stuck to his top and his mouth was wide open as he snored slightly and she didn't think he'd ever looked so adorable before.

That's when Caroline knew she was a goner. Finding out a week later that Klaus was transferring to Harvard while Henrik sought medical treatment was going to make her newfound feelings for the prince all the more complicated.

 **Five Years Ago (age 25)**

"So this is what a royal wedding looks like?" Katherine squeaked excitedly, her hat partially obscuring Caroline's view.

"I have no idea," she hissed. "And could you please be less obvious that we're royal wedding virgins?"

Westminster Abbey was packed and besides the notable royalty and celebrities, Caroline knew absolutely no one, which was probably good seeing as Katherine was being entirely too embarrassing for her own good, including the hat she insisted on wearing. Klaus had been kind enough to let her invite a plus one to keep her company. He'd admitted that he wanted her to be his date for moral support but they both knew the media would jump at the chance to photograph them together again and claim they were the next couple headed to the altar.

Caroline couldn't believe his little sister Rebekah was getting married, especially seeing she was the first of the siblings to make the commitment. But apparently it was love at first sight when she watched Lord St John's eldest son Enzo command a horse on the polo field and lead his team to a convincing victory. Granted they fought like children for a few months pretending they weren't interested in each other but here they were about to get married.

Klaus, of course, had gone into meltdown given she was his little sister and thought Enzo was some womaniser trying to take her away. It had taken a few conversations over the phone to convince him that he should calm down and just be happy for Rebekah. After what he'd gone through with Henrik, Caroline didn't blame Klaus for being overly sensitive but since he was in remission she figured he should let up on the over protective, big brother act.

Speaking of the over protective, big brother. He was looking roguishly handsome in his grey suit at the altar next to Elijah, Kol, Enzo and Henrik. He'd spotted her earlier, even though she was seated all the way towards the back, and sent her one of his most dimpled grins. The fact it still turned her stomach to mush wasn't helping. When she realised her feelings five years earlier and he subsequently moved to the neighbouring state she didn't have much time to process it all. After all, Henrik was the most important consideration and they'd both spent plenty of time at his bedside reading him books, playing games and keeping him company during his treatment.

Once Henrik was in remission a year later, Klaus had transferred back to Oxford to complete his studies. She'd been tempted to tell him what she felt the night before he left but they lived in different countries, more than that they were destined for completely different lives. That much she knew.

The ceremony was beautiful and Caroline couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She knew she probably would have cried even if they were relative strangers so it made it all the more special that she'd known them intimately for years. Watching Klaus standing there and trying to be the strong, older brother and not cry in front of the millions of people watching worldwide was incredibly emotional. All she wanted to do was walk up there and give him a reassuring hug.

The reception for 300 people at Buckingham Palace following was equally as grand and impressive and Klaus' speech was far more personal than Caroline would have ever expected. She could have sworn he glanced in her direction when he spoke about the importance of being best friends with your spouse. After the formalities and the Queen had retired for the evening, they had opened up the extensive backyard where a marquee and dance floor had been set up for the younger guests to continue on late into the night. After a few dances, Katherine and Caroline had sat themselves at the makeshift gin bar so they could watch the celebrations from afar.

"His Royal Hotness was looking at you during that speech, Care. In fact, he's been sneaking glances at you all day," Katherine said, gesturing to the prince in question. "And don't tell me that line about friends wasn't referring to you two."

"Could you be any more obvious, Pierce?" She growled, pulling her hand down. "He was probably staring at that ridiculous hat you were wearing at the ceremony."

"I'll have you know Victoria Beckham liked it," she shot back.

"Posh Spice liked that hat?"

"Unlike some people she has taste. Anyway, enough changing the subject, Forbes. Are you going to talk to Klaus at all today? And by the way, staring at him doesn't count."

"I was not staring," she spluttered. Okay, maybe she was but Caroline didn't want to interrupt his formal duties.

"Who's not staring at whom?" Klaus asked stepping between them and interrupting their conversation. Caroline could feel a faint blush cross her face, hoping that it wasn't as obvious to him as it felt. Why the hell couldn't she get her act together? She'd only known the guy for twenty years.

"Your older brother, turns out I have a bit of a crush," Katherine replied, saving Caroline from complete embarrassment.

"I'm sure Aiden will be mortified," Caroline drawled thinking back to their brief meeting in Connecticut.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Katherine asked, ignoring Caroline's attempt at a joke.

"This is Elijah we're talking about, he's never seeing anyone because he's too busy working or whatever it is he does," Klaus laughed. "I'd be more than happy to introduce you though if you'd like, Katherine?"

"What is this the nineteenth century? While I appreciate the offer HRH I'm a modern woman, I can make my own introductions thank you very much. So, if you two will excuse me."

"Poor Elijah," Caroline said, knowing just how different they were and just how forward Katherine could be. "Although, I'd definitely pay to watch it all unfold."

"You and me both," he agreed. "I see Katherine has a new nickname for me since I last saw her, not that it's completely unexpected of course."

"Oh, except her initials stand for His Royal Hotness as opposed to Highness," she informed him. "Not that I'm trying to give you a bigger head or anything, Mikaelson."

"I'll have you know grandma told me just how handsome I looked earlier," he grinned. "But speaking of handsome though, you don't scrub up too badly yourself, love." Caroline would have hit him but she had to give him credit for remembering their conversation all those years ago. When she'd picked out her blue dress for Rebekah's wedding it'd actually reminded her of the formal and it seemed he remembered that too.

"Do you think I'll be dressed well enough to be included in the spread of all your ex-girlfriends in tomorrow's Daily Mail?"

"I'll have to remember to thank my sister for inviting so many of them along today, for the record you were the only one I invited myself," he promised. "Even if you aren't actually an ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, you wish," she laughed.

"I was surprised you brought Katherine to be honest," he murmured, piquing her attention. "You know just because I thought you were all serious with that idiot with the hair." That idiot with the hair was Stefan and they'd broken up two months earlier after a year-long relationship. Klaus always knew how to peg the guys she dated because he was an idiot and spent longer in the bathroom doing his hair than she did.

"Let's just say she may have her quirks but Katherine is definitely more reliable, although she did hog the bathroom," she quipped, downing the last of her gin and gesturing for another.

"Now, why are you allowed to get drunk and I'm not?"

"Last time I checked, this was pretty much your house and you can do what you like," she replied. For some reason drinking more gin seemed easier than having a proper conversation because Caroline knew those pesky feelings would try to rear their ugly head and that couldn't happen, especially not tonight.

Caroline couldn't remember just how many drinks they'd consumed, especially since Kol had appeared during their session and insisted they all have shots. Katherine had even managed to drag Elijah over for a few more beverages and she seemed to recall Enzo re-enacting the chicken dance with her at some stage. She was pretty sure this wasn't how you acted at a wedding, especially a royal one at that. At least the media weren't around to judge their behaviour.

"So, you're pretty drunk," Klaus teased, placing his finger on the end of her nose.

"So are you," she repeated, missing his nose when she attempted to do the same thing.

"Not as much as you, love," he laughed, catching her before she fell. She may have been buzzing from the alcohol but couldn't miss the warmth that spread through her body from his touch. She didn't move immediately, just relished in the feeling of being in his arms. "But I have to admit you're pretty cute like this."

"Are you patronising me?"

"Trust you to use big words when you're drunk."

"Weddings bring it out in me," she giggled, ruffling up his hair playfully. "I can only take so much love and mush."

"So, what you're telling me is that you never want to get married?" He asked, his arms still holding onto her tightly. "Ever?"

"I never said that," she murmured. "I guess it would depend on the person. I'm not going to marry just anyone."

"I would have to agree," he shared. "But what happens if we never find that right person? We might never get married."

"Way to depress a girl, Mikaelson. You know, I'd maybe consider marrying you," she admitted. "Well, only if I couldn't find anyone else of course and we were the last people left on the planet and it was vital we repopulate the earth and all that."

"Wow, so kind of you love," he chuckled. "I'd possibly, maybe consider marrying you too."

"You would?" Caroline asked, surprised by his response and trying to ignore the urge to kiss those crimson lips that were hypnotising her as he spoke.

"I'd learn to live with your nagging eventually, I suppose," he joked. "I knew this guy once that made a pact with his friend that if they weren't married by a certain time, they'd marry each other."

"Did they get married?" She asked curiously, thinking it sounded like the craziest idea. Caroline Forbes didn't do anything like that, mainly because she naively always thought happily ever after was a given.

"No, they didn't."

"So, what exactly is the point of this story then?"

"Well, how about if we make a promise right here? I mean, I'm pretty certain someone like you won't need it but how about a back-up plan, you know just in case?"

"You're royalty for god's sake, I don't think it's the done thing, Klaus."

"Arranged marriages have been the foundation of many royal unions in the past," he explained. "Consider this just like one of those."

"Except it's usually the parents who arrange the marriage," she replied.

"Consider this our modern spin on it."

"So, what are the terms exactly?" She asked, surprised she was even entertaining something so preposterous.

"If neither of us are with anyone in five years we agree to getting married," he suggested, his eyes trained on hers. Caroline wasn't quite sure whether it was actually him or the gin talking. Either way it sounded good to her. "We can meet up somewhere on a set date as a symbol of that commitment."

"Where are we supposed to meet?"

"Trust you to focus on the semantics. I don't know, here or Boston..."

"Or maybe the Empire State Building on Christmas Eve at one minute to midnight," Caroline offered.

"Well, someone's obviously been watching too many romantic films but hell why not?" He replied. "So, do we have a deal?"

"I suppose we do," she agreed. "Do we shake hands now or something?"

"Or something," he whispered. "Don't you think an agreement like this requires something a little more familiar?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Caroline asked, her breath catching in her throat in anticipation.

"I don't know, maybe a kiss?" Caroline was silent, unsure of what to say but knowing she wanted exactly the same thing. It may have been the alcohol talking but at that moment Caroline didn't care, especially if that meant she got to kiss Klaus.

She'd barely nodded before his lips were on hers, incredibly soft and welcoming. Caroline always assumed it would be awkward kissing him after all this time but it felt so right, like she was finally home. Unfortunately, it was short lived, interrupted by one of the staff. She shouldn't have been surprised but when he reluctantly excused himself, Caroline could swear she saw disappointment in his eyes. The empty feeling in her chest as he walked away telling her she already missed his touch.

 **Present Day (Age 30)**

Caroline's cell phone sounded out next to the bed, waking her unceremoniously. She groaned, throwing the pillow over her head to try and block out the noise and the invading sunlight. It continued to ring, Caroline realising she should either answer it or hurl it against the wall, the second option was definitely more appealing. She threw off the pillow and consulted the bedside clock noting that not only was it 6am it was also December 22nd. Why couldn't Christmas have come and gone already?

She begrudgingly grabbed the source of all her frustration and read the screen noticing her code name for a certain prince. Why he was calling she had no idea but it was probably to antagonise her as usual. Although Caroline was tempted to ignore him she was curious at the same time.

"Kol, you better have a good excuse for calling me this early," she growled, by way of a greeting.

"Well, good morning to you too, sleeping bitchy," he shot back. "Remind me never to call you at this time ever again."

"Consider it done, just so we can avoid situations like this," she quipped. Caroline and Kol had always been the two that had shared the most similar bond to real siblings. This was just their way of showing affection, well at least she thought so. "Is there a point to this call or are you just trying to annoy me as usual?"

"Well, I have to admit annoying you is an added bonus but I was actually calling to see if you'd..." Caroline was waiting for him to continue but heard what sounded like a scuffle over the phone and some yelling before an almost breathless female spoke.

"Never send a boy to do woman's work," she uttered triumphantly and Caroline could tell Rebekah was grinning. "How are you, Caroline?"

"Tired but other than that just peachy," she replied, somewhat sarcastically. "As much as I love hearing from my favourite royals this early on a Sunday morning, what's going on?"

"We're on our way to the States, New York in fact, and were wondering if you were going to be around for Christmas?" Caroline barely heard the rest of the sentence after she'd mentioned New York. She'd been so worried that Klaus was going to be snow bound with her but maybe there was a chance that things might work out between them. She threw off the covers and got up slightly excited. Maybe she might need to make an impromptu trip after all.

"How exactly did you manage an escape from the family duties at Sandringham this year?" She asked referring to their house in Norfolk where they traditionally spent Christmas Day with the Queen and their parents.

"Oh, you know charity work always trumps that, plus Enzo has never been to New York before," she replied. "I'm not sure what Kol's excuse is, unless you count him wanting to introduce Enzo to New York's night life. All I can say is God help America."

"So, it's just you three over for Christmas then?" She asked, a familiar lump settling in her throat. It seemed like too much of a coincidence that they were in the US and Klaus wasn't.

"Elijah and Henrik are at Sandringham but if that's your convoluted way of asking if Niklaus is with us, he isn't," she responded. "I've given up trying to keep up with his erratic schedule to be honest. So are we going to see you then?" Caroline did want to see them but the thought of going to New York without Klaus wasn't appealing. Plus, seeing them would just remind her of him and that was the last thing she felt like having to endure.

"Unfortunately, I've got to work Rebekah and..."

"Yeah, yeah," she cut her off. As much as she loved the blonde princess she had no idea about real life a lot of the time. "Well, if you change your mind we'll be at the Waldorf Astoria. Kol I can't guarantee because I might have killed him by then."

Before Caroline could reply she'd disconnected the call. Rebekah had an aversion to many things and saying a proper goodbye was one of them. Caroline felt so deflated that she'd let herself hope he was going to meet her on Christmas Eve, but not again. She chose that exact moment to get back under the covers and keep wallowing.

Turns out there was only so many nauseating Christmas movies you could watch at a time, Caroline feeling she might be physically sick. Well, it might have also been due to all the chunky monkey and twinkies she'd devoured whilst watching said movies. It was only two days until Christmas now and she was disappointed the time wasn't going as quickly as she would have liked. She just needed to get through the night of the 24th and everything could go back to normal, well that's what she was telling herself at least.

Klaus hadn't called, not that she expected him to given she'd been avoiding him for some time now, too scared he was going to profess his love for the brunette she didn't know but had come to hate over time. It was at that point she heard knocking at her front door. Caroline had no idea who it would be given Katherine had left the previous day (not without begging her yet again to join her). She was going to ignore it but it kept going getting to the point of incessant.

She stood up shakily, brushing the stray crumbs and pieces of popcorn that were embedded in her pyjama top away and feeling her hair self consciously, noticing it was doing some kind of weird, knotted, birds nest thing. Not her finest look, sure, but she figured it would do a good job of scaring whomever it was away. The knocking continued, loud and fast now. "Okay, I'm coming. Keep your knickers on!"

The one person she wasn't expecting to be on the other side was there, leaning up against the adjacent wall, his deep, blue eyes flickering briefly over her body before settling on her face. She felt her chest constrict, annoyed that he was even more good looking than she remembered, especially in those dark jeans, grey sweater and a black overcoat. He didn't say anything at first, probably overcome by her unkempt appearance to speak. If Caroline wasn't so shocked, she probably would have been more worried about that too. What the hell was he doing here, and in Boston? She figured he'd be in some chalet by an open fire by now about to pop the big question.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, feeling increasingly uncomfortable about the way he was staring at her.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we have a date in New York City tomorrow I seem to recall, yet here you are holed up in your apartment in Boston, I mean talk about a blow to the ego, Forbes." Caroline was confused and she was pretty certain he could tell by her furrowed brows. "You know, the Empire State Building, Christmas Eve at one minute to midnight?"

"You remembered," she whispered, her head spinning at that revelation. "I didn't think..." she trailed off, unable to form more words if she tried.

"You didn't think?" He asked, just as her elderly neighbour emerged from her apartment and turned to stare at him in shock. This wasn't the first time it had happened to them and Caroline knew it wouldn't be the last. "Good evening ma'am."

"You're..." she mumbled.

"He's just a lookalike, Mrs Phillips," she said dismissively, the last thing she felt like was a star struck moment when she was trying to process everything. "Uncanny, huh?" Before she could reply, Caroline grabbed his coat and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

"Easy, love," Klaus joked. "I know I'm cute but there's no need to manhandle me."

"So, you turn up on my doorstep unannounced and you're going to make jokes?"

"What can I say? It's my coping mechanism when things get entirely too awkward and I'm trying to work out the perfect thing to say," he muttered. "You're not making this easy on me, Caroline."

"Says the guy who just turned up on my doorstep?"

"Says the girl who was planning on blowing off our date?" He shot back. "And while we're at it, the same girl who has been basically avoiding my calls for about three months now. I'm not sure what I did to deserve the silent treatment." Caroline knew she couldn't avoid him or her feelings anymore. She sat on the couch, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to detangle her blonde knots, something she did when she was nervous.

"What's going on, Caroline?"

"I thought you were going to be in Austria proposing or something?" She asked, her voice low and muffled.

"Well, if you wanted a proposal in Europe it could have been arranged but a little heads up would have been nice, love," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I don't understand," she replied, turning to face him. "I thought you and Hayley were..."

"I'm kind of offended you're questioning my taste in women," he scoffed. "I went out with her to appease my parents, you of all people should know the drill by now."

"Yeah, when you were younger," Caroline spluttered. "I thought by the age of thirty you'd be able to make your own choices by now, Klaus."

"Have you met my parents, love? Look, I said I'd go out with her a few times and the American media, especially, decided to turn it into some blossoming, fairytale romance as they have a tendency to do. She may have taken too much of a liking to me but that's not unusual."

"There's that modesty I love," she drawled.

"While I may be roguishly handsome, I think her eye was on the title and not on me, Caroline. Story of my life. Well, except for you of course. I'll never forget the night of the formal when you said you didn't like me as a prince or myself," he chuckled. "I think I fell in love with you right then and there." If Caroline thought breathing was difficult before, it was practically impossible now. He loved her?

"You've loved me all that time?" She squeaked in disbelief.

"Well, if I'm being honest I was pretty smitten when you pushed me into that sandpit age five," he admitted. "You don't treat me any differently, Caroline. That's all I've ever wanted and I couldn't imagine my life without you for that reason amongst so many others. But, if you're going to reject me, the least you can do is be honest about it." How could he ever think she'd want to reject him?

"You really know how to surprise a girl," she murmured, finally catching her breath. "I never thought I'd ever fit into your world, that you'd never see me like that because I wasn't..."

"Stop right there," he interrupted, placing his finger under her chin softly and pulling it upwards so that her eyes met his. "You are all I've ever wanted and needed, Caroline Forbes. I love you, you stubborn, feisty, beautiful girl and if you'll have me you'll make me the happiest guy alive."

"Well, when you put it like that," she grinned. "I love you so much, Klaus."

"You do?" he asked, almost like he was making sure he heard her correctly. Caroline nodded by way of response. "I always assumed my life was too crazy for you, I know what you think about the media intrusion."

"You know, I think I'd be willing to put up with the stupid media circus if I could spend the rest of my life with you, Klaus." His crimson lips curved into a knowing smile at her admission, his dimples out in full force.

"Glad to see we agree on something even if it took us twenty-five years to realise it," he joked. "You realise you completely ruined me for anyone else with that kiss at the wedding? I haven't been able to get it out of my head since."

"So, you took five years to broach the subject? Makes sense, Mikaelson." What Caroline was expecting was an argument about her equally stubborn behaviour but instead his lips found hers within a split second. She didn't bother objecting just melted into the kiss as his mouth massaged hers. Caroline didn't think she'd ever tire of that feeling, ever. It was at least a few minutes before they pulled apart, reluctantly, their breathing ragged. Klaus fastened a lock of hair behind her ear, placing a simple, sweet kiss on her lips.

"I still can't believe you were going to stand me up, love. Luckily Rebekah told me that you were too busy working to bother making it."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Probably not," he teased.

"Look at it this way, at least this way you avoided any public humiliation," she offered.

"Trust you to find a silver lining," he muttered. "Although, that doesn't mean we can't do what we promised and head up the Empire State Building tomorrow night and make it official."

"Official? "

"I may or may not have something to give you and what better place than somewhere so public to break the news to the world?" He answered. Caroline's mouth dropped open, not expecting that admission or such a swift commitment.

"You cannot leave me hanging until then, Mikealson," she argued.

"Well, that's what you get for standing me up, love," he smirked. "Now, how about we catch up on some of that lost time?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned, pulling him up with her and dragging him towards the bedroom greedily.


	19. Oops!

**Anon: Not sure if you're still taking prompts but if you are, can i request a human klaroline drabble based off of "oops" by little mix? like a friends with**

 **Thanks for the awesome prompt nonnie, think this is one of my new favourite songs! Also it's a little different but the concept is still basically the same. I hope you like it!** **All lyrics in bold italics are by Little Mix and Charlie Puth (a little altered to suit the story)** **.**

 **Oops!**

 ** _"_ _Oops, my baby, I woke up in your bed"_**

Caroline's eyes darted around the room trying to gain her bearings, this certainly wasn't her bedroom. Enzo St John's 18th birthday had been massive, no surprises at all given the organiser. Katherine had thrown him a surprise pool party at her house while her parents were away in Washington DC and all Caroline remembered was a lot of tequila, a lot of swimming and a lot of dancing on the dining room table. She just hoped it was still standing after all the weight it had endured during the night.

Sleeping with someone didn't quite fit in with all those memories. Sure, her and Tyler had been messing around a bit but this definitely wasn't his room. For some reason though it was a little familiar, especially those sketches on the wall in particular. Caroline felt her blood go cold at her delayed realisation, it couldn't be him, right?

She turned over reluctantly, her eyes finally resting on the guy sleeping next to her. As far as possible options could go he was probably the worst. Not looks wise; this guy could be an Abercrombie and Fitch model with that curly, blonde hair and those crimson lips. But when it came to the worst people you could sleep with, your best friend's brother was at the top of that list.

She pulled the sheet closer around her naked body self consciously, accidentally rousing him from sleep. She watched as those dark, blue eyes fluttered open and a pair of rogue dimples appeared out of nowhere as his gaze met hers, his dark, blonde hair adorably rumpled.

"Do you always watch people sleeping? I mean it's a little creepy don't you think, love?" He asked, his voice full of sleep.

"If you must know I was laying here commiserating over my choice of bedmate," she growled. "I know you've always had a thing for me but really Klaus."

"Says the girl who couldn't keep her hands off me last night."

"I'm blaming it on the copious amounts of alcohol I consumed," she shot back, trying to ignore just how sexy his unkempt stubble looked at this time of the morning. "Trust me, if we were sober this would've never happened, I do have my standards after all."

"That's not what you were saying last night," he smirked. "In fact you were revelling in my standardless company. I seem to recall a few cries of pleasure along the lines of…"

"I don't need a recap," she scowled, interrupting him. "I just need some caffeine and a hot shower and to forget this ever happened."

"I'd be more than happy to scrub your back, you know get to all those hard to reach places."

"Get out!"

"Last time I checked this was my bedroom, love," he replied, gruffly. Of course it was, typical. "Looks like it's time to do the walk of shame, door's just over there. Although you might want to watch out for Rebekah, she's usually leaving for yoga at this time on a Saturday morning."

"Don't call me love," she muttered, placing her head in her hands in frustration. "Of all people why do you have to be a Mikaelson?"

"Unfortunate turn of events, trust me," he said, knowingly as he propped his head up on his elbow and trained his gaze on her. "Usually my one-night-stands don't talk this much the following morning. If I knew you were going to be this chatty, I might have reconsidered my decision."

"Charming, Mikaelson," she muttered while pulling off the sheet completely, wrapping it around her body and madly hunting for her discarded clothing. She was also trying to ignore the fact that he was now very naked sans covers. "Remind me not to have the pleasure of your company ever again."

"Ditto, love."

She chose not to respond, taking her pieces of clothing into the connected bathroom and slamming the door shut. It was probably the quickest she'd ever dressed, desperate to get out of this ridiculously awkward situation as soon as possible. It's not like she didn't find him attractive, in fact she'd found herself day dreaming about her best friend's brother sometimes but knew nothing good could ever come of it, especially given what a known womaniser he was.

She consulted her dishevelled appearance in the mirror briefly. Her blonde waves were messy and obviously knotted, her creamy skin flushed and she had a telling trail of mascara under her left eye. Classy. As soon as she'd managed to make the best of her appearance, Caroline emerged from his bathroom. If this was some stranger then her exit would have been a lot simpler. Unfortunately a few stray memories from their night together came rushing back causing some unexpected shivers which were threatening to break her resolve.

 _It was a mad frenzy; clothes discarded at a rapid pace, tangled, sweaty limbs, mouths exploring and moaning against every inch of bare skin. He certaintly had talents, not that she'd ever admit it to him of course._

"I'm impressed, most girls I know spend at least a good few hours in the bathroom."

"Well, I'm not like most girls you know, Mikaelson," she growled, heading towards the window and opening it. The last thing she wanted to do was get caught by Rebekah or Kol for that matter so this seemed like the only escape.

"That much is true," he agreed, his eyes flickering admiringly over her body encased in a fitted black dress. "I might even be open to another tryst if you're lucky."

"You wish," she muttered, straddling the window sill and climbing out onto a nearby tree branch. If she'd known she was going to be scaling trees she definitely would have dressed more appropriately. Caroline had many regrets but she didn't want to add getting caught out sleeping with her best friend's brother to that list. The quicker she got out of there and showered her sins away the sooner she could forget what she'd done.

 ** _"_ _Oops, we broke up, we're better off as friends"_**

"You know, I'm really getting sick of your post mortem analysis, love." Klaus groaned. "I understand once could be considered a stupid mistake but how do you explain ten times? Actually no, I was a little drunk a few of those times, make it at least a dozen."

"Why do you always feel the need to revell in my misfortune, Mikaelson?"

"If it really was misfortune I'm surprised you'd come back so many times for more," Klaus drawled. "I suppose I should get dressed before you kick me out in a raging fit of denial, yet again."

"At least you catch on quickly," she mumbled, throwing his shirt directly at his head. "This can't happen ever again."

"Exactly what you said the previous eleven times," he joked, not missing just how hungrily her eyes devoured his bare chest in the meantime.

"I mean it this time."

"Well, here's a little hint for you," he offered, placing his top over his head. "Don't ogle me while you say it, I'd actually believe it if you refrained from checking me out." She rolled her eyes at his usual lack of modesty. "Anyway, what's wrong with a little harmless fun?" It certainly was fun, Caroline cast her mind back to the night before.

 _His teeth grazing and nibbling at her skin, his fingers massaging her silky folds as he did it. Caroline bucking her hips feeling all control slip away but not minding because she knew just how spectacularly it would end, it always did. Not that she'd ever admit that to him of course._

"You're arrogant, annoying and smug. Oh and Rebekah's brother," she answered, by way of explanation.

"You really need to stop with all the compliments, love, you'll give me a big head. Well, besides that unfortunate mention of my brotherly connection to Rebekah."

"Too late for that and what have I told you about calling me love," she muttered.

"I know how much it annoys you."

"Of course," she hissed. "So, what exactly are you still doing in my bed?"

"No need to get your panties in a twist, love," he answered. "Oh, hang on that was me last night."

"You are hilarious."

"And here I thought you only liked me for my body."

"Oh just please get out, there's only so much I can take of your over-inflated ego and it's stifling what available oxygen I have left."

"Always so bloody dramatic," he quipped, rolling out of bed. "So, should we just organise our next rendezvous or are you going to continue to live in complete denial that this will never happen again?"

"It won't' she promised. "Whatever this weird, messed-up thing is ends now."

"Fine with me," he replied, nonchalantly as he sauntered towards the door. "I have better things to do with my time anyway."

* * *

 ** _"Now I accidentally need you, I don't know what to do"_**

Caroline was extremely frustrated, that much she knew. When she'd insisted it was their last time together, she hadn't expected Klaus to agree. After all she'd been saying it for months but he still entertained whatever was going on between them. She'd suffered through a number of inane holiday parties without the promise of seeing him at the end of the night and it was difficult to say the least. She told herself it was purely because of the physical aspects but every now and again niggling feelings would appear and confuse her more.

She'd made it her New Year's Resolution to completely forget about him and whatever the hell had been happening and focus on the rest of Junior Year. Like most resolutions, that had lasted about five seconds. She'd flocked to the highway bar out of town after some particularly bad news from her parents. It was the only place that served minors and right now she needed alcohol, a lot of it in fact. At first the straight vodkas burned as they slipped down her throat but now they tasted like water she was that numb. It was exactly how she wanted to be though.

Klaus had arrived halfway through her drinking binge, playing pool in the corner with Enzo. It wasn't a surprise altogether given she knew they liked to go there on Friday nights and possibly found herself there on purpose. It wasn't just alcohol that calmed her after all. She'd pretended to ignore him but couldn't miss the stray glances he kept sending her way.

"Alaric, I'll have another one," she slurred, slamming her glass on the bar in the process and trying to ignore the fact that her vision was blurred.

"You've had enough, Caroline," he answered, not even bothering to look at her questioning expression as he wiped down the bar.

"I don't think you heard me properly," she insisted. "I want another one."

"That's not going to happen, maybe you should call it a night," he replied, seriously. "What can I get you, Klaus?" Of course he had to approach the bar at that exact moment. Typical. Caroline chose to keep her gaze fixed on the bar wondering if he was going to say anything.

"Two beers, thanks," he asked, Alaric walking away to get them from the fridge. "Are you alright, Caroline?"

"I'm fine," she scowled. "Well, I was until you decided to interrupt my peaceful reverie."

"I'm glad to see that stubborn, blind hatred for me is still well and truly present," he shared. "I'm a little upset to be honest, I thought you'd actually miss me."

"You wish."

"They do say absence makes the heart grown fonder, though."

"Well, whomever came up with that saying obviously wasn't a cheating husband working away from home," she mumbled, trying not to betray her feelings but the vodka wasn't helping her discretion.

"Is there something I can do?"

"Well, maybe you can," Caroline purred slipping off the stool and falling into his arms clumsily, her arms snaking around his neck. "You always did know how to take my mind off things, if you know what I mean?"

"You decided it was over between us and given your current state that's probably not the best idea, love," he murmured.

"Don't call me that," she growled, retracting her hands and looking over at Alaric wearingly as he came back with beers in hand. "I'm leaving."

Caroline tried to keep her composure as she walked towards the door, the few stumbles an annoying consequence of her current state. As the fresh, cold air hit her she felt somewhat relieved to be away from prying eyes. Now to get home somehow, even if it was the last place she wanted to be. The first thing she noticed was that surrounding scenery was most definitely spinning, Caroline shakily placed her arms over her eyes in an attempt to stop the spinning but even in the darkness it wasn't helping.

"I need you," she whimpered helplessly. The last thing she remembered was falling towards the ground wishing that he would come and save her.

 ** _"_ _Now I accidentally know that you're in love with me too"_**

"Where am I," she asked, sitting up quickly the pain ripping through her head a clear sign that she'd drunk too much the previous night. Klaus awoke from his sleep on the nearby armchair, his eyes opening slowly. Even in his half asleep state Caroline couldn't deny just how cute he looked in his creased t-shirt and jeans.

"My place, I'm surprised it isn't familiar yet." She looked down self consciously hoping that she was fully dressed and hadn't thrown herself at him in a fit of drunken desperation. What she found was a very familiar, black, Clash T-shirt, from memory it was his favourite. "I was the perfect gentleman I promise. You got a little sick on my bike and I had to change your clothes." Great, this wasn't embarrassing at all.

"But you brought me here?"

"I just figured after what you said last night you wouldn't want to go home."

"After what I said?" Caroline asked, still trying to gain her bearings. It was definitely the last time she drank that much straight vodka in such a short period of time.

"Well, you know…"

"I don't which is why I was asking, Mikaelson." He pursed those irresistible, crimson lips before responding.

"Caroline, you know full well why," he replied, gruffly. "The last thing I want to do is rehash everything all over again I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you'd feel like on top of that hangover."

"Great! Drunken, rambling Caroline rears her ugly head yet again," she growled, holding her sore head in her hands. "I mean so what if my parents are getting a divorce because my absentee father has been cheating on my mother and it turns out she knew all along but strangely ignored it. If those aren't relationship goals, I don't know what are."

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I know this can't be easy for you."

"Yeah well I was the stupid one who didn't see any of this coming," she muttered.

"This had nothing to do with you, Caroline."

"Then why does it feel like that?" She mumbled. "Like if I'd known maybe I could have done something." Klaus made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her surprising her slightly. Things between them had always been physical, yes, but this felt like something entirely different.

"You couldn't have stopped this, Caroline. Your parents are grown adults and made their choices and it's not your fault," he murmured. She looked into his eyes, losing herself momentarily as he spoke. He was usually so sarcastic and arrogant but this was a whole other side to her best friend's brother. As soon as the words entered her mind Caroline knew she had to go before anything else happened.

"Uh, well, I'll be on my way just as soon as I can get up," she uttered.

"There's no rush, really," he replied. "I mean there's water and aspirin by the bed but if there's something else you need…"

"Since when did you become so considerate?" She drawled, noting the pitying look on his face, Of course she should have known but if there was something Caroline hated it was someone feeling sorry for her. "You know I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. You know I'm not always the bad guy you make me out to be, Caroline," he explained, fastening a lock of hair behind her ear. She froze, trying to ignore the feelings his simple touch was causing. It would have been so easy to lean in and dissolve into his kisses and forget about all her problems right now.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For last night."

"Anything for you, love," he replied, his voice low and husky. She felt dizzy, wondering if it was just hangover symptoms or his close proximity. "Maybe we could…"

"I really should go, you know just in case Rebekah decides to comes in," she interrupted, thinking this was getting entirely too real and her emotions were already all over the place thanks to her parents.

"And we pick up exactly where we left off."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Caroline, it isn't really the time."

"Well, obviously it isn't nothing, Klaus," she scoffed.

"Unlike some people I'm not ashamed about being seen with you," he growled, standing up again and moving towards the bathroom. That Caroline wasn't expecting, she always assumed Klaus was indifferent about their arrangement. He'd certainly never acted any other way, well until last night. Was there a chance he felt the same way about her? "I'm going to take a shower."

Caroline lay there for a while revelling in his scent on the pillow case while listening to the running water and trying not to imagine him naked as the water droplets washed over his toned body. The increasing warmth between her legs was telling her she needed to get the hell out of there before she lost all willpower and joined him in the shower. Given their discussion Caroline wasn't quite sure he'd be amenable to that anyway.

 ** _"_ _Oops, baby, I love you"_**

It had been three long weeks, Caroline had been busy trying to deal with the fallout of her parents' news. Her father moved out, something Caroline didn't think would effect her as much as it did. He'd barely been there when they were married so she was suprised at just how upset she felt seeing all of the cardboard boxes and empty space, especially in his office.

Rebekah and Katherine had been so supportive, not that she expected any less. They were suprised she hadn't told them sooner, not knowing she'd shared it with someone before them. A certain someone who would send concerned glances her way when he didn't think she was watching, but she was. It was difficult not to given Caroline realised she was in love with him. Yep, she was in love with Klaus Mikaelson but had no idea what to do about it.

It was obvious he had feelings for her given their last conversation but Caroline felt like she didn't know how to tell him. Klaus was obviously hurt by the way she'd brushed him off and knew she had to make the next move. Caroline had spent too much time worrying about what Rebekah would think and less about her feelings. It was time she put things right.

It was a Tuesday morning, Caroline was walking through the school corridor purposefully knowing her destination. His locker was at the opposite end to hers and she watched intently as the numbers ascended. About twenty metres later she didn't need to count any further, noticing him rifling through his locker. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach at just how gorgeous his ass looked fitted snuggly into those dark jeans, his white Ramones T-Shirt riding up and displaying some bare skin she knew very well. Caroline shook her head, she needed to focus.

She approached his locker, coughing to get his attention. He turned curiously, his eyes raking over her body before settling on her face. "I wondered where my favourite t-shirt went." Caroline looked down at the baggy Clash t-shirt she was wearing over her jeans. She'd taken it after that night, call her crazy but she wanted something of his.

"You let me wear it."

"I didn't expect you to steal it though." Caroline noticed a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, hoping this was a good sign. "You might not want to wear that around school, half the guys as well as my siblings know it's my favourite shirt."

"A fact I am well aware of, Mikaelson," she smiled deviously. "Let them talk, in fact I'm hoping they do."

"Oh really?" He grinned, slouching against his locker and crossing his arms over his chest. "And why is that?"

"It's probably the easiest way to break it to them when we go out on a date."

"Since when are we going on a date?" Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Since I'm holding your shirt for ransom and one of my demands is a date," she explained. "So, if you want to see it again, I suggest you adhere to my rules."

"I've never taken too well to demands but I suppose I could take you on a date. Although I have to say I'm curious as to what the rest of your rules are?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," she purred, moving forward so that her chest was lightly brushing against his, all noise and movement in the crowded hallway suddenly blocked out and it felt like it was just the two of them.

"Well, not if I get my shirt off you first, love," Klaus growled, closing the distance between them so their lips were only inches apart.

"I'll take that as a challenge then," she smiled, closing the distance and pressing her lips to his. As he massaged her mouth softly, his arms snaking around her waist, Caroline couldn't help but think how well their arrangement had worked out.


	20. I Don't Wanna Live Forever

**NikMik: i don't care for 50 shades but a song from the soundtrack came on the radio. "i don't wanna live forever" by zayn & taylor swift. i really like the song. should you be inspired, can you please write a klaroline drabble based on this song? not a 50 shades vibe though. preferably human but whatever works best for you. also i cannot wait to read your darvey/klaroline drabble! :) :) :)**

 **Thanks for the prompt. I'll admit, I struggled writing this, mainly because it seems like such a sad song and I'd just watched that horrible episode of TVD (I'm a glutton for punishment.) It's okay though, the sadness and angst finally abated for the most part thanks to my fairy godmothers (you know who you are) so I hope you like my take on this mini drabble, lovely lady.** **All lyrics in italics are from the song.**

 **I Don't Wanna Live Forever**

 _ **I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vai**_ n. _ **And I don't wanna fit wherever...**_

 **April 4, 2013 - Tucson, AZ**

She remembered that day clearly. It was a Thursday morning and from the window Caroline could make out the dark clouds that had begun to gather in the sky, she hugged her arms around her hoping that the mailman would arrive before the ensuing rain did.

It was silly, she knew that, but it was their tradition. Yes, there was Skype and email these days but Caroline preferred a more traditional type of communication. It also didn't hurt that his neat cursive was beautiful enough to evoke even the smallest of feelings as well as the sketches he included with each letter. They were usually depictions of them together doing all the things they'd planned when he finally returned home. Home. Home to her.

Caroline knew that life would never be the same without Klaus, she felt incredibly at ease with him. They'd met at sixteen at a local town fair. He was a cocky, English exchange student that pursued her relentlessly. Caroline had fobbed off his attempts, she wasn't one to give in easily, especially to someone so arrogant but he'd persevered. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive, in fact she was sometimes rendered speechless by those disarming dimples, not that she'd ever admit it.

It was only when he arrived on her doorstop at her dorm room at Stanford years later, those crimson lips forming into a hopeful smile she couldn't deny him any longer. It hadn't taken them long to reacquaint themselves, their lips discovering each other hungrily and falling into bed together. Turns out the more you resisted the attraction the more mind blowing the reunion. Caroline and Klaus wouldn't separate again given their insatiable attraction and the fact they were home. That was until he admitted his plans to Caroline about joining the United States Airforce.

That's when life had really changed between them.

 ** _Until you come back home,_** _ **I just wanna keep callin' your name.**.._

She'd certainly struggled in his absence, some nights she'd wake up frantically covered in sweat, calling his name in loud stifled gasps while trying to calm her breathing and telling herself that he was okay and it was just another nightmare. She learnt to live with it even though it was difficult but she refused to let fear win.

His return seemed like a dream all those months ago and although the time apart had dragged, Caroline could finally see the end. Friday, May 17. She'd marked it on the calendar and was crossing off each day until Klaus would be back in her arms. She'd wear his aftershave laced henleys to bed revelling in his scent and dreaming of the day when she'd have him back for good.

She was broken out of her trance, hearing the sound of the mailman's motorcycle. Her excitement that had been rising steadily was suddenly full force and she raced outside, skipping as she did it. Some people would call her juvenile but Caroline didn't care, she was about to receive a letter from the love of her life. He looked at her knowingly as she approached, holding out a stack of mail for Caroline to grab.

"This is my favourite time of the working week you realise?" Matt chuckled.

"Well, we all know it's mine too," she grinned. "Every Thursday at 10am." Caroline never thought she'd have a close relationship with the mailman of all people but Klaus' absence had made them closer and she was so glad for his friendship.

"I think it's safe to say that even though I look forward to seeing your excited face every Thursday, I'm glad that he'll be coming home for good soon."

"You and me both," she giggled. "Then we'll have you and Lexi over for dinner to celebrate and thank you for everything you've done."

"I haven't done much," he smiled, his blue eyes dropping slightly. "I think it's all that boyfriend of yours."

"You don't know how much I've appreciated your support, Matt," she said sincerely. "It's been such a difficult time but having people around me that care is so important, you have no idea."

"Well, I'm happy to help," he murmured. "Be sure to tell that guy just how lucky he is to have someone so amazing."

"I guess I'm pretty lucky, too" she sighed. "I really should..."

"I know," he grinned knowingly. "Go and read your letter. I'll see you later." Caroline practically floated towards her front door wondering just what he'd written and sketched for her this week, the anticipation making her giddy with excitement.

She sat at the kitchen table excitedly rifling through the pile but his familiar writing never appeared. She double and triple checked it, the fact that he'd missed their first week for over a year not sitting well. The unease she experienced often sitting in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. Klaus never missed writing her, there were so many uncertainties in their situation but this was the one constant she had in her life.

She felt the anxiety taking over, all of the possibilities rushing through her mind. Had something happened? Was he okay? It was all too much to take. She decided that some fresh air was needed and found herself on the porch drinking all the available oxygen in large gulps. How much longer could she take this? It certainly had taken its toll and she was struggling. Especially since his missing letter. The fact he was now possibly MIA was filling Caroline with dread. Klaus was her life, what would she do if he wasn't part of it?

 _ **Until you come back home**_

Caroline wasn't sure how long she sat there on the porch staring into the starry sky, the only thing that seemed to calm her nerves was the fresh Arizona air this time of night. She couldn't sleep, her thoughts plagued with his crimson lips, blue eyes and dimples. If this was going to be it, she'd like to remember him exactly like this.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, love?" A familiar voice uttered into the darkness. Caroline wasn't sure if she was imagining things given her heightened emotions. She looked over, taking in his blue, Airforce uniform slowly.

"I don't like being told what to do," Caroline exhaled, her heart beat speeding up at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"And here I thought you'd be excited to see me."

"But, you're not due back until May," she squeaked, still uncertain whether he was there or a figment of her imagination. Given how much she wanted to see him, Caroline wasn't so sure.

"What if I told you it was good behaviour?"

"You? Good behaviour?" Caroline joked. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"I'm kind of hurt," he scoffed, walking up the front stairs and standing before her. He looked even more handsome than when she'd last seen him, if that was even possible. "You know I can be good when I want to be, especially when it concerns you, love."

"Maybe so but you realise I've been sitting here worried about your ass for a while now, Mikaelson," she mumbled, her false bravado making way for the pent up dread she'd been feeling all day. "I thought something had happened." Caroline let out a sob, unable to help herself because the emotion she felt was so raw.

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well, some kind of message you were okay would have helped," she whimpered, her resolve slowly disappearing with every word Klaus uttered. "I thought you might be dead or something."

"You should know by now that no one could kill me," Klaus replied smugly. Trust him to say something arrogant at that exact moment. Caroline looked into his blue eyes knowing that he was right. "I'm far too annoying for that to happen."

"I can certainly attest to that," she murmured. Klaus bent down so that his eyes were staring into hers. All Caroline wanted to do was reach out and touch him but was afraid he'd disappear like some kind of nightmare.

"I did write you," he admitted. "I just wanted to be able to give you this in person."

"Why?"

"Take a look," Klaus said, offering her the folded paper. Caroline didn't like surprises, in fact she was still the same control freak and this situation, even though he was apparently back from Afghanistan, was completely playing with her emotions. She opened it, the sketch of him kneeling before her too clear to deny. She looked over, realising that he was now in the same position but holding out a sparkling diamond as he did it.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought it would be romantic," Klaus offered, feebly.

"Have you met me? You know I'm not so good with surprises."

"You also have the ability to sap any romantic moments of any feeling whatsoever," Klaus quipped.

"And whose fault is that exactly?" She asked, her blue eyes boring into his as he leaned closer, his nose grazing hers softly in the process.

"I'm pretty sure a dutiful husband would say that it's his fault," he teased. "But I'm not like most guys."

"And that's surprisingly why I love you," Caroline smiled, finally giving in and running her hands through his dark blonde curls. "Just don't get used to getting your way mister."

"We'll see about that, love," Klaus purred. "Any chance you'd be willing to accept my ring and subsequent offer of marriage before my knees decide to buckle?"

"I'll definitely take that into consideration," she grinned cheekily.

"You always liked to play hard to get, love."

You bet you ass," Caroline grinned, capturing his lips with hers, unable to control herself if she tried. She'd missed him so much and this was the perfect reunion after so much time apart. "But I'm feeling generous and I think I will marry you."

"As much as I love sparring with you love, how about we take things upstairs? It has been a while after all."


	21. Try a Little Tenderness

**This is my Valentine's Day Gift Exchange drabble for the lovely Steph - aka klarolinedrabbles - Happy Valentine's Day, lovely lady! Well you asked for fluffy goodness and I hope I delivered (the toothache I have is telling me I did though, unless that's all that Valentine's chocolate). Hope you have a wonderful day full of flowers, fun and chocolate and that this makes it a little bit more special x**

 **Synopsis: Caroline Forbes considers herself one of the best fundraisers in New York City but reclusive billionaire Klaus Mikaelson has always been out of her reach. Not one to give up easily, she decides that the upcoming Valentine's Charity Ball is her perfect chance to make him realise what's really important in life but she might find out more than she ever expected.**

 **Try a Little Tenderness**

"You're doing what now?" Katherine asked through the car speaker. Caroline didn't need to see the brunette to know what her shocked expression looked like. They'd been best friends for about seventeen years now, so it kind of came with the territory.

"You see this is why I didn't tell you where I was going until I'd at least passed through Queens," she replied, staring at the road ahead thinking this was a very different destination to her summers spent on Coney Island growing up.

"Because you knew I'd tell you what a bad idea this was, roomie," she drawled. "While I admire your dogged determination Care, I think the state of New York would consider this type of activity illegal."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states, including ours," she drawled and Caroline could tell she was rolling her eyes now.

"I am not stalking him."

"So, how exactly do you explain the fact you tracked his movements, jumped in your car and followed him on vacation? I think when business people escape to the Hamptons, albeit during the middle of winter, it's for some sort of rest and relaxation Care, not to be hounded by fundraisers for their upcoming charity events."

"Number one, I didn't need to track anyone. It's not difficult to find even the most private people given the exorbitant amount of media there is these days ," she scoffed. "And number two, did you ever think I needed to escape the city for some rest and relaxation myself?"

"No. Although this latest stunt tells me that maybe you might need some kind of therapy."

"Fine," Caroline scowled ignoring her comments and placing her sunglasses over her eyes to shield the invading light. "It's for a good cause, Kat."

"I'm not saying it isn't," she agreed. "However, that's your justification for everything. Just because you think that, it doesn't mean everyone else does."

"Exactly what's wrong with today's society," Caroline muttered. "Look, I just think if I went to him and explained myself Klaus Mikaelson would understand that donating to the upcoming Valentine's Gala would make a difference to so many kids with cancer."

"I think your multitude of emails and phone calls to his office have already done that."

"And obviously it failed because I've heard nothing back. Which is exactly why a face-to-face meeting is required."

"So, why don't you make an appointment like normal people do instead of stalking billionaires at their vacation residences?"

"Because his secretary is ignoring my calls," she growled. "I haven't even met Lexi Branson but she seems to have it in for me for some reason."

"Might have something to do with all that phone stalking," Katherine teased. "Did you ever consider maybe taking no for an answer?"

Caroline didn't like the word no, in fact it just made her more determined to succeed and probably why she was so good at her job. Caroline considered herself one of the best and most persistent charity fundraisers in New York, if not the whole East Coast. She'd recently taken a new job at a Children's Cancer foundation and was determined to make a difference. That included raising as much money as possible for their upcoming Valentine's Ball.

She'd been considerably successful so far but Caroline always like to push herself harder and that meant trying to convince one of Manhattan's most reclusive billionaires that this was a cause worth donating towards. It wasn't her first attempt; she'd tried on two earlier occasions with different charities but failed. To be honest she was surprised someone of his status didn't donate already, a fact that didn't sit well with her at all. She didn't like to judge but given how much he was worth Caroline couldn't understand why he wouldn't give back to those less fortunate.

The one thing you could say about Caroline was that she was thorough in her research and she'd read every available article and biography on Niklaus Mikaelson. The second child of four siblings, born in England to meagre beginnings but after completing high school he'd won a scholarship to Oxford to study law where he'd graduated first in his class. He moved to the US and obtained a subsequent Master's degree in Business Administration at Harvard only to start his own computer business months later. That business would net him $12 million in the first year of operations. The profits only increased each subsequent year. Becoming a millionaire was easy and his billionaire status was confirmed only five years later.

Caroline understood money, it was her job after all but she knew the real motivations for donating to anything came from a deeper place. Unfortunately in his case Klaus didn't seem to have any at all from what she had seen. He always came across so aloof in the few interviews she'd watched, almost like it was a chore having to converse with people. Caroline wasn't surprised but it didn't stop her from wanting to know what made him tick. Unfortunately google wasn't going to tell her what she wanted. The one thing she did know from the internet was that he was gorgeous, with those crimson lips and dirty blonde curls. How could someone so good looking be so arrogant? It seemed a shame but Caroline figured you couldn't have everything.

That's why she'd decided after being stonewalled by his office again that she needed another approach. Some might have considered it stalking but she considered it business, surely if anyone could understand that concept it was him.

"Oh that's Bonnie calling in, I'm going to connect her," Katherine interrupted. Caroline rolled her eyes knowing this wasn't a coincidence, no doubt Katherine had sent her a sneaky text while they'd been talking.

"Does anyone know where my calm and rational friend has gone? She's about five nine with blonde hair and blue eyes, was last seen driving crazily out of Manhattan an hour ago?"

"I'm perfectly calm Bonnie," Caroline huffed. "Some people would consider this plan a masterful stroke of genius."

"Or crazy, depending on who you ask," Katherine drawled. "So, I'm curious what are you planning to do when you get there, Care? Play next door neighbour and ask to borrow a cup of sugar?"

"I have no intention of lying."

"Oh, I get it you're going to say you just happened to be in the neighbourhood and thought you'd stop by?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, cause I'm sure he'd believe that," she baulked.

"So, how are you going to penetrate the Mikaelson mansion? Tell me you have some kind of plan in place?"

"Of course I do, Bon. Do you know who you're talking to? I'm going to just knock on the front door and introduce myself," she gulped, thinking just how lame that sounded aloud. She'd planned to come up with something on the drive and decided to blame her lack of preparedness on Katherine and now Bonnie's impromptu phone interrogation.

"Please tell me you have something more creative than that? You don't just knock on doors in Southampton. They have high walls, big gates, security cameras and an angry German Shepard if you're really lucky."

"You seem to forget just how charming I can be, Katherine," she argued. "They don't call me one of the best fundraisers in the City for nothing."

"I'm not saying you aren't but it's pretty obvious this guy is immune to your charms given his constant refusal to meet with you."

"Oh yea of little faith, Kitty Kat," she scoffed. "Not only will I put on my best charm I'm also wearing THE dress."

"The red Stella McCartney?" Bonnie gasped.

"And the black Louboutins," she grinned knowingly.

"But you only break those out when..."

"It's an emergency." Caroline didn't like to use her sexuality, in fact she only did when it was absolutely the very last resort and she figured the circumstances called for a little designer intervention. Her attire was equal parts business like and sexy as hell.

"If Klaus Mikaelson doesn't agree to see you in that ensemble then he's either gay or really, really stupid."

"I guess we'll wait and see," she murmured. "I really should get going, ladies. You know as fun as this weird phone frientervention has been."

"Play some Eye of the Tiger, that's what I always do before a case," she explained. Katherine's win-loss ratio in the courtroom was impressive so Caroline figured she might take her up on the advice and began to search for some Survivor in her music library.

"Good luck," they both replied in unison before disconnecting. Before Caroline could play the Rocky anthem and get her head into the game, her phone beeped indicating a new text message. She eyed it curiously, noticing his name appear. She certainly had to hand it to all her besties, they certainly had her back.

"Knock him dead, gorgeous." Caroline grinned at Enzo's words. She should have been angry at Kat for telling him and Bonnie but Caroline needed all the encouragement she could garner. It was only then the phone beeped again. "P.S. If you find any hot, available millionaires give them my number." She rolled her eyes; he always had an ulterior motive when it came to women. She turned up the volume losing herself in the music as she drove closer to her destination.

Forty-five minutes later, Caroline found herself turning down Meadow Lane in Southampton, immediately she was intimidated. She knew this was millionaires (or in many cases billionaires) row but had never seen it personally. The houses were as much spectacular as they were enormous and she was in awe of the architecture as much as the grand, impressive grounds each boasted. She almost missed his at number 96 and had to apply the brakes quickly before she ventured too far off course. Caroline thought they were all gorgeous but his was especially picturesque. A brilliant, white, multi-story residence with royal blue accents that blended in with the surrounding area but Caroline knew that was only the beginning of its appeal. She inhaled deeply, wondering just what she was doing here. She'd been so determined but seeing his house had stunned her slightly.

Caroline lifted her head, determined not to let some billionaire get in the way of what was important. She pulled her Prius into his driveway, and was met with a guard housed at the entrance.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr Klaus Mikaelson."

"And you are?" He asked searching his clipboard seriously.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes," she gulped knowing she wouldn't be on his list.

"You're not on the list Miss Forbes, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he instructed, his emotionless expression not changing as he said it.

"But I just need to see him for a few minutes," she objected, ready to go into the spiel she'd practiced on the way down. "It's a business matter."

"No buts, you need to leave the premises straight away," he replied dismissively. Caroline was stuck for words; she'd half considered getting out of her car to model her outfit but knew this grouch would be unmoved.

She reversed begrudgingly, uttering a few colourful terms as she did it. She looked to the road ahead, dreading the drive back and annoyed at her failure with him yet again. She didn't come all this way for nothing. Caroline noticed a gate to the property as she drove along the side street. Maybe she could make her own entrance? Klaus Mikaelson would surely give her points for originality. Either that or he'd have her arrested. Caroline decided on that option, hoping that Enzo, Bonnie and Katherine could pool together the proceeds for bail if not.

The gate had a keypad on the side, Caroline realised that she had no idea what the code would be. She wracked her brain thinking about all she knew of the billionaire without many results forthcoming. Caroline thought it was hopeless but decided to enter something anyway, what did she have to lose? She entered the digits she knew so well. One. Two. Zero. Seven. It was her birthday. What she wasn't expecting was the click as the gate opened.

As much as she wanted to question his choice and the fact she guessed correctly, Caroline pushed the gate and stepped onto the manicured lawn in awe. Caroline wasn't expecting such an easy entry but here she was looking up at the foreboding property. If she turned up at the front door what was she supposed to say? I just broke into your house but I promise I'm not a burglar? Caroline hadn't figured out what she'd do at that point. She really needed to stop being so impulsive, it only seemed to get her in trouble.

Before she could walk any further, a white husky approached, eyeing her curiously. Even with Katherine's earlier warnings she hadn't worked out what she would do in this situation, if only she had some dog treats to bribe him with. "Hey, gorgeous," Caroline cooed, attempting to make friends with the majestic looking dog. "I'm not going to hurt you." What Caroline wasn't expecting was for the dog to sidle up beside her and nuzzle its nose into her leg for a pat. Some guard dog this was, not that she was complaining. She gave him a long rub relishing in his adorable affection.

"Wolf always has been a sucker for a pretty face," someone observed, startling her slightly. She looked up into his curious brown eyes, glad the first person she came across after breaking in wasn't the blonde and blue eyed owner. "Now, you don't look like our gardener," he enquired. He was gorgeous for sure standing at just over six foot with brown hair and a cheeky smile.

"I could be," she argued, knowing how stupid it sounded as soon as she said it.

"So, what are your care instructions for these daisies then?"

"Just leave them be, urgh they'll die soon enough," Caroline offered feebly, looking at the suffering plants. She never really considered herself much of a gardener given the number of plants she'd subsequently killed over the years.

"Brutal," he said. "But I like your style. So, do you make it a habit of breaking and entering?"

"This is my first time actually," she admitted, deciding she had no choice. "And surprisingly easier than I thought it would be. But you, uh, might want to change your gate code, god knows who could just walk on in."

"You're either here to see Rebekah, Niklaus or Elijah. I'm not sure why you'd waste time on any of my siblings. Just FYI they don't put out very easily, far too uptight for their own good."

"Which means you obviously do. Is that supposed to impress me or something?" Caroline drawled knowingly and he let out a chuckle.

"I think you should be a bit nicer given I could call the police and tell them some crazy blonde pretending to be a gardener broke into my brother's house."

"I'm not crazy, well most of the time," she conceded. "I'm Caroline Forbes and by the sounds of it you must be Kol Mikaelson."

"I see my reputation precedes me," he grinned. "So, enough about me. What exactly are you doing here, darling?"

"It's actually work related," she explained.

"I'm listening."

"Kol!" A loud voice echoed throughout the impressive entry hall as they walked inside ten minutes later. After their talk in the garden, Kol had been surprisingly receptive and had agreed to let her inside so she could speak with Klaus. That she hadn't expected but she wasn't complaining. "What have I told you about leaving the toilet seat up?"

"Someone's obviously happy to see you," Caroline joked, as a gorgeous blonde barrelled down the staircase, her eyes narrowing in Kol's direction.

"You realise that there are five bathrooms in this house, right?"

"And who is this?" She demanded, arms crossed over her chest. Caroline felt slightly awkward as she studied her appearance critically. "Don't tell me someone actually likes you, Kol?"

"This is my charming sister, Rebekah," Kol explained. "Don't take it personally she's always this lovely. Play nice Rebekah, this is Caroline Forbes. She's here to see Niklaus."

"Lucky her," another voice chimed in. As soon as she laid eyes on the tall, dark and handsome brunette, Caroline knew this was the eldest Mikaelson. She'd heard he could wear a suit and seeing him in person he certainly didn't disappoint. These people certainly had good genes, even if their behaviour was strange. "I should warn you that he's in a terrible mood. Almost bit my head off before for breathing in his presence, god forbid I should stay alive."

"Maybe I should return with my business matter when he's in more of a charitable mood then," Caroline squeaked. She'd heard stories about his temper but given he was rarely in public Caroline wasn't sure if the rumours were actually true or not."

"Did you say business?" Elijah asked. "If there's one thing that rallies Niklaus, it's work."

"Nik has been going crazy since he got here," Rebekah said. "Vacations aren't really his thing."

"Probably because he has to put up with his insufferable siblings," a voice growled from the top of the staircase. Caroline's eyes flickered toward him, immediately taken aback by his sudden appearance. She was so used to seeing him in suits but he was more casually attired today and it was throwing her off slightly. The man was even better looking in person with fitted, dark jeans and a navy blue henley that hugged his chest and brought out those eyes she'd memorised from photographs. "What's all the bloody commotion about? I can't hear myself think."

"You have a visitor," Kol said, gesturing to Caroline.

"Way to throw me to the wolves," she mumbled through gritted teeth and trying not to lose herself in his piercing gaze.

"You won't know until you ask, darling," he murmured under his breath.

"Last time I checked I was on vacation," Klaus growled, his glare unwavering.

"Because you are doing such a good job of that," Elijah muttered. "Maybe some business might be just what you need."

"I'm perfectly fine," he snapped.

"Yes, we can all see that, Oscar the Grouch," Rebekah joked.

"Fine, if only just to get away from all of you," he conceded, his blue eyes seemingly boring holes in her skin. "Should we go upstairs to my office then?" Caroline nodded, happy that she'd gotten the opportunity for a hearing with Klaus Mikaelson but at the same time terrified of being in such close proximity if that penetrating gaze was anything to go by.

Caroline already knew the house was stunning, but walking across the plush carpet and taking in the impressive art work housed on the walls not to mention the prized view of the pool and beach from the large, bay windows was overwhelming. Klaus had barely stopped with his back to her, his fast pace making Caroline increase hers just to try and keep up. This guy really didn't understand the concept of a vacation, that much was obvious. The office was large and spacious affording a spectacular view of the sizeable backyard. He sat down at the intimidating desk, clasping his hands together his gaze returning to her once again. Caroline really wasn't used to such intensity but she knew now she was there she had to make her case.

"I'm Caroline..."

"Forbes, yes I know who you are," he replied dismissively. Caroline was shocked, she may have contacted his office a few times but they'd never met so she was surprised he knew her identity. "You came here for a donation to your Charity Gala." She was immediately rendered speechless. "Do you always stalk potential donors or am I just lucky?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it stalking," she mumbled, knowing it definitely could be construed that way. "I am ambitious Mr Mikaelson. I care about my job and the people it supports, I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"So what about break and enter? Is there anything wrong with that?" That Caroline hadn't expected given she thought she'd been discreet by using Kol to gain entry but obviously his security cameras had betrayed her.

"It's a crime, one that I certainly don't condone," she answered truthfully.

"So, does that mean you think I should have you arrested?"

"Well, it wasn't actually as black and white as that," she explained, thinking that if Katherine was there she'd tell her to shut her mouth so as to avoid any criminal charges. Unfortunately for Caroline she was too honest for her own good and couldn't help but continue to explain. "I got in through the gate using the correct code, so there was no breaking of any sort I assure you."

"Yes about that, I'm curious. How exactly did you know the code to my gate? Are you psychic or something?"

"Unfortunately not, it's actually my birthdate."

"The seventh of December is your birthday?' He asked, his voice rising slightly in pitch and Caroline could tell she'd piqued his interest. Although she had no idea why.

"I know Sagittarians can be impatient and entirely too honest for their own good, this situation is case in point, but we are generally quite nice people when you get to know us," she offered, wondering why she was giving Klaus Mikaelson an astrology lesson. His glazed over expression was telling her he didn't appreciate it much.

"Let me guess, they talk excessively too?" Caroline could swear she saw a slight tugging at the corner of those deep, crimson lips. Maybe there was some hope yet.

"How about you?" She asked.

"How about me what?"

"What's your star sign?" Before he could reply, Caroline continued almost like she was on autopilot. "I'm guessing Scorpio. You definitely have that intense broodiness down."

"And this is your way of asking for money?" He baulked, swivelling his chair slightly. "Insulting me, breaking in, somehow convincing my brother to go along with your scheme, although he always was a sucker for a beautiful woman."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, unable to stop herself. Well, at least she knew her lucky outfit had done the trick.

"How about we get back to your unlawful entry Miss Forbes," he muttered, his face a telltale shade of pink.

"I think we've already established that no crime was committed here, Mr Mikaelson," she argued. "There was no property damage, your brother kindly agreed to give me inside access. Even your dog likes me. It seems you are the only one who isn't happy to see me." Almost like he knew he was being spoken about, Wolf appeared at the office door. He immediately ran to her side, rubbing up against her leg affectionately.

"Sell out," Klaus murmured trying to sound annoyed but Caroline spotted a stray dimple accentuated in his left cheek. "He really does like you."

"According to Kol he has a weakness for women," she recalled.

"I'm pretty sure he learnt that from my younger brother," he quipped. "I'm still surprised you made the effort to come all the way down here."

"I hadn't heard back from your office and I wanted to make sure you knew what a good cause this is," she implored. "I sent some information to your secretary that outlined what your donation will go towards and the generous advertising benefits it will have for your company."

"I have to admit your methods are quite unorthodox," he murmured, standing up and making his way over to her side of the desk and perching himself on the edge. A move she wasn't expecting. Caroline was trying to concentrate but from this close proximity his aftershave was infiltrating her nostrils and causing her concentration to wane. Were those necklaces peeking out from his henley? And why did his cheeks have to be so stubbled and those curls in desperate need of someone to ruffle them?

"I'm extremely committed to this cause, Mr Mikaelson," she reiterated, breaking from her slightly untoward thoughts. "Which is why I think donating would be a good move, not just for the foundation but for your personal stature in the business community."

"I've never been one to care about what people think of me. I tend to prefer my own company over others, I always have." That certainly was something Caroline knew. "And, as much as I appreciate your perseverance and your cause Miss Forbes I am going to have to decline your request," he asserted, surprising her slightly. Caroline honestly thought she'd managed to get through to him.

"But it's for the kids."

"I realise that," Klaus shot back, his tense undertone not lost on Caroline.

"I'm not sure why you won't consider it then," Caroline said trying to appeal to what possible humanity he had.

"It's complicated," he uttered, surprising her slightly. What was so complicated about donating to a worthy cause? Caroline studied him closely trying to work out whether he was just fobbing her off or whether there was something else behind his reasoning. Caroline was tempted to keep asking but something in his body language was telling her not to push him any further.

"Well, that's certainly a shame," she murmured, standing up so they were only a metre apart. "But thank you for your time, Mr Mikaelson. I appreciate you hearing me out today." Caroline could have sworn she saw something resembling regret on his face but she figured it was best to leave it alone. Neither of them moved, Caroline felt like she was rooted to the spot as his eyes searched hers intently. She should have detested this guy for being so unkind but there was something not right about his response. Maybe there was something more to Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline just had no idea what it was.

"I really am sorry, Miss Forbes," he murmured and Caroline couldn't miss just how sincere he sounded.

"That makes two of us then. I'll see myself out."

"Feel free to use the front gate this time," he smiled, despite everything.

"Where's the fun in that though?" She asked, sending him a half smile before walking out, Wolf dutifully by her side as she did. Caroline wasn't quite sure what had just happened between them but she had a feeling she wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon.

 **xxx**

"What do you mean the chocolate favours are melting and the roses are wilting? I don't know, have you ever thought that the heating might be up too high?" She asked the obviously clueless event planner. She'd already done the fundraising and organised the auction items now it looked like she was supposed to do her job too. The ball was due to begin in less than an hour and this kind of situation was far from ideal. If she'd been organising this they wouldn't be having this problem right now.

"How did I know I'd find you at the helm of this ship?" A familiar voice enquired, making Caroline turn around curiously. She wasn't quite sure if her eyes were deceiving her but there was Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh. If she was being honest, Caroline had thought about him quite a lot in the past two weeks since their meeting in the Hamptons. She hadn't expected him to show up to her gala though, especially given his views on donating to the foundation.

Ever since Caroline had met him she'd been torn about what she felt for him. When he declined her request, she fully expected to feel only negative thoughts but the way he looked at her and apologised so sincerely was telling Caroline she couldn't judge him just yet, that there was definitely something much deeper to Klaus Mikaelson.

"Trust me, I'm not supposed to be but some people can't do their jobs," she muttered, eyeing the event planner as she ran off to try and fix the heating issue. "You're not on the guest list last time I checked."

"No, I'm not but..."

"Because you know if you're planning on crashing you might want to at least change into a tuxedo," she advised, looking at his business suit critically. "The dress code is strictly black tie, no exceptions."

"Are you always this bossy, love?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"I'm not here for the ball," he explained. "I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk."

"Did you not hear about the chocolate and flower crises?" She baulked.

"How about we make a deal, I'll forget about that whole breaking and entering thing and you give me just five minutes of your precious time," he pleaded. Caroline had to admit he looked adorable when he begged.

"Five minutes," she agreed, gesturing to a table near the window of the Plaza's Great Ballroom. Caroline was curious about what he wanted especially given the way they left things. She still thought there was something to it but had been too busy as the ball fast approached. "So, what can I do for you? To be honest I'm surprised to see you after our conversation the other day."

"I wanted to apologise," he began.

"You already did."

"Vaguely yes, but I wanted to explain my actions," he said. "I don't like attention, that's why I shy away from the public spotlight. On top of that I don't like people knowing my personal business and prefer to do things through anonymous means, including donations." Caroline inhaled sharply understanding his meaning. There had been a few anonymous contributions, including a sizeable one worth $10 million. She remembered asking the CEO about it but he'd remained tight lipped about the mystery donors at their request.

"It was you," she uttered in disbelief before continuing. "But I don't understand, why couldn't you just tell me that? I would have respected your privacy and not come across as such a persistent and..."

"Crazed stalker," Klaus smirked knowingly.

"Well, do you blame me? But why not admit it?"

"It's something I don't really like to talk about or dwell upon and I suppose this particular charity opened up some old wounds," he started, his eyes now firmly downcast. "My youngest brother Henrik passed away from cancer when he was eleven years old. I've always donated to this particular cause but it's not always something I like to talk about openly, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, automatically placing her hand over his comfortingly. "If I had known I wouldn't have pushed you like I did. I had no idea you even had another brother."

"It's not something I talk about publicly. Journalists in particular are always looking for an angle and finding out the supposed heartless billionaire experienced this kind of loss would be right up their alley," Klaus muttered.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," she promised, realising her hand was still covering his and for some reason choosing not to remove it. "What was he like?"

"Henrik was a cheeky bundle of energy who was always so happy, we were lucky to have him even for that small amount of time. His birthday was actually the same date as yours."

"Well, that would explain the gate mystery," she murmured thinking how much of a coincidence it was and the fact it led her to him in one way or another. "But just know that besides all you've been through there's nothing wrong with donating to charity; if anything people would see that there is another side to you."

"People can think what they want; I don't donate to charity so people will think better of me. In fact if anything they'd probably think I was weak and emotional, not something I like to portray in my business dealings."

"No they'd think you were kind and compassionate," she shot back.

"Thank you for understanding, Miss Forbes."

"Well, that's just the kind of person I am and it's Caroline by the way. Oh and I don't really think you're heartless" she added. "I have to say I'm surprised you admitted all of this given our first meeting."

"What can I say? Kol wasn't going to rest until I sought you out and explained. After you left he gave me a hard time for not donating to something so close to our hearts and when I admitted I already had, he wouldn't leave me alone until I came to see you. I have my moments but his annoying tendencies far outweigh any of my stubbornness."

"So, that's the only reason you came, because Kol made you?" Caroline teased.

"Well, that and the fact that Wolf has been missing you since your visit, he's been absolutely miserable lying by the side gate waiting for you to break in again."

"Oh really?"

"Well, him and Kol. Sometimes he joins Wolf in the backyard and they pine away together for you," Klaus teased.

"So Kol and Wolf are the only reasons you came?"

"No. They're not. Look, I've never met anyone like you Caroline Forbes. Even before I saw you that day, I knew you were beautiful and intelligent."

"That's why you knew who I was, you'd been spying on me," she accused, raising her left eyebrow.

Possibly," he replied, a telling blush crossing his face. "Looks like we'd both been doing a bit of research, love. Once we did meet though I realised just how frustrating and determined you are. I mean you break into people's houses because you're kind of crazy. My kind of crazy."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Caroline asked, slightly confused.

"Funnily enough it is, Caroline. Would you, uh, like to possibly go out sometime?" He looked so shy and nervous all of a sudden and Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Well, there's this thing called a ball happening tonight," she explained. "Maybe we could start here."

"I think my earlier confession is as far as I'm willing to go today. Not sure a big, fancy event with the who's who of New York City is something I'm quite ready for," he admitted sheepishly. "You know baby steps and all that."

"It's okay, I'll probably be too busy yelling at the supposed event planner for more mistakes," she smiled. "But we can take a rain check."

"Or I could meet you afterwards for a debrief about said party planner," Klaus offered. "I know this cute diner on fifty-first Street that does a mean slice of apple pie."

"You go to diners and eat pie?" Caroline asked, a little shocked that someone of his status would do that sort of thing.

"I'll let you in on a secret, I even have a little whipped cream on top," joked. "You really need to stop misjudging me, love."

"Okay, you're on mister, but this pie better be good," Caroline challenged, glad that she'd chosen to stalk this guy because maybe she'd found something special in him.

 **xxx**

"How about Gladys?" Klaus asked, his arms encircling her growing bump, pulling her closer and placing a chaste kiss on her head. It was a beautiful summer's day in the Hamptons and Klaus and Caroline were seated on a bench in the garden, her head rested on his chest as he rubbed her stomach lovingly. Wolf was lying next to them dutifully as she rubbed his ears affectionately; he was even more protective of Caroline now she was with child. "Or Gerald for a boy?"

"Our baby isn't an eighty year-old," she groaned, his constant teasing about baby names wearing on her last pregnant nerve. After their first meeting Caroline never thought they'd be here two short years later but after sharing a slice of apple pie on Valentine's Day things between them had changed considerably. Marrying nine months later and now they were about to welcome their new baby girl or boy into the world in two months.

Not only were they partners in life but in business. They'd started a children's cancer charity in Henrik's name six months earlier and Caroline had been actively raising funds for other children like him. Klaus had been reluctant at first as expected but since they'd made the decision, Caroline had noticed a different side to him. A much less guarded one, although Kol would say it was all due to Caroline's sudden appearance in his life. She didn't like to boast but maybe that was true, although she'd gotten just as much from him and was so grateful to him for that.

"If you ask my sister, she thinks we should name her Rebekah Jnr," he scoffed. Caroline had to laugh given Enzo had said the same thing if it was a boy. They'd seemed like an unlikely couple when they first got together a year ago but as it turned out their sizeable egos couldn't have been more perfect for each other.

"I'm surprised Kol hasn't made any suggestions."

"Be careful what you wish for, love. I'd give him time; he's been a little preoccupied with Bonnie." Klaus said, they had begun dating only a few months earlier and were still very much in the honeymoon stage. Speaking of them, what time are they all coming for lunch?"

"Well, I told Katherine midday because I know she'll be late but it's actually twelve-thirty."

"I don't think Elijah ever thought he'd be married to someone quite so tardy," Klaus chuckled. Caroline didn't think they'd ever be married period but they both did have quite ambitious and argumentative natures and from the moment they first clashed it was an instant attraction.

"I'm not sure we every really imagined anything to turn out quite like this but I'm certainly not complaining," Caroline grinned, turning her head slightly to face him and placing a sweet kiss on those crimson lips followed by both dimples she knew so well.

"Who knew charity would bring us together?"

"And Henrik," she murmured, thinking back to that gate code. "I know, how about we call him Henry if he's a boy?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, love," he replied, capturing her lips again, this time deepening the kiss and delving his tongue into her hot mouth. Caroline groaned knowing she'd never get tired of that feeling. When they finally broke apart their breathing slightly ragged he spoke again. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes," she grinned, knowingly. "But feel free to tell me again."

"How about I show you instead?" Klaus suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "Lunch doesn't start for a while yet and we both know Katherine and Elijah will be late."

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred.


	22. Hate That I Love You

**So I kind of had two ideas for my Valentine's Day exchange drabble, this is my other one (here you go Steph - klarolinedrabbles - consider this a bonus gift). I thought I might as well post it anyway now my stubborn muse has decided to kick in! Given the date has passed, this one isn't going to be VDay centred (probably explains the return of my muse funnily enough).**

 **Co-stars and former lovers Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes can't stand each other for reasons only known to them. When an unwelcome, summer storm invades their film set in Georgia things between them come to a head.**

 **(All lyrics in bolded italics from the song by Rhianna and Neyo and all flashbacks in plain italics.)**

 **Hate that I Love You**

 ** _One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me..._**

 **HATE/heɪt (v) feel intense dislike for (n) intense dislike.**

 _Tybee Island, GA_

"So what, you're just going to run away?" He demanded, the rain was falling in sheets and visibility was extremely low but Klaus could still make out her lone figure racing away from him and into the stormy night. "I really should have known, it's what you do best."

"Don't you dare put this on me, I wouldn't be running away if you would be honest about your feelings for once," she yelled, looking back briefly and pushing the wet strands of hair from her face. "At least I'm willing to put myself out there but you're just a coward."

"And running away in this storm is so much better?"

"Much better than having to deal with the same empty promises," she whimpered. Before he could argue, she ran away along the jetty, the rain and darkness enveloping her form.

"Cut!" The Director, Enzo St John yelled into the night air. One of the interns handed Klaus a towel and he used it to wipe the water from his bare forearms. Luckily it was still hovering at just over eighty-five degrees, one of the bonuses of filming in Georgia in July. The hose they'd been using to create their rain storm eventually abated and Klaus took the opportunity to look around the set now that he had a clear line of sight.

His familiar, blonde co-star was making her way from the jetty. Klaus couldn't deny she looked absolutely stunning saturated. Her blonde locks were firmly plastered to her face, framing those expressive, blue eyes and her fitted jeans and thin grey t-shirt stuck to her svelte frame. A frame he knew so well especially when it was naked and wrapped around him. In fact he'd memorised her entire body given his lips had travelled over every bare inch of her creamy skin. Trying to erase those images was proving difficult given they were emblazoned on his brain.

She was just another co-star, well that's what Klaus tried to tell himself every day of filming. And every day he had to tell himself that she wasn't just another anything. She was Caroline Forbes, the one woman who had managed to overwhelm him completely. A feat unheard of until now.

"Towel?" He offered as she strode past him, wringing out her long, blonde hair as she did it, her gaze firmly trained on the direction she was headed.

"No thanks, I mean who knows where those hands have been," she replied shortly, grabbing the one on offer from her waiting assistant nearby. Klaus shouldn't have been surprised, she'd been cold to him since they began filming three weeks earlier. If there was a competition for holding grudges, Klaus was pretty sure Caroline Forbes would win the championship hands down. Not that he could completely blame her, they hadn't left things well mainly due to a severe lack of communication teamed with his prevalent commitment issues.

Klaus knew she was angry but figured she'd had nine months to get over it. Her prickly demeanour was telling him she obviously wasn't.

"Okay, listen up everyone," Enzo interrupted. "That's a wrap but if you've been diligently reading your call sheets, as I hope, you'll know we're picking up tomorrow morning before sunrise at the beach. For those night owls who have no idea what time that equates to, it's 4:30am." Klaus rolled his eyes thinking that by the time he returned to his accommodation he'd be lucky to have three hours sleep. Less if his dreams were filled with Caroline like they'd been the past two weeks straight.

Given their first kissing scene was due to take place at sunrise, he was fairly certain that insomnia was most definitely on the cards tonight. He wasn't worried about the scene, her lips obviously weren't foreign to him and Klaus knew that part of the script he could master with ease but the problem was trying to stop himself when the director yelled cut. Klaus wasn't sure after so much time apart that he'd be willing to let her go so easily.

 _Klaus would always remember the first time he laid eyes on Caroline Forbes eighteen months earlier, mainly because she was more gorgeous in person than he could have imagined. Blonde waves, pink lips and creamy skin not to mention her gorgeous physique poured into a cornflower dress the exact hue of those eyes he'd committed to memory, throwing Klaus slightly off guard._

 _It was a Monday and their respective agents had organised brunch at the luxurious Peninsula Hotel in Beverly Hills to discuss the possibility of starring together in a yet to be titled period piece. Apparently the director wanted to find out if they had chemistry, Klaus always assumed that's what an audition was for but Enzo St John's approach was nothing short of unorthodox._

 _Klaus had already carved out a successful acting career and was never short of work so he didn't really need this role but something about meeting Caroline Forbes intrigued him. He'd seen her films and the girl certainly had talent. The fact she was absolutely beautiful just added to her overall allure._

 _As she made her way towards him those hips swinging rhythmically and hypnotising him, Klaus licked his lips in anticipation. He was already planning ways of getting her into his bed, possibly an intimate dinner at La Poubelle followed by a drink at his Hollywood Hill's mansion. No one refused his charms and he was fairly certain Caroline would follow suit._

 _"Hello, love," he smiled, breaking out those dimples he knew had the power to disarm most women. Her frustrated expression was telling him that she wasn't most women._

 _"It's Caroline," she replied, taking a seat. "So, what's good here?"_

 _"Excuse me?" He asked, not expecting that comment to come out next._

 _"The food," she explained. "I'm starving." Klaus was so used to most actresses skipping the meal rather than devouring the menu as she seemed to be doing right now. Obviously she wasn't like most actresses either._

 _"The crispy bacon is pretty good," he offered. "If you don't mind the excess calories."_

 _"Why would I mind that?" She baulked. "The more calories the better. In fact, I might get those pancakes and some of that bacon on the side." It was obvious her immediate focus was on food so they ordered quickly and once the waiter left they were alone again. Klaus always knew the right thing to say to women but she'd thrown him off slightly with all that food talk. He wondered whether her appetite for food matched that in the bedroom. He really was hoping so._

 _"So," she began. "Is this the part where we try to bond or something like that?" Klaus nearly spit out his mouthful of orange juice at her comment. If it meant between the sheets, he was definitely on board with a little bonding. "I think we can agree that we share a love of bacon, which is a start I guess."_

 _"True. I honestly have no idea this is the first time I'ver ever had one of these famous Enzo St John 'get to know each other' meetings," Klaus shared._

 _"It isn't half awkward at all," she admitted, removing her oversized, Gucci sunglasses and placing them on the table._ _"It feels like I'm on a blind, first date and not meeting with my possible, future co-star." Klaus chuckled, she was certainly right about that. "I knew Enzo St John was eccentric but this weird 'do we have chemistry' meeting is verging on the bizarre. Especially given he's not even here to witness it."_

 _"Oh, he isn't here but he records it. Didn't your agent tell you that?"_

 _"You're joking," she muttered. "Right?"_

 _"Unfortunately not."_

 _"Thanks Katherine. Well that isn't creepy at all," she murmured. "Uh, not that I think you're creepy Mr St John, in fact you are one of the best directors I have ever come across."_

 _"Smooth, love," he joked._

 _"I told you, it's Caroline," she insisted. Most girls thought it was endearing, she obviously wasn't so convinced of that fact._

 _"Fair enough, Caroline," he repeated, a little taken aback by her brazen nature._ _"I thought it was just the lack of food but someone's obviously a little uptight, if you don't mind me saying," he offered. She really did need someone to ruffle those feathers and Klaus figured he was the perfect candidate for the job._

 _"Actually I do," she growled. "I may be hungry but you_ _don't even know me."_

 _"I'm starting to believe that's not necessarily a bad thing," he joked. "Looks like someone needs some stress relief."_

 _"Oh, I get it. You're the one who's going to provide it, right? Between you and me I think you need to work on your lines, Mikaelson."_

 _"My lines," Klaus scoffed. Where did she get off accusing him of that?_ _He didn't need lines, he was Klaus bloody Mikaelson after all. "I was merely stating that you are in fact unnaturally tense and that response just proves my point."_

 _"I didn't realise you were a therapist."_

 _"I'm not but if there's something I know about women it's how to relax them, if you know what I mean," he implied, raising his eyebrows knowingly. Klaus didn't expect to jump into that straight away but it was obvious she needed some kind of sexual intervention._

 _"Charming. You know I'm not sure the director would think this was entirely professional conversation."_

 _"Well, given he's not listening I think it will be okay."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I was joking before, I assumed you knew that."_

 _"Uh no I didn't, excuse me if I'm not familiar with your warped sense of humour just yet," she hissed._

 _"My sense of humour is perfectly fine," he growled. "From what I can tell though yours is absolutely non existent."_

 _"That's it, I'm going. No movie role is worth this."_

 _"There's no need to be so childish, love," he said. "Plus, you're not going to leave. If anything it's because I know just how hungry you are."_

 _"Don't worry about me, I'll get it to go," she shot back ignoring his obvious double meaning, standing up and stalking away. Despite everything Klaus couldn't deny just how sexy her pert bottom looked as she left. Same with that feisty attitude._

 _Turns out Enzo might not have been filming them but he'd organised for someone to sit at the neighbouring table and identify any possible chemistry. According to his spy these two had enough combustable energy to start a fire. Pity neither actor wanted anything to do with the other even when he subsequently pursued them. Enzo would lie in wait for his next available opportunity to cast them together, knowing that their sparks would translate into an enormous profit at the box office. He just needed to convince them of that fact._

 ** _And your kiss won't make me weak..._**

 _Caroline was pretty certain she was one of the only actors who truly dreaded award ceremonies. She figured it might change if and when she was ever nominated one day but she hated the fact she had to starve for weeks all in the vain hope of stuffing herself into a dress that was at least two sizes too small._ _She loved her food, what could she say? So, here she was poured into a canary yellow Alexander McQueen and willing herself not to eat the table legs. As the ceremony flew past in a flurry of bad jokes and even worse acceptance speeches she found her eyes wandering the room. Then she noticed him._

 _They hadn't spoken for months, only if you counted speaking as trading barbs at various events. He was still a phenomenal actor, pity about that whole arrogant playboy part. When she'd met with him at the Peninsula, Caroline had to admit she had some preconceived notions given his wild reputation but when he proved them correct she'd actually been disappointed._

 _She'd never met anyone so smug, not to mention delusional. She took her career seriously but it was obvious Klaus Mikaelson had one hell of an ego and got by on his looks, recycled lines and not much else. Yes, he was extremely talented but that was where her admiration towards him ended. She'd be lying if she hadn't followed his movements in the tabloids since though, Caroline decided to try and put that down to idle curiosity and nothing more. But really, who was she kidding?_

 _Unfortunately when it came to the actor in question, her head and other parts of her anatomy weren't on the same page. It had been a while after all and Caroline couldn't deny the lust coursing through her body as she assessed his appearance. His black suit fitted him like a second skin. His dirty, blonde curls were tamed tonight but there was no mistaking those sinful, crimson lips._

 _Almost like he could feel her watching he turned in his chair slightly, raising his drink in salute, those disarming dimples emerging with full force. She looked away in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks heat up at the same time. Why did he have to catch her staring so obviously?_

 _Caroline liked to be in control but the one thing she couldn't stop was the heat spreading through her body as he continued to peruse from a distance. She wanted him badly, that much was obvious. Yes he was an arrogant ass but Caroline decided she needed to get him out of her system once and for all and what better way than having a one night stand? Some people detoxed with juice, Caroline had another approach._

 _Fast forward through ninety minutes of stolen glances and they'd wordlessly made their way to the elevator, their eyes not leaving each other but also mindful not to touch given the intense media scrutiny._

 _Her heart was racing and every fibre of her being was telling her this was an extremely bad idea but she couldn't fight it any longer._ _Caroline wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol she'd consumed to dull her boredom along with the lack of food or whether it was the sight of him in a tuxedo but as the lift doors closed behind them the pent up, sexual tension was palpable._

 _Klaus lunged forward and took her by the shoulders, greedily_ _caressing her lips. Every fear she had was melting away as his tongue massaged hers causing Caroline to groan into his mouth. His hands moved lower tracing the yellow fabric over her abdomen and found her hips roughly pushing her against the wall and cupping her taut behind and lifting her so that his growing erection was now pressed firmly against her thigh._

 _The wall was cool against her bare back but the warmth from his mouth as it devoured hers was causing heat to stir in even the most dormant of places. It had been far too long which was the reason Caroline figured she was acting so unusually reckless but right now as his head dipped lower and his tongue circled her nipple teasingly through the fabric of her dress, she didn't care about the consequences. His tongue picked up it's rhythm and Caroline grabbed onto a fistful of his hair trying to steady herself as the sensations he was causing began to build._

 _The elevator dinged, interrupting their frenzied activity. They stared at each other, their breathing equally ragged. His eyes were searching hers hungrily as he placed her back on the ground slowly. Caroline didn't want to question anything anymore. She tore away her gaze, taking his hand and pulling him out of the lift and down the hall hurriedly. The point of no return had well and truly passed._

Caroline woke with a start, the sheen of sweat coating her skin a telling sign that her dreams had been less than innocent. She scowled knowing just who was responsible. Him. It had been months since their last tryst but Caroline still couldn't shake him.

She'd tried, even going out with some wannabe actor who loved his hair more than life itself but it hadn't stopped the dreams, if anything it had only encouraged them. Co-starring together given their history probably wasn't the best move but it was a Nicholas Sparks adaption and you didn't ever turn that down, just ask Rachel McAdams. The fact Enzo St John was directing and had been chasing her for over a year only added to its appeal.

The only problem was having to be in such close proximity to Klaus again and anyone who'd seen a Nicholas Sparks film would know that close proximity meant skin on skin as well as everything else possible including lips, hands and tongues. Today was their first on screen kiss and Caroline was nervous, yes she'd tasted him before but this time it would be in front of the entire cast and crew. Easy, right?

It was still dark when Caroline rolled out of bed trying to psych herself up for the scene. She could kiss Klaus in her sleep but she was worried about the consequences and the residual feelings it would awaken. He was still an ass but his effect upon her wasn't going to fade anytime soon unfortunately. She'd tried to tell herself it was just physical but she knew that was just a poor attempt to try and get over him for good. Funnily enough it wasn't working.

The water was cool but not as biting as Caroline had expected, she silently thanked Georgia for the seasonally warm climate. His eyes raked over her body, she was wearing a white t-shirt that was now translucent from the elements, her brief bikini clearly on show underneath. His hands were grazing her lower back, those dark, blue eyes drinking in her appearance just as the sun broke through the sky for the first time. This was the pivotal scene where Jaime and Chris realised they were falling in love.

The crew held off, making sure their cameras were ready to capture that exact moment when the streaks of brilliant oranges and pinks emerged to create the perfect backdrop for their first, searing kiss. Caroline inhaled deeply, trying to steady herself. She wanted to hate him so much but that was difficult when he was only inches away. It would be so easy to lean forward and give into him completely like before.

He didn't deserve her though and as much as Caroline hated to admit it, Klaus Mikaelson wasn't the right guy for her and although their attraction was still so intense nothing would change that fact. Caroline felt her chest constrict hoping that she would be able to manage to recite her lines.

"Action," Enzo yelled.

"You're so beautiful," Klaus murmured, pulling her closer into his arms.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she teased. "Just so you know, I'm not that easily swayed especially by arrogant, city guys who sweep into town only wanting a summer romance."

"That's why I like you so much," he grinned, placing his hand on her head and combing his fingers through her wet hair affectionately. "I may be a city guy but I didn't sweep in here expecting anything, least of all to meet someone like you. Plus, your fishing skills are second to none."

"They are but should I be worried that you're only using me for sustenance and survival if we got stranded on a desert island?"

"I think we both know why we're here and it has nothing to do with that. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you Jaime." Klaus uttered, closing the gap between them and capturing his lips with hers.

It had been a while but if you asked Caroline at that exact moment it was like they'd never been apart. She melted into him. The actress in her knew that this scene with the brilliant sunrise in the background would look stunning on screen but every other feeling was spurring her on further. She didn't remember when the director called cut, Caroline was far too caught up in Klaus to register anything else.

"Fancy running into you here," his familiar voice commented, taking a seat on the neighbouring barstool. Caroline rolled her eyes thinking it was typical, all she wanted was some alone time without her ex-lover she'd kissed earlier that day.

"Given there aren't many bars on this tiny island it's hardly a coincidence," she growled, swirling the vodka around her glass and then taking a much needed sip.

"So, drinking this early in the afternoon?"

"What can I say you've driven me to alcohol," she muttered. Yeah him and his stupid ass kiss that she'd been playing in her head on repeat all day. It didn't help that his blue polo shirt was emphasising his eyes and highlighting his toned muscles and newly acquired tan.

"You used to like my kisses," he offered, almost like he could read her mind.

"I was faking it."

"Oh and what about all those orgasms? Were you faking those as well?"

"Well, I am a damn good actress," Caroline boasted.

"That you may be love but no one is that good at faking an orgasm," he shot back. Yes, he had a big ego but she'd truly enjoyed him as much as he'd enjoyed her., unfortunately too much given she couldn't get over his pompous ass.

"Are you just here to revisit our brief and regrettable history Mikaelson or do you actually have a point?" The hurt that crossed his face told Caroline that she'd either bruised his precious ego or he actually cared. She was pretty sure it was the first knowing him.

"I realise it was my fault it was brief but I've never regretted one moment between us, Caroline," he implored, turning to face her. "If I could change things I would."

"Oh really? And how exactly would you change things?"

"I would have realised what an idiot I was to let you go," he murmured. "I was immature back then, I didn't realise what a real relationship was and to be honest it kind of scared me."

"Oh so that gives you the right to call things off when they were getting a little too suffocating for your liking?"

"It wasn't suffocating, it was just new," he mumbled.

"So, why exactly are you stalking me now? You got your wish, feel free to go out and sleep with as many groupies as you like, you have my permission."

"I don't want your permission," he baulked. "In fact I don't want any groupies either, I haven't been with anyone since you, Caroline. All I want is you."

"And that's my fault?"

"No, it's mine because I was too stupid to see how lucky I was to have you in my life," he pleaded, hoping to get through to her.

"Too little too late," she muttered, draining her glass and throwing a wad of notes on the bar.

"Is it because of him?"

"Who?"

"That Stefan Salvatore idiot you were dating," he scowled, his jealously obvious.

"My love life is none of your business, it hasn't been for a long time." She rushed away before he could reply, Caroline should have been angry he was playing the jealous ex lover but if anything she was just sad. Sad about what could have been between them all those months ago.

 ** _But no one in this world knows me the way you know me..._**

 **LOVE/ lʌv n. a strong feeling of affection, great interest and pleasure in something v. feel deep affection or sexual love for (someone)**

Klaus knew things had changed considerably since their kissing scene and subsequent conversation a week earlier, Caroline was decidedly quiet and far less feisty than usual. He wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad sign. When they were submerged in the water he felt her shiver uncontrollably as his hands grazed her hips and Klaus knew it wasn't only due to the temperature. He also knew that kiss they shared wasn't just two people acting out parts in a movie. Her unsettled behaviour at the bar had only confirmed his suspicions.

But she was still so hostile towards him and it wasn't only the wet dreams that were keeping him awake at night it was trying to work out what was going through her head. Klaus decided it was a question that he'd probably never be able to answer in his lifetime given women like Caroline were just that complicated.

When he signed onto this movie, Klaus had been far too driven about starring alongside Caroline to really focus on the overall plot, although his publicist told him the softer and more emotional role would help improve his supposed womanising image. He'd fallen short of arguing with Bonnie given she was right most of the time and knew it. Well, that was before he met Caroline. In the months they'd been apart Klaus had been completely and unusually celibate, he hadn't lied to Caroline about that. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to get Caroline out of his system multiple times but those familiar blue eyes would flash through his mind and render him pretty much useless.

The film and dialogue mirrored so much of their short history and Klaus knew he wasn't the only one thrown by it given her recent behaviour. The only saving grace was that she had signed on to be here too and that had to mean something. He truly believed he was a different guy to the one she'd met months ago but he needed to convince Caroline of that fact, if she'd ever listen to him again of course.

They were shooting the first love scene in the famed lighthouse this morning and as they readied themselves Klaus knew this wasn't going to be anything like their previous times together. If anyone thought filming love scenes was romantic then they obviously had no idea what was involved.

It didn't help that a weather front was also moving in and talk of production possibly halting had been rife. Hurricane Matthew had already caused so much damage in the neighbouring Bahamas and it was apparently headed towards them at a rapid pace. They'd considered evacuating the small island but emergency services had insisted that it was weakening considerably and had downgraded its severity. Klaus also figured Enzo wanted to push on mainly because he loved a bit of drama.

Caroline had been silent as they prepared for the scene, he could sense she was uneasy. Klaus wasn't sure whether it was due to the impending love scene or the weather conditions. She always liked to put on a brave face but Klaus knew she was an expert worrier.

"Are you okay," he whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the crew that were helping to set up the shot.

"I'm fine," she hissed.

"You know I read something in an article once, Cosmopolitan I think it was. When a woman says she's fine it generally means many things including fuck off before I beat you to death with my Manolo Blahnik." Caroline let out an unexpected chuckle surprising him slightly. It had been so long since he'd heard that beautiful, melodic laugh.

"You know Manolo Blahnik is a shoe brand and you read Cosmopolitan?"

"Well, how else am I going to know which guys are bad for me and which moisturiser is best for my complexion? Plus, I just love those quizzes about how to find your perfect guy."

"So, how did you do?" She asked, a grin crossing her face. Something he'd missed in all the time they'd been filming.

"He's apparently sweet, sensitive and at least six foot," he replied. "Unfortunately I'm still waiting for him to turn up but no sign just yet."

"I'm worried about this storm," she whispered, her smile suddenly turning into an anxious frown. "Do you think we're going to be okay?"

"Well, I imagine they wouldn't let us stay here if it wasn't one hundred percent safe," he shared. "I'm sure we'll be fine, love."

The grey clouds had continued to roll in but production continued anyway. Even the low grumble of thunder in the distance had been ignored in place of the perfect scene they were filming at the top of the lighthouse.

Klaus was now pushed up against Caroline in a confined space, her smooth breasts rubbing against his chest as his arms looped around her neck and his lips devoured hers. The one thing he was glad about was that his growing erection was now hidden by the strategically placed blanket he was that aroused. The sound of her panting between kisses as he pretended to penetrate her was killing him but this was acting after all.

"Cut!" Enzo yelled unexpectantly. Klaus looked at the director curiously, given he'd been intimate with Caroline before he didn't think his acting was that bad. "Looks like Mother Nature has other plans and according to our OHS representative, apparently it's my duty as director to advise you that even though the hurricane's category hasn't changed, you can evacuate if you so wish," he growled, his annoyance obvious.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other awkwardly. When you were immersed in a scene like that you could lose yourself and your identity but once the director yelled cut it had a habit of bringing you back to reality with a bang. The fact it was so awkward and given their close proximity didn't help as they tried to extricate themselves. Losing her warmth against him was probably the hardest part. By the look on her face, Caroline felt the same way.

They dressed hurriedly not looking in each other's direction and made their way to their accommodation to gather their belongings. Klaus looked at his things scattered on his bed and for some reason he had no desire to leave. The evacuation warnings weren't compulsory and Enzo had only advised them as a precaution. He even knew of a few bars that were holding hurricane parties. Klaus had never been one to run away from danger and he didn't want to start now.

 ** _So you'll probably always have a spell on me_**

Caroline was worried, she'd hurriedly packed her belongings and left her hotel waiting to be picked up with everyone else. People were gathered at the jetty waiting for their departure, the wind had picked up considerably and she searched the area for him but no sign.

"Okay everyone, we have cars coming to ferry you to the mainland in the next ten minutes," Enzo shouted for their benefit. Still he didn't appear and Caroline headed towards Enzo purposefully.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked pointedly, trying not to sound so upset.

"He's staying on the island," he shared. "There are a few of the cast and crew doing that but there's nothing to be worried about."

"Does he have a death wish?"

"He should be more than okay this is really just a precaution but I suggest you ask him that question if you'e so worried," Enzo offered turning away, she couldn't miss the knowing smirk that crossed his face though. Caroline consulted her options, she could either stay here like an absolute idiot or make her way to Savannah. As much as she preferred the second option she left the jetty and made her way inland. If she died she was going to blame his idiotic ass.

The wind had picked up, people were running around in a panic but Caroline continued her trek towards his accommodation. She'd been cursing loudly wondering why she'd been so stupid to track him down but the overwhelming problem was that she unfortunately cared. More than that she loved the stupid bafoon, even with those arrogant and childish tendencies. The fact he was staying during a hurricane was case in point.

She banged on his hotel room door loudly, hoping that he hadn't left yet, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind before that. He didn't answer straight away and Caroline felt deflated with every fruitless knock. What if something bad had happened?

"Okay, no need to knock the door down," Klaus shouted as he threw the door open. "Caroline?"

"You bastard!"

"Well, hello to you too, love," he replied, his surprise obvious. Caroline was trying to ignore just how gorgeous he looked with only a white towel slung around his waist. His hair was wet and his bare chest on full display and she could make out the stray water droplets that were running teasingly downwards. "What are you still doing here? You really need to leave the island."

"But yet you haven't?"

"The threat isn't that bad, so I decided to stay."

"Why doesn't your immaturity surprise me?"

"So, why exactly are you still here if I'm so childish?" Caroline had no answer, her emotions were in overdrive. When she'd discovered he was staying every fibre in her body had gone into overdrive.

"You frustrate me," she bit out through clenched teeth.

"I think we've already covered that."

"Fine, I love your annoying, childish ass and I was worried," she growled, moving inside past him. "Are you happy now?"

"It's not a competition, love," he sighed. "You realise that I love you too, have done for a long while now."

"So, that excuses everything you did?"

"Not at all," he murmured. "I was stupid."

"But i won, right? You know because I said it first and all." She grinned, placing her hands on his bare chest.

"Well..." Before he could reply properly she'd removed his towel and pushed him onto the bed. "I'm assuming if I agree I'm going to get very lucky tonight."

"There was never any contest, plus I've heard its pretty hot having sex during a storm."


	23. The House of the Rising Sun

**For Klaroline Infinity + AU/AH - Day 1 - All my offerings will be NOLA themed (for obvious reasons) I hope you enjoy this!**

 **A talented artist desperate for inspiration finds it in a beautiful blonde but realises there is more to her than he ever expected.**

 ** _"There is a house in New Orleans...and it's been the ruin of many a poor boy and god I know I'm one."_**

 **March 4, 1993**

 **French Quarter, New Orleans: Royal Street**

The night was surprisingly warm this time of year as Klaus weaved his way through the busy streets of the French Quarter. He'd been holed up in his studio all day and needed to clear his head. His exhibition was opening in a few days and he'd been working hurriedly to finalise his artwork in time. Unfortunately he was still missing his final showcase piece, his inspiration well and truly spent.

Klaus wearily took in his surroundings. Hoardes of people crowded the sidewalks, the aroma of creole food lingered in the air and the sound of jazz wafted from the many, small bars dotted along the street. The atmosphere was always so lively no matter the time of day and one of the reasons he had made it his home after leaving London five years earlier. Klaus had heard the stories of their vibrant arts scene and was eager to contribute.

It hadn't taken long for the owner at the local Gallery on Jackson Square to single out his talent and commission some paintings which were hung in pride of place only to gain the attention of wealthy New Orleans' residents who too wanted their own Klaus Mikaelson original. Now here he was showing his latest work. The exhibition had been much hyped with a number of buyers heading into town specially for the occasion. Klaus only hoped he could complete his final offering in time and live up to all the building expectation.

He heard a melodic giggle and looked over to its source, his breath hitching in his throat. She was beautiful. Her blonde waves were flowing across her back, her blue eyes were shining excitedly as she spoke with one of the street vendors. Suddenly Klaus realised he needed to know this woman, his feet moving on autopilot towards her.

Dressed in a fitted, white sundress and pearl accessories, she looked absolutely luminous in the dimly lit street. She wasn't the type you usually came across in New Orleans given its reputation and the fact she seemed so innocent as she graciously took the beignets in his outstretched hands was telling. With one last glance she walked away purposefully towards the direction of the Mississippi. Klaus couldn't help himself, instinctively following her lithe figure as those hips swayed in time with the slight breeze. Maybe he'd finally found his muse.

"Are you following me or something?" She enquired, turning around suddenly and surprising Klaus, the remaining beignets in her hand falling onto the pavement in the process. He didn't mean to come across so strange but she'd hypnotised him unwittingly and he wasn't quite sure how to react at first. He wasn't one to be stuck for words either but this blonde certainly had the power to do it. "The least you could do is answer given you've been following me for three blocks now."

"Actually, it was only two," he shared.

"You're really going to argue with me given I just caught you stalking me?" She asked, hands on her hips questioningly. She looked beautiful in the moonlight but Klaus figured that was just her default setting.

"What can I say, I'm a stickler for details."

"You may be a stickler for details but you just ruined my beignets," she shot back, gesturing to the pastry and white, icing sugar spread on the street. "I don't take too kindly to people depriving me of sweets."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I tend to get quite angry without a sugar fix," she huffed. Klaus couldn't miss just how adorable she looked pretending to be outraged but secretly amused. "You better have a good explanation for allowing these to be wasted."

"Well," he stumbled briefly, trying to block out just how beautiful she looked staring him down. "I'm an artist and it looks like I found my muse."

"Seriously? Do you say that to all the girls?" She snorted. "And does it actually work?"

"If there were other girls then maybe, but you're my first," he replied confidently. "I assure you that I take the discovery of my muse very seriously."

"I have to admit that's one line I've never heard and I've been the recipient of many in my time."

"I have only the most pure of intentions, miss. If you'd be willing to pose for me then I could make you see that."

"If I'm naked right?" She scoffed, her blue eyes rolling as she said it. "I've known plenty of men just like you."

"Well, I'm not most men," he reiterated. Klaus loved women, infact he'd bedded many but she was so very different and Klaus knew she wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before. "My motives are purely professional."

"Well, as admirable as that sounds, how about you take my likeness from afar as I walk away and seek out another beignet," she quipped. Before he could reply and offer to replace her baked goods, she'd walked away into the night, those hips wiggling hypnotisingly as she did. Klaus rushed back to his studio hoping that he could paint her from such a fleeting memory.

* * *

 **Chartres Street**

Klaus placed the finishing touches on his latest painting, perusing it critically. Dressed in white, she had her back to him. Her blonde waves were hanging down her back as she sauntered through the French Quarter and retreated towards the Mississippi. Although those facial features and expressions were burned into his memory, Klaus wished to retain some anonymity. Plus, call him greedy but Klaus kind of wanted her blue eyes and pink lips to himself, even if he was never going to see her again.

"Is it safe to come inside or are you still being a moody sod?" Kol whined by way of a greeting. It had been two days and Klaus had barely moved from his canvas, desperate to do her image justice. At the end of the day he figured that was more important than showering, eating or sleeping.

"Oh come on you know I only save my grouchiness just for you, little brother," he joked, turning around and finally tearing his eyes away from his muse.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"What gave it away?"

"You attempted a little joke, Niklaus," he shot back, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "Although I'm starting to regret my decision about coming inside now," Kol muttered, holding his fingers to his nose. "When was the last time you had a shower or changed your clothing for that matter?"

"Um.."

"The fact you need to think about that speaks volumes," he groaned. "I hope you're planning on showering before tomorrow night's opening?"

"Yes, Rebekah," Klaus growled, thinking he sounded much more like their bossy, younger sister.

"I can't believe you've summonsed the witch to New Orleans for this exhibition opening. What did I ever do to you, Niklaus?"

"She invited herself in true Rebekah fashion," Klaus offered.

"If only she wasn't still in London like Elijah, why did she have to move so close and shatter our solace?"

"No doubt to keep an eye on us from New York City, Kol. So, what do you think?" He asked turning his easel slightly so Kol could see his latest work from the perfect viewing angle.

"Wow," he whistled appreciatively. "Looks like someone found some inspiration. Who's the mystery broad?"

"Just someone I saw walking around the quarter," he replied dismissively, trying to ignore his brother's terminology. This woman was anything but a broad. She was a beautiful, witty and confident woman. Not that he wished to discuss his mystery muse with Kol given his big mouth in these parts. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I manage a bar, Niklaus, my hours aren't always consistent." Kol had moved over from London a year earlier. Klaus would pretend that he was heavily inconvenienced by it but secretly liked having his brother for company, even if he was completely wayward and immature at times. Currently he was managing the Black Cat Room on Bourbon Street which was owned by Klaus' good friends Marcel Gerard and Enzo St John.

"Marcel tells me you've been quite conscientious at work. It wouldn't have anything to do with the new lead singer by chance?"

"For someone who lives in his studio all the time, I'm surprised you even know the jazz bar has a new act playing."

"I hear things. Sounds like someone's avoiding the question."

"Oh like you and your mystery muse?" He accused. "Bonnie Bennett might be beautiful and alluring but I can assure you I am being quite professional when it comes to her."

"Wow, you must really like her if you're acting professional," Klaus chuckled. If Kol was anything it certainly wasn't professional, there was more to this Bonnie than he was admitting.

"I think you need some sleep as well as a shower," he growled in response. "So, does this mean now all the long hours of painting are finally over we can go out for a little fun, big brother?"

"I'm plenty fun," he argued.

"If that's the case then I'd really like you to define fun," he snorted. "Apparently there is much fun to be had at the House of the Rising Sun."

"The what?"

"That's right you've been living in your cave for the past few months and would have no idea about the latest attraction to hit the French Quarter," he quipped. "It's the newest place to lose yourself."

"Lose yourself?"

"With the finest woman of your choice."

"A brothel?" Klaus scoffed. "This isn't the first time an illegal establishment has tried to penetrate the French Quarter and it won't be the last. The New Orleans police will have it shut down in weeks."

"It's not a brothel," Kol replied.

"Well, what's so new about it then?"

"It's a burlesque club but also offers escorts."

"So, someone comes in and sees a show and then chooses a scantily clad woman of his choice to accompany him falsely to an event to make him look good," he muttered. "Sounds like such fun. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to take that shower you insisted upon."

 **Jefferson Square**

Klaus always considered himself a confident person but standing in the art gallery before the opening he had to admit he was worried. Worried that no one would come and that nobody would buy his work. The work he'd spent months on, if not years. What if they didn't like his art? It was something that plagued him, always had especially since his domineering and at times abusive father had told him he was no good.

He didn't have to wait too long though as people began to filter inside, slowly at first but after Rebekah had sauntered in the throng of people just seemed to build. At some point the space didn't seem big enough to house everyone. His works were bought at a rapid pace the only problem being his showcase piece. He'd been given more offers on that than anything else but Klaus couldn't bring himself to sell it, especially given it was his only reminder of her.

Kol and Rebekah reprimanded him about being so stupid given the impressive offers he'd received so far but he couldn't let her go. If he never saw her again Klaus figured it was all he had to remind him of their impromptu meeting.

"Um, excuse me?" A melodic voice enquired. "How much is this painting?"

"It's not for sale," he said without looking around straight away, used to all the questions by now.

"But I'd really like to buy it," she persisted, making him look around eventually. It was her. His muse. She looked even more beautiful if that was possible in a light blue dress that brought out those eyes. "I can offer you ten thousand dollars." Klaus knew that was by far the best offer he'd had all night and probably forever, the fact she could pay so much was another thing, who exactly was she?

"While I appreciate that I can't sell this piece, miss."

"And why not?"

"It's of personal value to me," he admitted. "I'm not sure I can part with it to be honest." She looked at him curiously for the moment like she was trying to work out why he was being so stubborn.

"I thought this was an art show to buy your work?" She reiterated. "Given we both know who your subject is, I don't understand the issue."

"I'm just not sure I can let you go," he offered, holding her gaze for much longer than usual. "You are my muse after all."

"So, doesn't that mean I deserve this painting then? I've offered you a very generous price, I don't understand why you wouldn't take it?"

"Maybe we should discuss my reasonings later then?" She was silent for a moment her eyes downcast. Klaus wasn't sure what to make of it to be honest. All he wanted to do was take her to his favourite restaurant and talk with her about everything.

"I'll be busy then," she replied, her voice colder than previously. She was gone again before Klaus could reply. He immediately felt bad like he'd crossed a boundary but had no idea why. She may of been his muse but she was bloody confusing.

"I can't believe you had the Madame herself offering you all that money and still you declined," Kol uttered, standing by his side.

"The Madame?"

"She runs the House of the Rising Sun, her name is Caroline Forbes. You didn't know obviously."

"Well, that would explain the enticing offer," he murmured. When he'd come across her in the Quarter a few days ago, Klaus had considered her sweet and pure but now he was realising she was something completely different. Klaus should have wrote her off immediately but after three days of insomnia he decided it was time he paid her a visit.

 **St Louis Street**

Klaus walked into the famed house taking in his surroundings. Most people would define a brothel a certain way and this was most definitely something different with it's high ceilings and large windows attracting the maximum amount of light this time of day. He walked towards the front desk ominously, completely foreign to these kinds of situations.

"Hello."

"Well hello there, sugar," the brunette purred. "How can we help you today?" Klaus was momentarily silenced before the woman in question he was searching for appeared from nowhere. Klaus was beginning to believe that she couldn't look bad if she tried given the black dress she wore that highlighted her creamy skin.

"I know how much you love an English accent Katherine but this one is otherwise occupied," Caroline said dismissively. "What are you doing in my place of business?"

"I felt like we left things on a bad note," Klaus shared. "I have a tendency to be a little antisocial. When you showed up at the exhibition, I was surprised but even more so when you made me an offer. You have to understand it's become something I'm attached to and it's difficult to let go but I'm willing to give it to you."

"Oh, I see you want me to offer more now you know what I am," she surmised, tapping her finger on the desk. "Fine what do you want? $15,000?"

"I don't think you understand," he answered. "It's yours."

"Mine? Let me guess you want something else from me?"

"No, but I did bring you some beignets after the other night's mishap. It's the least I could do."

"So, not only are you going to just give me your brilliant piece of work, I get beignets too?"

"Of course. Look, I admit I was feeling a little possessive but it was only because I thought my painting was the only memory I'd ever have of you. Luckily you turned up on my door and made me realise that maybe I had a second chance." Klaus could tell she was trying not to smile but that he'd gotten through to her at the same time.

"I don't take charity, never have, so we're going to have to look into this deal," she insisted.

"Whatever you say, ma'am."


	24. The King and I

**I wasn't going to do anything but here you go! A post canon, domestic, Originals, fluffy, mini drabble. Hope you guys like it! Also, the whole Bonenzo thing never happened in this universe.**

 **The King and I**

 _Six months post however long it takes..._

"Caroline!"

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine," Kol drawled, raising his eyes from the _New Orleans Advocate_ he was reading.

"Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Rebekah contributed from her seat at the dining table, croissant in hand. Klaus was all about family but not this early in the morning, especially when he all he wanted was to find his lady love.

"I'd ask whether Caroline kicked you out of bed last night but given the walls around here are so thin, I know the answer to that question," Kol smirked, knowingly.

"Yeah it's the walls. Have I threatened to dagger you today?" Klaus seethed, knowing it was a threat he had every intention of carrying out. Today was no different.

"Not yet, but it's only nine thirty."

"Nice to see nothing ever changes around here," Elijah yawned lazily as he walked into the kitchen looking decidedly less formal than usual and taking a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator. "The day Niklaus doesn't threaten you I'll be worried."

"Someone suddenly thinks he's a comedian and sans suit and tie, I'm shocked," Kol quipped. "It must be because you're suddenly getting laid after all these years. Tell me, what is the infamous Katherine Pierce like? I imagine she'd be an absolute tigress in bed, well that's what I can tell so far from these thin walls."

"Answer that question and I'll white oak stake you both," Katherine meowed, joining them in the kitchen. She looked absolutely flawless in a black satin nightgown her curled tresses sitting perfectly, even after just rolling out of bed which was another reason she and Elijah were perfect for each other. "But little Mikaelson is first."

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I'm not the youngest."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about birth order," she shot back without a beat, taking a sip of Elijah's freshly poured juice.

"Just when i think I couldn't ever like you Katherine you come out with one of those lines," Rebekah chuckled.

"Hilarious," Kol scowled. "Can't a guy read his newspaper in peace?"

"Oh, you can read?"

"That's it, I vote Katherine moves in permanently," Rebekah announced. "If you keep insulting Kol like that then you are definitely worthy of being a part of this dysfunctional family," Rebekah shared.

"Sounds like Rebekah thinks she finally has a friend," Kol muttered.

"Well, at least I can borrow clothes from her unlike you who serves no purpose whatsoever."

"Hang on, I never agreed to this clothes sharing arrangement," Katherine growled possessively. "I don't share, it's not in my make-up."

"Well, as fun as all this family bonding has been," Klaus interrupted. "I'm looking for Caroline who also happens to be the only person not present right now. You know blonde, blue eyed and about yea tall," he gestured.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Rebekah muttered. "Last time i saw her she was headed to the laundry."

"But we have minions to do that sort of thing."

"Try telling Caroline that, she's like Vampire Barbie on steroids," Kol offered. "Actually would you mind taking some of my clothes with you, they could really use some Forbes tender love and care, whatever fabric softener she uses is amazing."

"My girlfriend is not here to serve you of all people and I'd rather save her from your dirty jocks," Klaus demanded as he stalked from the room. This needed to stop now, it was bad enough he didn't get to spend as much time with her as he could. She was always too busy trying to make everyone else happy.

"Remind her we have that dress fitting at Alyssandra's Boutique on Royal Street for the ball this weekend," Katherine shouted after him. Klaus rolled his eyes, of course there was a ball, he could barely remember a weekend where they just spent time together without the prying eyes of New Orleans society.

"And our board meeting for the Tulane Medical Centre benefit next month," Rebekah added. Seriously, this was getting out of hand. Caroline was such a giving person, one of the many reasons he loved her but she didn't need to go to such lengths. She was his Queen after all and Queens deserved to be adored and worshipped exactly how he felt towards the love of his life. He made his way towards the laundry trying to remember why he was looking for her after all those pesky, family interruptions.

What he wasn't expecting as he barrelled inside was to see her taut backside housed in a cute pair of grey mini shorts as she watched the dryer intently, her blonde waves falling across her back. Klaus licked his lips excitedly. She may have only left his bed recently but he was ready for round nine, if his calculations were correct. He was insatiable when it came to her and it wasn't unusual for him to lose count given their shared desire.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he murmured trying to contain his burgeoning erection but it was difficult. She turned around those eyebrows raising curiously as she inspected his obvious arousal.

"You really can never get enough, Mikaelson."

"Well, when it's you what do you expect, love."

"So, you came into the laundry just to ravage me senseless?" It hadn't been his intention, in fact Klaus had something much more domestic on his mind but seeing her clad in those mini shorts and his white henley was causing havoc with his concentration. The top was far from being fitted but Klaus could make out her erect nipples straining against the fabric and all he wanted to do was suckle them with his waiting mouth.

"Well, now that you mention it, I actually came to find out where all my Henley's had gone," he said, moving closer so that he could snake his arms around her waist. "But now I see you're the culprit."

"What can I say, I love having a piece of you hugging me at all times especially when we're apart," she sighed. "It's okay, there's a few in the wash so you shouldn't be without for too much longer."

"So, what exactly should we do in the meantime?" Before she could reply he'd lifted her up effortlessly onto the washing machine just as it began to vibrate heavily through its final spin cycle.

"As much as I'm enjoying this spontaneity, it's hardly private given we have the peanut gallery commenting on everything we do, including between the sheets."

"Of course you heard that," he mumbled, halting his assault on her neck briefly to turn on the nearby fawcett to disguise their activities from his inquisitive, younger brother. "I'm sorry. You know I recall suggesting we dagger everyone and stow them away in the attic but you wouldn't let me," klaus complained. "Something about it being bad brotherly behaviour."

"Plus, I know just how pissed they were the first time you did it and as the only non-Original in this place, I'd rather stay alive."

"They wouldn't dare," he growled, known this much was true. "You are an Original and my Queen and they all know it. I don't expect you to do any of these menial tasks, that's why we have servants."

"But it's not the kind of person I am or ever will be, my mother taught me about being kind, compassionate and giving."

"I know, love," he grinned, pulling her closer and placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose. "That's why I love you, but you don't have to do this."

"But I'm your Queen, you know how much I like to make a good impression," she argued. "Plus this place could use a lot of cleaning up if you ask me."

"Such a beautiful and stubborn perfectionist," he teased. "Well, if that's what you wish I won't stop you, although doing Kol's laundry has to end right now because that is just too weird for my liking. You know I might sound incredibly selfish right now but I just wish you'd spend all your time with me, my gorgeous Queen."

"I'd gladly do that but Bonnie and Enzo are visiting next week," she explained. Klaus groaned by way of response. "You forget that this is the perfect distraction for Kol and Rebekah."

"Oh, I like what your wicked mind is envisioning," he smirked, continuing his attack on her creamy neck whilst tugging on her mini shorts to gain easier access. "How about we plan a visit to Rome afterwards? It's what I promised you after all."


	25. Mean to Me

**Prompt: you're my friend's boyfriend/girlfriend and I hate you so much (but also secretly like you).**

 **Woah this seriously just wrote** **itself (given the time it took). Thanks for the amazing idea, nonnie.** **So this is a prompt that was sent to the amazing Ravyn - cupcakemolotov - and I sort of adopted it. Wherever you are n** **onnie, I hope you get to read this and like my take (which will be a little different to suit what I'm comfortable with writing). Based on an awesome Crowded House song of the same name, hope you like it!**

 **Mean to Me**

 ** _"She came all the way from America_** , **s _he had a blind date with destiny..."_**

 ** _Oxford University, UK (2017- Present Day)_**

"You never told me how gorgeous the guys at Oxford were, Care," Katherine drooled while standing beside Caroline, her eyes darting around the room excitedly at the fresh meat. "If I'd known, I definitely would have studied here rather than Georgetown."

"Why thank you Katherine," Enzo grinned. "I never knew you could be so complimentary when it came to yours truly."

"I was talking about all the other Oxford men besides you, Lorenzo," she drawled. Katherine and Enzo had met five years earlier through Caroline and had pretty much been bickering ever since. She liked to think it was their way of showing they cared about each other.

"Well, cute if you like that preppy kind of guy," Bonnie commented from her other side. "No offence Enzo but give me a guy in a ripped pair of jeans and band shirt any day over all these penguin suits."

"Well, we are at the Oxford University 850th Anniversary Alumni Ball, Bonnie," Caroline offered, thinking what a mouthful that was as she said it. "I'm pretty certain anything less than white tie isn't going to score you entry here tonight. I'm not all that upset given I've always been a sucker for a guy in a suit with an accent."

Caroline felt a mixture of emotions being back at Oxford after seven years away. It had been her home for six years after all and she had so many great memories of the beautiful grounds, her professors and meeting her best friend Enzo at the same time. They'd both left shortly after graduation and Enzo had followed Caroline back to the States where they shared an apartment while getting established in their chosen careers of law and engineering.

It had been at her law firm in Boston that Caroline met Bonnie and through her Katherine. The two girls had grown up together in a small town in Virginia and had been inseparable ever since. She'd never had too many girlfriends in her life and these two were the best you could ask for.

"Why is it that whenever we're all together our conversations descend into checking out good looking men," Enzo complained. Having him as a best friend was great most of the time but his girl talking skills left a lot to be desired, even if he did try. "On the other hand, if you wanted to discuss what a fine looking specimen I am, then that's another story." No one responded there was just a chorus of groans and a few eye rolls to go with them.

Caroline scanned the room feeling a little self conscious as she did. While her time at Oxford had been wonderful for the most part there were a few people she was nervous about seeing. In fact she'd almost not come but Enzo had insisted, he even suggested bringing a couple of dates to make things less uncomfortable. Hence why Enzo was here with Katherine and she here with Bonnie. He had his own ghosts from the past so Caroline was pretty sure his suggestion wasn't completely selfless. Katherine had been mortified as you would imagine but she lost out on the coin toss and had to pretend to be his date for the evening.

"If it isn't little Caroline," a familiar voice cooed. This was what she'd been dreading. Caroline smoothed over her blonde waves and looked up into the brown, doe eyes of her former friend and resident mean girl Hayley Marshall. Little Caroline? Could she sound any more patronising? It didn't help that she was studying Caroline's red, strapless dress intently either.

"Hayley," she murmured by way of a greeting, thinking just how unfair it was that she looked so unusually elegant in her fitted, black dress with those usually untamed, dark tresses pulled back into a stylish, low bun.

"And Enzo," she continued. "I always thought you two outcasts would end up together."

"Not that it's any of your business Your Bitchiness, but Caroline and I are just friends," he growled. "Katherine is my date tonight." Sensing the obvious tension, Katherine placed her arm around him, albeit reluctantly, playing the part of his dutiful date.

"Oh, so you two are..." Hayley trailed off, looking between Bonnie and Caroline. "Lesbians."

"Excuse me," Bonnie scoffed.

"It's okay really, you know back in the day I thought Caroline had a thing for me given all that jealousy about Klaus, so it all makes perfect sense that you are, uh, that way inclined."

"Do you have a problem with lesbians, Hayley?" Caroline demanded, placing her arm around Bonnie protectively. This bitch had no right to make judgments on people's sexuality even if hers wasn't actually real. She faltered slightly, obviously taken aback by Caroline's comments. Enzo and Katherine were trying not to laugh outwardly and Bonnie was still standing there in shock as events were unfolding.

"It's time for the speeches," the Chancellor announced over the speaker system, interrupting their conversation and for once in her life Caroline was glad as Hayley scurried away, no doubt to spread rumours of her current relationship status.

"Given I've just become your lesbian lover, you owe me an explanation, Forbes," Bonnie mumbled.

"Me too," Katherine hissed. "And who the hell is this Klaus guy?"

"That might take a while to explain," Enzo offered, knowingly. As the speeches began, Caroline's mind drifted back.

 ** _Oxford University, UK (2011)_**

 _It was her second year at Oxford and Caroline was already exhausted. Not only because of her law studies but all the extra_ _curricular activities she'd tried to cram in at the same time. She'd always been an overachiever at school and the pressure of attending such a prestigious University only made her more desperate to impress._

 _She was running late for constitutional law and knowing her strict Professor he wouldn't take her tardiness that well. She raced across the lawn not noticing her surroundings and colliding with a hard body as she did, her satchel falling onto the grass and a stack of papers spilling out from within. She didn't even address the stranger just knelt down and pushed her papers back inside hurriedly._

 _"Usually when someone runs into you they apologise," he uttered, sitting up on the lawn. Caroline finally lifted her eyes not expecting such a gorgeous guy to be looking intensely at eye level She'd never seen such crimson lips before and a set of such disarming dimples either._

 _"How do I know it wasn't your fault?" She replied tartly, Caroline was never one to admit fault on a whim, it was the budding lawyer in her after all._

 _"Because it wasn't," he argued. "I'm pretty sure the myriad of witnesses could attest to that fact."_

 _"Even so," she muttered. "Are you actually injured in any way or is it just that precious ego of yours?" She looked around, noticing they had a particularly riveted female audience, sending shocked glances her way. He regarded her curiously, finally standing. His grey henley was fitted_ _tightly across his chest over his dark jeans, a few necklaces peeking out from underneath._

 _"Oh, don't you worry, I'll send you a bill," he retorted. "Miss?"_

 _"If that's some pathetic way to get my details then I suggest you work on your approach, buddy." Before he could reply she was gone, he may of been gorgeous but getting to class was more important than smug ass._

 _Unfortunately it didn't take long to cross paths with him again. Turns out he was a law student two years her senior and just as arrogant as Caroline had predicted._ _The University held an annual inter university law competition, pitting the most promising students at each year level against each other in a mock trial situation._

 _Being by far the best student, Caroline was excited to learn she'd be representing the second years. If there was something she revelled in it was competition. The challenge was held in a number of rounds and Caroline annihilated her_ _opponents every time. It was only when she got to the finals that Caroline realised her competition was him, the cocky guy from the lawn that day._

 _As they approached the bench in the makeshift court, she couldn't miss those crimson lips curved into a mocking smile. It was like he'd already claimed victory but Caroline wasn't a pushover and this idiot was about to learn that fact._

 _"Objection Your Honour. Opposing Counsel is badgering the witness," Caroline argued, standing up yet again. This guy wasn't going to get away with anything and a number of objections had already been made._

 _"Sustained."_

 _"Your Honour," he shot back. "Last time I checked asking the witness if she felt responsibility for what transpired isn't badgering."_

 _"Maybe you need to consult a dictionary then, Einstein?" Caroline growled nearby. If she was being honest, Caroline was enjoying their sparring. The fact he was just so good looking didn't hurt either._

 _"Approach the Bench Counsels," The mock judge, also known as his lecturer, insisted. They looked at each other in exasperation before they made their way forward. "I stand by my ruling, but might I suggest you stick to the script Ms Forbes without the snide remarks?" Caroline nodded solemnly before making her way back to the desk. She was annoyed at herself for speaking out of turn but decided to blame it on her smug opponent._

 _She'd ended up winning, that result not sitting well with a certain Mikaelson. As Caroline had learned afterwards, his family were Oxford royalty. Their father had donated most of the funds for the new buildings and Klaus wasn't the only sibling studying there. His elder brother Elijah and younger sibling Kol were studying medicine and commerce respectively._

 _Their barbs hadn't ceased though, the brief moments they came into contact not wasted on pleasantries. Just because Klaus Mikaelson considered himself some entitled prince didn't mean she had to be nice, even if he was gorgeous or the fact his little sister had just enrolled at Oxford and taken a liking to her best friend._

 _Once she entered third year, Caroline hoped she wouldn't have to deal with him too much but that's where she was wrong. Caroline had always been the type to focus on her studies rather than friendships and social activities. She was there for one reason only and it wasn't to make some friends she'd probably never see afterwards, especially given her plans to return to the States. Enzo was obviously an exception but meeting Hayley Marshall had been a surprise. The fact she was American too had drawn Caroline towards her and the group of clueless girls that followed her around like lost sheep._

 _She'd been impressed at first by the overtly confident brunette that had most guys drooling on campus given her confidence and flair. If she had more time in the day Caroline figured she could be just as alluring. It wasn't until she sat down for lunch in the expansive grounds on Tuesday that Caroline noticed him. Not only did she notice those dark, blonde curls she also saw Hayley's arm snaked around his waist familiarly. Caroline wasn't sure how she'd missed this development but given their history she didn't feel all together comfortable in their presence._

 _She'd tried to avoid them figuring it was best but they always had a way of shattering Caroline's reverie. Just when she didn't think it could get worse, Klaus had been assigned to supervise her case study. She figured God was trying to punish her for something she probably did in a past life. Caroline would have preferred a bolt of lightning but apparently God had other plans to make her suffer._

 _"This_ _argument won't stand up in court," he shared, looking at her neatly prepared noted. "It's basically circumstantial."_

 _"If you look at page 3 and 5 of my arguments, you'll find it's not like that at all," Caroline baulked. She hated being told she was wrong without proper cause but from Klaus it made her blood pressure spike._

 _"When you are trying to make an argument a few paragraphs isn't gong to be enough to convince the judge of your client's innocence," he shot back. "Judges aren't interested in page 3 or 5, they want this front and centre on page 1. Otherwise you're arguments are just going to be lost." Caroline opened her mouth, tempted to bite back as usual but he did actually have a point. She decided to put that down to his further experience._

 _"So, how can I improve this then?" Caroline asked dubiously. Just because she thought he was an arrogant ass didn't mean she couldn't learn something from his tutelage._

 _"How about we get a coffee and discuss this further?" He'd asked, cocking his left eyebrow as he said it. Caroline had nodded numbly, trying to ignore the foreign sensations his request had created. One coffee had turned into four when Hayley had arrived in the cafeteria wailing about him breaking their date. Klaus had offered some kind of apology but it wasn't very genuine. When she'd stomped away post tantrum, he'd sent her an apologetic glance with a sly dimple before he followed his girlfriend unenthusiastically._

 _As hard as Caroline had tried to block him from her mind she'd struggled. Yes, he was seeing her friend and she had no intention of acting on those feelings but it was difficult to ignore the sensations he caused when they were close. Those lingering stares he sent in her direction weren't helping either. She'd found herself sketching pictures in her notebook, her art teacher in high school had told her she was talented but Caroline knew art wasn't going to pay her bills._

 _Finding her personal sketches of Klaus photocopied on the university pin board for all to see had killed her. As one of the few Americans on campus, Caroline had tried to fit in but it looked like she was now the laughing stock. She deduced that an obviously cruel and insecure Hayley had easily gained access to her notebooks and posted them publicly with her name underneath._

 _Enzo had promised to kill Hayley but Caroline chose to take a step back and focus on her studies, it was why she was here after all. Klaus had attempted to contact her multiple times but Caroline was far too_ _embarrassed to respond. Even if she'd heard of their break-up not long after the fact. Enzo had even tried to get her to see him before Klaus left Oxford later that year but Caroline refused stubbornly. She had no intention of being subject to anyone's pity, she had her pride after all._

 **Oxford University (Present Day - 2017)**

"So?" Bonnie demanded once the speeches were over, Katherine nodding enthusiastically in the background. "Who is this Klaus guy, better yet where is he?" Caroline didn't need to respond, seeing him approach their group, flanked by some very familiar brunettes and a gorgeous blonde. Even after all these years the Mikaelsons were still so photogenic.

"Well, hello there, handsome," Katherine purred, her flirting skills on point as usual, focusing on his old brother Elijah. Caroline was pretty certain that if anyone could wear a suit it was the dashing surgeon.

"And here I thought you were here with Enzo at first." Klaus asked, his eyes focused on Caroline, causing a few foreign feelings to penetrate her protective shield. "But apparently you've changed teams, you know according to the gossip mill."

"Why is everyone so interested in my relationship status?" Caroline hissed in frustration.

"The dress code cramping your style too?" Bonnie asked, looking at Kol with his bow tie loosened and his shirt slightly untucked.

"You have no idea," he chuckled. "Care for a drink, darling?" Before Caroline could object they'd made their way towards the bar, Elijah and Katherine following closely behind. So much for having her friend's support.

"Did I mention just what an idiot you are, St John?" Rebekah scowled, hands on hips.

"Not recently. Did I mention what an uptight princess you are?" Enzo growled in response. Enzo didn't talk about her much these days and what they had all those years ago but it was obvious she'd made a lasting impression on him, much like her brother had on Caroline.

"Sounds like we have a lot of insults to catch up on," She smirked, leading him away. Great, now she had no excuses but to speak to Klaus.

"Care for a dance?" Klaus asked, holding out his hand. She wanted to decline but Caroline had spent way too much time rejecting his advances for all the wrong reasons. "You look beautiful tonight, love. Although I'm not surprised."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Caroline shot back, trying to ignore just how good it felt having his chest rubbing against hers and his familiar aftershave infiltrating her nostrils. Caroline caught herself studying his face curiously, he was just as she remembered but Caroline had forgotten just how crimson his lips were.

"No," he replied simply, his hands tightening across her back. Caroline knew she owed him an apology given his attempts to contact her over the years but she had no idea what to say right now. Just because she was a lawyer didn't mean Caroline always knew the right words to say. "Tell me this doesn't feel right, Caroline."

It did feel right swaying in his arms, like she was home. It was something she'd fought for so long but Caroline could feel the last of her willpower wearing away as she melted into him. "I just want your confession."

"My confession?"

"I'm tired of waiting, Caroline. It would be nice to know that you feel even a tiny shred of what i've always felt for you." Before she could respond Klaus had pulled out that very sketch she'd drawn all those years ago from his jacket pocket. The fact he'd kept it all these years was testing every feeling she'd tried to quash. "I love you, have done since you ran into me that day."

"I love you too." Caroline didn't need much encouragement to close the distance between them and place a kiss on those crimson lips she'd been desperate to touch for so long. It might have taken a while but Caroline figured they had their whole lives to make things right.


	26. Rebel Rebel

**Drabbles prompts - "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."**

REBEL REBEL

Cheer practice had been intense, given she was the slave driving captain, as they liked to call her, that was hardly surprising. But they weren't going to win the upcoming inter school championships if they were slack. Plus, the thought of wiping that smug smile off rival captain Hayley Marshall's face was an added incentive.

Caroline was driving home, dusk was falling and the sky had darkened considerably meaning the rain would be coming soon. At least she'd be home before it did. She turned up the stereo, singing along loudly with Taylor Swift about trouble.

She was broken from her thoughts by a loud bang, the car began to shudder and she briefly lost control of her steering veering closely onto the other side of the road. Her heart was racing and the adrenaline coursing through her body but Caroline managed to pull over and stop on the roadside. Luckily her mother had taught her how to handle her car if the tire blew out.

She groaned loudly, hitting her fist on the steering wheel multiple times in frustration. She was stuck all alone with a busted tire in a secluded area of the road with a storm imminent.

"Just great," she muttered, hoping her spare was actually useable.

Before she could cut her engine and get out to inspect the damage a car parked behind her. She checked her rearview mirror, noticing a lone figure approaching. Why did this feel like she was the star of her very own horror movie all of a sudden? If Caroline wanted to escape she had no chance given her current dilemma.

She watched as he edged closer, and from this view she could make out his familiar dark, blonde curls and crimson lips.

"Evening, love," he uttered, peering in the window. It was Klaus Mikaelson, resident out cast and all round bad boy. Mothers everywhere lived in fear that their wholesome daughters would fall prey to his charms, Liz included. "Nice music." He quipped, sarcastically.

"That's the first thing you're going to say to me?" She huffed, killing the engine.

"I did wish you a good evening," he grinned, those dimples making an appearance. "Although judging by your current predicament, I'd assume it isn't so good."

"Did you just stop by to gloat, Mikaelson?" Caroline growled, opening her door and causing him to step back slightly. It was hard to ignore just how good he looked in that fitted, black henley and dark jeans.

"Gloat, change your tire," he explained. "Same thing really." Caroline rolled her eyes, pushing past so that she could open her trunk and get the spare.

"I'm perfectly capable of changing a tire," she drawled, pulling it out.

As she inspected her broken tire, the rain had begun to fall slowly and Caroline couldn't believe her luck. Klaus, meanwhile, was glancing at her from the other side of the car, that smug smirk plastered on his face.

"What? I can tell you want to say something. So come on, just say it."

"You might need a jack," he offered. Caroline didn't reply just stomped back to the trunk to find a jack. Maybe she'd never used one before but she figured she'd get the hang of it, eventually.

She rummaged through the contents of the trunk, unable to locate it. Maybe if she knew what one looked like, it might help. She felt his body move up behind her, his arm grazing her skin as he pulled out what she assumed was the jack.

"I think this might be what you're looking for," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her earlobe in the process.

She turned around slowly, her heart racing as she took him in. His chest was mere inches from hers and his gaze unwavering. She couldn't miss the way he licked his lips in anticipation. The water was falling heavier now but Caroline couldn't move from her spot if she tried.

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy," she murmured. Klaus dropped the jack and placed his arms on either side of the trunk so she was trapped between him and her car.

"Says the Head Cheerleader, Class President and all-round good girl. I suppose that would explain your reluctance to tell anyone about us."

Caroline sent him a knowing smile and looped her arms around his shoulders, playing with a stray, wet curl at the nape of his neck while she took in his scent. One she always missed when they were apart.

"I'm not that good and you know it," she smirked, cocking her left eyebrow.

"Pretending we don't know each other in public and role playing is fun for a while but I'd much prefer everyone knowing that you're my girl, Caroline."

"You forget my mother is the local sheriff and she carries a gun."

"And apparently I'm the bad guy? You know I'm beginning to think you're ashamed of me, love," Klaus teased, although Caroline could detect the raw vulnerability in his voice.

"It's not that, believe me," she promised.

"So, what is it then?" She paused; it had been something weighing on her mind but Caroline was too embarrassed to say. "Oh come on, we've been together three months, surely you can tell me."

"I'm scared."

"Why? Because I'm such a bad guy?" He scoffed.

"You are not a bad guy," she insisted. "I want to tell everyone, I couldn't care less what they think."

"But…"

"I love the fact you want people to know about us but I guess I just need to know this is really serious for you," she murmured, her eyes cast downward. He placed his finger under her chin and pulled it upwards so she couldn't avoid his gaze. "My ex hurt me and I…"

"You are not comparing me to Stefan and his hair right now?" He baulked. "Did you ever wonder how I found you here?" Now that he mentioned it, Caroline wasn't sure. They didn't have plans to catch up tonight. "It's because I was following you."

"You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states right?" She grinned. "Including ours."

"I'm trying to be serious here, love," Klaus chided. "I knew there was a storm coming and I wanted to make sure you got home safe after practice. If that doesn't prove just how much I love you then I don't know what does." Caroline was silent for a moment, processing what he'd said.

"You love me," she squeaked in disbelief. It wasn't like she didn't want to hear his confession, she just wasn't expecting it. "Really?"

"I believe that's what I just said. I was kind of hoping you'd return my sentiments instead of asking so many questions."

Caroline didn't respond, just leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss began softly at first as he massaged her mouth before dipping his tongue into her warmth. Caroline moaned against him knowing that even with the distance between them at times she would never get tired of that feeling.

They were soaked by now but neither cared, too lost in their kisses to really worry about the weather. Caroline eventually pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "I love you too."

"Glad to hear it, love," he smiled.

"How about you help me with this tire and come home with me for dinner."

"As much as I'd like to boast about the fact that you need my help with the tire I'm far too distracted by your invitation. Dinner? You mean with your mother? Like tonight?"

"Don't tell me the resident bad boy is scared of my mom?"

"Hell yeah, I don't have a death you were the one who reminded me about her gun," he shot back. "I don't think turning up soaking wet is really going to impress your mom. How about we do this gradually, we have plenty of time, right? I don't have any plans on going anywhere."

"What a coincidence," she smiled. "Me too." Her lips were on his again, the rain or the busted tire not concerning her in the slightest bit because they were in love


	27. Born to be Wild

**Well, apparently I wasn't going to do any prompts but these small ones are a lot of fun and quicker to write. Also anything for such a lovely lady like Arrenmris.**

Klaroline + "I'm just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley."

Born to be Wild

"What the hell is that?" Caroline yelled over the noise. She'd heard the loud rumbling from the house and gone outside to investigate and possibly yell at the offending driver. Given it had taken her three hours to settle her newborn baby, she wasn't too impressed with whomever was causing the ruckus.

What she wasn't expecting to discover was that the culprit was her very own husband. Although she was decidedly angry by the interruption, Caroline was trying to ignore just how delicious he looked in head to toe, fitted, black leather. He'd certainly dressed the part of a biker.

"This is my new motorcycle," he replied, patting the seat lovingly.

"I can see that," she growled. "Shut it off now, Klaus." He knew better than to mess with her in a mood and did as he was told.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"No, she's noisy and could well of woken Sybil," she hissed, pointing to their baby monitor which was luckily silent. "Since when do you have a motorcycle?"

"Well, Kol said…"

"Oh god, just stop there," she drawled. "Any sentence that begins with 'Kol said' is never going to end well."

"Actually it was Enzo that…"

"Your brother-in-law too? This is just getting better. Rebekah's just going to love this development," she interrupted yet again.

"Are you ever going to let me talk?"

"No, because I don't need your excuses to know what happened here. Let me fill in the blanks. Your immature brothers wanted motorcycles and you had to get one too? Like a sheep."

"I'm no sheep," he baulked, his arrogance well and truly evident. Klaus considered himself a leader not a follower.

"Well if it looks like one and sounds like one."

"What? White, fluffy and emitting a rather monotone baaaa?"

"You're not funny," Caroline drawled.

"On the contrary, I think I'm hilarious," Klaus grinned, looping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her towards him greedily. She regarded him curiously, again trying to ignore just how his leather jacket sculpted his toned chest.

Caroline shook her head trying to focus, she decided to blame the lust coursing through her body on the fact she'd barely slept the past six months, let alone had any semblance of a sex life.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" she began. This time he interrupted her.

"I know you're worried about me but I'll be perfectly safe," he replied, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes, obviously attempting to soothe her fears.

"Huh?"

"I'll be careful, Caroline. I promise."

"That wasn't what I was thinking," she answered truthfully, "If I could ride that thing myself I would."

"While I admit I'm a little hurt by your lack of interest in my wellbeing, I'll bite. So, what exactly is the issue here, love?" He asked, his perplexed expression not lost on Caroline.

"I know what this is you know," she mumbled.

"Well, you'll have to enlighten me because right now I'm bloody confused."

"You feel suffocated and are going through some sort of a mid-life crisis, I saw this on Dr Phil just the other day," she rambled. "Now it's a motorcycle but next thing it will be a convertible and a hot, young blonde called Bambi." A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

Klaus wiped them away affectionately with his thumb before responding. "Number one, thirty-two isn't mid-life last time I checked, well hopefully not anyway. Number two I've always been more of a Range Rover kind of guy and last but most importantly, there's only one blonde I love and her name is Caroline Forbes Mikaelson."

She looked at him curiously, processing just what he'd said. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he murmured, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her soft lips. "I'm just a guy with two kids, a wife and a Harley and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad you at least got your priorities in order then," she offered. "But just so you know I want to drive sometimes."

"Already so possessive, love," he growled, pulling her flush against his chest and attacking her lips. Caroline melted into him, allowing the sensations to wash over her and massaging her hands over his leather. She could really get used to this attire.

The sound of their baby girl wafted through the intercom, breaking them from their heated kisses. They were panting, trying to calm their burgeoning arousal, her forehead now against his.

"Our daughter always has the best timing," she groaned.

"Well, how about you see to Sybil while I pick up Annabelle from daycare," he suggested. "As it happens Elijah and Kat have offered to babysit tonight."

"I've always loved those two," she quipped.

"So, how about I take you for a ride then? I know this amazing bed and breakfast we could stop at for the night." Caroline didn't miss his double entendre and nor did she care. In fact she welcomed it wholeheartedly, planning to get herself into some tight leathers too for the occasion


	28. You and I (Part 1)

**Too many Jodice tumblr posts contributed to this spontaneous drabble. I hope you are all very proud of yourselves (you know who you are.) I'm no Jodice** **aficionado but have tried to do some basic research on events, episodes etc but have obviously taken liberties too. Also included stuff I learnt from doing the TVD tour in Covington myself.**

 **Hope you like my take, be gentle its my first Jodice drabble ;) PS no spouses exist for obvious reasons! Picking up from the most recent episode of the Originals. Also points of view will change in each section. All lyrics in italics from Lady Gaga. Let me know if you want more.**

 _ **"Something about this place, something, 'bout the lonely nights and lipstick on your face."**_

 **Present Day - March - 2017 - London, England**

The fact he'd just directed the most recent episode of _The Originals_ and it was trending worldwide certainly gave him a renewed boost in confidence. Apart from acting, directing was his closest passion and seeing that fans liked his work filled him with a certain ambitious desire to repeat the experience.

As an actor he knew very well that a renewal was still pending and given his affection fo the show he hoped it got its rightful continuation. The finale which he'd already taped told him that much. There was too much unfinished business, in more ways than one. As Joseph scrolled through his twitter feed he found the usual mentions of a certain co-star that hadn't graced the screen with him in a while.

His mind flashed back to that particular scene, there was apparently a tree, some woods and about 200 crew present. Not that he'd noticed at all. He'd been far too consumed by the blonde beauty who he'd known so intimately both onscreen and off at that stage.

He would never forget the first time they met at the Craft Services table on set. Joseph always thought she was stunning on screen but seeing her there with rice unknowingly stuck to her cheek was causing him to smile uncontrollably (he was pretty certain he flashed a few dimples in the process). He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He knew right then and there he was a goner.

 **Present Day - March - 2017 - Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

 _ **"It's been years since I let you go. I couldn't listen to a joke or Rock and Roll."**_

Candice knew that looking at her twitter feed was never a good idea. If she wanted a reminder of her relationship with Joseph it was plastered across her timeline. Granted the photos were either scenes they shared from the show or manips but they all stirred the same feelings inside. She missed him, she'd be lying if she said she didn't. She was happy his latest directorial foray had been such a success. If there was something Candice knew it was how good he was at directing people, she'd been one of his star performers in the bedroom after all.

The hardest part was trying to answer all those questions at the _Vampire Attraction Event_ about a possible appearance in _the Originals_ after TVD's recent ending. She'd been told by producers to encourage such a move, it made a fifth season all the more possible if the fans were invested. Like the dutiful CW employee she'd done it but the thought of being that close to Joseph again was causing all of the residual feelings she had for her former co-star to resurface and she wasn't quite sure how to handle a possible reunion.

 ** _February - 2011 - Atlanta, GA_**

 _"Did the new guy smirk at you?" Candice asked Kat earnestly. They were in wardrobe after lunch break and she couldn't stop thinking about the way Joseph had been looking at her while they spoke. They'd just met so she thought it was strange not to mention a little rude. Just because he had a gorgeous accent and lips the colour of deep crimson didn't give him the right to think he was God's greatest gift._

 _"I think he has a name, Candice." Kat mumbled from the corner where she was changing her top behind the makeshift screen._

 _"That's not the point."_

 _"What do you mean smirk? He's always been perfectly polite and professional with me. What did he say anyway?"_

 _"Wished me good afternoon and then I asked him how he's finding everything on set given he's just come onboard."_ _They'd been shooting for the better part of the morning and the hungry_ _hordes had made their way to the craft services table absolutely famished. Her eyes were firmly focused on the sushi, Candice was pretty certain she could have finished the entire plate on her own._

 _"Sounds pretty inoffensive, maybe that's just the way he smiles at people, did you ever think that?" Kat asked, finally emerging from changing her clothes for the next scene and looking at her curiously,_

 _"You didn't see it, Kat," she sighed. "It was almost like..."_

 _"He was trying not to laugh?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Kat let out a giggle, moving closer and wiping her face with a tissue she'd swiped from the nearby table. "What are you doing?"_

 _"You, uh have some rice on your cheek, Candice," she smiled, knowingly._

 _"What?" She asked and rubbing her face, slightly mortified._

 _"Seems like someone was trying to hide that fact and obviously it took the form of a smirk." Candice went from completely embarrassed to annoyed in seconds. How dare he do that?_

 _"The least he could have done was tell me rather than_ _embarrass me like that in front of the cast and crew," she muttered._

 _"You just met the guy, he probably thought it wasn't polite to call you out about food on your face. It doesn't make for the easiest first conversation."_

 _"Yet instead he was secretly laughing at me," she growled. "You know, I'm just happy that we don't have any scenes together because I'm not sure I could stand that smirk and those dimples from such a close proximity."_

 _"Sounds like someone was paying an awful lot of attention to someone's dimples," she grinned. Candice didn't respond just busied herself with her clothing for the next scene._

 _From then Candice made it her mission to steer clear of the new guy, until it became almost impossible to avoid him. That's what you got for being on a hit TV show and having to do publicity together. And there was no bigger publicity opportunity than the annual Comic Con in San Diego._

 ** _July 2011 - San Diego, CA_**

 _It was his first Comic Con and for_ _Joseph it was completely overwhelming. Given he was pretty much the most evil hybrid to hit the Vampire Diaries in its entire run so far, he wasn't expecting such a frenzied reception. Turns out a lot of the girls there seemed to have a thing for the bad guy. Not that he was complaining._

 _He looked across at Candice at the signing table, her golden waves cascading down her back and wrapped in a fitted blue dress, thinking just how much the colour brought out her expressive eyes and creamy skin. Ever since their first meeting all those months ago they'd barely had any interaction, mainly because they didn't share any scenes. Joseph had to admit he was a little disappointed by that fact. It seemed like she had this amazing chemistry with everyone who she interacted with on screen and he'd be lying if he wasn't jealous._

 _After the craziness of 5000 screaming fans at the panel earlier in the day it was time for the after party. Given they were all staying in the same hotel it seemed normal that they made their way together however for some reason it was just him and her crossing the street and surrounded by screaming photographers. Joseph was trying not to stare at just how her strapless, aqua dress showed off those creamy legs as she walked brusquely to avoid the cameras. If there was one thing he knew about Candice it was just how shy she could be around the press. For Joseph that was just another reason to admire her given so many actors were the complete opposite._

 _One of the photographers got too close, knocking her slightly and Joseph reached forward without thinking, his instinct to protect her taking over. His hand grazed her lower back and Joseph could swear he felt her shiver slightly. "Are you okay, love?"_

 _"Um, yeah, thanks," she mumbled, her gaze cast downwards. "It's uh just a little cold." The one thing Joseph knew without a doubt was that 90 degrees on a Summer night in San Diego wasn't in the least bit cold._

 _"If I had a jacket I'd give it to you," he promised, steering her towards their destination. Maybe it wasn't the best look given the press would misconstrue anything but right now he didn't give a damn, it felt far too good having his hand on her back._

 _"Nice to see chivalry isn't completely dead," she smirked, he couldn't miss the sarcastic tone in her voice._

 _"Is there something I'm missing?" Joseph murmured, trying to avoid the inquisitive stares of the reporters loitering close by. "You realise I'm a complete_ _gentleman, right?"_

 _"A gentleman who doesn't tell a girl she has rice stuck to her cheek?"_

 _"I didn't want to be rude," he insisted._

 _"Trust me Morgan, a girl needs to know these things even if she barely knows you."_

 _"Noted, Accola," he grinned._

 _"Um, we're here," she said, gesturing towards the hotel where the party was being held. "You can let go of me now." Joseph immediately but albeit reluctantly lifted his hand from her lower back. She gave him a thankful smile and breezed into the party like the professional actress she was. He'd be lying if he couldn't still feel the residual heat on his palm from the close contact._

 ** _October 2011 - Atlanta, GA_**

 _"Social media is going to go nuts," Candice murmured, laying herself out on the bed. "You know if it's anything like the response from you putting your hand on my back at Comic Con in July."_

 _"I was only trying to protect you," he replied, flashing her one of his winning smiles._

 _They were currently at the Forbes house ready to film their very first scene together. Candice would be lying if it wasn't a big moment for her. She'd always been able to hide her attraction for him because they didn't share any scenes, well until now that was. Now she had to be in close proximity and in a bed of all things. She wasn't quite sure what the writers were getting at given she'd been so hot and heavy with Michael's character Tyler lately._

 _"Funnily enough I didn't need protection and we both know that," she smirked. "I really should have known Klaus would order Tyler to bite me only to ride in on his horse and save the day."_

 _"I think you've misjudged Klaus, he really can be a nice guy," he offered, winking in her direction. "Speaking of which, I better go wrangle my horse in anticipation."_

 _Candice would be lying if she didn't think he was cute. She'd been so quick to write him off as one of your typical, egotistical actors she came across daily (not naming any names of course) but he had this adorable wit that she couldn't quite resist. Ever since he'd placed his hand on her back in July she'd been a little distracted by those lips and those damn dimples too._

 _Candice was an actor first and foremost and the scene played out exactly as planned but she couldn't deny just how good it felt to have his body pressed up against hers in bed as she pretended to drink from his wrist. His chest seemed so much more toned than she'd imagined and the smell of his spicy aftershave was definitely causing a few foreign feelings to take over. It was all done in one take, unheard of but Candice knew their underlying chemistry had definitely played its part in creating such a perfect scene._

 _"Don't worry I'm not counting," he smiled rising from the bed, as the crew moved away in preparedness for the next scene._

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"You know the number of times I've saved you."_

 _"Oh p-uh-lease," she groaned, rolling her eyes as she did. Candice was finding it more and more difficult not to act on her burgeoning feelings for him and she secretly hoped they got more time to spend with each other on set as an excuse._

 ** _March 2012 - Atlanta, GA_**

 _Joseph found himself missing home for the first time in a while. Although he'd been working in the States for close to a year now it didn't stop him wanting all of the familiarities from home. He'd spoken to his mother and thoughts of her amazing cooking had infiltrated his brain which he carried with him onto set._

 _This was the day he saved Caroline from Alaric's clutches at the high school and Joseph was excited about reminding her just how many times he'd saved her now. He could just imagine the cute, exasperated look she got when she was attempting to argue back. Social media had erupted as Candice had predicted after their first scene together and fans were delirious about their onscreen and offscreen characters giving into their feelings. Joseph would have laughed if it wasn't so true._

 _The scene at the school went off without a hitch which was becoming the norm between them. Even Julie Plec had pulled him aside a few episodes ago and mentioned just how explosive the chemistry between them was. He wasn't going to argue given his ever growing feelings for his beautiful, blonde co-star._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked, approaching him at the lunch table._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You haven't boasted about the fact you saved me yet again," she drawled. "I know you were thinking it, Morgan."_

 _"I was," he admitted. "But I'll admit, I was kind of distracted by a bad dose of homesickness." Joseph couldn't believe he was admitting it to her of all people._

 _"Missing the Queen and Prince Harry?"_

 _"I'll assume that Prince Harry reference was just for you, Accola," he joked. "While her Majesty certainly holds a dear place in my heart I was thinking of my family, if you must know."_

 _"It must be difficult to be this far from home." She murmured. "I may come from Houston but at least the flight doesn't take that long."_

 _"And without the jet lag," he joked. "I guess I just miss my family and the food."_

 _"I was actually thinking of having a dinner party to celebrate the wrap of season three next week. I can't promise you England but hopefully a pretty good time at least?" Joseph couldn't have declined if he tried. He knew this was her way of trying to welcome him and it was something he'd been craving for a while._

 _What Joseph wasn't expecting was the array of English delicacies on her dining room table that night and as he helped himself greedily to the Beef Wellington, he couldn't help but send her a smile of_ _gratitude. The fact she'd thought of him was only making him want her more._

 _"Don't ever let my mother taste this," he said pointing to the Yorkshire pudding on his plate._

 _"Why" She squeaked, self consciously._

 _"She might not like the_ _competition," he shared. "I can't believe you did all of this."_

 _"I know better than anyone else how difficult homesickness can be, Joseph." His heart almost stopped beating as she uttered his name for the first time since they'd met. "But I couldn't imagine having my family that far away so it was really the least I could do."_

 _"Well, thank you, love," he smiled. The fans seemed to think that was a Klaus term but Joseph had been the one to suggest it to the writers. He was starting to realise he only wanted to use it on one person though, acting or in real life. "You have no idea what this means." He noticed her blush slightly as he said it. If Zach hadn't interrupted their conversation right then who knows what she might have replied?_

 ** _September 2012 - Atlanta, GA_**

 _"Now, you both know what you're supposed to do this episode?"_

 _"He's supposed to shamelessly chase me as usual?" Joseph sent her a sideways glance. Ever since her impromptu dinner in March, their relationship had elevated to an extremely flirty friendship. Not that he could recall when they'd ever really been friends. She delighted in teasing him but Joseph would be lying if he didn't delight in exactly the same thing._

 _"Last time I checked Caroline was the one who suggested a date?"_

 _"Yeah to a movie where I can put at least three seats between us," she quipped._

 _"Glad to see you two know your lines," the director drawled. "How about we get this show on the road then?"_

 _"Happy to buy you a drink later, you know tell you all about being the bad guy," he whispered in her ear. Candice was trying to ignore just how good it felt to have him tease her hair with his hot breath as he said it._

 _"Easy tiger," she joked using his own terminology, moving away to her starting point but it was difficult to ignore her shaking legs as she did._

 _After the director called cut for the day, Candice made her way towards the porch where the cast would relax between scenes. It was extremely peaceful overlooking the lake at the fictional Lockwood Mansion. The other actors were filming elsewhere and she found it quite relaxing sitting there and drinking in the Fall afternoon._

 _"A souvenir," he announced, placing it on the table and assuming his seat on the nearest rocking chair._

 _"You realise I could write a much better Miss Mystic Falls application? As much as I love Caroline, I don't think everything needs to rhyme."_

 _"I don't doubt it," he murmured, his blue eyes closing in obvious_ _exhaustion. "Although I'm pretty certain Candice would be just as equally enthusiastic about the task at hand, you know just saying."_

 _"Hey," she growled, slapping him awake. "We can't all come from the birthplace of William Shakespeare."_

 _"I wasn't judging, love."_

 _"Yeah sure," she muttered. Suddenly she found some extra courage and kept speaking. "_ _So, apparently you promised me a drink." He was immediately awake, leaning forward in his seat._

 _"Well,_ _of course. It's the least I owe you after having to put up with me all day."_

 _"Not sure your thousands of twitter followers would agree, they seem extremely excited about you sharing so many scenes with 'you know who'."_

 _"I didn't realise you followed me on twitter, love?"_

 _"Call it professional courtesy," she shot back, her blue eyes blazing._

 _"It's okay, I've been following you since the beginning for exactly the same reason,' he admitted. "Dana?" Her face broke into a gorgeous smile and Joseph was extremely excited to be able to have even one drink with this beauty._

 _One drink had led to more at the local whiskey bar in Covington. She was trying to ignore just how gorgeous his stubble looked as they talked across the bar and felt herself slowly losing all her inhibitions. She remembered him brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before escorting her to her accommodation. Who knew he had such impeccable manners? Candice would have been lying if she wasn't disappointed it didn't go any further given the chemistry they'd generated on set earlier that day._

 ** _January 2013 - Atlanta, GA_**

 _"There's been two massacres. Pastor Young's farm is here, and the old Lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered 12 of your own hybrids, is here. According to the book, the expression triangle is equilateral, putting it here."_

 _"Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes. There are actually two places where the third massacre could be." He drew the extra lines on the map as she watched him curiously._

 _"Well, you didn't let me finish." They held each other's gaze because the scene called for it but Joseph knew it was the built up tension between the two co-stars who couldn't resist each other any longer. He_ _could sense it in her eyes, her demeanour and the fact that her breathing had quickened slightly._

 _He couldn't wait until they called cut and he subtely called her to his trailer with his eyes. They'd missed each other over the holidays and he couldn't wait to embrace her after too much time apart. Joseph couldn't quite recall whose clothes came off first but before he knew it the beautiful blonde was straddling him naked and he was sucking on her nipples hungrily._

 _She was moaning now as he raked his hands through her waves maintaining his pressure on her nipple while finding his way to her quivering centre. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, so too Candice. He looked into her eyes asking permission, he didn't want to do anything unwanted but her blue eyes were begging him to continue and before Joseph knew it she was laying on the couch as he writhed above her uncontrollably. Their intermingling cries as she rode him until climax._

 _Joseph held her for a long time afterwards, he wasn't one to get attached but he couldn't let go of her soft skin if he tried. The feeling of her beating heart against his was enough for him to realise she was it. His hand found its way through her hair as he placed butterfly kisses on her jaw and onto her collarbone._

 _"I'm usually more of a gentleman, I promise," he mumbled against her bare skin._

 _"I'd usually reprimand you but for once I'm not entirely annoyed by your behaviour," she moaned, running her hands through his curls. "As long as this stays just between us."_

 ** _TBC?_**


	29. Sexyback

Drabble Game + Klaroline + Number 41 + "You're going out dressed like that?"

"You're going out dressed like that?"

Caroline suddenly felt self conscious, looking down at her fitted, black dress that skimmed mid thigh and her red, sky high Manolos. "What's wrong?" She asked, smoothing down her golden waves as she said it. "Is my lipstick smudged or something?"

"Your lipstick is just fine," he murmured. "It's just, uh, do you think maybe something a little longer and looser might be better?"

"I'm going to my Bachelorette Party Klaus, how else do you expect me to dress?"

"Well, not like Katherine for starters." Caroline didn't respond just placed her hands on hips, her eyebrows raised. "Look, all I'm asking for is some extra fabric, love," he pleaded. "I don't want men drooling over my girl."

"As flattered as I am by the compliment even though it feels like I've been transported back to the 1950s, I don't think it really matters given I only have eyes for my extremely jealous fiance."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's them, sweetheart," he growled, moving closer and running his hands down her sides.

"Them?"

"Those strippers and whoever else Katherine has lined up for this evening," he replied, pulling her closer and placing his hands strategically on her taut ass. "I don't want anyone looking at you like I look at you."

"While that's extremely sweet and protective," she murmured, combing her fingers through his curls. "This is my last night of freedom and you had exactly the same opportunity last weekend."

"I escaped as soon as possible and came back home to ravage you senseless. Which by the way Kol will never let me live down. I seem to recall you were extremely happy with my little wake-up call, love." Klaus growled, finding her neck with his lips and placing kisses along its length.

"Mmmm," she moaned, lost in the moment. "That's not fair."

"How is me doing this not fair?" Klaus mumbled into her skin as he continued his assault.

"I love you," she panted. "But I deserve this night, it's a rite of passage after all and I would also pay to see Rebekah pole dance."

"Now, that's a visual I didn't need," he drawled, finally relinquishing his hold on her neck.

"From tomorrow onwards you have my full and undivided attention which includes all of my last minute, bridezilla demands."

"I suppose," he pouted uncharacteristically, those crimson lips and impressive dimples tempting her to stay in tonight.

Caroline wasn't interested in strippers but she was a stickler for tradition and she was going to experience everything she could as a bride to be. She didn't like to admit it aloud but she loved being the centre of attention.

"Just remember that you don't need to stuff $1 bills in my underwear to get what you want, love."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mikaelson," Caroline grinned, capturing her lips with his hungrily, not caring about the state of her lipstick. In two weeks Caroline was going to be Mrs Mikaelson and she considered herself so unbelievably blessed.

A car horn sounded out and she broke the kiss prematurely. "I love you." She was gone before he could reply, her cute ass wiggling in retreat in that dress.

"Klaus," she whispered. He awoke with a start hours later, the vibrations from her voice causing sensations to ripple throughout his half asleep body.

"Mmmm," he murmured, loving the feeling of her hands making their way down his bare back and settling on his tight, black boxers.

"Turns out after all the hype bachelorette parties aren't all that exciting," she sighed, biting into his shoulder. "Although I admit I did bring sexyback tonight." Klaus turned over slowly, regarding her curiously his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness

"I certainly have no doubt about that, although your sexy never disappeared, love, in fact it's rubbing against me as we speak."

"And that's exactly why I'm marrying you. You know nothing compares to being right here with my future husband. I just wish we were already married." .

"I know how much you appreciate tradition and as much as I want to be your husband, I'm willing to wait until we say 'I do'. I can't say I'm not happy that you cut your night short to see me."

"It's always going to be you," she grinned, stradling him possesively and unzipping her dress seductively. "I might have even saved you some $1 bills, fiance."


	30. Flame Trees

**For Abor Day in the lovely US of A (even though I know nothing but it's about trees hehe and i did omit the u i so wanted to add in arbor). Flame trees are actually native to Australia but whatevs - this is my drabble. As usual my smut kind of took a back seat to the story but there is a little something in there for you : ) Also this is named after an awesome Australian song, the Sarah Blasko version is awesome.**

 **Flame Trees**

 ** _"Oh the flame trees will blind the weary driver. And there's nothing else could set fire to this town._ ****_There's no change, there's no pace, Everything within it's place. Just makes it harder to believe that she won't be around."_**

Klaus insisted he would never set foot back in Mystic Falls after graduation and he'd been successful so far. After completing both his law degree and MBA at Harvard he'd been on track to do just that until his father had to go and die. Mikael Mikaelson always was a selfish bastard. He'd contemplated not returning for the funeral but Elijah had decided they suddenly needed to play happy families even though they all felt the same way about their father.

Mikael was a vindictive bully who made it his main aim in life to terrorise his four children even more so after their mother passed away when Klaus was only eight. He remembered the day of her funeral still so vividly.

 ** _17 years earlier..._**

 _Mikael had told him to stop blubbering like a baby and act like a real man. He'd escaped as soon as possible making his way along their long, winding driveway and down the street not sure where he was going but determined to put as much space between himself and that house full of bad memories._

 _Klaus loosened his tie and pulled it off roughly likening it to a tight noose around his neck but Mikael insisted he wore it because it was all about appearances after all. The Mikaelsons were one of the richest families in Mystic Falls and as such had a reputation to maintain. If only they knew what went on behind closed doors. Klaus looked up realising that he'd been so lost in his thoughts he'd wandered into the woods._

 _He found himself distracted by a particularly bright tree with an abundance of brilliant, scarlet flowers. Unlike most trees that stood tall, its branches drooped over, creating an umbrella effect. If there was anything Klaus wanted it was to hide and he found himself standing beneath it taking deep breaths to calm himself. He grabbed onto one of the lower branches and lifted himself up so he was sitting in the tree. It was the most at peace he'd felt all day._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" He looked down curiously at the familiar, curly haired blonde with blazing, blue eyes._

 _"I thought that was obvious," he growled. Klaus really wasn't in the mood and Caroline Forbes was the kind of company he didn't need especially on today of all days._

 _"You're sitting in my tree," she insisted, her hands now on her hips._

 _"You don't own it," he scoffed._

 _"Yes, I do," she drawled, pointing to her initials engraved on the trunk._

 _"Just because you put your initials on it doesn't mean it's yours," he argued. Klaus wasn't one to back down from a fight especially with Caroline Forbes of all people. She was a year below him at school but he'd never spoken to her. He certainly didn't regret that decision at all now. "Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood today."_

 _"Because of your mom?" He raised his eyebrows in her direction, given how small the town was Klaus shouldn't have been surprised._

 _"I don't want to talk about her," he murmured, trying not to descend into that blubbering baby his father had accused him of being earlier. Not to be deterred, Caroline took hold of a nearby branch and swung up into the tree beside him. "You don't climb so badly, you know for a girl."_

 _"I've also got a pretty good right hook that could knock you out of this tree, Mikaelson," she shot back. That was the first time he'd actually smiled in a while and Klaus remembered just how good it felt._

 _Caroline would make him smile a lot more over the next ten years. It was an unspoken arrangement that they'd meet at the tree from then onwards. At first they'd just sit in silence, Klaus didn't want to talk and Caroline respected that. For some reason it made him feel better just sitting beside her. Then one day they spoke a little, Klaus joked later that he was surprised she could keep quiet for that long._

 _Their meetings would graduate from talking about school to more personal subjects like family and even respective love interests. Klaus remembered teasing her mercilessly about her crush on the brooding, hair obsessed Stefan Salvatore in Sophomore Year and she got her revenge by doing the same about boring Camille O'Connell in Junior Year. But it was Caroline he took to his Senior Prom, she was the obvious choice to him. The only choice._

 _He could still remember just how beautiful she looked in that strapless gown, the exact colour of the flowers on her tree. In all those years Caroline still refused to share ownership rights. Her argument of 'finders keepers' was beginning to get really old. The prom like most school events wasn't of any interest to Klaus but he knew just how much Caroline wanted to go. After the formalities ended they found themselves at the tree._

 _"You're not going to climb up there in that?" Klaus baulked, gesturing to her dress._

 _"Of course I am," she growled. If there was anything Caroline hated it was someone telling her what to do. "Just don't tell the sheriff because she paid a lot of money for this."_

 _He'd been struggling all night. Klaus knew he loved Caroline, he was pretty certain he had since the day of his mother's funeral. But he was scared. Scared that she might not feel the same way and he'd end up ruining the one good thing in his life, their friendship. Plus, he was leaving for Harvard in a few months and she would be doing her senior year in Mystic Falls. It would never work._

 _"Hello?" She interrupted his thoughts. Although the full moon was bright that evening, he could barely make out her figure, it probably didn't help that her dress was lost in the flowers, like camouflage. "Get your ass up here, Mikaelson."_

 _"Geez, bossy much? I'm coming," he replied, taking his usual place next to her. "I'm surprised this tree is still standing given our weight gain over the years."_

 _"Speak for yourself, fatty," she teased, pushing him playfully in the arm. "Thank you for taking me tonight, I know how much you hate stuff like that."_

 _"Well, it was pretty difficult not to with all those hints you've been shamelessly making the past few years," he joked, earning a dirty look from his blonde, best friend. "The things I do for you, Forbes."_

 _"In honour of this auspicious occasion tonight, I thought I should do something for you in return."_

 _"Oh? I'm almost too afraid to ask." She pulled something from her bag and placed it gently in his palm. Klaus looked at it curiously. "Is this some kind of weird blood brother/sister type pact?"_

 _"You know how queasy I get at the sight of blood," she scowled._

 _"So, why exactly are you giving me a pocket knife?"_

 _"I thought it was about time I gave you joint ownership rights to this tree."_

 _"Its only taken you ten years," he quipped._

 _"Stop giving me grief or I'm taking back my offer," she threatened. Klaus was tempted to argue but he knew just how much this tree meant to her and the fact she was willing to share was promising._

 _"Okay, let's do this," he smiled, reaching out for her hand and jumping down together. "You really trust my carving skills?"_

 _"Not really, but I did mine so I think it's important you do yours," she said. Klaus flipped open the knife and sat on the ground, busying himself with carving his initials below hers. Given the lack of lighting he hoped it would be legible in the daylight._

 _"So, what do you think?" He asked, craning his neck to look up at Caroline._

 _"Not bad," she murmured. "How do you feel as the proud new owner of your very own tree?" Klaus stood up and faced her, brushing off the dirt and bark from his pants as he did it._

 _"It feels pretty good, even if it did take ten years," he grinned thinking how it wasn't just about the tree, it was about them. Klaus leaned forward_ _instinctively fastening a stray blonde lock behind her ear. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"_

 _"I don't think telling me earlier that I 'didn't scrub up too badly' counts," she drawled._

 _"I've barely been able to breathe you're that beautiful," he murmured, his blue eyes fixed on hers._

 _"You look pretty handsome yourself," Caroline mumbled. "Although your tie is missing just like the day I met you here."_

 _"I never was a fan of ties." Klaus moved closer, placing his forehead against hers, his eyes never leaving hers. He was so torn about what to do and it seemed by her hesitation that she felt the same way. "I'm so glad I ran into you that day, even if you did try to evict me from the tree."_

 _"I should have pushed you off that branch after that 'not bad for a girl' remark but I figured you were having a pretty bad day already so thought I'd go easy on you."_

 _"Caroline..." Klaus rasped._

 _"We can't do this, Klaus."_

 _"So, why does it feel so right?_

 _"We're friends and you're going to college soon. I know how much you hate this town and can't wait to get away from Mikael. You've been wanting to leave ever since I've known you. Staying here for Senior Year, I would just be another reminder of all that."_

 _"Just because I want to leave Mystic Falls doesn't mean I want to leave you."_

 _"I know but it would never work, Klaus," she said reading his thoughts from before. She pulled back and ran her hands through his curls affectionately. "I don't ever want to lose you or your friendship, it means too much to me." Klaus knew she was right but he couldn't ignore the empty feeling this decision had left._

 _They'd seen each other over the summer but it wasn't like before. The sexual tension only grew thicker and it became easier to spend less time together. Funnily enough their decision to remain friends only pulled them further apart._

 _They'd written each other when he got to Boston but after a year their communication dried up completely. Klaus blamed it on the fact that he was busy at Harvard and Caroline had moved to Stanford for college on the other side of the country. He enjoyed his time at Harvard, it was freeing to be away from Mikael and his stifling, family obligations. But he missed Caroline terribly and decided that he never wanted to return to Mystic Falls because the memories of losing her would be too great to bear._

 _ **Present Day**_

Klaus watched as the familiar scenery rushed past the windscreen, the 'welcome to Mystic Falls,' sign looming in the distance. He'd agreed to come for the funeral but he'd told Elijah that was it. Klaus loosened his tie and pulled it over his head thinking about how much he hated wearing them. Damn his father for getting the last laugh. He briefly wondered who would be there, if his father had any friends left. From all reports he'd become a recluse the last few years barely leaving the house. With all his children gone Mikael was probably struggling because he didn't have anyone to take his anger out on anymore.

Klaus had stayed in touch with his siblings over the years. If there was one thing that brought them together it was their upbringing with Mikael. Kol was studying at Oxford in England, Rebekah was an up and coming fashion designer in Los Angeles and Elijah a stockbroker on Wall Street. After finishing top of his class, Klaus had been offered a position at one of the top, private law firms in New York so it seemed like he would be seeing a lot more of his older brother after all these years apart.

Klaus checked the time, realising he was early and the last thing he wanted to do was spend any longer than necessary at his father's house with all those memories. He turned off the main road and towards the woods. He promised himself he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't entertain any of those memories either but he was desperate to see their initials together once again.

The woods were still the same, although a little more overgrown than when he was eighteen. You still couldn't miss their tree, it was springtime so was at full bloom, those scarlet flowers he knew so well covering the branches. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily feeling like it was eight years earlier and he was going to meet Caroline like the old days. But as he opened them again Klaus knew it wasn't the old days. They were far behind him. Caroline was too and his wounds were still so raw.

There'd been other girls but no one that meant anything to him. He'd tried to get over her but a stray memory would somehow penetrate the barrier he'd created to forget her and Klaus would realise just how much he missed her. She'd saved him from such a dark place and Klaus knew life would never be the same way without her light.

"Still rocking that no tie look I see," a familiar, melodic voice teased, parting the branches and regarding him curiously from between them. Klaus didn't think she could get any more beautiful but here she was in the flesh looking more stunning than ever. Her black dress was fitted to the knee, her blonde hair pulled back, exposing her creamy neck. A pair of pear studs were the only accessories she wore. His chest constricted at her sudden reappearance, he thought she was breathtaking at prom he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling now.

"I guess I never got the hang of it," he shrugged his shoulders, too emotionally overcome to say much else.

"I heard about Mikael."

"I don't really want to talk about him," he bit out, thinking just how familiar this scene was. "I thought I might climb our tree, I assume I still have part ownership after all these years?"

"Well, your initials are still there so I think you're safe." He joined her underneath the beautiful, scarlet umbrella of the tree, taking a few much needed breaths. He remembered doing that all those years ago but Klaus knew there was a completely different reason to try to calm himself now.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I figured you could use some support and turns out I've really missed you, uh probably more than you'll ever know, Klaus."

"Oh, trust me I know the feeling," Klaus replied, running his hands through her hair and pulling her toward him gently. "I never stopped loving you, Caroline. If I could take back that stupid decision we made prom night I would and..."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she interrupted. "We're back here now, that's the most important thing, right?" Klaus didn't bother responding, leaning forward and capturing her lips greedily. He'd always wondered what she'd taste like and he couldn't help but lose himself in the heady mixture of mint and strawberry lipgloss.

His hands roamed across her back, pulling her flush against his body as he continued to massage her lips, his tongue revelling in the warmth of her mouth. She groaned against him only spurring him on further, his burgeoning arousal straining against his pants desperate for release. After all these years of pent up tension Klaus wouldn't have been able to stop himself now if he tried.

His body was on autopilot, Klaus finding her zipper and pulling it downwards desperate to leave his mark on every bare inch of creamy skin. He pushed the material from her shoulders effortlessly, letting it puddle on the ground around her ankles leaving her in only a black lacy bra and matching panties. Klaus couldn't believe he was seeing her like this for the first time but he'd never doubted just how beautiful she'd be if and when he did.

Caroline pulled away, biting her lip shyly as he drank in her curves. She always did that when she was nervous but it didn't last long as she attacked him greedily, working quickly to remove his clothes too, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down in one swift move, obviously just as desperate to feel his skin against hers. They were panting now between kisses, never losing contact for more than a second with their mouths as she pulled off his shirt, breaking a few buttons in her haste.

Caroline dipped her head lower, placing butterfly kisses along the length of his bare chest. Klaus rolled his head back his skin feeling as if it was on fire with each and every caress. He moaned, closing his eyes and letting the sensations take over. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long and he wanted to lose himself completely in Caroline. There was one niggling thought he couldn't contain though and Klaus pushed her away, albeit reluctantly. She looked up at him, her hurt expression evident.

"We can't do it like this." He managed to get out, his speech strained from the activity.

"I'm pretty sure this is the only way to do this unless I got taught the wrong version of the birds and the bees," she puffed in disbelief.

"I mean this is our first time together, it should be special, especially for you, love."

"You can't get any more special than under our tree Mikaelson," she grinned knowingly. "This is where our story began. I couldn't think of a better place to share our first time together, plus I kind of have this fettish for outdoor sex." Klaus didn't need anymore encouragement his cock stirring approvingly for future, possible outdoor escapades as he unhooked her bra and watching with delight as her creamy breasts sprang free. His briefs and her panties were gone in an instant.

Klaus picked her up, Caroline's legs weaving their way around his waist as he pushed her against the trunk, their initials carved just below them. He set to work on her nipples first, tugging on one while he tweaked the other between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped, her fingernails digging into his back as she let the sensations take over her body. Klaus knew he wouldn't last given just how long he'd waited for this moment and just how much he wanted to be with her.

His hand found its way to her already wet centre, placing his fingers inside and massaging her silky folds. "I'm not sure how long I can last if you keep doing that," she moaned, thrusting herself erratically against his fingers. Klaus knew the feeling, his cock was throbbing in anticipation of being inside her. He decided he couldn't wait, entering her inch by inch and relishing in the tightness of her as he did.

They were both groaning now as Klaus picked up the pace, thrusting back and forth, his mouth desperately covering hers and kissing her hungrily as they moved in unison while building towards climax. Klaus wasn't quite sure who came first given he was in such a mind blowing daze but as he exploded inside her Klaus knew their first time was everything he'd imagined and so much more. Caroline shuddered in his grasp, her head rested against the tree as she attempted to regained at least some of her composure.

Klaus leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on her lips, unable to wipe the grin off his face. She opened one eye, regarding him curiously. "I'm not sure you should be grinning like that on today of all days."

"I think I've earned it, love," he smiled, dropping another kiss on her nose. "Although I suppose we probably should get going." He placed her back on the ground, noticing her stumble slightly on wobbly legs. They changed quickly, Klaus decidedly upset to see her so covered. He figured it wouldn't be for too long though.

"There's one thing we need to do before we leave though," she smiled, pulling out a familiar pocket knife from her bag.

"You carry that thing around with you?"

"I figured I might need it walking around the streets of New York at night."

"New York?"

"I just took a job at an engineering firm there. Why?"

"I think you and I have a lot of catching up to do, love." Maybe things between them would finally work out and Klaus couldn't have been happier. He took the knife from her and walked towards their initials knowing exactly what he had to do.

 _ **12 years later...**_

"I can't believe you have your own tree!" He exclaimed, running excitedly towards it. Klaus watched as his seven year-old son Jacob inspected the trunk obviously figuring out the best way to climb it given his short stature.

"It's so pretty, mommy," five year-old Lara cooed, holding onto Caroline's hand. "Can I climb it too?"

"You're a bit little to do it yourself but how about you get daddy to help you," she smiled rubbing her spare hand on her protruding baby bump. She was due in four months and Klaus couldn't have been happier. His family meant the world to him and having another member on the way was exciting. Klaus picked up his little girl and walked towards the tree so she could touch the brightly coloured flowers.

"What's that dad?" Jacob asked, pointing to their initials encircled by a love heart.

"This is how your mother and I met," he grinned, thinking back to that day almost twenty-years ago.

"Can you tell us the story?" Lara asked. Klaus had always hated Mystic Falls growing up but after coming back all those years ago and reconnecting with Caroline he couldn't think of a better place to take his kids because after all it was where their story began, right under this very tree.

"How about we climb this thing and I'll tell you all about it."


	31. I Can See Clearly Now

**One Summer, three best friends, a fortune teller and a mysterious new arrival in town.**

 **I Can See Clearly Now**

 ** _"I can see clearly now the rain is gone, I can see all obstacles in my way."_**

 ** _June 19 - Virginia_**

Looking back, Caroline blamed her unexpected discovery on boredom that summer. The temperature had hit a stifling 103 degrees mainly due to low cloud cover containing the heat and the girls piled into the car headed for the cool sanctuary of the movie theatre to catch the latest Nicholas Sparks adaption.

Well, that's what Bonnie and Caroline wanted to see. Katherine on the other hand preferred a lot less mush, as she liked to put it, and a lot more violence. Knowing her dogged determination, Caroline knew this was going to be a difficult argument to win.

They'd been best friends since they were six. Class bully Jimmy Johnson had been teasing Bonnie mercilessly and one day went too far, earning himself a smack from both Caroline and Katherine. The girls still maintained that their 'time out' punishment was more than worth it to see him return to school with two very attractive, black eyes. After that he'd never messed with Bonnie again.

Now here they were about to embark on their Senior Year of High School. All Caroline had ever wanted was to leave Mystic Falls but even now she was beginning to feel nostalgic for the only place she'd ever called home. Not to mention her best friends. They'd chosen not to discuss their plans for the following year, too scared to contemplate separating.

"Um, last time I checked the cinema is in that direction, Katherine," Bonnie gestured behind them.

"Who needs GPS when I have Bonnie Bennett barking directions at me from the backseat."

"Well, she does have a point, Kat," Caroline chimed into the conversation. "Surely the prospect of Nicholas Sparks isn't bad enough to make you drive in the complete opposite direction."

"Ah yeah he is, that Notebook movie you guys made me watch has scarred me for life."

"It's okay, we promised not to tell anyone you cried," Bonnie mused.

"There was something in my eye, I told you that," she shot back. "Anyway, I just thought we could do something a little different today. You know given it will be our last high school summer and all." The dread lingered between them for a while, each girl feeling the overwhelming sadness that came with that very fact.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Bonnie murmured, finally breaking the silence.

"You'll love it, trust me."

"The last time she said that I ended up dancing on the bar at the Mystic Grill in a tequila fuelled haze," Caroline recalled.

"And look how much fun you had. Well, you know after the hangover subsided."

"And the subsequent grounding from the Sheriff. Katherine, she was this close to pressing charges against her own daughter for public drunkenness."

"Yeah those were good times," Caroline drawled, raising her eyebrows. "Please tell me this little surprise doesn't involve illegal activity of any kind?"

"You two really are boring," she muttered, checking out her appearance in the rearview mirror. "But no this isn't illegal, well not that I know of anyway. If I'm being honest, I'm not completely across the laws in Maryland." The girls were rendered speechless just as the 'Thank you for visiting Mystic Falls' sign rushed past their windows.

* * *

 ** _3 and half hours later - Maryland_**

"You brought us all the way to Maryland for this?" Caroline scoffed, throwing open the car door and stepping out before slamming it shut with a bang. "Some fortune teller called Madame Ophelia? I mean as if that's even her real name."

"More like Madame needs a new marketing image," Bonnie murmured, taking in the run down, brick house with the makeshift wooden sign outside that looked as if it was going to topple over at any moment.

"Mock all you like but Madame Ophelia is considered one of the best mediums in North America. According to Psychic Weekly her predictions have proven to be eerily correct time and time again. Her services are highly sought after but I managed to get us appointments. You can thank me later, ladies."

"Well, you'd think with all that talent she could afford to fix that rickety, front path and tame that unruly wilderness over there that kind of resembles a garden."

"Come on, live a little," Katherine pleaded, making her way up the path.

"I am not going in there," Bonnie baulked. "I'd rather not live out a real life rendition of Hansel and Gretel."

"Yeah especially without the enticing gingerbread house for added inducement," Caroline joked just as a loud crack of thunder sounded out and fat drops of water began to fall from the sky. Usually the rain would provide some relief but given the temperature was still so high it only made the conditions more humid. "Just great."

"If this isn't a sign, I don't know what is, Katherine," Bonnie squealed, just as the rain began to fall in sheets. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"You can but I'm going in and last time I checked I was the one holding the keys to the locked car, so it's your choice to either get extremely soaked or come with me," she teased, dangling the keys in front of them teasingly. Bonnie and Caroline regarded each other seriously knowing they didn't have much choice and followed her inside out of the pouring rain.

"You like to be in control," Madame Ophelia said to Caroline a half hour later.

It was more like a statement than a question and Caroline was entirely too dubious to properly reply. The inside of her house had been just as run down as the outside and there seemed to be a severe shortage of lighting except for the unmistakable glow emanating from her crystal ball as she peered at Caroline. Her dark grey hair was piled on top of her head in a bun, a coloured scarf wrapped over the top.

"I didn't think crystal balls were real," she scoffed, by way of response. "Much like this whole facade you've created here."

"They aren't, same as this ridiculous outfit. I just use these elements to add a little bit of theatre, people apparently like that sort of thing. I'm guessing you're not one of them."

"No offence but I just don't believe in this whole thing."

"I'm getting that vibe from you." Her heavy set wrinkles even more so pronounced as she said it. "Katherine is very much a believer although I'm not entirely sure she agreed with my assessment of her future."

"Don't take it personally, she's high maintenance," Caroline snorted.

"Bonnie is very closed off although I think that had more to do with the fact she was so scared."

"Well, you might want to look at improving your customer service then. Redecorating this place might be a good start, Madame Ophelia. You know, if that's your real name."

"It's Gertrude but I didn't think it had the same ring to it," she smirked, playfully. "You could never be frightened, Caroline," she smiled, knowingly. "In fact, your inner energy is extremely powerful. You're very different to your friends."

"Different how?" Now Madame Ophelia had her attention.

"You know what you want and aren't afraid to follow your dreams," she added. "I have no doubt you will be a successful journalist, in fact Brown University will be very lucky to have you in their class next year."

She felt the breath hitch in her throat. Her lifelong dream had been journalism and Brown was at the top of the list. How did she know that? Maybe this psychic thing wasn't so bad, as long as she was telling the truth of course. Before Caroline could ask about future job possibilities she continued. "But that's not the most pressing future event I can see."

"Excuse me?" What could be more important than her future career?

"I can see him."

"Him?" She squeaked. Was she referring to a possible love interest? Caroline had always placed romance at the very bottom of her cluttered list of life goals.

"He's foreign. Dark, blonde curls, blue eyes and lips the colour of deep crimson." Caroline couldn't respond mainly because she didn't know what to say or what this all meant. "You've both been looking for each other without really knowing it."

"Who is he?"

"Your soulmate."

"I don't believe in soulmates," she uttered.

"You will," she smiled, knowingly. "Now, I believe our time is up."

"But," before she could argue further, Madame Ophelia was gone. Caroline wasn't sure whether it was an optical illusion she'd employed to add to the theatrics or whether she'd been wrong about her. The skeptic in her wanted to believe the former but something was telling Caroline not to discount her abilities.

 ** _Three hours later - Maryland/Virginia border_**

"Obviously Madame Ophelia knows nothing about me," Katherine ranted. Caroline rolled her eyes from the backseat wondering when she was going to finally stop whining. This thing was her whole idea in the first place after all. "And when the hell is this damn rain going to stop!" The summer storm had been relenting and the water was beating heavily against the windshield as the sun was beginning to set lazily on the horizon.

"She said you were highly ambitious and were going to be an extremely successful Harvard trained lawyer. I'd say she knows you pretty well," Bonnie offered.

"Harvard has been your dream ever since I've known you, Kat," Caroline added, trying to ignore Madame Ophelia's prediction about her mystery soulmate. She figured no one could get everything right. Brown was what she wanted not some unnamed blonde.

"That I can handle," she growled, looking into the mirror at her friend briefly. "But she obviously doesn't know my taste in men. Apparently I'm going to meet some serious, thoughtful and protective brunette who is going to change my perception of things."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Well Bonnie, serious isn't really type. You realise serious is just another word for boring, right?"

"Last time I checked it isn't," Caroline shot back.

"Only you would have memorised the thesaurus," she groaned. "Whatever the case, Katherine Pierce is not interested in someone like that."

"Woah, she's referring to herself in the third person, this must be serious," Bonnie joked from the passenger seat. "Oh sorry, pardon the pun."

"It's so easy to joke when you find out that not only architecture at Stanford is a sure thing but so too a cheeky, brunette that challenges everything you've ever believed. Maybe we should swap future, mystery men?"

"I don't think our destinies are interchangeable."

"Come on you guys," Caroline interrupted. "Do you really believe in all of this stuff?"

"And what exactly was your reading, Care?" Katherine asked, slowing down as they entered the main street of one of the smaller towns on their route. "You've been reluctant to share so far."

"It's not important," she murmured, eyes downcast all of a sudden. For some reason she'd been too afraid to relay the details given it would make it all the more real and Caroline wasn't ready to entertain some guy who may or may not be her soulmate.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Katherine argued, turning around briefly to send her a dirty look.

"Katherine, look out!" Bonnie cried, just as her car ran straight into the back of a black SUV. The jolt from the impact was immediate and Caroline felt herself repelled forward into the back of the driver's seat.

"Ouch," she moaned, finally coming to from the initial shock. "This is why I don't like driving with you, Pierce." The girls emerged from the car slowly to inspect the damage. Funnily enough the rain had all but stopped as they did.

"It's not my fault that driver was going like ten miles an hour which is like thirty-five below the speed limit in this area," Katherine growled, rubbing her forehead. "I bet snails could drive faster than this grandpa."

"Grandpa?" A stern voice exclaimed. "Not only do you run into me but you have the audacity to insult me too?"

Although shaken, Caroline had to admit the stranger was extremely good looking with his English accent and in that fitted, dark suit. She was slightly relieved he was a brunette given Madame Ophelia's earlier prediction about her supposed, blonde foreigner.

"Well," she began. Bonnie and Caroline knew she was about to erupt in true Katherine Pierce fashion if they didn't intervene and given the accident was clearly her fault they didn't want to exacerbate the situation any further.

"How about we all talk about this calmly," Bonnie interrupted, before jumping in fright. Another attractive brunette had approached flashing a cheeky smile in their direction.

"Grandpa is extremely appropriate, trust me," he smirked, raising his eyebrows at Bonnie. "I have to drive with the guy."

"Really, Kol?" He drawled. "Your immaturity never fails to amaze me. Could you maybe wait in the car while I organise the insurance details?"

"I was bored," he pouted. "Anyone like to get a drink? I know this town is tiny but I'm sure we could find a beer somewhere."

"There's been an accident little brother," another accented voice chimed into the conversation. "This isn't an excuse to blatantly and desperately pick up women."

Caroline's blue eyes immediately flickered to its source.

Dark, blonde curls, blue eyes and deep crimson lips curved into a knowing grin. Madame Ophelia certainly had impeccable timing and Caroline knew she could possibly be in trouble. His eyes searched hers before glancing at his brother lazily. "Can we move this along and just get to Mystery Falls already."

"It's called Mystic Falls," Caroline corrected him tersely, trying to ignore the way those dark jeans and navy henley fitted him way too snugly

She'd only just met the guy but he was already wearing on her last nerve. She wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't get the name of her hometown right or whether it was the fact he could be her soulmate. Either way it looked like she wasn't going to be rid of him anytime soon.

TBC?


	32. You and I (Part 11)

**You and I (Part 2) \- part on is chapter 28 of this collection. Hope you like it. **

**_"It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town..."_**

 **May - 2017 (2 months later) - Houston ,TX**

 _"Always and Forever ; )"_

Candice shouldn't have checked her twitter feed and now she knew why looking at Joseph's dimpled face smiling at her from the computer screen. Although most fans would associate those words with the title of the first episode and the Originals' family motto, she knew they meant far more than that. In fact he'd uttered those words in her ear two and a half years earlier after rousing her from a lazy slumber in that gorgeous villa in Mijas. Pity it hadn't worked out that way for them in the end.

Candice had been awaiting the news of _the Original's_ possible renewal for over a month now and all it took was one call from its show runner Julie Plec to confirm it would go ahead and she was set to guest star on at least six episodes. They suspected it was coming which was why she'd been talking up the Klaroline ship on the press circuit, including the _Vampire Attraction_ event in Rio last month. It wasn't as if Candice was ungrateful, knowing she had steady work was an actor's dream but having to be so close again with her ex-lover wasn't going to be easy, especially knowing just how intimate those scenes would probably be

To help quell the nerves, Candice had headed home to visit her family for a few weeks and although it usually calmed her this time was very different. Even her parents had questioned her unusual behaviour but she'd shrugged it off. When the news came through, Candice had immediately consulted social media even though she knew it was an incredibly bad idea. Coming across his tweet had shaken her resolve more than she'd expected, especially given the way they'd ended things so abruptly. It was almost as if he was sending a message just to her and Candice wasn't quite sure what that meant. She had a feeling that once they came together in Atlanta again for filming she might just discover his intentions.

 **May - 2017 (2 months later) - Chicago, IL**

 _ **"This time I'm not leaving without you."**_

Joseph knew exactly what he was doing and it wasn't just giving a shout out to his loyal fans, he was trying to reach her. Truth be told life hadn't been the same without Candice. He'd tried to move on but every time Joseph would imagine her creamy skin and expressive blue eyes and he was back in his usual daze. He loved her, Joseph wouldn't just promise someone always and forever if he didn't mean it. He hoped that message he'd sent would make her believe that too.

He was currently spending some time in the Windy City with his co-star and onscreen little brother Nate Buzolic, aka Kol. They'd bonded from the very beginning and even though he wasn't a regular on _the Originals_ , they always made an effort to get together wherever they were. Given the announcement of the renewal only hit the public a day earlier, Joseph wasn't sure about the reaction, especially from the blonde he missed more than anything. According to Julie, filming wasn't due to begin until late July in Atlanta.

"You look like you're at a funeral, not one of the hottest clubs in Chicago," Nate observed, handing Joseph a much needed whiskey. They were currently drinking at an out of the way and darkened speakeasy. "Given the renewal announcement, I thought you'd be decidedly more upbeat."

"I am."

"And you call yourself an actor?"

"Shut it," he warned. "I'm just a little tired from all the press and social media excitement today, I kind of figured I could be my usual, grumpy self in your presence tonight."

"At least you admit that you're grumpy," he teased, taking a sip of his drink. "This doesn't have anything to do with a blue eyed blonde about yea high?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Again, you call yourself an actor?" Joseph's dirty look didn't require any immediate response. "We all know this means you're going to be spending a lot more time together with your ex-girlfriend."

"We are both professionals."

"Professionals who love each other but can't get their bloody act together. Seriously mate, it's been like two years and you are still not over her."

"It doesn't even matter anymore."

"Except that the last few years you've tried and failed to get over Candice and I'm not sure having to act so intimately together is going to help that effort."

"I'm fairly certain she's moved past what we had," he murmured thinking about her rumoured relationship with some American guitarist from that band he'd since removed from his song library. "And so have I," he lied, knowing that text was far from moving on. He just didn't want anyone else to know. He'd decided he needed that few months to decide exactly how he was going to get her back for good.

 ** _February - 2013 - Mercedes Benz Superdome, New Orleans, LA - Superbowl XLV11_**

 _"I'm such a slut," she moaned, downing the last of her beer and placing the glass back on the table with a bang._

 _"I think you're being a little hard on yourself, Candice," Arielle offered. She'd flown into New Orleans that day to meet the rest of the cast before returning to Atlanta to film her scenes for the last three episodes of the fourth season. If there was something you could say about her character Lexi it was that she was heavily in demand. Given they were filming episodes with the veil open to the other side of course she would make an appearance._

 _"You were the one who called me that on the phone the other day," she shot back accusingly. "Shortly after congratulating me on bedding the on-set, English hottie as you so eloquently put it."_

 _"I meant it in an endearing and congratulatory way," she replied, albeit feebly. "Anyway, it's obvious he feels the same way."_

 _"Yeah he wants to have sex with me and that's about it," she muttered. "I have no idea what came over me that day, I just..."_

 _"Couldn't keep your hands to yourself?" Kat offered, her brown eyes flickering to the guy in question who was standing with Steven, Zach and Michael watching the unfolding game with avid interest. Well they were, Candice was pretty certain Joseph wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on rules wise. His football was a little different to theirs after all._

 _"I wasn't the only one there," she growled. After they'd ripped each other's clothes off in her trailer and given into every animalistic desire that'd been building they'd decided to keep their indiscretion secret and gone their separate ways, never to speak about it again. If Candice was being honest it hurt. She wasn't sure what she was expecting after such a build up between them but that certainly wasn't it._

 _The sex was phenomenal, something she'd never really doubted given their thick, sexual tension onscreen but she'd be lying if she didn't want more. Although they'd promised never to tell anyone, Candice felt herself hurtling towards insanity if she didn't tell someone her secret. Kat had suggested she share her feelings with him but that wasn't her style, especially when he'd been so quick to leave her trailer that day. Arielle had suggested a repeat performance saying it would bring the awkwardness to the fore but she'd ignored both. Caroline Forbes might have been bold and fearless but Candice Accola certainly wasn't that brave unfortunately._

 _With only three days between filming commitments, the cast of the Vampire Diaries had been given a break (albeit a publicity one) before returning to set in Atlanta and what better way to spend their time than at the Superbowl in New Orleans? The guys had been ecstatic unsurprisingly but Candice was a iittle worried to be so close with_ _Joseph. It was bad enough they'd had to act so friendly the past few episodes (she still couldn't get the image of a shirtless Klaus out of her head from episode 18). She was just glad that the most recent episode had them working on two different sets. Joseph on the possible Originals spin off in New Orleans and she on TVD._

 _There was industry chatter that the Originals would be picked up by the CW and Candice wasn't quite sure whether she was happy he'd be filming further away in Atlanta than_ _usual but given the awkwardness it was probably best between them._

 _"Ladies," Michael interrupted their conversation as he had a tendency to do accompanied by their other co-stars. "Would you care to make a wager on the game?" Candice rolled her eyes not surprised he was being so competitive. "Steven and I are backing the 49ers. Zach and Joseph for some crazy reason have their money on the Ravens."_

 _"Do you know exactly what you're betting on?" Candice asked, her gaze settling on Joseph. She was trying to ignore just how gorgeous he looked in those dark jeans and black suit jacket._

 _"Not really but I've always been partial to birds, including ravens."_

 _"You're basing your bet on the team mascot?"_

 _"Why not?" He prodded, now standing to her left and causing Candice to lose her composure a little from his damn aftershave that was infiltrating her nostrils unwelcomingly._

 _"Well, I'm with Steven and Michael backing San Fransisco," Kat replied. Although she was born in Switzerland she'd been raised in California so her choice wasn't surprising._

 _"This Florida girl is supporting the Ravens. Candice?" Arielle asked. She was born and raised in Texas, so the obvious choice was Baltimore but for some reason she had no intention of agreeing with Joseph, especially given their situation. Yes, her immaturity had hit an all time low._

 _"My money is one the 49'ers," Candice replied nonchalantly. "I've never been much of a bird fan."_

 _"Let me guess, there was an incident with one when you were a child?" Joseph asked, Candice trying to ignore those familiar dimples and a slight smirk tugging at the corners of those kissable, crimson lips. Bastard._

 _"That's none of your business," Candice bristled. Of course there'd been an incident when she was younger. It involved a pelican that took a liking to her birthday cake at the zoo._

 _"Well," Arielle_ _interrupted. "This should be interesting." Candice had a feeling she wasn't just talking about the game anymore._

 _The Baltimore Ravens won, holding on by four points in the end. Always competitive, Candice was kicking herself that she didn't go for her chosen side because of him. She'd chosen to ignore his triumphant and cocky grin and made her exit to the hotel as quickly as possible. The last thing she wanted was to deal with his English ego, especially after the last few weeks she'd had to endure._

 ** _April - 2013 - Atlanta GA_**

 _Joseph was frustrated and not just in the sexual way either. Ever since they'd been together, Candice had basically ignored him. The only time she did speak was during their scenes together or to throw out some sarcastic insult like at the Superbowl. He thought what they shared was amazing and even better than he'd expected after longing for the girl for two years now._

 _It had all seemed so glorious until things became awkward and they'd reverted back to their original discourse. Joseph didn't want that, he wanted her. But it seemed as is Candice wanted to forget what happened between them so he let it go, albeit reluctantly. The fact she wanted to keep what happened between them secret spoke volumes and he had no option but to pretend like it never happened._

 _Coming onto set that day had been particularly difficult, knowing that this would be their last scene together for the foreseeable future given the Originals had been officially picked up by the CW and announced only the day before. He should have been ecstatic and he was for the most part, Joseph had always dreamed of having his own show and things were finally falling into place. Well, all except for one significant part. Knowing exactly what their final scene entailed, Joseph was certain it would do nothing to quell the burgeoning feelings he felt._

 _"And action..."_

 _"How'd you get here so fast?"_

 _"I was already on my way. I received your graduation announcement, very subtle. I'm assuming you're expecting cash?"_

 _"That, or a mini fridge."_

 _"Well, I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be. So I opted for something you would accept." Joseph paused briefly before adding. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He's your first love, I intend to be your last," he murmured, holding her gaze. "However long it takes." He leaned forward his lips grazing her cheek before pulling back slowly. "Congratulations Caroline. Now, let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."_

 _As they walked away from the camera, his arm laced through hers, Joseph couldn't help but feel sad that it was all coming to an end and he didn't just mean his stint on the Vampire Diaries._

 _It was now 4am and the show had finally wrapped. Even though it was late (or early as some may say), the cast and crew had gathered together on set to toast to another successful season. Joseph had hovered around the drinks table for a while making small talk about his new show, watching Candice chat away to Nina. He'd been so quick to write things off between them but knowing he wouldn't see her again for some time was weighing heavily on him._

 _He seized his opportunity when he saw her making her way towards her trailer alone. Joseph couldn't leave without telling her how he felt. He knocked gingerly on the door noticing her surprise as she let him inside._

 _"There's something I need to know and then I'll leave you alone for good," he stuttered, not expecting her pink lips to find his so quickly and pull him towards her. They attacked each other's lips greedily, their clothes coming off in record time with all reason flying out the door, much like the first time they were together. Before Joseph could lay her on the couch she stopped, pulling back abruptly, her creamy skin tinged pink and breathing ragged._

 _"We can't do this."_

 _"You started it," he growled, unable to help himself._

 _"I know," she admitted sheepishly. "I just..."_

 _"I thought you hated me."_

 _"When you left so quickly that day, I assumed you didn't want this, that you didn't want me," she mumbled._

 _"You wanted to keep it a secret, I assumed you were ashamed and then when you all but ignored me..."_

 _"I didn't mean to, it was just so awkward," she conceded. "Especially having to act together knowing what had happened between us."_ _Joseph found her jacket and hung it over her shoulders trying to protect what modesty she had left given their lust filled reunion._

 _"So, do you think maybe we could try this again?"_

 _"What are you suggesting?" She asked, pulling the jacket around her body securely._

 _"A date." They might have started things off on the wrong foot but Joseph had every intention of rectifying the situation with her._

 ** _May - 2013 - CW Upfronts - New York, NY_**

 _Candice couldn't believe how quickly things had accelerated between them over the past month. True to his word, Joseph had taken her on that date in Los Angeles, of all places, during their production break. In the past, guys had tried to impress her by going to upscale restaurants and exclusive clubs but he'd taken her to a small, Mexican cantina followed by salsa dancing at a roof top bar in central LA. He blamed his lack of salsa experience on growing up in a stuffy, English household but the fact he'd done it for her meant so much and she was more than happy to show him a few moves in very close proximity. Candice couldn't remember when she'd had that much fun with someone._

 _They'd kept things strictly professional given how quickly they'd jumped into things all those months ago. The CW Upfronts were being held in New York later that week and Joseph was going to be front and centre advertising the Originals first season. Candice wasn't required that year and had told_ _Joseph as much before secretly travelling there to surprise him in his hotel room._

 _They hadn't gone public with their romance yet and it was exactly the way Candice preferred things. Yes, she was famous but there were some things she liked to keep quiet for obvious reasons. She'd contacted Claire who played Joseph's sister Rebekah on screen about her plan and organised a key to sneak into his room. She was decidedly nervous, not quite sure why given they'd already slept together. For some reason this time meant so much more._

 _She heard him enter the room, a deep and relieved sigh sounding out from the man in question as he closed the door. She'd chosen her best La Perla, red lingerie in anticipation. "You sound like you need a good massage."_

 _He was speechless momentarily, his blue eyes hungrily devouring her curves in red, lacy lingerie. "I certainly wouldn't say no," he growled, picking her up and throwing her onto the king sized bed excited for what was to come. Her overwhelming beauty wasn't a surprise but the fact she'd sneaked into his room was and he couldn't get enough of her in that moment._

 ** _November - 2013 - TVD 100th Episode Party - Atlanta, GA_**

 _The cameras were flashing madly as he walked the red carpet. Joseph would have preferred to have a certain, beautiful blonde on his arm but their relationship was a well kept secret. Joseph actually appreciated Candice's wish to keep things secret. She insisted it wasn't because she was ashamed, she just wanted to keep her private life private. He couldn't argue with that fact._

 _"So, do you think this 100th episode will deliver for the fans?" Joseph knew it would but he couldn't say that of course. He'd enjoyed their time against that tree just as much as he knew Klaus had._

 _"I think so," he offered slyly. "I couldn't expect anything less than from this amazing TVD team." His eyes averted to her blue ones_ _momentarily, Joseph a little scared he might get lost in them. No one knew about their relationship and it was the way they liked it, especially a very shy Candice._

 _"You realise all the fans want is a reunion between their favourite star crossed couple?" All Joseph wanted was a reunion between the actors who played them right away but he knew he needed to play this down, otherwise Julie would certainly kill him._

 _"I suppose we'll have to wait and see, they are on different shows after all." Candice heard him, those blue eyes sending a message that they would definitely be hooking up tonight unbeknownst to reporters._

 _He'd been desperately waiting for Candice to come to his room. Joseph had found it was difficult to be apart from her than more than a few days. She was like a highly addictive drug and he was struggling in her absence. He pushed upon the door to his room, standing on the balcony with a glass of scotch awaiting her arrival. It was then he noticed her approaching from below, unfortunately he wasn't the only one as the waiting_ _paparazzi enveloped her. Joseph screamed out protectively not caring what secrets would be revealed, all he cared about was her well being._


	33. An Unexpected Aphrodisiac

**An Unexpected Aphrodisiac**

 **This scenario basically happened to my friend in real life five years ago, so I thought I might as well write it for Klaroline (and yes - Oysters winky face - is actually a thing for us now). Plus, I was craving some Lexi snark (aka totally me in this fic).**

 **Penrose Bar - Upper East Side, Manhattan**

Penrose Bar on the Upper East Side was heaving with the Friday night after-work crowd. Klaus was seated at the bar, his eyes firmly trained on the fresh talent entering wondering whether he was in the mood for a blonde or a brunette tonight. A pretty redhead sauntered in and suddenly he wasn't quite sure what he felt like now.

This was his weekly ritual where Klaus and his younger brother Kol would take up residence at the bar and find their entertainment for the night.

If Klaus was being honest, it was all getting a little tired. Every Friday and every girl seemed to blur into one, Klaus couldn't even remember the name of last week's conquest, let alone the rest that came before her.

Rebekah had given them a stern lecture a few days earlier saying just how tacky and caveman-like the whole practice was. Kol responded that he was more than happy with his caveman status while Klaus chose to stay silent knowing she was right but hell would freeze over before he admitted that to his little sister.

It all began the week after he caught his ex-girlfriend Hayley cheating on him with his former best friend Stefan and Kol had taken him out to let off some steam. Fast forward six months and he was still doing just that. Looking back, Klaus knew he never really loved her but it didn't stop him from staying as far away from relationships as possible. They were just a disaster waiting to happen.

His phone beeped, signalling an incoming message. He leaned across the bar lazily, staring at the screen, not quite sure what to make of the foreign number or the unusual message accompanying it.

 _"Oysters ; )"_

Kol must have noticed his perplexed expression, leaning over to peek for himself. "You dog! Looks like someone has already organised his fun for the evening."

"I did not," he scowled, pulling the phone away from his nosy brother. Kol's lack of decorum left a lot to be desired.

"So, how do you explain the suggestive message, Niklaus? This has come and ravage me ASAP written all over it."

"Kol, I don't even recognise the number and even if I did, I hate oysters," he hissed.

"Uh, I think that's just code…"

"I know that, idiot," he growled, hitting him on the head.

"So, what's the harm in texting back, hey?"

"Well, for starters common sense," he scowled. "This could be a sex-starved serial killer for all I know."

"Woah, is this what I've been missing on Friday nights, fellas?" A chirpy voice interrupted, standing between the brothers. "Please continue though, I'm intrigued. Who knew your type was sex-starved serial killer?"

"Do you want to say it any louder, Lexi," Klaus chided, pulling her closer. "I don't think they heard you in London."

"You said it first," she drawled.

"What are you even doing here?" He snapped.

"Well, since you asked so politely boss," she muttered, rifling through her black satchel. Only Lexi could multi task by looking for something and being snarky at the same time. "I have a legal brief for you to sign."

"Really, Lexi," Kol groaned. "You interrupt our night and taint us by association for that?"

"If anyone is tainted here, it's you, loser," she shot back. "This needed to be lodged like yesterday."

"Niklaus, just sign the bloody thing before I have to endure any more unwanted sass from your assistant." Klaus shook his head. Lexi had worked for him at the firm for five years and she and Kol had been fighting from the very first moment they met.

Klaus suggested it might be a weird and bubbling attraction but Rebekah informed him without hesitation that she was too smart for Kol. Turns out she'd been right again.

"Sounds like someone needs to get laid. Oh that's right, you're you."

"Here you go," Klaus handed the brief back to her, not expecting Lexi to pull up a stool and take a seat at the bar between them.

"What?" She demanded, looking between the brothers. "The least you owe me is a cocktail, Mikaelson, given I had to bring this thing to you and miss out on my night with the girls."

"Any cute ones?" Kol asked, suddenly finding a benefit to her unexpected presence.

"I have no intention of subjecting my friends to you," she scoffed.

Klaus gestured the barman madly for service, the one thing he wasn't in the mood for was more bickering. "So, who's the serial killer?" Klaus knew she wasn't going to let this go. Suddenly his phone beeped again, this time only denoting a frowny face.

"What did you do?" Lexi asked, peering over his shoulder. "Wrong yet another poor woman?"

"Well, not yet anyway," Kol joked. "Nik here has a secret admirer."

"I do not, it's obviously a wrong number."

"What does she want exactly?"

"Oysters, amongst other things," Kol grinned, knowingly.

"Charming," she muttered. "You two really are all class."

"I haven't done anything," he baulked. "Obviously this person has the wrong number. Like I said it could be anyone, probably a guy knowing my luck."

"Let me see that," Lexi insisted, stealing his cell from his hand. "No guy uses that many emojis, if any. And last time I checked oysters are an aphrodisiac for men not women."

"Well, thanks for the explanation," he muttered. "Can we possibly change the subject?"

"This girl could be the one, Klaus," Lexi said excitedly, taking a long sip from the gin martini he'd placed in front of her hoping the straw would silence her for a little bit at least. "You need to find out."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Kol began, sending Lexi an unimpressed glance. "I agree with Lexi."

"About being the one?"

"Hell no, the one for right now."

"Urgh," Lexi groaned. "Way to ruin the moment."

"She's asking for sex, blondie. There's certainly no moment to ruin Little Miss Pathetic Romance."

"I am not going to stalk some poor person who has mistakenly texted the wrong number," he scoffed.

Before Klaus could react, Kol had grabbed his phone and was typing away gleefully, Lexi standing in Klaus' way purposefully. "Why is it that when you two decide to unite it isn't for good but pure evil?"

"You're just lucky I suppose," Lexi chuckled, taking a seat.

"Look, If you're not going to do anything then I am," he shot back, hitting the send button and passing it back. "If she's hot though, I get dibs."

"And if it does happen to be a guy then so do I," Lexi offered.

"But you said it wasn't a guy, you know too many emojis?" Klaus searched his phone madly for the response, inhaling quickly before reading.

 **Five Leaves Oyster Bar - Brooklyn, NYC**

"What is her problem?" Katherine asked, looking at Caroline curiously as she studied her phone.

"She's not answering," she replied. "The fact she's not even here yet is strange enough but not responding is even weirder."

"Well, her loss," Katherine smiled, swallowing a natural oyster whole.

The three best friends had been dining out at Five Leaves every Friday night for four years now and the fact Bonnie wasn't there was unusual. She'd recently changed over both her phone and cell number but given Caroline her new details the day before. Her phone buzzed and Caroline looked downwards curiously.

 _"Sounds good, where are you?"_ Caroline was taken aback, after four years you'd think she'd know the venue.

"Apparently Bonnie doesn't know where we are," she muttered in disbelief, showing Katherine her screen.

"How many did she have at after work drinks?" Bonnie had a going away party and said she might be a little late.

"Obviously a few," she chuckled, typing a sarcastic response, multiple emojis and finally including the venue for her tipsy friend.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie interrupted thirty minutes later, taking a seat in the booth beside Caroline and a familiar six foot, tall blonde sliding in next to Katherine. "The boss decided to speak for a half hour, you'd think he was leaving and not you Matt."

"Well, I'd prefer he waffled like that than making me talk, you know how much I hate public speaking."

Bonnie and Matt had met at work three years earlier and become fast friends and now he was an honorary member of their group. Matt still wasn't quite sure if that was actually a good thing or not.

"If you didn't know where we were, then why the hell did you ask, Bon?" Caroline asked, holding up her phone screen for inspection.

"Maybe because that's not my number," she offered tentatively. "The last number is a 3 not a 7."

"It's okay, Care," Katherine teased. "You can't help it that you're blonde. Look on the bright side though, maybe your suggestive text made some guy very happy."

"Oh no," she moaned, placing her head in her hands. "It wasn't meant that way, that's our private joke."

"Only he doesn't know that, especially given his very eager reply about your location."

"That's just great," she gasped. "I've probably sent some sex-starved, serial killer my way."

"It's okay," Bonnie soothed, patting her blonde waves affectionately. "We'll protect you from the big, bad wolf."

"I won't need any protection if we leave here straight away," she hissed, attempting to leave but realising Bonnie wasn't moving but ordering a dozen Kilpatrick from the waiter. "Bonnieeee," she whined, childishly.

"I'm sorry but I haven't had my oyster fix yet and am so starving. He probably won't even show up."

"Let's hope not," she growled, taking in the crowd self consciously.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Klaus, Kol and Lexi stood taking in the view. Klaus felt increasingly uncomfortable, not just at the situation but where he was.

"Brooklyn, really?" Klaus complained.

"Could you sound any snobbier Mister Upper East Side Lawyer?" Lexi huffed.

"Now that's a mouthful."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"You still work for me, Branson."

"You'd be lost with me and that doesn't mean I can't have fun while I'm dealing with another temper tantrum," she quipped. As much as Klaus pretended he was upset he actually adored Lexi Branson and all of her quirks. Not that he'd admit that readily of course.

"I bet that's her," Kol offered transfixed, pointing towards a brunette seated in the nearby booth with deep, brown eyes and talking animatedly with a beautiful blonde by her side.

Klaus didn't care who the hell it was given the blonde had completely blindsided him. Those expressive, blue eyes and golden waves spilling onto the table had silenced him momentarily. It didn't hurt that the fitted, black dress he could see peeking out from the booth hugged every curve either.

"Nah, I think it's that brunette," Lexi offered.

"Which one?"

"The one next to that gorgeous, blonde guy," she sighed, fanning her face as she said it.

"I have a feeling you have other priorities, blondie," Kol muttered.

"Me too, Mikaelson," she shot back pointing towards the brunette he was perusing.

"Can we please just get out of here," Klaus insisted, his gaze never leaving the blonde in the corner. As much as he wanted to leave he couldn't quite bring his feet to walk out the way they came inside.

"We might as well stay," Kol suggested. "Drinks anyone?"

"Oh, I'll have a gin," Lexi grinned excitedly.

"Why can't you two just start fighting like bloody usual?" He replied gruffly knowing that he had no chance. "I'm going to the bathroom." Klaus strode away before either could offer a snide remark.

He didn't need to do anything but decided to get some fresh air from the drama. If there was anything Klaus hated it was unwanted attention and this plan of Kol and Lexi's screamed that in spades. He made his way up an unexpected staircase and found himself with a breathtaking view of the Brooklyn Bridge lit up in the distance.

"Wow," he murmured.

"It's the best part about this place, well except the oysters," she commented, moving a little closer. Klaus could smell a hint of strawberries and vanilla as she did and was trying to pretend he wasn't already completely addicted to her scent.

"I don't like oysters," he replied truthfully, exhaling into the cool night air.

"But you're at an oyster bar?"

"Apparently so," he quipped. "Let's just say my friends dragged me here."

"Sounds familiar," she agreed. "My friends won't let me leave either."

"Apparently we have more in common than we thought," Klaus said, turning slightly to take in her appearance. She was even more stunning than he'd even expected from that booth. Then suddenly he was shy, unsure of what to say. "You come here often then?"

"Nice line."

"It isn't a line, love."

"Maybe I do."

"Well I don't," he smiled. "Although I think I'm kind of going to miss you anyway."

"You don't even know me," she countered.

"No, I suppose I don't," he murmured, sending her one last glance before moving away. "I might not like them but anytime you want to talk oysters with a winky face I'm available on a Friday night."

He gulped in a breath of fresh air, wishing he could stay longer and talk to the beautiful blonde but he didn't want to scare her after all. Klaus couldn't miss the longing glance she sent his way on his descent down the staircase.

One week later they talked oysters then three years later they celebrated their wedding at that very spot overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge at dusk. Caroline insisted on an oyster bar at the wedding, Klaus allowed it but only because he loved her.


	34. Learning to Fly

**So I wrote this on a plane tonight, surprise surprise…**

 **Flight attendant Caroline Forbes thought her working day was going to be dull until she meets an unusual passenger but soon realises there's more to him than she first thought.**

 **Learning to Fly**

 ** _I'm learning to fly but I ain't got wings, coming down is the hardest thing…_**

For the most part Caroline liked her job. Although being a flight attendant certainly had its pitfalls including; unpleasant air sickness mishaps, overbearing passengers with sometimes impossible demands and sleazy (not to mention married) pilots.

There were some advantages though including; heavily discounted travel, great accommodation and a way to ease her itchy feet. Yes, she'd travelled extensively across the globe after completing high school but Caroline knew that wouldn't pay the bills. The next best thing? Flying around the country for work. At least that way she'd get to see some new places and hopefully experience new things.

"Welcome to Delta Airlines flight DL7693, non stop service to Memphis, Tennessee," Caroline recited through the cabin intercom. Sometimes it was difficult to keep up with all the places she was at times so she had to be extra vigilant to remember her destination.

She knew this spiel from memory given she'd said it enough times. "Please make sure all your cabin luggage is stowed away, the larger item in the compartment above and the smaller under the seat in front of you."

It was at that point she noticed a blonde peeking curiously at her from first class. There was no denying he was gorgeous but it wasn't like Caroline hadn't come across guys just like him on numerous flights. She had to admit that none had lips in such a deep crimson though. It was at that point she faltered, realising she'd lost her place.

Bonnie grabbed her attention from outside the cockpit door and gestured to her waist. Caroline had to remember to thank her best friend for that little prompt later.

"Please make sure your seat belts are fastened low and tight, the attendants will now be coming around the cabin before take-off," she finished, noting a somewhat amused expression from her cute but distracting first class passenger as he clicked his seat belt into place as instructed.

"2A?" Katherine asked, nodding discreetly towards the cabin. "Trust me, I would have forgotten too if I got lost in those molten, brown eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please," she groaned. "If it weren't for Bonnie, who knows what would have happened to our passengers in an emergency without their seat belts?"

"Hilarious," Caroline growled in the brunette's direction before looking towards her saviour. "Thanks, Bon."

"My pleasure," she smiled. "Although my guess is on 3C." Caroline wouldn't admit it aloud, but the cute blonde was seated in row one, seat A to be exact.

"Did you ever think that maybe I just forgot…"

"Hell no," Katherine teased. "You're Caroline Forbes. So come on fess up, who was the gorgeous guy? Twenty bucks it was the gorgeous but brooding brunette in 2A."

"I'll raise you $50 for the cheeky brunette in 3C," Bonnie added.

"Are you ladies going to be doing any work today or should I consider this it?" Enzo barked, looking between them curiously.

He was their Cabin Manager and attempted to take his job seriously most of the time, even if it didn't always pan out that way. He told them it was their fault for being too much fun.

"Of course not, Enzo," Katherine purred. "You know more than anyone just how well we can multitask."

"$100 on the blonde in 4B," he offered, before making his way down the aisle to begin the obligatory safety presentation. Caroline just shook her head noticing the attractive girl seated there, most definitely his type but not hers.

The airplane took off smoothly and they were now at cruising altitude. Caroline was out of her seat immediately, offering refreshments to business class. She was trying to ignore the penetrating gaze of Mr 1A but it was difficult. Sure, she'd had guys flirt with her on flights but this one merely sat back not offering any lame conversation at all, in fact he'd been relatively quiet so far.

"Would you like a drink?" She enquired, finally gathering the nerve to speak to her passenger.

"Uh sure, thanks," he murmured in an unmistakable English accent. "Whiskey, neat." He didn't look at her when he spoke, just tapped both feet on the floor, his fingers on the arm rest drumming in exact time.

"Here you go," she said offering it to him. "Peanuts?"

"No, I'm fine," he smiled, albeit uneasily. "But thank you."

When he'd distracted her on the ground, Caroline had assumed he'd be trouble but his current demeanour wasn't expected at all. She walked away, tending to the other passengers. Not that it stopped her sending sneaky glances at him during the flight. The one thing she knew for sure was that he could fidget and for some reason she felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry about my brother, it's just normal," the blonde in 4B said almost reading her thoughts. "Can't sit still to save himself."

"And you're perfect princess?" The cheeky brunette from 3C Bonnie seemed to like chimed into the conversation.

"The same accusation could be directed at you, Kol," the brooder from 2A added to this already strange conversation.

Caroline was starting to feel like she was in the twilight zone. It was unusual to find travelling companions flying in different rows but these people seemed to know each other. In fact they fought like something resembling siblings. She busied herself, ignoring the curious glances of her friends as she did so. The one thing she tried to avoid was getting involved in personal arguments. The captain announced their descent soon after thankfully and Caroline tidied up quickly, not before sending a small smile in the blonde's direction.

The wheels connected with the runway, something Caroline was familiar with but she couldn't miss his steady glance on her as they taxied their way toward the airport. In fact he'd been staring ever since they descended through the clouds and headed towards their destination.

Most people would think it was extremely weird (and it was) but Caroline could tell he wasn't the best flyer and for some reason she wanted to help, even with the peanut gallery commenting on everything for whatever reason.

 _The Madison Hotel, Memphis - four hours later_

Caroline had followed through with her usual post flight rituals, spending a good forty-five minutes in the bath and unpacking her clothes, even if it was only for one night. When she'd begun in this profession, it had been exciting and fun but Caroline had to admit it had become a little repetitive and tiring. All she wanted to do was stay in one place she loved with someone who liked it as much as her.

"Caroline?" Bonnie knocked on the door. She pulled the robe tighter around her waist and came into the bedroom.

"What's going on? Don't tell me Katherine wants another all night orgy." Caroline joked. As the words came out, she was faced at the front door of their suite with two familiar brunettes and an opinionated blonde regarding her curiously.

"Nothing like embarrassing a girl, roomie," Katherine chided, her now rosy cheeks a clear sign she'd been caught out by the serious brunette to the left.

"We need your help, Ms Forbes," the broody one implored, moving into the room. Caroline couldn't miss just how embarrassed her usually unembarrassed friend now looked by his presence.

"Suddenly, I feel like I should be more formally attired," she mumbled. "Or possibly in a superhero costume?"

"How about Wonder Woman?" The younger, cheeky one she knew as Kol joked.

"In your dreams," the blonde girl growled. "My brother has an extreme fear of flying and I've never seen him more relaxed than on your flight this afternoon."

"Well, that's good, I suppose," she bit out, still trying to come to terms with all these people in her suite half dressed. "What does that have to do with me exactly?"

"It's you," the serious one offered. "You calmed him down, unlike anyone else."

"And?"

"We need to make that the norm," the half distracted cheeky one offered between his glances towards Bonnie.

"But why?" She huffed, feeling like she was part of a weird TV experiment or something. "Surely he can make his own choices?"

"Not when it comes to flying."

"But yet you do this without his consent?" Caroline didn't know the guy past their interactions today, but for some reason she hated the fact that his family were interfering.

"He's going to be the CEO of British Airways in six months," the cheeky one offered. "It's his legacy but he doesn't fly well. As you can imagine we are trying to help him as best as we can."

Caroline was stuck for words momentarily, wondering if their comments were authentic. She took a deep breath before replying. "So what exactly do you want?"

"Any chance he could ride along with you for a little while longer?

TBC


	35. I Can See Clearly Now (Part 2)

**Thanks for the great response about a second part. I kind of had one rolling around my head. If you want to check out part one out just go to chapter 31. This chapter is from Klaus' POV.**

 **I Can See Clearly Now (Part 2)**

 **Synopsis: One Summer, three friends, a fortune teller and a mysterious arrival**

 _ **Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind, it's gonna be a bright, sunshiny day**_

 _ **June 30 - Virginia**_

Klaus Mikaelson had never been a fan of small towns, even if he had been born and raised in a similar sized English one before the family moved to the States when he was fourteen years-old. There was never anything exciting to do and the worst part was that everyone knew you and most importantly your business. He was beginning to realise Mystery Falls was just the same. He knew it was called Mystic Falls but he'd decided to make it his pet name given the cute blonde's adverse reaction to it the other week. Klaus couldn't forget just how adorable she looked with those blue eyes blazing furiously in his direction.

He still couldn't believe his mother had summonsed the whole family to this insignificant town over the summer. Even though their horrible bully of a father had died five years earlier, it was still unusual for them to spend an extended period of time together. Esther insisted she wanted her children around over the summer before they all went their separate ways. Elijah had recently acquired a job in Boston after graduating with Honours from Princeton, Klaus was due to begin his third year at Yale, Kol his first year at Berkley and Rebekah her final year of boarding school in New Hampshire.

Why she'd chosen this particular spot Klaus would never really know but he already couldn't wait to leave. They'd been there about a fortnight and Klaus was counting down the final six weeks until he could get the hell out of here and back to Connecticut. There was only so much of his family that he could take at a time and this was definitely testing his resolve.

"Oh come on Elijah stop being so bloody precious," Klaus chided.

"I am not going to play another game of pool with you Niklaus, my ego can only take so many consecutive losses," he argued. "Why don't you go and pester Kol or Rebekah instead?"

The two brothers were currently at the Mystic Grill, the only place of real interest according to Klaus. He'd discovered it on his second day in town and hadn't really left given he could play all the pool and drink all the whiskey he liked. He'd always looked older so Klaus hadn't really come across any issues. Although of age, Elijah had always been stuffy and here was no different.

"Kol is too busy trying to pick up anything that walks and Rebekah can't play pool to save herself. Even you provide more competition than she ever could and with a lot less whining, Elijah. So stop pouting and play another round. God knows what else there is to do in the god forsaken town."

"I don't know, maybe you could read a guide book and actually learn something about this apparent god forsaken town before you write it off," a familiar voice growled. Klaus didn't see her face but could only make out her cute backside wiggling away towards the bar, those golden waves fanned out across her back.

When she had appeared on the side of the road that day post accident, Klaus had struggled to retain his usual indifferent composure. There was no doubting she was beautiful and the fitted denim shorts and black tank combination was doing nothing to quell the desire coursing through his body. After her initial reception, Klaus had decided she was a challenge, something he revelled in until he found out just who she was. Caroline Forbes, only daughter of the town's Sheriff. Given his past experiences, Klaus knew it was best to stay away from all law enforcement distractions, even if she was hot.

Watching her walk towards the bar purposefully was enough for Klaus to reconsider his options. It was a well known fact that those types made it their mission in life to rebel and torment their parents. Maybe he could help her with that, Klaus figured it was the least he could do.

"Don't even think about it," his brother warned.

"What?"

"You're stalking that girl like she's your prey, that's what," he baulked.

"No, I'm not."

"You are just about ready to devour her given the way you're shamelessly licking your lips, little brother," he scowled. "This isn't College, it's small town Virginia and it's time you remember that before you pounce on that poor, unsuspecting girl."

"Poor, unsuspecting girl? Give me a break, Elijah. I'm fairly certain she could even show you a thing or two. But I'm assuming you're more interested in her equally opinionated friend who can't drive."

"You're right about the lack of driving skills."

"Excuse me?" The brunette exclaimed overhearing their supposedly private conversation and moving towards the pool table swiftly, her anger palpable given the way her brown eyes were boring into his brothers menacingly. "If you obeyed the speed limit maybe we wouldn't have found ourselves in this situation." Klaus was ready to step in but noticed her friend move fluidly between them, her hands resting on both their shoulders. It was at that point Klaus wished she'd put her arm on him instead.

The blue, floral dress she wore was skimming mid thigh and Klaus couldn't ignore just how much the colour brought out those eyes he'd committed to memory. The added bonus of her long, creamy legs stretching out beneath it couldn't be ignored easily either.

"It's entirely too nice a day to be arguing," she offered.

"It's 104 degrees and humid as hell," Klaus responded. Call him picky but being pale skinned and English the summer weather wasn't really his best friend.

"Did I ask your opinion?"

"I was just making an entirely factual observation."

"Well, keep your observations to yourself, buddy," she scowled.

"I can look after myself, Caroline," the brunette interrupted. Klaus had wondered what her name could possibly be and couldn't imagine anything more beautiful or fitting even if she had an extremely bad attitude.

"Pity that doesn't translate on the road," Elijah mumbled. Klaus had never known his brother to be so easily provoked or open with his thoughts. Given the way she looked Klaus wasn't surprised but usually he was a stone wall and nothing could penetrate those barriers, until now that was. "The law dictates that you were at fault. I assumed you'd know that given your interest in that particular field." The brunette looked shocked, so much so that she couldn't respond immediately.

Maybe his older brother had done a little research himself. Klaus would stop short of admitting what he'd done with Caroline, something his older brother obviously had yet to learn. He couldn't help but want to smooth things over for Elijah's sake and maybe stop the blonde from thinking he was a stalker too.

"So, uh, how about we play some pool?" Klaus suggested, attempting to alleviate some of the ten

"I'd rather choke on..." Katherine murmured, before she was so obviously interrupted by the adorable blonde by her side.

"What Katherine means to say is that she likes to break," Caroline offered, albeit weakly. Klaus had to admit his heart went out to her briefly given her obvious attempt to smooth relations between her friend and his brother. She'd seemed so angry at first but there was no doubting her diplomatic tendencies. Klaus loved a fight but he also couldn't resist a reluctant peacemaker either.

After four games it was tied at two a piece. Caroline was actually quite good and Klaus was beginning to regret his offer. No one beat him at pool, ever. Klaus decided it wasn't her technique just that ability to throw him completely off balance with that hair, those eyes, that intoxicating perfume and that short dress that left little to the imagination. It was definitely all her fault.

It seemed Elijah was suffering badly at the hands of the feisty brunette and Klaus couldn't have been more mortified. It was at this point he wished Kol would suddenly appear. Not only were his pool skills second to none but he could remain relatively unscathed competitively even when a beautiful woman was nearby. If there was anything Kol hated it was being beaten.

"Looks like I came just at the right time," Kol offered, sending Elijah a dirty look in the process. Things were finally looking up for the Mikaelson brothers it seemed.

 **July 3**

"This certainly is the best place to see the sunset," Klaus murmured from the bench overlooking the lake at the famed Lockwood Mansion. He wasn't expecting Caroline to actually turn up but yet here she was as beautiful as ever in sweats, her creamy cheeks tinged with pink from the exercise.

"This is private property you know."

"I've never let a little thing like that stop me. Anyway you're here."

"I know the owner," she offered. "Well, I did."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologised. "Did they, uh, pass away?"

"No, just out of town for a while," she mumbled. "Are you following me?"

"You wish, princess," he shot back. "You told me to consult the guide book and here I am experiencing the best sunset in Mystery Falls, albeit illegally. Have you ever considered that maybe you're the one following me?"

"Now you wish," she growled. "I don't make it a habit of being in close contact with arrogant, visiting idiots."

"Not that I care but you don't even know me, love," he drawled. "I know you come from a small town but maybe you should try being a little more open minded."

"I'm plenty open minded," she growled, puffing out her chest defiantly. Klaus couldn't deny just how lithe her body looked in that position especially against the backdrop of the stunning Mystic Falls lights. "I just don't take too kindly to smug idiots who seem to think they're better than small town residents."

"I never said that," Klaus insisted. "Are you still upset that we beat you at pool the other day, love?" After Kol had swapped in for Elijah (due to a supposed niggling finger injury) they'd won the deciding game.

"Yes, that's exactly it," she growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"So, that's it," he baulked, moving in front of her so she couldn't run away. "You're just going to misjudge me and run off into the distance. I thought the local residents would be a little less prickly and a lot more welcoming here."

"There you go again with that typecasting," she scowled. "Trust me, we are plenty welcome to people that deserve our time."

"I wasn't typecasting your town, just you," he shot back. "Not sure what I've done to deserve such ire, Caroline."

"Just being yourself and cheating at pool." Before Klaus knew what was happening she'd run off into the distance. Klaus had to admit her backside looked absolutely stunning from this vantage point.

Klaus had never been rejected by a woman, in fact it was him that usually had to extricate himself from their clutches, especially after a one night stand. This girl didn't seem to care about who he was and for some reason that hurt. Klaus wanted to blame it on a slightly bruised ego but there was something else he couldn't put his finger on. At least he wouldn't be in this town long enough to find out.

 _ **July 4th** _

"Hello, Klaus?" Kol asked, waving his hand in front of his face. He swatted it away distractedly, looking around the room. As much as he'd come to like the Mystic Grill he was frustrated that on such a busy day on the American calendar, Caroline seemed to be the only one not there.

He'd tried not to think about her but Klaus couldn't get those blue eyes or that sassy attitude out of his head. He blamed it on the boredom of being stuck in a strange town with his annoying siblings but even that excuse was getting old. Klaus wanted to see her, even if it was to reprimand him again.

"Looks like someone is grumpier than usual," Elijah teased. "A certain blonde on your mind?"

"No, just you two," he snapped.

"Come on let's play some pool, I'd be more than happy to beat you again, Niklaus."

"As exciting as that sounds Kol, I'm going to get some fresh air," he growled by way of response. Klaus wasn't quite sure what was happening to him but he figured his brothers were less than enthused by the fact.

Turns out there wasn't much fresh air, in fact it was stiflingly humid as he made his way down main street. People were gathered in the town square obviously anticipating the fireworks. Klaus didn't feel like being in a crowd, in fact there was only one place he wanted to be. Before long his feet had taken him to that bench by the lake, not expecting to see her silhouette.

"Great minds," he offered.

"If you want me to tell you that your mind is great then you've come to the wrong place," she murmured, her eyes not leaving the lake. Klaus had to admit it was one of the most beautiful places he'd seen with the sun slipping lazily over the horizon.

"There's that charm I know and love," he quipped. "So, what are you doing here all alone? Where are those friends of yours?"

"I'm going to meet them at the Grill later," she admitted. Klaus was surprised she'd shared something with him given her usual hostility. "I like to watch the fireworks from here alone."

"That great a spot hey?" He asked, allowing himself to sit by her given she hadn't really bitten off his head, yet anyway. Klaus couldn't miss just how beautiful she looked in a white dress that fell mid thigh and accentuated her summer tan.

"The best," she sighed. "My father used to bring me here every year before..." Klaus knew by the way her voice trailed off that something bad had happened. He wasn't the most intuitive person but he knew not to ask given her body language.

"Well, do you mind if I sit here for a while and enjoy the show?"

"As long as you don't speak."

"I'll take that as a yes," he joked.

"I have my life all worked out, journalism at Brown next year," she rambled, losing him completely. "You know, I don't need any distractions, mister."

"Funnily enough neither do I, love," Klaus agreed thinking about his own future but a little surprised by her comment. It was then that the first firework lit up the sky. He'd never felt more at peace than right at that moment. Watching the night sky erupt in an array of beautiful colours beside this beautiful stranger. If there was anything he would remember from this summer, it would be that exact moment.

TBC?


	36. I Can See Clearly Now (Part 3)

**This is the last part of my drabble, hope you enjoy. There's going to be a time jump and POV's will change. Part one is chapter 31 and Part two chapter 35.**

 **Synopsis: One Summer, three friends a fortune teller and an unexpected arrival**

 **I Can See Clearly Now (Part 3)**

 ** _Bright, bright sunshiny day_**

 _ **Kappa Delta House, Brown University: Rhode Island - 17 months later...**_

"Great party, roomie," Lexi grinned, throwing her arms around Caroline. "I have a feeling you've done this before." She looked around the room happily, taking in their crowded sorority Kappa Delta in all its decorated glory. It hadn't been easy to surprise Lexi for her birthday given her avid curiosity and propensity to snoop.

They'd met at orientation and had immediately bonded over their similar schedules. Caroline had been missing Bonnie and Kat madly, even if they'd only been separated a few weeks at that point. So it was nice to have someone to take her mind off them. As Madame Ophelia had predicted, Katherine was in Boston and Bonnie, California. They were all following their dreams, so at least their separation was somewhat worth it. They'd planned to meet up in Mystic Falls for Christmas and Caroline was looking forward to it.

"Well, not to brag or anything but I was the best party planner in Mystic Falls."

"Now, that certainly sounds like bragging to me love," a familiar voice interrupted the conversation. Caroline closed her eyes momentarily, remembering the last time she'd heard him. It was July 4 and they'd been sitting on the Lockwood Mansion bench overlooking the lake and watching the fireworks in relative silence.

Caroline wasn't sure where he'd gone to or why she even cared given her hostility but it had been for the best. Last thing she needed was any distractions from her future. Madame Ophelia may have been right about one thing but not about any crimson lipped soulmate. The question was, what was he doing at her perfectly planned party?

"Klaus," Lexi squealed, embracing him warmly. "What a surprise."

"Well, Matt told me about the secret party and how could I refuse?" He grinned, his blue eyes focusing squarely on Caroline now. When Caroline had invited Lexi's brother she didn't expect him to bring the cocky Englishman along. She'd have to reprimand him later about messing with guest lists. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You two know each other?"

"I spent some time in Mystery Falls the summer before last. I thought you knew that?"

"Except Caroline comes from Mystic Falls," Lexi uttered.

"It's our private joke, isn't it, Caroline?"

"Ah no, that's all yours," she drawled. Not only had Klaus shown up at her party he was trying to make annoying jokes as well. "If you'll excuse me, I have other places to be."

"Oh?" Lexi asked. "Where?"

"Anywhere but here," she muttered, sending him a glare before spinning on her heel. She definitely needed a drink to deal with this sudden appearance. Maybe Madame Ophelia wasn't completely wrong.

"I kind of thought you might have lost some of that hostility during our time apart," he commented. Caroline merely rolled her eyes before resuming her cleaning duties. One of the idiot frat guys had decided to leave his dinner on the carpet. "And I must say it's nice to see that wonderful backside again after all this time."

"Seriously?" She drawled.

"What do you expect crouched on the floor like that in such a little, black dress?"

"Oh, how I've missed our conversations," Caroline growled, pulling her dress down a few inches and getting off the ground. "Do you always crash parties?"

"I didn't crash, I was invited," he baulked. "Unlike you, Lexi actually likes me given her brother's my best friend at Yale."

"Yes, the brother who didn't feel the need to tell me he was bringing an unwanted guest."

"You like to be in control," he smiled, sounding exactly like Madame Ophelia and pulling her closer, his hand snaking its way around her tiny waist. Caroline shivered involuntarily, he'd never touched her and now she was realising why she'd rejected his advances.

"Of course I do," she murmured. "So, I suggest you get your hands off me, Mikaelson."

"Sorry love, my mistake," he apologised, pulling away. Suddenly she felt cold without his touch. "I won't make it again."

* * *

"Why did you leave Mystic Falls so suddenly?" Caroline asked, against her better judgement. She wanted Klaus to think she didn't care but it had been something weighing on her mind ever since July 5th. She'd been angry and hostile, yes, but the fact he'd just left hurt. Especially given her father had done the same thing five years earlier. If he was supposedly her soulmate as Madame Ophelia said, why would he leave? His usually smug demeanour seemed to fall away as he searched for an answer.

"I, uh, had to get back to university," he mumbled, his gaze now downcast. "I had a few things to do."

"Which is exactly what I need to do right now, if you'll excuse me," Caroline brushed past him not waiting for a feeble response. Madame Ophelia certainly misjudged her taste in men.

 ** _3 years later..._**

 ** _Mystic Falls, Virginia_**

Klaus passed the familiar 'welcome to Mystic Falls' sign in his car. If you'd asked him years ago about coming back to this town he would have refused point blank. There were too many memories, mostly concerning the blonde he couldn't get out of his head.

When she'd asked him why he left that Summer, Klaus had lied. Esther had insisted he ride out their happy family vacation but Klaus needed to leave before he felt too much. His feelings for Caroline had been sudden and intense and after sitting beside her in silence on that bench as the sky exploded into colours Klaus knew he was in big trouble. He didn't do love.

Unfortunately, she'd followed him back to Connecticut, to Rhode Island for Lexi's birthday, to New York for his new job and now back to Mystic Falls. Her hometown and the place where it all began. He was pretty certain she wouldn't be happy to see him but he had to know either way so he could move on with his life. Although the thought of being without Caroline killed him.

The Bennett residence was lit up festively from the street as he approached. Klaus was probably one of the few people who knew what was about to happen but he'd been sworn to secrecy. He gathered his bags and walked towards the porch, taking in a few deep breaths as he did. "Niklaus!"

"Someone's in the holiday spirit," he murmured. It was so unusual to see his youngest brother so jovial.

"I have a proposal to make so are you surprised?"

"I suppose not," he replied. "Who knew Kol Mikaelson would actually settle down with someone?"

"I'm a lucky bastard," he grinned. "Who knew we'd wind up in the same state after that summer in this tiny town."

"Who knew," Kol muttered. "Now, any chance I can get inside before the frostbite settles in." Kol only smiled, letting him pass. Klaus was already dreading the next few days and his out of control feelings for Caroline.

The guests arrived for Christmas Eve dinner in groups, Klaus was trying to entertain the Christmas spirit but was madly watching the door for her arrival. Every time the blonde didn't appear, Klaus became more despondent. He was standing by the fire impatiently when his eldest brother entered a familiar brunette by his side. Looks like they'd settled that car accident.

"Niklaus," Elijah said, his brown eyes glowing with something resembling happiness. "You remember Katherine Pierce."

"Right, the one who crashed into us all those years ago, talk about memories."

"My driving has improved," she snapped self consciously. "Let's just hope your manners have with Caroline."

Before Klaus could ask about her friend she appeared, even more beautiful than ever. Her blonde waves were fanned out over her grey sweater and her usually creamy cheeks were tinged pink. Klaus inhaled sharply knowing that his feelings for Caroline were even stronger than that fateful day they met. She met his gaze, light blue eyes on dark. It was as if time stood still. She was the love of his life, his soulmate. He'd just been too stubborn to see that years ago.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour," Bonnie's dad announced. "In the meantime please sit around the fire and enjoy some eggnog and the atmosphere." Klaus knew at that very moment he couldn't wait any longer. He advanced towards the beautiful blonde flanked by her best friends who coincidentally enough were now dating his brothers. How those two had gotten their shit together before him was disturbing.

"If it isn't the black sheep," Katherine joked. He made a note to discuss that observation with Elijah afterwards.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm not sure there's anything left to say," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze on purpose.

"Well, there is," he responded. "Something I should have said three years ago. Please?" Caroline nodded at her friends before leading him outside. It was cold but Klaus knew this was part of his punishment.

"You left Mystic Falls so suddenly only to show up at Brown," she accused. "Hardly a coincidence given you knew I was going there because I told you." Klaus bowed his head meekly. Usually he would have argued but Klaus was sick of running. He wanted her and that was all that mattered right now.

"I hoped I would see you," he conceded, taking a seat on the porch swing. "I only left here all those years ago because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" She murmured, now sitting beside him.

"Of my feelings," he inhaled deeply. "I'd never met anyone like you and I had no idea how to react."

"Obviously," she shot back.

"I might be taking my life into my own my own hands but you seemed to have a moment too," Klaus implored. "I saw it, that night at the Lockwood Mansion." She paused momentarily, her shock turning into realisation.

"You did?" He turned to face her, his dimples making an unexpected appearance.

"I love you Caroline, have since that moment we met on the road," he uttered. "Maybe I'm making a fool of myself but I don't care anymore. It's like we were meant to be, sweetheart." Caroline took a moment to consult the stars above and made a mental note to thank Madame Ophelia for her insightful advice.

"To many more Christmases together, love," Caroline smiled, cupping his cheek with her hand and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. He'd be lying if it hadn't caused some electricity to pulse between them. When she pulled away, Klaus suddenly felt needy without her touch. "Thank you Madame Ophelia."

"Madame who?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."


	37. We Don't Need Another Hero

**We Don't Need Another Hero**

"I accidentally destroyed your shop in a supervillain battle and that was your livelihood and you're so pissed and I'm so so sorry, here, let me make it up to you somehow."

 ** _Blooms - 7th Avenue - New York, NY_**

"Woah! What the hell happened here?" Katherine asked, attempting to avoid the stems and petals strewn across the room amongst the broken furniture and shards of glass.

"I'm surprised you missed it given it was all over the news last night, Kat," Caroline huffed, attempting to sweep up the mess.

"I had a date," she offered by way of explanation. Caroline really wasn't surprised given her best friend's overly active love life.

"Well, at least one of us got lucky," she growled. "Who knew when I locked up last night that there'd be some super villain battle in my little florist? The least they could have done was hit the large supermarket chain on the corner that can afford the damages."

"The Hybrid strikes again?"

"Yeah and whatever villain he was fighting this time," she muttered. "Look at my poor peonies? How am I going to explain this to Natalie the Bridezilla?"

"I suppose it's all for a good cause," Kat responded.

"How do you figure that? Have you not seen the broken remnants of my poor, innocent business?"

"I meant good for the safety of all New York's residents," she murmured feebly. "The Hybrid is a hero in this town."

"Well, good on the Hybrid for being so amazing, but that doesn't fix this mess," Caroline shot back. "Superheroes really should carry insurance."

"No one in their right mind would insure them," a distinctly English voice interrupted. Caroline looked over at the gorgeous and familiar male in her doorway, a bunch of pink peonies in hand.

Niklaus Mikaelson was a successful property developer that owned large chunks of Manhattan. Women were practically falling over themselves to snare the eligible bachelor. Caroline wasn't one of them.

"Well, hello there," Katherine purred. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes in her direction.

"Hi," he greeted the brunette before facing her. "I saw the mess and was wondering if I could assist at all?"

"Well, if you think one measly bunch of peonies is going to fix this then you are deluded, mister."

"Caroline! That's no way to treat your guest."

"Fair point," he conceded, placing the flowers on the only standing table. "I heard there was a wedding in the Hamptons this weekend, hopefully this should cover it." Before Caroline could offer some smart retort a group of ten people entered the shop each armed with pink peonies.

"Impressive," Katherine cooed.

"Don't you have a job to get to, Kat?" Katherine gave her a look which told Caroline she was being silly before sending a brief smile in his direction and leaving the shop. "I didn't ask for your help."

"It's the least I could do, love," he murmured after his helpers had left the shop.

"Last time I checked this wasn't your doing. Just some supposed superhero on a power trip. You don't owe me anything," she said, trying to concentrate but his perfectly fitted suit and spicy aftershave was throwing her off slightly.

She self consciously touched her hair that was piled into a messy bun on her head and suddenly Caroline wished she'd dressed in more than sweats given her present and unexpected company.

"A power trip?" He mused, sending an unexpected and stray dimple her way. "That's an interesting take on the situation."

"I'm just a little angry still about the damage," she explained gruffly.

"Don't worry about it, love," he said. "It's all taken care of, I'll see to it."

"But why?" She insisted. "This isn't your fault."

"Let's just say the Hybrid is a good friend and it's my duty to make things right," he uttered.

"Who needs insurance when you have a billionaire to bail you out," Caroline smiled. Every fibre of her being was urging Caroline to ask the obvious question but given his generosity she held back, for now at least.

"Some people are just that lucky," he smirked. "Any chance you'd like to get a hotdog on the corner after we fix up this place?"

"I suppose that could be arranged."

Caroline never imagined she'd end up with a billionaire, let alone one with a secret and heroic alter ego. She was of course sworn to secrecy but the fact he'd confided in Caroline meant so much, so too the introduction of his body hugging Hybrid suit in bed.

Although they had a standing agreement that no matter how intense the fight, he'd never ruin her florist again.


	38. Kryptonite

**Kryptonite**

 **"I'm a boss at sewing and your superhero outfit consists of jeans and a Halloween mask? I'm making you a real uniform, get over here, let me get your measurements."**

Caroline had seen him on television. Apparently their revered city hero was wearing some pathetic makeshift outfit to fight crime. Whoever his PR person was deserved to be shot.

Caroline was one of the best fashion designers in the city but for some reason she'd been unable to focus on a new Fall line because all she could imagine was capes and masks.

After another restless night, Caroline found herself in her makeshift atelier on Fifth Avenue. Consulting her sketches she began to design another. If only she knew his identity Caroline could fit him with a better ensemble.

She liked to think her obsession with The Hybrid was purely professional but it was difficult not to think about how his muscular arms (although fitted poorly into something resembling a top) would feel around her waist.

She turned on the nearby television, hoping for a much needed distraction but yet there he was poorly dressed again on the top of a nearby building. It was most probably equal parts dangerous and stupid but Caroline found herself making her way to that building.

It wasn't difficult to spot the scene of the latest crime with police cars assembled, their flashing lights could be seen a mile away. Caroline managed to slip inside undetected, making her way up the elevator.

The scene she happened upon was chaotic to say the least but she couldn't miss the familiar hero talking with the Police Commissioner. Suddenly she felt intimidated, even if he was clad in jeans and a Halloween mask that he'd probably picked up in the discount bin.

She made her way towards him gingerly, trying to work out just what she was going to say. He was barrelling towards her, no doubt about to make his disappearance before too many people arrived.

"Uh, excuse me?" She offered, albeit feebly.

"The police can help you," he replied gruffly, barely making eye contact.

"I don't need help but you do." The fact he stopped and regarded her curiously meant she had his undivided attention for now.

"Oh really? How is that exactly?"

"I can dress you."

"In all of the pick up lines I've received over the years, that's one I've never heard," he chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Look buddy," she growled. "I have absolutely no interest in you whatsoever but if you continue running around town dressed like some pathetically half-assed superhero people are going to start doubting your abilities."

"What's wrong with this?" He baulked studying his outfit curiously.

"You look like a five year old in a grown man's body," she scoffed. "I kind of figured if you were going to take this superhero thing seriously then you might have at least dressed the part."

"Well, excuse me if I was too busy saving lives to care about my attire, Miss?"

"Forbes, Caroline Forbes."

"The fashion designer?"

"So now you realise just how qualified I am for the job," she scowled. "In fact I'll even give you a discount. Anything to get you out of these clothes."

"You want to get me out of my clothes?" Even under that cheap mask, Caroline could make out a telling smirk. "The whole superhero thing is about mystery. No one knows my identity."

"Fine, I'll let you keep on that cheap mask," she drawled. "But I'm going to have to get my tape measure."

"Tape measure?"

"Well, how am I going to get your measurements right?"


	39. Heroine Girl

**Heroine Girl**

 **"I'm your roommate and you keep coming home at the ass-crack of dawn exhausted and covered in bruises, are you okay?"**

Klaus considered himself a fairly deep sleeper for the most part but he'd started waking around the same time in the early hours of the morning. He could hear his relatively new roommate creeping down the hallway past his bedroom and suddenly his interest was piqued.

There was no denying Caroline Forbes was stunning but she was also entirely too high strung and argumentative for her own good. When he'd moved in Klaus figured she'd be spending her time locked away in her room while he'd be out most nights. How wrong he was.

Klaus let his mind wander, wondering just what she'd been up to and with whom. One night his curiosity got the better of Klaus, walking out half asleep and barely clothed. What he wasn't expecting was running straight into her as she attempted to sneak past his bedroom door.

"Ow," she cried as he made contact with her leg.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, stopping her fall and encircling her tiny waist, his voice thick with concern. Their unexpected close contact made him forget she was dressed in head to toe leather like Cat Woman.

"Yeah," she winced, unconvincingly.

"Because you sound it," Klaus murmured, noticing a few dark bruises on her creamy skin. "What happened?"

"I ran into the door," she mumbled, attempting to hide a limp as she extracted herself from his grip and made her way towards the lounge room.

"What? Like ten times?" Klaus was beginning to worry. He barely knew the girl but for some reason he felt incredibly concerned for her well being.

"Call me clumsy," she groaned, lying on the couch exhaustedly. Klaus knew something was wrong and he made his way towards the freezer, pulling out an ice pack.

"No one is that accident prone," Klaus suggested, sitting beside her on the couch and passing Caroline the ice for her bruises. He would have administered it himself but Klaus figured they didn't know each other well enough to tend to her that intimately.

"Thanks," she inhaled sharply as the ice penetrated her skin. "I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Who is the son of a bitch?" Klaus seethed, unable to hide his growing anger.

"Oh, it's no one," she said, obviously attempting to reassure him. Klaus wasn't buying her excuses.

"You need to report this to the police," Klaus implored. "You can't let this bastard get away with treating you so cruelly."

"Bastard?" She asked curiously. "Oh no, you have the wrong idea, Klaus."

"So, you just stumble in at the crack of dawn covered in bruises for no reason? I think we really need to report this."

"No," she shot back. "Look, it was a son of a bitch but not what you'd expect," she murmured mysteriously. "I kind of, uh, fight criminals in my spare time."

"Am I dreaming? Have I stumbled into some strange movie plot?"

"I was kind of expecting that response," she joked. "You've heard of the Blonde Distraction I assume?"

"She's you?" Klaus baulked. "I always assumed she was only a legend."

"A legend yes but completely authentic," she boasted. "I unfortunately decided to take on someone a little too persistent tonight."

"I feel like I've stepped into the twilight zone," Klaus murmured in shock.

"You can't tell anyone," she warned. "Please, Klaus?"

"How about I tend to these bruises and we discuss how I can help you keep those bastards at bay?"

"It's going to require some leather and a kick-ass superhero name," she said. "I'm not too sure how you're going to compete with me."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus teased.

"In the meantime, I'd really appreciate a good massage, partner."

"Funnily enough, that isn't such an arduous task," Klaus smiled, placing the icepack on her leg and trying to ignore just how good her skin felt against his.

Klaus could tell it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	40. Superfoods

**"You're my neighbor and I figured out you're a superhero so I leave food on your doorstep because I figure you don't have time to get food for yourself."**

 **Superfoods**

 ** _3:45am - Friday_**

Caroline had never been a good sleeper and would find herself wide awake in the middle of the night. One thing she found to relax her in the early hours of an insomnia-fuelled haze was cooking. She was no Jamie Oliver or Heston Blumenthal but Caroline liked to think her creations were as just as much delicious as they were inventive.

Tonight she was making a simple blueberry, chocolate and brie toasted sandwich. She liked to mix together sweet and savoury ingredients, Caroline figured it was her unique cooking signature. Her best friends Bonnie and Katherine were yet to embrace her recipes but she figured they just needed some time to get used to the combination of flavours.

Before she could bite into her creation, Caroline heard him climbing the stairs, panting as he did it. She consulted the clock which read 3:45am, he was later than usual this morning.

There were rumours swirling around the building that he had a different woman each night. Caroline had seen Klaus Mikaelson around the halls and given his extremely good looks she wasn't really surprised.

With her curiosity well and truly piqued, she crept towards her door and opened it an inch. He was making his way down the hall with a slight limp, Caroline couldn't miss his muscular physique fitted snugly into what looked like black leather. Obviously someone liked his sex life a little kinky. Given he looked that delicious, Caroline figured tonight's date would have been left extremely satisfied.

She watched as he fumbled with his keys outside the door, wincing in what seemed like pain. From this vantage point Caroline couldn't miss the beginnings of a bruise on his left cheek, a cut above his right eye and stray, red smears of blood on his neck and arms. Kinky was one thing in the bedroom but violence? Something didn't add up here.

Caroline was so caught up in her thoughts about his whereabouts that she didn't notice his gaze fixed on her peeking through the door. She yelped in surprise and shut the door, her heart pounding in her chest from getting caught. Some covert spy she was.

If sleep was difficult before it was even harder after that. Caroline paced the living room, the possibilities becoming wilder with every minute. He was in one of those underground fight clubs she saw a documentary about last week or maybe he was in a gang. Either option seemed cruel to someone with such a pretty face.

Her eyes landed on the untouched sandwich and Caroline decided to give it to her neighbour. Whatever he was involved in, legal or not, the guy deserved a good feed after his night.

She crept across the hall, trying not to rouse any of her neighbours given she was only clothed in tiny shorts and a fitted singlet. She placed it on his mat carefully, tapping quietly on his door and rushing back to the security of her apartment. This time she took no chances, looking through the peep hole.

 ** _4:05am - Friday_**

Klaus had finally peeled off his sweaty clothes and was just about to sink into a much needed warm bath when he heard a light tapping on his door. This crime fighting gig was tough. He'd lost count on just how many cuts, bruises and broken limbs he'd sustained the past five years.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and hobbled towards his door, wondering who would be knocking this time of the morning. The first thing Klaus saw was what looked like a toasted sandwich on a white plate on his doorstep. He looked around the hall, swearing he could see a flash of movement through her peep hole.

Caroline Forbes had been his neighbour for about a year now and Klaus found himself immediately attracted to the beautiful blonde. If Klaus was a normal guy he might have pursued her but he would never wish himself and his crazy life on anyone.

Klaus smiled to himself and picked up the plate, thinking he could do with a snack right now. After shutting the door, he took a generous bite. What filled his mouth was something equal parts weird and disgusting. He limped to the kitchen and put the rest of the contents into the trashcan. Was she trying to poison him?

Whatever was happening, Klaus was entirely too exhausted to work out her intentions. After waking the next morning, Klaus carefully washed her plate deciding her intentions had been good even if her cooking wasn't. He placed it on her mat quietly and left for his day job.

 ** _1:55am - Tuesday_**

Caroline never expected that they would fall into such an easy ritual. When he'd returned her plate on Friday, Caroline was slightly embarrassed he knew it was from her but given her poor spying skills it was hardly surprising.

This morning she'd created a mushroom, apple and leek tart. The fact he finished every meal she provided had given Caroline the extra confidence to become more adventurous with her meals.

It didn't hurt that she usually got a nice view of his chiselled abs when he opened the door either. Some would call it stalking but Caroline considered it her reward for cooking. She still wasn't quite sure what he did at night and why he seemed to be beaten up in some way but she was too afraid to ask given they'd never spoken before.

Unlike other nights where she waited for him to arrive home, Caroline was too excited so left it there for him to find on his return. She held her breath excited about seeing her neighbour again but he didn't arrive. Hours passed but still nothing. Caroline went to bed disappointed, even more so when she found her offering untouched the next morning.

Was it the mushrooms? She knew they were an acquired taste for some people. Caroline collected the plate, not wanting to attract any mice and threw it in the bin dejectedly before making her way to the laundry room. At least she could try and be productive in her disappointment.

The room was basically empty at this time during the week. Caroline unloaded her clothes into the washer and switched it on. Her finger hadn't left the button long when she spied him in the darkened corner. Her neighbour.

She'd seen him beaten up before but never this badly. Caroline was on autopilot, moving across the room and placing a hand on his bloodied cheek.

"What are you doing down here? What happened?" Klaus didn't respond immediately, it seemed like his pain was too intense to even contemplate replying. His blue eyes bored into hers, silently communicating with her. Whatever happened was bad.

"Come on," she urged, holding onto his arm watching him wince. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital, I can't,' he managed to bite out slowly. Caroline was beginning to think her gang theory was on point. "Please?"

"Fine," she said, against her better judgement. "Let's try and get you patched up."

Caroline found the first aid kit and gently tended to his bloodied cuts. It was obvious each touch she administered was causing him extreme pain but he sat there dutifully, allowing Caroline to fix him.

She'd finally managed to get him upstairs, which wasn't an easy feat given his weight. Laying him on the bed, Caroline gave him a few aspirin and pulled up the blankets.

"You should get some sleep," she murmured, attempting to leave.

"Please, don't go," he uttered, his eyes barely open.

"I suppose I could stay a little longer," she agreed. His eyes closed completely, his breathing becoming slower and heavier.

"You really have to stop hurting yourself like this," she pleaded, speaking to herself more than the stubborn, sleeping beauty. "Why do you do this?" It was the big question she figured would never get answered.

"I missed your food," he mumbled, scaring her slightly given she assumed he was fast asleep. Even after everything, Caroline had to smile that through his pain her cooking was still on his mind.

 ** _2:35am - Saturday_**

For a weekend it was pretty quiet. Klaus had been patrolling the streets as usual and had only come across two lowlives which was probably a good thing given he was still trying to heal.

Monday had been one of his tougher nights and Klaus had found himself barely able to get home, let alone upstairs. Hence why he was hiding out in the laundry room. What Klaus hadn't expected was to run into Caroline.

Klaus was finding it extremely difficult not to tell her the truth, especially as she attentively tended to his injuries. He'd never had anyone in his life who cared for him in that moment like she did and Klaus would be lying if he said the beautiful stranger hadn't been on his mind all week long.

"No!" He heard a loud cry pierce the night air. Klaus was immediately rushing towards the screams. "You can't have it. That's my favourite Gucci purse."

What Klaus wasn't expecting as he approached the scene was for the victim to be hanging on so determinedly to the purse her thief was attempting to steal. Another thing he wasn't expecting was to see none other than his beautifully attired neighbour kicking her would be attacker.

"I'm getting the impression the lady wants to keep her purse," he interrupted faking an American accent and scaring the mugger mid attack.

"Stay out of this, Zorro," he growled, pulling harder on the purse. With his obligatory black mask, Klaus had been called many names over the years. This was one of the better ones.

"I don't think I can do that," Klaus threatened, his fist making contact with his exposed jaw. Obviously unprepared for the hit, the attacker fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"One punch? Impressive," she murmured, taking in the passed out thief. "Although I was holding my own, I was just about to go for the crown jewels."

"Impressive," he repeated, a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"I've taken some self defence classes."

"I'm starting to think you could put me out of a job," he joked. "Well, as long as you're okay." He began to move away, worried about her recognising him.

"Well, you might as well walk me home then. You know seeing as we're going to the same place." Klaus was silent for a moment working out how to respond. "At least I know why you come home beaten up most nights, although looks like your luck is changing. I've never seen that face so normal."

"How?"

"Oh come on," she drawled. "If you want to keep your identity secret you might want to invest in some accent lessons and a full length mask. Those crimson lips and dimples are a dead giveaway."

"I didn't realise that you'd committed my features to memory, sweetheart."

"Well, when you have to mend a beaten up face it tends to come with the territory."

"Thank you for that, Caroline," he smiled, placing his hands lightly on her hips. "And for the snacks."

"Well, every superhero needs their sustenance. Speaking of which, how about we go back to my place and I'll cook."

"Sounds great, love," he grinned, placing his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward their building. "Although, now we're being honest, there's something I really need to tell you about your food."


	41. Justice and Independence

**Happy Independence Day to all of my American friends!**

 **So, this July 4 themed, modern royalty drabble is very loosely based on Prince Harry's infamous trip to Las Vegas but different because it's with Klaroline : )**

 **This is dedicated to my favourite angry baker Megan. Happy belated birthday, luv!**

 **Justice and Independence**

 ** _Lobby - MGM Grand Hotel - Las Vegas, Nevada - July 3_**

"Why did you decide to get married on the Fourth of July weekend in Las Vegas again?" Caroline insisted, pushing her way through the throng gathered outside the MGM Grand, bags in hand.

"Because we met at this hotel three years ago on Independence Day. I thought it was romantic returning here to exchange vows," Lexi replied. "Don't tell me you don't remember, Care? You were there when we met, although the margaritas might have affected your memory."

"Very funny," she scowled.

Of course she remembered that weekend. Bonnie had been dumped by her worthless, cheating boyfriend and Katherine had convinced the four girls to take a road trip. One that, unbeknownst to Caroline, would end in Nevada. Las Vegas to be exact. Katherine argued that had she told her their destination Caroline wouldn't have come and she was right. Vegas just wasn't her style she'd insisted, to which Katherine replied with an exaggerated eye roll.

Caroline wasn't boring, well that's what she told herself anyway. She'd always been too busy during college striving for the best grades for her future career and it had paid off. She was the newly-appointed director of a not-for-profit organisation and couldn't think of a better or more fulfilling way to spend her time. In fact, she was due in Malawi next month to tour the much needed sanitation infrastructure they'd built in one of the poorest villages.

If she was being honest, the overt opulence of Vegas didn't quite sit well with Caroline. But Lexi was one of her closest friends, so she'd never begrudge her a dream wedding. She'd always liked Matt and had to admit they made the perfect couple.

He was the star quarterback for the San Francisco 49ers and had been on a team trip when they'd met poolside. Their chemistry had been instantaneous and Caroline had never seen Lexi so happy and that look on Matt's face when they were together was enough to convince Caroline he was equally as besotted.

Feelings aside, Caroline was determined to survive the weekend. She was one of four bridesmaids and knew she had to make this occasion perfect for Lexi.

"Seriously?" Katherine groaned. "What's with the hold-up? I need to get to the spa pronto and combat this dry skin thanks to this stifling desert air."

"It shouldn't be a moment Miss," the receptionist assured. "We just had an unexpected VIP guest check-in."

"What are we, chopped liver?" She muttered under her breath.

"Who are you exactly?" Caroline teased, knowing the celebrity was Matt and his teammates, not them. He had a last minute practice session and so was arriving later that day.

"Well, that would explain the traffic madness outside," Bonnie huffed, placing her bags on the ground with a bang. "Last time I checked I wasn't your personal porter, Katherine. We're only here for the weekend, what the hell do you have in here?"

"I need to be prepared for any occasion, Bon. So anyway, who's this mystery VIP?" Katherine purred, leaning across the desk and exposing some extra cleavage on purpose. "Anyone we'd know?"

"My lips are sealed," he uttered, his eyes reluctantly diverting from her cleavage. "Looks like your rooms are ready and our wedding planner has said she'll come up shortly to finalise the details for tomorrow."

"Hallelujah," Anna sighed, joining them at the front desk. "I hope there's going to be a nice goodies basket included too?"

"You practically ate like a three course meal on the drive over, Anna. Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Ah, no," she grinned. "Come on ladies, let's get this party started."

 _ **Skyloft Suite - Two hours later**_

"These lights are bloody impressive," Enzo whistled, taking in the view of the famous Las Vegas strip from the suite window as the sun slipped lazily over the horizon in streaks of bright oranges and pinks.

"Says the Vegas virgin," Klaus smirked from his place in the hotel spa.

"We can't all be Princes and travel the world," he scoffed. "I'm just a lowly protective services agent who's lucky to even get a vacation given your gruelling schedule of social events Romeo."

"You're welcome to take my place, Enzo."

Although people liked to think he had the perfect life, Klaus hated all of the unwanted scrutiny and attention his position attracted. His siblings seemed to accept the responsibility far better than he ever had and Klaus was more than happy to let them do that while he enjoyed himself to the fullest, starting with July Fourth weekend in Vegas.

"I'm not sure you mind too much when it comes to protecting Rebekah," Klaus responded, sending his body guard a knowing smile. Although not public knowledge, the attraction between Enzo and his younger sister and princess was well known amongst their entourage. It had been simmering for some time but the Queen didn't look too kindly upon such an uneven match for obvious reasons.

"You know more than anyone else about my professionalism," he responded tartly. It was true and Klaus wished his grandmother could see just what an honourable match he would be for the Princess, if she bothered to get to know him. "Which is why I'm going to tell you…"

"Please, enough with the lectures," Klaus groaned.

"Well, I wouldn't be doing my job if…"

"Last time I checked you're my bodyguard, not my mother, mate."

"Well, someone has to be, Klaus."

"You've been around Rebekah too long," Klaus shot back, sending his brother a dirty look. "Now, how about a whiskey? I'm absolutely parched."

 _ **Morimoto Restaurant - Four hours later**_

"To the Bride and Groom," Anna toasted, raising her champagne flute in the air.

Matt, Katherine's brother and Anna's boyfriend Jeremy and his NFL teammates Jesse and Tyler had arrived a few hours earlier and the bridal party was enjoying the rehearsal dinner at the famed Japanese restaurant at the MGM Grand.

The rest of the table repeated her sentiments, clinking their glasses together in celebration. Caroline felt the tension in her body slowing start to ebb away, finally beginning to relax. That massage at the spa earlier was just what she needed. Maybe a wedding in Vegas wasn't going to be so bad.

It certainly wasn't going to be your typical wedding, with only the bridal party attending and the small reception taking place at one of the private cabanas with July 4 themed fare. They wanted their wedding to resemble how they met after all.

"Does anyone know who this mysterious VIP is staying at the hotel?" Katherine asked the table, looking specifically in Matt's direction. She'd been stalking the hallways hoping to find out who was staying at the MGM Grand but no luck so far. Caroline had to give her friend points for dogged determination and persistence.

"Why are you looking at me?" He baulked. "You know just because I'm a football player doesn't mean I know every celebrity out there, Katherine."

"You really need to get over this weird scavenger hunt, Kat," Caroline implored. "I mean who really cares about celebrities; you know present company excluded and all that."

"I care," she pouted. "What if it's Chris Hemsworth or Brad Pitt?"

"Well, last time I checked Kitty Kat, Chris Hemsworth is happily married," Bonnie observed. "And Brad Pitt is just all sorts of complicated right now and I never took you for the child friendly type and he's got like a lot."

"Plus, aren't we good enough company for you?" Lexi asked, feigning annoyance.

They'd all laughed off her curiosity as dinner arrived. The girls were staying together overnight even though they had their own rooms. So, Caroline had ventured back to her suite to grab her pyjamas and some overnight supplies.

Given their room was only directly down the hall, Caroline decided to change there, putting on her pyjamas which consisted of a blue, fitted singlet and tiny, white shorts and tying back her blonde waves into a high ponytail. Grabbing her toiletries bag, she opened her room door not expecting the sight that met her in the corridor.

He was stark naked, well except for a cowboy hat placed strategically over his nether regions. Caroline wasn't sure where to look. His toned physique was nothing short of impressive and those dark, blonde curls, crimson lips and stubble weren't so bad either.

* * *

"Hide me, please?" He pleaded, racing past her and into the doorway wearily, looking back briefly before going inside. "There's someone I really don't need to run into looking like this."

"And yet you feel the need to punish me instead," she shot back, just as he pulled her inside too and shut the door behind them. Caroline shivered as his pale skin made contact with hers, desperately trying to avert her gaze. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

"Sorry, I don't usually make a habit of running into strangers' rooms," he apologised. Caroline couldn't miss his crisp, English accent as he said it.

"And what about running around public places naked?" She asked her eyes fixed firmly on the floor, hoping to avoid anything even more awkward.

"Only when I lose a bet and we've run out of ice," he explained. "I mean the odds of beating a straight flush are extremely rare and…"

"I cannot believe this," she interrupted, her eyes still not meeting his naked form. "I'm calling the police." Caroline made her way towards the bedside table and reached for the phone.

"Oh, come on love," he attempted to reason with her. "There's no need to be so hasty. This is just a little misunderstanding. You'll laugh about it later, trust me."

"I highly doubt that," Caroline hissed, forgetting about his current state of nakedness and glancing over to meet those blue eyes briefly.

"Please, don't," he begged. "If you do, things could get a little messy."

"Oh really? More than this?" She argued, now placing both hands on her hips. "I'll give you thirty seconds to explain." As she stared at him more closely (carefully trying not to peruse any lower than his neck), Caroline was trying to figure out just why he looked so familiar.

"My family won't look upon this too kindly, I guess you could say," he uttered feebly.

"So, you're scared of having to explain this to mommy?' She scoffed, thinking he was just another rich kid with a trust fund. "Unbelievable." She picked up the phone, pushing a button and listening for the operator to dial out. "Yes, I'd like the Las Vegas Police Station, please."

The naked stranger took his opportunity grabbing the phone receiver from her tight grasp, his cowboy hat falling onto the ground in the process. Caroline was too dumbstruck to fight back, whoever this guy was he certainly had some impressive assets. "Oh my eyes! What do you think you're doing?" She managed to bite out, her face flushed and Caroline knew her skin was now a very deep shade of pink.

"Sorry about that," he murmured, replacing the receiver and returning the hat over his private parts. "But I, uh, couldn't let you call the police."

"Obviously," she growled. "What do you want? Money or something? Is this some pathetic attempt to rob me?"

"Yeah, I'm your friendly neighbourhood, naked thief," he teased. "Look, I don't want your money, I just needed somewhere to hide out but I'll leave. Any chance you could lend me a robe though?"

"Unbelievable," she muttered.

"Well, if you'd prefer me like this then," he smirked, flashing a stray and not so unattractive dimple in her direction.

"I never said that," she snapped, retrieving the white, fluffy robe from the hooks on the back of the bathroom door before throwing it at him unceremoniously. "In fact, there's nothing I'd love more than for you to put some clothes on."

"Not that I'm judging or anything, but you're almost as bad as me," he offered, turning his back to her and flashing his taut backside. When it came to a perfect physique this stranger had it all, pity about his weird personality traits.

"And how do you see that?" She growled, relieved to see him tying the robe at the front as he turned back around.

"Well, where were you going in those skimpy shorts and singlet? Booty call, sweetheart?"

"Seriously, you are really going to judge me right now, buddy?"

"I'm not complaining or anything, I was merely stating..."

"Urgh, get out," she huffed, gesturing to the door. "Wouldn't want mommy grounding you or anything."

As soon as he'd left Caroline leant against the door wondering what the hell had just transpired. And why did he still seem so familiar? Caroline wasn't going to take any chances, placing the other robe over her pyjamas and making her way to Lexi's suite thinking this was best left between her and the arrogant stranger.

 ** _SkyLoft Suite - July 4_**

"I cannot believe you left the room naked," Enzo chided, as Klaus consulted himself in the bathroom mirror the next morning. "I take a phone call and go to the bathroom for a few minutes and your idiotic; high roller buddies let the Prince of England go out in public with only a Stetson to protect his modesty."

"Well, to be fair I did say I'd get the ice if I lost that hand." Klaus had called some of his wealthy; Las Vegas mates around so they could have a friendly poker match, not expecting it to descend into such frivolity. It was Vegas though and drinking neat scotch all night would do that to a person.

"Naked though? How old are you again? You know anyone could have seen you, dumbass."

"Well..."

"Well, what? Don't tell me I'm going to turn on TMZ and find you strolling around the hotel butt naked."

"I did recognise Nathaniel Lucas, that Royal correspondent from _The Mirror,_ skulking around the place but don't worry grandma I ran into a nearby suite before he saw me. I'll have you know that even completely inebriated I still have my wits about me."

"Well, thank god for your bloody wits," Enzo muttered. "And you wonder why you need a babysitter?"

"I thought you didn't like me calling you that?"

"I don't but it's true," Enzo muttered begrudgingly. "Do you think they found out about the wedding and that's why Lucas was sniffing around?"

"The Groom doesn't even know I'm coming to his wedding, let alone _The Mirror."_

Matt Donovan had unexpectedly become one of his good friends after they met at an English pub when he was playing an exhibition NFL match. They'd started a competitive game of darts and the night had descended into some drunken fun. Given their high profiles Klaus and Matt would usually try to catch up discreetly and avoid the unwanted media attention.

When he'd told Klaus he was getting married and asked him to be groomsman, Klaus had turned him down telling Matt that he didn't want his and Lexi's wedding to descend into a media circus. His disappointment at declining never faded though and Klaus decided to make a surprise appearance.

What he hadn't expected was to turn up naked in some girl's suite last night. Klaus had to admit that uptight hostility was kind of refreshingly sexy, so too the woman herself. Especially attired in such skimpy clothing. The one thing he'd been relieved about was she didn't seem to recognise him and they'd no doubt never see each other again.

"So, should I ask about this stranger's suite and the robe you managed to acquire in the process? I hope there's no lawsuits pending, Niklaus. I'm not sure the Queen could take it."

"You are sounding more like my grandmother every day," he drawled sarcastically. "Now, who's ready for a nice, summer wedding?"

 _ **Forever Grand Wedding Chapel - Three hours later**_

Lexi looked beautiful. Caroline always knew she would but seeing the strapless, white Vera Wang creation on her was absolutely stunning in this moment. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a chignon at the base of her neck with a few wavy tendrils framing her face. Pearl earrings complimented the similar embellishments on her dress. Although the reception was going to be a casual affair, Lexi wanted her wedding ceremony to be more traditional.

"Are you ready?" Caroline grinned, passing her the blush pink bouquet of peonies. Anna, Bonnie and Kat were organising some last minute details with the wedding planner leaving Caroline to finalise Lexi's outfit.

"Too bad if I'm not," she grinned. "Also, I should let you know that there's going to be a new addition to the bridal party."

"Excuse me? You seem entirely too calm for such a big change this close to the ceremony."

"One of Matt's friends decided to surprise him and show up in Vegas," she explained. "I figured I could be a complete bridezilla about this but I know how much it means to Matt. And, let's just say, it was difficult to say no to this particular addition."

"Who is it, another teammate?"

"Uh, no not quite," she uttered. "Anyway, the numbers were uneven and you know how much I like symmetry so that means you and Bonnie don't need to share Jesse. Although I'm sure he'll be gutted by that fact." Given the groomsman had been making jokes in the lead up about having two women to share, Caroline was pretty certain he would be.

"Anyway, we'll talk about that later. Come on Care, let's get me married."

Caroline wanted to ask about this mystery groomsman but if Lexi was relaxed then so was she. Caroline regarded herself in the mirror one last time. Lexi had chosen flowing, chiffon gowns for the four girls, each in a different shade. Hers was a beautiful, peach strapless dress, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders in loose waves.

As the familiar music began to play throughout the small chapel, Caroline took her position to walk up the aisle after Bonnie. As she made her way to the makeshift altar, Caroline's mouth dropped unable to hide her surprise.

Standing in a grey suit was her naked visitor from last night. She was surprised she recognised him given he was fully clothed. Unfortunately he looked more handsome than ever and she couldn't miss the knowing smirk he sent her way. Bastard. Why he of all people was part of the bridal party Caroline would never know.

It was only when she was standing across from him that it hit her with blunt force. She knew exactly who he was and suddenly she felt a little ill thinking back to their conversation the previous night. She decided to blame her ignorance on the fact his state of undress had proved to be a very large distraction.

One hour later and they were dressed down in bikinis (each corresponding to the colour of their bridesmaid gown) lazing by the pool at the intimate cabana venue. Tables were filled with a selection of July fourth goodies including; hot dogs, burgers and potato salad, amongst other things, and a red, white and blue wedding cake to complete the theme.

"I have to admit I'm liking this menu," Caroline smiled, biting into a slice of fresh watermelon. "But I think we have enough here to feed an army."

"You forget, we have Anna," Bonnie teased, watching their friend practically hoover up the food.

"I heard that," she muttered between mouthfuls.

"At least now we know who the mystery VIP was," Katherine murmured taking in his appearance appreciatively. He and Matt seemed to be having fun catching up, both seated by the pool with their legs submerged in the water, Coronas in hand. "I never would have guessed royalty though, Matty Blue eyes certainly is coming up in the world."

"How does Matt know the Prince of England exactly?" Bonnie asked, looking to Lexi curiously. "And who's the serious brunette loitering over there? I noticed him standing in the corner of the church too."

"That's Enzo, his security detail," she explained. Caroline wondered where his security detail was when he was running around the hotel naked. "As for how they met, apparently it was at the pub. They played some darts, got raucously drunk and bonded. Probably not the most conventional meeting story with a Prince."

"Who the hell cares how they met," Anna purred, eyeing him up. It was obviously the only distraction that would make her cease stuffing her face. "He is even more gorgeous in the flesh, especially in those tight…."

"Ah-hem. Excuse me, boyfriend here," Jeremy interrupted, overhearing their conversation.

"I still think you're gorgeous, honey," Anna cooed. "I told you, I love you more than cheese, remember?"

"And that's saying something, Jer," Katherine told her brother sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks sis," he groaned, jumping into the water to join his teammates and spraying them all with water on purpose.

"Mature," Katherine squealed, wiping the unwanted water from her skin. "But more importantly back to the Prince. It should be against the law to look that good in swimmers."

"Oh, come on, he's not that good," Caroline lied, remembering that body well and exactly what was housed under those swimmers.

"Are you feeling okay, Care?"

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed. "Has the hot, desert sun warped your mind or something?"

As much as she wanted to agree with her friend's assessment of his physical attributes give they were in fact true, Caroline knew exactly what a smug bastard he was and had no intention of telling anyone about their unorthodox first meeting. The fact that he represented the royal family and was wandering around naked in hotels spoke volumes about the kind of person he was.

She could feel his eyes trained on her across the pool and she suddenly felt flustered knowing it wasn't only due to the hot, desert sun as Bonnie liked to put it.

"I'm going for a swim," she murmured by way of response, slipping into the pool and submerging herself under the water, determined to try and wash him from her mind.

 _ **Private Cabana – Ninety minutes later**_

To say he was surprised to see the familiar blonde walking up the aisle was an understatement. Not only did she look more beautiful than ever, she also happened to know his friend. How, Klaus wasn't quite sure. But he had every intention of finding out and that was exactly what he did earlier.

 _"So, you did well, mate," Klaus said, gesturing to Lexi from his vantage point by the pool with the groom._

 _"She is certainly gorgeous," he grinned._

 _"Well, that and the fact she keeps your idiotic ass in check," he laughed. He hadn't known her long but from what Klaus could tell Lexi could hold her own._

 _"Her and the other four," he joked. "It's like I've not just gained a wife but four very opinionated sisters."_

 _"So, she's known them for a while?"_

 _"Since high school, you couldn't get four more different girls. Speaking of which, looks like you have a few admirers across the pool." Matt said, gesturing subtly towards the brunettes checking him out._

 _Although all very attractive, Klaus was only interested in the gorgeous blonde and by the looks of the complete disinterest on her face, she didn't feel the same way about him._

 _"You know I prefer blondes, Matt."_

 _"Well, you've picked the wrong blonde," he chuckled. "Caroline isn't your type and she is way too smart to be seduced by you, even if you are royalty."_

 _"I'm deeply offended by that," he baulked. "Maybe I don't want to seduce her. Did you ever think that I might like her?"_

 _"You only met Caroline like five minutes ago, man," Matt scoffed. "Excuse me if I'm dubious about your intentions."_

 _What Matt didn't know was they'd actually met earlier than that. Granted he didn't make the best first impression but Klaus was hoping to change that and felt like this coincidence was his chance. Unfortunately by the curious glances of her friends, his cover was well and truly blown now._

"Small world, huh?" Klaus offered, joining her by the BBQ to get some patties for his burger. Looking at her in the peach bikini, Klaus couldn't believe how stunning she seemed to get every time he saw her. That disapproving look on her face wasn't doing her any favours though.

"Yeah, too small," she mumbled, her eyes not leaving the meat sizzling away.

"I am sorry about last night, if I'd known…"

"What? You wouldn't have jumped into my room completely naked last night?" She hissed.

"Well…" he trailed off thinking that it wasn't the first time he'd placed himself in a precarious situation after a night of drinking.

"Look, I get it," she interrupted. "If this is because you're scared of me telling my friends and the Queen or whoever else finding out, then don't worry."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't tell anyone to be honest," he murmured. Klaus was so used to people using his high profile against him but she didn't seem to care. "Thank you for your discretion, it means a lot, Caroline." Klaus had to admit her name sounded heavenly rolling off his tongue and all he wanted was to say it again and often.

"If you must know, I have absolutely no interest in the poor life choices you make." Caroline looked past Klaus and could swear she saw his sombre bodyguard crack a smile as said it.

"My poor life choices? It was one game of poker. Granted it got a bit out of hand but I'm perfectly fine with my life choices, sweetheart."

"Well, good for you," she drawled. "Now, I'm going to go and eat my burger before I completely lose my appetite."

Klaus watched as she walked away, thinking just how much of a frustrating, holier than thou, pain in the ass this woman was and just how much it made him want her more.

 _ **Nhkoma Area Development Programme – Malawi – six weeks later**_

Caroline sat in the back of the jeep as they approached the village. While it had taken her over a day and a few stops, Caroline was so excited to be there. Her company had been working for months on fundraising for this much needed sanitation project in the Nhkoma area and it was wonderful to see it come to fruition, especially for all the local residents, young and old who were crowded around curious about her arrival.

She jumped out of the jeep, adjusting her wide brimmed hat to ward off the scorching sun. Although extremely hot and covered in flies, Caroline couldn't wait to see what they'd done and the effect it would have on the community.

"Miss Forbes," James, the director of the programme came forward to greet her. "Thank you for coming. It's so good to finally meet you face to face."

"Oh, please, it's Caroline," she smiled, shaking his hand. "It's my absolute pleasure to be here and see everything first hand."

"This really is a lifesaving project and will do so much for improving the health of the people here," he agreed. "They're actually pretty excited today to have a few international visitors."

"Visitors?" Caroline asked curiously. Last time she checked, she was the only one who was due to tour the new facilities.

"It was all arranged at such short notice and I do apologise for the inconvenience, Caroline. They were extremely reluctant to reveal too many details to anyone given the high profile of our other guest and the associated security issues as I'm sure you'd understand. "

"Well, having someone well known to witness this project will be extremely beneficial for this and future endeavours in the area I imagine, James."

"We certainly don't begrudge the publicity that's for sure," he agreed. "Now how about I show you to your tent so you can drop your bags before our tour," he suggested, leading her to a nearby makeshift camp and gesturing to one of the tents. "I'll leave you to get settled but will be back in about ten minutes."

Caroline smiled in his direction before making her way to the row of tents, suddenly forgetting which one he'd pointed at because they all looked the same. Was it the one on the left or right?

She decided to try one, hoping that no one was already in there if she guessed wrong. Opening up the flap, she peered inside faced with a very naked man, his back to her as he attempted to change. In fact looking at that toned backside, Caroline could swear he was familiar. "Uh, I'm sorry," she squeaked awkwardly. "Wrong tent."

Replacing the flap hurriedly, Caroline reeled backwards in shock, and found herself falling back into a very hard chest in the process. She turned around, her face still flushed in embarrassment as she was met with a very serious and familiar face. "It's you."

"Well, hello to you too, Miss," he responded in a strong, English accent, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Is everything okay?" Caroline had a feeling he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Please tell me that's Prince Elijah or Kol in there."

"I think we both know the answer to that," Enzo said. "You should really get to know the Prince; you might find you have more in common than first thought."

"That's highly unlikely," she muttered.

"Lovely to see you too, Caroline," a familiar voice interrupted. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me again. We seem to be developing a pattern."

"You're the one who can't keep his nudity to himself," she scoffed trying to ignore just how handsome he looked. His stubble had since grown into a slight beard and Caroline had to admit the casual jeans and khaki shirt look suited him.

Not that she'd admit it aloud but Caroline might have googled him a few times in the past weeks. She was surprised to see absolutely no stories or photos of him partying around London. In fact the only one she'd seen was him visiting a cancer ward at the Royal Children's Hospital. She'd be lying if the picture of him hugging a seven year-old girl with terminal brain cancer didn't melt her heart. Maybe she'd misjudged his life choices, well only some of them given his nude run.

"Maybe that first time was my fault but I wasn't the one who walked into my tent while I was innocently changing," he smirked. All Caroline wanted to do was wipe it off his face.

"It was a mistake," she spluttered. "Anyway, what is all of this? Are you following me or something?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, love," he drawled. "I had no idea you'd even be here."

"A likely story," she muttered. Before Klaus could bite back, Enzo coughed loud enough to get their attention. They turned around, noticing James standing there watching their lively exchange with avid interest.

"Looks like I won't need to make any formal introductions then," he smiled, albeit awkwardly. "Should we begin the tour?"

 ** _Campsite - Five Hours later_**

Klaus sat by the fire and looked around the campsite thinking how different this desert was to the one he'd been in six weeks earlier. He'd actually enjoyed himself for the most part. It was great to see Matt so happy and even though he was convinced Caroline despised him, Klaus couldn't remember when he'd had more fun with a girl. She didn't treat him like a Prince and that was something he'd been craving for years. Klaus figured that's why he wasn't ready to settle down because he hadn't met anyone who could see past all of the royal bluster.

Although not widely reported, because it was more interesting for the media to comment on his love life, his real passion was charity work especially with kids. He'd spent a lot of time raising awareness for children's cancer charities in England and more recently in different parts of Africa to combat children's health and encourage education.

It had actually been Enzo who'd told him about the new sanitation project in Malawi and Klaus decided to pay them a visit given he wanted to see it first hand and hopefully promote similar initiatives in other parts of Africa.

"Good to see you've kept your clothes on this time," she murmured, taking a reluctant seat next to him on the log.

"The night is still young, love," he grinned.

"You are unbelievable."

"And you are entirely too uptight for your own good, Caroline. What is so wrong with having a laugh or making a joke? Last time I checked that doesn't make me a bad person. Now maybe walking around naked and running into other people's suites I'll give you but the rest is all your issues."

"I was surprised to see you here."

"For the last time, I didn't follow you here, sweetheart."

"I know," she conceded. "I think your knowledge speaks for itself. Well, that and the fact that James told me about a few of your past initiatives and Enzo mentioned you were looking at trying to get this replicated in other villages."

"I'm glad you believe other people about me," he growled.

"Sorry, let's just say first impressions are very difficult to forget but I'd be willing to declare a truce and possibly work together for the greater good."

"I suppose that might work," he turned to face her and offered his hand, not expecting the delicious warmth to spread through his body from one touch. "You know, I happen to be the best ghost story teller of all time. I'm talking spine chilling stuff that will make you jump into my lap in fright."

"I bet you'd like that," she groaned. "Okay, just as long as you keep your clothes on everything will be fine."

Turned out it was sooner rather than later when she saw him naked again but this time neither of them were complaining. Klaus knew he had a certain, nosy bodyguard to thank for matchmaking them and was so glad to see him happily married to Rebekah. Turns out it wasn't just his sister that had found true love either. Turns out his brothers were besotted by two of their very own Americans that Caroline knew well.

It was a cold and wintery morning at their apartment in London two years later, when Klaus got down on one knee completely naked and proposed. He said it was fitting given the way they met and she agreed, although begged him not to tell people that's how the Prince of England popped the question. Upon agreeing to marry him and become Princess, Caroline's only condition was that she could continue doing her charity and Klaus was more than happy to be by her side doing it too.


	42. Mona Lisa

**Mona Lisa**

"If you would just sit still we can hurry up this process, Princess."

When Klaus used the term Princess he wasn't meaning her official title. She was definitely hard work. Klaus had been warned as much but given her angelic features, those loose golden waves and creamy skin he'd obviously been lulled into a false sense of security.

"Well, if you had to act like a statue for hours then you'd probably understand my dilemma," she muttered, standing up and moving about the room obviously for his frustrated benefit.

Klaus was someone who spoke his mind freely but he was a little helpless in this foreign situation given her principal private secretary had sent him a one hundred page document on royal protocol. What he'd expected was being told how to address the Princess but what he got was no-go conversation topics and surprisingly some no-go touching regions.

Klaus was starting to wonder if someone had said the wrong thing to her once or touched her shoulder which was most definitely an area off-limits.

"I know this is difficult but…"

"Please don't baby me," she bit out. "I have enough of that from my family, the staff and pretty much everyone else." Klaus was rendered silent for the moment unsure of how to proceed. He was trying to madly recall what the manual said about this situation.

"Don't worry, there's nothing in the instructions about this," she added, approaching him. "Trust me, I looked. If there's anything I love it's finding a loophole."

"You should have been a lawyer, love," he grinned, before realising his mistake and correcting himself. "I mean, uh, Princess."

"Don't ever call me that again," she warned. "And that's a royal order."

"Noted, love," he repeated for her benefit.

"Trust me, a legal degree was high on my list of priorities," she murmured. "But apparently it wasn't important enough."

"There's still time," he replied, thinking he probably shouldn't be encouraging the Princess on an alternative career given her royal duties.

"How about you?"

"How about me what?" Klaus asked, surprised by the question given it seemed to come from left field.

"Why did you want to be an artist?" Although it seemed like an obvious question to most people Klaus didn't often share the truth. Usually he'd talk about sketching as a child and paintings that inspired him but for some reason he thought she deserved the truth.

"It was my mother actually," he coughed nervously. "She taught me to paint when I was younger."

"Does she still paint?"

"Uh, not anymore," he mumbled. "She died when I was seven." He immediately saw the pitying look on her perfect features, something he had tried to avoid and hence his reluctance to share that particular memory.

"I'm sorry," she uttered, placing her hand over his in an attempt to comfort him. Klaus would be lying if her unexpected touch hadn't caused some foreign sensations to course through his body.

"How are you allowed to touch my hand?" He asked trying to lighten the mood, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "That wasn't in the manual."

"Oh I can touch anything I like," she assured him.

"Why do I suddenly feel objectified?" Klaus baulked, pretending to be offended.

"I don't write the rules," she chuckled. It was the most relaxed he'd seen her all day. "I'm sorry for being so difficult, I just don't like my picture being taken and I suppose that extends to sitting for portraits too."

"Boy were you born into the wrong family," he teased.

"Tell me about it," she drawled, moving away and taking her rightful place back on the chaise.

It was two months later and Klaus had been notified that his portrait was going to be officially unveiled at the palace in a fortnight and his presence was expected. Klaus wasn't excited about that prospect and had declined the invitation.

Portraits weren't his passion but he'd reluctantly agreed after a long bout of unemployment due to a lack of creativity not expecting the project to stir so much inspiration within his soul. He'd painted her unlike anything he'd painted in a while. He could still hear her melodic laugh and complaints of her ass falling asleep as he painted.

Caroline had become his unexpected saviour but Klaus knew seeing her again would stir up way too many unresolved feelings.

The doorbell rang in short and sharp bursts that didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Klaus threw the pillow off his face in frustration, knowing they weren't giving up anytime soon. He was dressed in fitted, grey boxers and not much else but decided to go without a top. If anything just to deter the annoying person on his doorstep.

"What do you want?" He growled, his eyes slowly adjusting to the invading sunlight streaming through the door.

"Well, a few extra items of clothing perhaps," she drawled, her eyes travelling southwards. "Are you always this charming in the morning?'

"Pretty much," he uttered, kicking himself mentally for being so scantily attired. "What can I do for you Princess?"

"Oh please," she growled, pushing past him inside. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that."

"Do you always just invite yourself into people's houses?"

"Only when they're grouchy and in obvious need of caffeine," she muttered, powering towards the kitchen. "Let's just hope you have something worthy to work with."

"You make coffee?"

"Only for inconsiderate idiots that aren't morning people," she growled, playing with his coffee machine.

"And how am I inconsiderate?" Klaus countered, trying to ignore just how beautiful she looked with her hair pulled back and dressed in casual skinny jeans, ballet flats and a striped sweater. Very different to how he'd painted her in that royal blue dress and crown.

"You won't attend the unveiling," she growled. "Given it's your painting I assumed you'd be there."

"I'm not the star of the show, it's you, my Mona Lisa," he said self consciously, finding a nearby white t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Call me stupid but I thought we might have shared something that day," she whispered her gaze now downcast. "You brought out a side of me I haven't seen in years. The Queen even remarked just how alive my eyes look in that portrait. You brought me back." The words hit him with blunt force but he wasn't sure how to respond to such a candid comment.

"I'm not the guy for you," he lied, thinking that was all he wanted.

"And who is? Some wealthy wannabe royal that my parents deem suitable? I didn't choose this life or this destiny but I have every intention of choosing who I want to be with. But if you're not interested then…"

Klaus didn't need to hear any more, moving forward and capturing her lips with his. She melted into him immediately, abandoning the coffee making to massage his mouth. He didn't think anything could feel so right, until now.

Princess Caroline married revered artist Klaus Mikaelson a year later. Shortly after the royal wedding they moved to Boston where she began her law degree and Klaus opened his own gallery and adjoining art school for children with many of his paintings inspired by his one true love he never dared to call Princess.


	43. Viva Las Vegas

**Viva Las Vegas**

"I don't want a birthday party," she insisted. "In fact I don't want anything, no streamers or balloons, no singing or cake."

"You did not just say that?" Klaus reeled back in shock. "You live for cake, love. You choose your next year's birthday cake the day after the previous one has ended."

"Well, not this year," she growled. "It will be just another uneventful day. There is no way in hell I'm going to celebrate getting….old," she whispered the last word.

"Well, if you're old what exactly am I, sweetheart? Ancient?" Klaus was seven years older and heading towards the big 4-0.

"You know what I mean," she scowled. Just trust me when I say this birthday needs to disappear into the ether where it belongs."

"And what about next year?"

"As far as I'm concerned my birthday doesn't exist post 29," she added determinedly, walking from the room and signalling the end of the conversation.

Klaus knew she was sensitive about entering her thirties but not enough to turn down a celebration of herself. He regarded his phone, scrolling through his contacts, pressing on Katherine's name. If anyone knew how to celebrate in style, it was her best friend.

 ** _2 weeks later….Hard Rock Hotel_**

"So, of all nights your band just happens to be playing on my birthday and in Las Vegas of all places?" Caroline baulked as the limo pulled up outside the famed Hard Rock Hotel just off the strip.

"What birthday?"

"Very funny," she said nudging him playfully. "Tell me the truth, you've planned a party, right?"

"No because you wanted to ignore it remember, you know the ether and all of those dramatics you spouted a few weeks ago."

"Of course I remember, I was the one who asked for it," she muttered, sending her husband an unimpressed glare before stepping out of the car and towards reception.

His cell rang and Klaus consulted the screen noting her name. "Bonnie, tell me you have the double German chocolate…"

"Cake," she finished. "I know what Caroline is like without cake, chocolate and sugar and it isn't pretty." Klaus had to agree with her assessment of his wife.

"So, does that mean Lexi…"

"Has the decorations sorted."

"And Anna…"

"Has organised the catering. We all know how much she loves eating, so it isn't going to disappoint."

"That just leaves Katherine with the.."

"Entertainment," Bonnie pre-empted his response yet again. Klaus had to give it to her for organisation.

"I told her no half naked men jumping out of cakes," Klaus argued. "Just some tasteful…"

"Background music followed by a DJ," Bonnie groaned. "Seriously, you might have been complete opposites in the beginning but you have become Caroline. All bossy and controlling about social situations."

"Hey," he scoffed. "I'm not that bad. I just want my girl's night to be perfect. Plus, we all know just how unrealistically high her party standards are."

"Isn't that the truth," Bonnie drawled. "So, is she onto us yet?"

"Not yet, in fact she seems offended that nothing's been organised. Trust Caroline to be upset about something she supposedly never wanted."

Klaus noticed Caroline loitering unimpressed and disconnected the call not wanting to raise any further suspicions.

 ** _5 hours later - The Joint at the Hard Rock_**

Klaus had left the stage to a chorus of cheers, his bandmates closely behind. Now the show was over he was excited about the surprise. Caroline had been relatively quiet during the rehearsal and sat backstage during the show which was unusual.

"She's so pissed," Enzo and Matt laughed as they made their way backstage.

"You'd know given that's Rebekah's default setting, mate," Kol chuckled.

"Well, not for much longer. Seriously, would you guys shut up, she'll hear you idiots!"

"It's okay Niklaus," his brother and manager Elijah chimed in, walking in step with them. "She's gone."

"She left before the encore?" He baulked. "Unbelievable."

"No, Katherine offered to take her for a drink before she spied your party plans in the dressing room. Talk about amateurish."

"Usually it's Caroline doing the surprising not me," he hissed. "Let's just get this underway before she finds out and ruins the surprise."

They changed quickly before joining the girls at Centre Bar in the casino. Although she was surrounded by her best friends, Caroline seemed down.

"Ladies," he grinned, placing a kiss on Caroline's nose. "Enjoy the show?"

"I'm not here to stroke that uncontrollable ego, Mikaelson, that's what your little groupies are for," Anna shot back.

"Well, on that lovely note," Klaus trailed off, looking to his wife questioningly. "How about we go upstairs?"

"Ohhh someone's going to get lucky," Lexi teased. "And I mean you, Mikaelson."

"Suddenly those groupies are looking like a really good idea," he muttered.

"Let's go," Caroline huffed, sending her friends a quick smile before making her way to the elevator.

She looked beautiful walking ahead of him, her creamy legs going for days in that fitted, black miniskirt. For someone who was worried about turning thirty, Caroline had nothing to worry about.

They entered the lift, Klaus pulling her into his arms greedily and away from the buttons on purpose, pressing the floor they actually needed. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Well, maybe not today," she murmured.

"Well, I love sweetheart and am going to love you every year no matter your age," he grinned. "I'm not afraid to say that I want to grow old and grey with you, Caroline."

"Sorry I've been a princess," she apologised, resting her forehead against his. "It's just been a bit of an adjustment."

"No need to apologise, love." Klaus leant down capturing his lips with hers. She melted into him not noticing the elevator had reached its destination.

"I intend on making it up to you, I promise," she purred, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the elevator. "Hang on, this isn't our floor."

"No, it's the penthouse," he offered.

"But why…." before she could continue, the lights came on and the room erupted into a chorus of surprise and cheers. She was shocked at first but the happy smile etched across her face was exactly what Klaus had hoped for when he decided to organise this party.

"Someone's sneaky," she accused, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"I did have some help in the form of your opinionated friends, but you love it, right?"

"How about we discuss this later, in bed," she cooed, running her hand along his crotch discreetly before joining the party.

Klaus was pretty certain he'd done well but all he wanted was to take her to bed for the next three days without all these people around. Suddenly a surprise party didn't seem like the best idea.


	44. The Vow

**The Vow**

"Klaus," she whined, entering the bedroom and obstructing his view no doubt on purpose. "What have I told you about this?"

Klaus was so absorbed by the Chelsea football match on television that he wasn't quite sure what she meant. Knowing his fussy wife, he figured it could be a myriad of things.

"I know your thoughts on football, love, or that other word word you like to use that I detest, but this is the finals!"

"Funnily enough that isn't the most pressing issue here." He looked around madly, trying to figure out what was the cause of her ire. "Oh come on Klaus, it's not that difficult."

"You'd be surprised," he mumbled, trying to catch a sneaky look at the score on the television behind her.

"We've been married for like five weeks."

"And it was the happiest day of my life, sweetheart," he grinned, thinking just how amazing the night portion had especially been.

"But yet you've already forgotten your vows," she complained.

"Let's see; love, honour, cherish, obey," he recited, like he was checking off a shopping list. "I hate to brag but I thought I was doing bloody brilliantly so far."

"Yeah, you don't like bragging at all," she growled. "Unfortunately, your love of remembering things doesn't seem to compare, Mikaelson."

"Richer or poorer, sickness and in health, 'till death do us part," he replied. "Okay, got it."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she guessed. "I don't know many couples who added vows like ours."

When Caroline had told him during the lead up to the wedding that she wanted to write her own vows Klaus wasn't really surprised. It was Caroline Forbes after all and she liked to do things differently. One of the many reasons he loved his wife.

What he hadn't expected though was her chosen content. He'd assumed she'd come up with something overly mushy and romantic, what he got was nothing of the sort. He could still remember that discussion.

 _"You want me to vow to keep the toilet seat down?" He'd baulked, reading through her draft proposals as she put it. Klaus had a feeling that she'd only used the term draft so he felt like he'd been consulted.  
_

 _"Yes," she answered simply. "Given we're going to be living together forever, it's best we address this bad habit sooner rather than later. Klaus would have argued but he was too busy scanning the list wondering what else he was supposed to promise not to do._

 _"Oh come on, I'm not that bad with the remote control!" Sure, he liked to switch channels, didn't everyone?_

 _"You flip channels like a maniac," she scoffed. "It's like my very own strobe lighting. Who needs to go to a nightclub when I have my very own show in the comfort of my own home?"  
_

 _"I still maintain that I allow a good few seconds between clicks," he argued. "You know, fine I'll agree to all of these. IF I get to choose some of my own vows."_

 _"But I'm perfect," she boasted.  
_

 _'We'll see about that, love. How about we start with your need to hog all of the closet space and colour coordinate the toilet paper with the towels. I could go on but I should really get this down now so I don't forget anything…"  
_

People still spoke about their elegant but unusual wedding ceremony, each vow getting funnier and crazier to their unsuspecting guests.

"The toilet seat was well and truly down when I last checked," Klaus confessed. "Unless Kol decided to pay us a visit and mess with your rules just to get me in trouble. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Remind me never to get into a guessing game with you ever again," she drawled. "You're getting crumbs all over my bed!"

"Oh come on love, it's only a few Doritos," he explained, pushing them onto the carpet beside the bed and sending her a knowing smirk. "See, it's all better."

"You live to tease me," she muttered in frustration, flopping on the bed beside him.

"Only because you make it too much fun, love," Klaus grinned, pulling her closer and raking his hands through her soft waves.

"Don't think that gets you out of cleaning it up though," she said, snuggling closer to him. "Now, about this soccer match."

"If you're going to make me abide by the vows then you sure as hell are going to do the same by not referring to my beloved games by the horrible S word."

"Call it payback, my darling husband."


	45. Bonnie and Clyde

**Bonnie and Clyde**

"How about you put down the gun and we talk about this, love?"

"How about you get out of my way," she warned, cocking the revolver. "This is my job."

This wasn't the first time they'd met and Klaus had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. It seemed like she'd become an unwanted addition at every crime scene.

"And how do you figure that exactly, Forbes?" Klaus enquired. "Last time I checked this was a free country sweetheart and there is a bank around the corner waiting to be robbed and by a seasoned professional at that."

"Exactly! Which is why you need to stand aside, amateur."

Klaus was nothing of the sort. In fact, he was one of the most infamous and successful bank robbers in United States history and had managed to easily evade the FBI and local police for years.

He'd saved most of his money and had decided to rob a couple more before retiring to a tropical island for the rest of his life to live off his crime proceeds. What Klaus hadn't expected was to have some blonde, wannabe robber trying to mess with his plans. The only upside he'd decided was that she was especially good looking. Today was no exception, with her all black, fitted ensemble.

"Enough with the childish games," he chided. "It's not like you're going to shoot me or anything." Before he could move forward and wrestle the gun from her grasp, she pulled the trigger. Missing his ear by a few inches.

"You're bloody crazy, woman! You almost hit me."

"I did warn you, Mikaelson," she replied, cocking her left eyebrow. "I missed you on purpose but next time you won't be so lucky."

Klaus eyed his gun on the front seat of his car wishing he'd had the foresight to bring it with him during his stakeout. His little blonde friend seemed completely unmoved and the thought of missing out on this job wasn't an option. He needed to alter the plan, even if it meant working with the enemy.

"Okay," he conceded. "How about we compromise?"

"Says the unarmed idiot," she drawled. "I have no interest in sharing the proceeds."

"Look, love, we both know this is your first job," he said. Klaus had heard she'd had a falling out with her rich daddy and figured this was her chosen avenue to rebel. She may have looked the part but that didn't mean she had the nerve or the experience like he did, "How about we do this together?"

"Oh what, so you can show me the ropes?" she asked, her gun still trained on him. "I'm more than capable of robbing a bank."

"Fine," he murmured. "But just make sure you watch out for that third security guard."

"What third security guard," she shot back. "There's only two inside the bank. If this is some underhanded way of trying to…"

"It's not," he confessed.

"So, where is this hidden guard anyway?"

"On the roof," he offered, trying to gain her trust. "And when it comes to the vault you have to remember that the combination needs to be…."

"Alright, alright," she growled. "You can come along but we split the proceeds 80-20."

"Good luck with that vault then, love."

"Okay, 70-30."

"50-50," he bartered.

"Who has the gun?" She baulked. "60-40 and then I never want to see you again."

"I couldn't agree more, princess. Let's just do this and we never have to be in the same vicinity for the rest of our lives."

Turns out robbing the first bank had been so successful that it led to the second and then the third. Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson became the Bonnie and Clyde of their generation. Robbing banks by day and keeping each other warm at night.

One year later they retired to that tropical island and were married. During the simple beach ceremony, Caroline promised to keep her gun where he could see it while Klaus promised never to underestimate her shooting prowess.


	46. Wind Beneath My Wings

**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY JEN (my almost birthday twin). I wanted to get this done before I went away. Thanks for the prompt, I love me a bit of superhero Klaus : ) Hope you like it. I also hope you have a wonderful day Thursday week (with lots of cake and have some of that amazing Texan BBQ for me while you're at it).**

 **Prompt: Klaroline superhero prompt for you! Caroline works in an office w/ Klaus & basically everyone knows he's a superhero but he thinks he's so secretive no one has figured it out. So basically Stefan covers for him during meetings, Caroline covers his calls, Katherine keeps Elijah from asking too many questions about paperwork. And Bonnie refills his first aid kit all the time. Their whole cover is blown when Kol gifts him a new costume to fight battles in during the secret santa gift exchange. Thx❤**

 **Wind Beneath My Wings**

 ** _December 23..._**

Last night had been particularly rough, Klaus was lucky to make it home in one piece. Who knew a crazed idiot with bleached, blonde hair and a maniacal laugh riding a lawn mower (of all modes of transport) could do such damage? He was starting to wonder where these new and decidedly eccentric breed of villains were coming from.

After an extended shower to ease the bruised muscles, Klaus dressed in his usual suit and tie combination to head into work. Klaus was joint CEO of Mikaelson Construction with his older brother and their company had basically built half of Manhattan. He'd started out from practically nothing but now he was a billionaire. Not too bad for a young kid from one of London's poorest suburbs.

It was after he'd acquired his first 50 million that Klaus began to get bored, he always did love a challenge and work was no longer providing that spark. His siblings as usual had offered their opinions.

Elijah suggested playing the stock market, Kol suggested a friend with benefits (or multiple) and, although she was in London, Rebekah went with Pilates. She insisted it was good for core strength and channeling the desire to want to punch Kol in the face. As much as he wanted to hit his younger brother at times, he wanted a different kind of thrill. Something worthwhile that would help people at the same time.

Fast forward nine months and Klaus was trawling the streets for bad guys. He'd seen a news report on CNN about crime levels increasing at an alarming level in New York but the cities police force didn't have the manpower or resources to combat the threat.

Klaus considered himself an extremely fit person. He'd trained in three different martial arts (basically from boredom) and regularly took part in marathons and triathlons. All he needed was a suit to keep his identity secret. Unfortunately his face was recognisable in business and social circles so it took a bit of work on the sewing machine (yes he had mastered that skill too, not that he broadcast it).

"Where is that paperwork from the Ferguson deal?" Was the first order Elijah barked at him when he walked through the glass doors. Klaus figured once he got laid on a regular basis the stress would abate with his uptight, elder brother. Obviously not.

"I put that on your desk, don't you remember?" Katherine interrupted, her brown eyes flickering over his toned body.

"I don't recall," he stuttered, his gaze now firmly focused on the fitted, black dress that hugged every one of her curves.

"How about I jog your memory in your office?" She purred, it didn't take long for his brother and their public relations manager to disappear. The King of decorum, Elijah was fastidious about professionalism but when Katherine Pierce had come on board he was unable to resist. For the record Klaus and pretty much everyone else were happy for the distraction.

Klaus discreetly hobbled his way towards the supply closet, realising that the hastily applied bandage on his leg was peeling off. He'd sometimes wondered just how the first aid kit seemed to be fully stocked all the time but he wasn't about to complain.

As he turned the corner, he noticed Bonnie rummaging around. Klaus knew he had to play it cool though so as not to arouse any suspicion. "Morning, Bonnie."

"Hi, Klaus," she smiled, closing the cupboard door quickly. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Klaus lied, realising that in his extreme pain he'd barely even looked up at the sky on his way into the office.

Bonnie was in human resources and Kol had taken an immediate liking to her. The feeling wasn't mutual at first (hardly surprising when it came to his younger brother) but in some magical turn of events he'd managed to convince her he was worthy. They'd been married on Long Island six moths earlier.

"I should really get back to work but is there something you needed?"

"No it's fine," he murmured. "I just got a cut on my finger that's all."

"You've got to watch that paper, it's dangerous," she grinned, moving past so he could access the first aid kit. She'd obviously been taking sarcasm lessons from Kol. Klaus consulted his watch, hoping that his day would start moving a little faster given the excruciating pain he felt.

"Finally," Caroline drawled as he approached her desk. "Given your quick exit last night I assumed you'd be in on time. Don't worry I've got the phones covered, as usual."

She looked stunning, her blonde waves cascading down her back, that cobalt figure hugging dress only accentuating those brilliant eyes even more. Even after all this time, she still had the power to stop him dead in his tracks.

* * *

He'd finally mustered up the courage and invited her to the Mayoral Ball the previous evening not expecting his night job to interfere with his plans. He'd mumbled some feeble excuse and rushed off. If Klaus was being honest he was torn for the first time between his conflicting lives. He'd never felt anything like he did for Caroline. Yes, he was her boss but he couldn't deny just how much she lifted his spirits even if they were arguing or exchanging witty banter which was common place.

"I'm sorry about last night, you have no idea, love."

"It's okay, I understand," she smiled, almost knowingly. Klaus wasn't sure what she was alluding to but he figured it couldn't be his double life given he'd kept it so quiet all this time. "Unfortunately, I am the bearer of bad news though."

"Oh really?" Klaus dealt with some pretty tough things in his life so figured he could handle just about anything.

"Kol's in your office." Maybe not. He rolled his eyes at Caroline by way of response and walked into his office, making sure Caroline couldn't make out his lingering limp.

"Well, don't you look like crap," he teased from the other side of the desk as Klaus finally sat down.

"Good morning to you too," he scowled.

"It must have been a big night judging by that injury," Kol quipped, looking towards his leg. "I never took Caroline for the aggressive type."

"It wasn't Caroline," he shot back through pursed lips. "I fell down some stairs at my apartment, if you must know."

"I'm almost disappointed," he joked. "You realise we've all been waiting for you and Goldilocks to finally get together, right?"

"I'd really prefer that you and everyone else keep out of my private life."

"What private life?"

"Someone thinks they're a comedian," Klaus growled.

"When Elijah is getting more action than you there needs to be an intervention," he chuckled. "You wanted something to do, how about Caroline?"

"I will hit you, I swear," he threatened. No one spoke about his beloved Caroline like that and got away with it.

"I didn't mean it that way," he drawled. "But it's nice to see you're showing some actual feelings towards the girl. Its only been like over a year."

"Did you have a point in coming here? You know possibly work related because we're in the office."

"Just wanting to say how much I'm looking forward to the Secret Santa exchange this year," Kol smirked before strolling from the room. Obviously he was going to be the lucky recipient of his brother's attempt at humour. He couldn't wait.

Klaus had completely forgotten about it, although it wasn't entirely unexpected given his busy schedule. He was about to press the intercom and speak to Caroline before she breezed into the room like she knew he needed her.

"I figured you might need some caffeine after dealing with Kol," she smiled placing it on the table.

"That or possibly a whiskey," he grinned. Whatever mood he was in, Caroline always had the ability to make him smile. "Now, about this S..."

"Your gift is on my desk," she interrupted. "Katherine will adore the Channel No 5, trust me." Just when he thought she couldn't be any more amazing she had to go and do that. And it wasn't because she was his Executive Assistant either.

"I'd really like to make it up to you," he murmured, standing up and coming around to the front of the desk, unknowingly hobbling a little as he did. She gazed at him curiously, a slight smile tugging at her pink lips.

"What did you have in mind, Mikaelson?"

"You, me and my chalet in Vail," he suggested, trying to block out visions of them naked and lying in front of a roaring fire together, so as not to encourage his arousal any further.

"How about we get you cleaned up first," she suggested, surprising him and grabbing a nearby tissue and placing it on his face tenderly. "Don't want you bleeding all over the carpet."

"I must have.." he replied feebly.

"Cut yourself shaving?" She finished his sentence, which was something she had a tendency to do. She was so close he could have kissed her but thought better of it given all his injuries.

"Something like that," he uttered. When he'd started this whole superhero journey he'd actually enjoyed keeping it a secret until Caroline. There were so many times he wanted to tell her but he'd faltered worried about what she might think of his chosen lifestyle.

"I think you're okay now," she whispered, removing the tissue and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Klaus didn't think he'd ever felt anything so devastatingly innocent in his whole life. "Secret Santa exchange is in three hours."

Before he could react to the kiss or respond to her comment she was gone, leaving a trail of floral perfume in her wake. The one thing he knew was that, superhero or not, Klaus was in love with Caroline Forbes and had every intention of proving that to her.

"Thanks, Caroline," Katherine said, sending Klaus an amused look three hours later.

"Last time I checked, that was my present," he scoffed.

"Which I'm sure you went to the store and bought personally," she shot back. Caroline gave him a look to say he was on his own.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Looks like someone needs a little pick-me-up," Kol sing-singed placing a box on his lap ceremoniously. Klaus had been dreading this moment for the few hours. "Merry Christmas." As Klaus undid the ribbon and opened the lid slowly, all he could think about was how un-merry it all felt.

What he wasn't expecting was to find a superman costume housed inside the box. Klaus figured the burning, hot sensation crossing his face wasn't a coincidence. "Uh, very funny, Kol," Klaus managed to bite out, albeit with difficulty.

"Seriously, Kol?" Bonnie gasped, looking at the contents. "You idiot, what were you thinking?"

"Obviously someone's trying to be a smartass, know-it-all," Katherine chided.

"I thought it was time we tell Niklaus that we know about his poorly-kept secret identity," he boasted. "Plus, I really wanted to mess with Elijah." By the look of bewilderment on his eldest brother's face his surprise gift had the desired effect.

"We're a little too old for dress-ups, Kol," Elijah scoffed.

"I don't know, maybe ask Niklaus about that," Kol teased. Now all eyes were on Klaus and he wasn't quite sure what to do or say. He noticed Caroline had been decidedly quiet and wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad sign.

"You knew all this time," he hissed, standing up defiantly, even if his muscles were screaming in pain. "You all knew?" Suddenly everything came back in flashes. Bonnie frequenting the always fully stocked first aid cupboard, Katherine distracting Elijah and Caroline...His eyes met her blue ones willing her to answer.

"You're not the best liar, Nik," Kol admitted. "I just thought it was time we all stopped pretending that you weren't doing something completely unexpected like fighting crime in your spare time."

"What he means to say, but is expressing it badly, is that we want to be able to assist, without all the false pretence. When we realised about your double life a while back we decided to help you out a bit. You know lighten your load," Bonnie offered, meekly.

"I'm not the most selfless person," Katherine began and by the knowing looks around the room no one was going to rebut that statement. "But given your celebrity status I figured I could least lend a hand."

"What the hell is going on here?" Elijah insisted.

"Klaus is the Original," Caroline finally spoke, although her voice was muffled and her eyes downcast. They all knew, even her. Suddenly he felt so stupid.

"You know Elijah..."

"I know who that is Kol," he growled. "But how?"

Klaus wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now surrounded by people who'd deceived him.

"I can't believe you all lied to me," he hissed. He made a move for the door before she spoke again, her voice making him freeze.

"What? Like you lied to all of us?" She baulked. "Look, we knew you wanted to keep this a secret so we went along with it. But we don't like seeing you hurt all the time and not being able to admit we know why."

He turned to face Caroline his gaze trained on her beautiful features and thought back to earlier that morning and the way she'd tended to his bleeding cut without a word. Maybe their silence on the matter was killing them just as much as it was him.

"I'm still confused," Elijah interrupted.

"It's okay baby, I'll explain it to you." Katherine cooed, pulling him up from the lounge and leaving the room, the rest of them in tow sensing he needed a minute to cool down.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He mumbled, finally finding his voice.

"Because you didn't," she murmured, moving closer and cupping his cheek, stroking her thumb over the spot she'd tended to earlier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't say anything, but you have to believe me, I wanted to every single day," he conceded. "I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about my choice in extracurricular activities."

"You thought I'd be scared." Her blue eyes were now boring into his and Klaus was finding it increasingly difficult to breath.

"No, I thought you'd only want me for my superhero status," he teased, earning a slap on the cheek for his efforts. "Hey!"

"You deserved it."

"I was trying to lighten the mood," he reasoned, pulling her into his arms and running his hands through her golden waves. "But just so you know I have no intention of ever leaving you, sweetheart, because I love you so there's no reason to be frightened."

"Can I have that in writing?" She grinned, her palms lying flat on his toned chest, causing a certain area to tingle in response.

"How about we come to another type of agreement in Vail?"

"You're really going to take some time off from superhero duty?"

"For you I would do anything," he growled, greedily capturing her lips and losing himself in the gentle massage of her mouth against his. It was something he'd wanted for so long but had never really dreamed possible.

After a few minutes, she pulled away unexpectedly, Klaus feeling a little rejected. She looked at him sternly and Klaus knew she was about to give him an order.

"As much as I love this and can't wait for our snowy get away, with your superhero suit of course, you need to go out there and apologise to everyone."

"But..." he replied petulantly, still feeling somewhat deceived.

"But nothing, they have been your support system all this time even if you had no idea..." Before he could argue she read his mind as usual. "And that includes Kol."

"Fine," he conceded, pretending to be upset but his stupidly goofy grin no doubt giving him away. "You know you're pretty good at giving orders, any chance you want to don a cape and join me?"

"Just wait until you get me into bed Mikaelson. All of my superpowers will be revealed." She purred, leaning in and nipping his lips briefly before sauntering away, her hips wiggling seductively as she did.

Maybe this superhero gig did have its perks after all.


	47. Much Ado About Nothing

**Thanks darling Madina, great prompt (and so sorry for the delay). It became something so unexpected so the prompt kind of evolved hehe. I was watching one of my fave Shakespearian film adaptions recently, so this modern spin is where the inspiration came from. Also because Beatrice and Benedick ARE Klaroline ( you know, just saying)! Also it is a bit of a different take on Klaus for once but I hope you like this still : )**

 **Prompt - Klaroline + I don't need some Prince Charming Saving Me**

 **Much Ado About Nothing**

"Klaus Mikaelson doesn't even need to act," Katherine observed from the wings. She and Caroline were watching him and his younger brother Kol, who was playing Katherine's love interest Claudio, rehearse centre stage. "He is Benedick."

"Yeah, you've got that right. An arrogant and smug know-it-all," Caroline muttered. "I can't believe I have to kiss him, I mean who knows where those lips have been before? I might even need to sanitise my mouth afterwards."

Klaus had quite the reputation in theatre circles as a ladies man and from all reports it was fairly common for his on-stage romances to carry over off-stage. But only for the duration of the production because after that he apparently moved onto his next project and next unwitting co-star. Caroline knew for a fact that she had no interest in being his latest victim.

"Well, I had to kiss his brother in rehearsal yesterday."

"And?"

"It was okay, I suppose," she offered indifferently, her eyes flickering to the front row of the theatre where the show's director sat keeping a watchful eye over proceedings. While extremely handsome, Caroline had noticed just how brooding he was given the deep set frown he wore most of the time during rehearsals.

"But not an Elijah Mikaelson kind of kiss," Caroline teased. The chemistry between the reverred director and Katherine, who was playing Hero, had been palpable to say the least.

"He's far too serious for me," she murmured, although her gaze remained unflinching.

"Yes, because that seems to be such an issue," Caroline joked. "I can practically see the drool, Pierce."

"Funny roomie," Katherine drawled.

They'd been best friends for as long as Caroline could remember and it was comforting to have someone in the same field who always had your back, especially when you moved to a foreign and big city like London. For the most part she liked it, not only because it was a vibrant and intriguing city with plenty to do but because she felt a lot more immersed in her role being there.

It was unusual to cast Americans for such classic Shakespearian roles but Katherine and Caroline were highly skilled actresses and had impressed Elijah Mikaelson during the audition. Something she'd been told wasn't such an easy feat.

What she hadn't expected was just how frustrating her co-star would be. She'd heard the stories about Klaus Mikaelson, everyone had, but Caroline liked to give people the benefit of the doubt given just how misleading the media could be when it came to celebrity gossip.

Klaus however had proven to be just as insufferable as she'd expected. She would have complained but it was kind of difficult when one brother was the director of the production and the other one playing a leading role.

When she'd met Klaus at the initial table read a few weeks earlier, he'd been equal parts frustrating and arrogant. He may of been an outstanding actor, that much she couldn't dispute, but he didn't have to act like he knew it in front of the entire cast. Caroline knew types just like him and the thought of having to co-star in such close proximity was going to be a struggle.

After rehearsals a few days later, Klaus had propositioned her and then, after she rejected his blatant advances, he'd proceeded to ignore her. Not only was he conceited, he was also a man child in her view.

Caroline had subsequently made the decision to act professionally on stage and then hopefully never cross paths with Klaus Mikaelson ever again. Unfortunately she had to get through another two weeks of rehearsals and a three month season on the West End before she could put any miles between them.

The only upside she'd decided was being able to look at his pretty face for extended periods. He may of been an ass but there was no doubting his extremely good looks.

"You can't lie to me Pierce, I know you too well," Caroline replied.

"Says the girl who supposedly doesn't want to kiss Klaus Mikaleson," she sing songed, nudging her in the ribs teasingly.

"Who wants to kiss me?" A very familiar and annoying voice enquired behind them. She gave Katherine a brief dirty look and then closed her eyes momentarily, trying to come up with a sassy response. There was no way she was going to inflate his oversized ego any further. "I know I'm irresistible but.."

"Nobody," she shot back, thinking just how lame it sounded. She spun around on her heel to face him defiantly, there was no way Klaus Mikaelson was going to intimidate her. "Unfortunately I have to do it though. Luckily I'm getting some form of monetary compensation for that particularly unpleasant task."

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it as least unpleasant as possible for you, princess," he quipped moving dangerously closer, those annoying dimples appearing from nowhere and flashing in her direction. Caroline only hoped that her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt at that particular moment.

"Listen up everyone," Elijah called out from front of stage. Caroline was relieved for the interruption at that particular moment. Especially given he was standing entirely too close and his aftershave was messing with her concentration. "I want to practice the Benedick and Beatrice scene in Act 5 scene 2 after the break." Caroline knew what that meant, the kiss she'd been dreading for weeks.

"I think he heard your desperate cries for that kissing scene," Klaus smirked, his hot breath tickling her earlobe. She reached up attempting to swat him out of her personal space, making connection with his cheek. "How did you know I liked it rough?" Caroline didn't respond, just pushed past him towards backstage. She needed a drink to steady her nerves, she just wished it was straight vodka and not water.

* * *

 ** _15 minutes later_**

Klaus was nervous, that much was obvious given the way he was pacing back and forth in his dressing room. He looked up at the wall clock wearily, knowing that he was due on stage already. Before he knew it Elijah would be bleating at him incessantly like when they were children.

Having his brother as director had definitely been an adjustment, so too Kol as his co-star. The media had joked in interviews in the lead-up that it was a family affair and Klaus had to hold his tongue before he shared his real thoughts on the matter. It wasn't that he didn't like his siblings but preferred their contact to be in much smaller doses. He was just happy that Rebekah hadn't joined this project in her costume designing capacity given she was busy on another project in the States. Klaus could only take so much Mikaelson blood in his vicinity.

What he hadn't expected was to meet Caroline Forbes. Sure, he'd heard about her impressive talents during the audition process but he hadn't quite expected to almost lose his voice upon meeting her at the table read. She was even more stunning in person with those faultless, golden waves and creamy complexion. Then he'd heard her melodic laugh and Klaus wasn't quite sure what to do. His pathetic response had been to put on an overly inflated and arrogant persona that Klaus liked to call his Mr Hyde impression.

Nobody knew it but Klaus had unpredictable, anxious tendencies (he liked to blame his parent's dysfunctional marriage) which is why he'd taken up a career in acting. What better way to hide them than pretend to be someone completely different?

It had worked for him thus far but Caroline's sudden appearance had thrown him and his pretend playboy act into disarray and now seemed to have escalated out of control. First on the table read then his attempt to ask her out which had fallen flat. Klaus really shouldn't have been surprised. He hated that character as much as it seemed Caroline did.

After his first college production the rumours had travelled thick and fast that he was some womaniser. The true story was that Hayley Marshall didn't appreciate rejection and decided to make up her own story depicting him as some heartless romeo. Rather than address the rumours he'd chosen to embrace it. Klaus figured if women thought he was such a player then that meant he didn't need to bother getting hurt.

"Niklaus!" Elijah baulked, coming to the door and banging his hand against the frame. "We're waiting, Your Majesty." Klaus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, let the incessant bleating begin.

"I need a minute," he murmured softly.

"You've had multiple minutes," he warned. "I've never known you to turn down a kissing scene, little brother." He'd managed to even fool his own family it seemed. It was at that point Klaus decided he deserved a bloody Toni Award.

"I'm not feeling the best," he uttered, feigning sickness. It was the one line he knew would work given Elijah's deep aversion to germs. Klaus coughed, hoping that his act would convince his brother to call off rehearsal. Elijah considered him gravely before moving backwards and Klaus knew he had him.

"Well, in that case," he muttered, retreating even further. "We'll pick this up in the morning." Klaus definitely deserved the 'fooling your own sibling' award, that was for sure. He was gone before Klaus could reply or add another fake cough for effect.

He momentarily wondered what Caroline would think about his sudden disappearance but for some reason he was just pleased he didn't need to face her today. As pathetic as it sounded, Klaus was scared of what kissing those pink lips would mean. It had been so easy to fake with others until she turned up in his life unexpectedly. So beautiful, brash and intelligent and Klaus had no idea how to handle her.

 ** _45 minutes later_**

Caroline was annoyed. She'd psyched herself up for their possible kissing scene earlier and Klaus had been a no-show. She should have been relieved but for some reason she felt rejected, not surprising when it came to him. Apparently he was sick but there was no doubt Klaus was playing games with her.

She'd headed down to the costume department shortly afterwards. One of her dresses had accidentally torn during the last scene and she needed trusty Ruth and her sewing machine to fix it before final dress rehearsal.

Caroline knocked on the door but there was no answer so she pushed it open slowly. The darkness enveloping Caroline telling her that everyone had gone home for the day after Klaus' premature departure no doubt. She decided to remove the dress there and put one of the white robes nearby to return to her dressing room. After she'd come all this way she figured it was probably best given how soon they were due to open.

Caroline grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it upwards, she felt the light fabric inch over her warm skin from her thighs and over her abdomen softly. It wasn't until she tried to ease it over her head that Caroline realised she was stuck. The dress wasn't going any further and she was standing there unsure of what to do next to dislodge the material from her underwear clad body.

She inhaled slowly, feeling her claustrophobic tendencies returning with a vengeance. What the hell was she supposed to do now? It wasn't like anyone could help her and she was growing increasingly worried about being found dead with her white dress strangling her body and cutting off all possible oxygen. If that wasn't a visual to make you anxious she didn't know what was.

Caroline heard a slight rustling from the corner of the room and froze. Were there mice in here and she didn't know about it? Vermin and small spaces were definitely in her top five fears. She was just wondering which was going to be next. Spiders, snakes or birds. She continued in her pose, wondering if she could locate some scissors and cut this thing off her, even just to escape the mice.

"Hello? Who's there?" She paused thinking that he was the worst person to find her in this precarious position.

"It's just me."

"I thought you were a mouse or worse a bird," she squeaked, silently relieved. If all else failed, Caroline figured you should try to distract said sexy but arrogant actor with a serious personality problem.

"Not so white and furry, plus I don't like cheese," he offered. She had to fight the urge to smile even in her current and awkward state.

"That's blasphemous," she chided. "Don't ever say that if you try to cross the border into France."

"They don't like us English much anyway, so no great loss," he quipped. Caroline was surprised to hear him being so easy going and friendly after their previous encounters. "As much as I'd like to ignore the elephant in the room, do you need some help, love?" Suddenly she felt their fragile relationship going back to where they started off. Bastard.

"I bet you'd love that," she hissed, trying to remember to breathe through her growing anger. "I don't need some 'pretend' prince charming trying to save me. What are you doing here anyway, Mikaelson? Spying on me?"

He didn't speak for a while, Caroline would have guesses in her current predicament at least forty seconds, she could hear his increasing and ragged breathing from this vantage point though. She wasn't quite sure how to take that silence, especially partially dressed. As much as she wanted to beg for help it wasn't in Caroline's make-up to show weakness.

"I was resting actually. A room full of costumes and no one else kind of relaxes me." Caroline wasn't quite sure how to take it but his sincere tone was telling her she may of misjudged him initially.

"Do you like try them on or something?" She asked, against her better judgment.

"No," he chuckled softly. "I just kind of sit here in silence."

"Seriously? Are you playing with me again?"

"Surprisingly no," he conceded. Caroline couldn't miss his sincerity yet again.

"Am I on Punk'd or something?"

"Well, if you are," he offered. "Might I suggest you get that dress off and stop flashing your underwear sooner rather than later." Caroline had to admit, he did have a point. She'd kind of forgotten her bare predicament in all of their banter.

"You tell anyone about this and I kill you," she threatened.

"Noted."

Before she knew it, Caroline could feel his hands sliding over her abdomen and brushing the skin on her arms softly.

Caroline shuddered involuntarily thinking this was obviously his ploy to get women into his bed. She made a mental note to reject him as soon as this dress wasn't strangling her. It took all of five second for the material to loosen and her sight was restored. Unfortunately it was restored straight into his dark, blue eyes that were watching her intently. If she wasn't pretty much naked Caroline knew she could have stayed there with him like that.

She eventually managed to avert her eyes, finding a stray robe hanging nearby. Caroline threw it on, knowing that as soon as she was clothed the weird tension would hopefully dissipate. Unfortunately it didn't, their gaze still unwavering. Suddenly all the insults and quips weren't enough to save Caroline and she had no idea why.

 ** _30 seconds later_**

She was beautiful. Klaus knew that without having to witness her partially dressed in the costume department. He'd been surprised to hear a slight knocking and then see Caroline enter, attempting to take off her dress for some reason.

Klaus had tried to look away, his eyes immediately averted. The one thing he respected was privacy and the fact she didn't know he was sitting there wouldn't bode well. It wasn't until she got stuck that Klaus knew he needed to intervene but how exactly?

He'd managed to find his voice, although it was difficult given her stunning form in such close proximity. He'd been surprisingly playful until she dressed herself and then things became awkward, their eyes unflinching.

"I should get going," he barely managed.

"What? No smart and untoward sexually charged remark?" Klaus immediately felt bad. He'd been so busy playing a foreign role to repel her that he'd forgotten how to be the guy he actually was. Suddenly, Klaus knew he didn't deserve anyone's sympathy after his behaviour.

"I'm so sorry," he admitted. "I have a tendency to act like a jerk because it's easier than being myself." He noticed her face softening slightly.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with yourself exactly?"

"That's an extremely long story," he smiled, knowingly.

"So how about you tell me about it, over dinner. You know when I'm properly dressed," she offered. "And just so you know, I have no intention of putting out, Mikaelson."

"Are you at least going to tell me about the bird phobia?" He teased.

"Funnily enough, that's an extremely long story too. It involves a mean pelican and my seventh birthday party cake"

The tabloids were feverish with the news that leading theatre couple Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes had cemented their onstage relationship off stage a few months later.

Caroline and Klaus didn't care what the rumoured reporting was because they knew what they shared was the real thing unlike everything else that had come before it.


	48. I Want You to Want Me

**I Want You to Want Me**

 **So this was something Angie thetourguidebarbie suggested as a prompt a few weeks back and I was feeling inspired. How would the scene in the TVD graduation episode have gone with Klaus discovering all of Caroline's missed calls and voicemails upon arriving in Mystic Falls. Hopefully a little something like this and with a slightly different ending...**

Klaus ran his thumb slowly over the graduation announcement card and in particular her name written in perfect, black cursive. The paper was beginning to wear given just how many times he'd read it. There was no denying he'd missed Caroline since being in New Orleans but had resigned himself not to see her for a while, well until however long it takes he'd told himself.

 _It had been a particularly uneventful day, except for his usual plotting to bring down Marcel and regain the throne, when Elijah had thrown a stack of mail on the coffee table in the lounge room. The crisp, white envelope on top with the neat handwriting had immediately caught his attention._

 _He leaned across and picked it up, tracing the address and then inhaling the floral perfumed scent emanating from the stationery like the wolf he was. His crimson lips curved into a knowing smile. It was from her._

 _He checked that the room was clear from his eldest brother's prying eyes before ripping it open excitedly and wondering what Caroline wanted. The card inside seemed elegant and unassuming but on closer inspection her intentions were clear and to the point. He smiled thinking just how Caroline Forbes that was._

 _Yes, she probably wanted a monetary gift but the fact she'd sent it all the way to New Orleans meant she'd been thinking about him. It was then he made the arrangements to charter an airplane and fly directly to Mystic Falls so he wouldn't miss her big day._

 _Elijah had immediately questioned his movements and why he'd changed suits five times. Klaus had merely growled in his direction before making his way to the airport. The last thing he needed was his family teasing him unnecessarily._

The plane wheels impacted with the runway breaking Klaus from his trance. He was finally back in Mystic Falls. He wasn't quite sure how his reappearance would be received but figured some cash and his other begrudging gift would be welcomed.

He rummaged in his pocket for his cell, figuring it was safe to turn it on now they were taxiing along the small airstrip. What he wasn't expecting was the multiple beeps that rang out. He consulted the screen noting nineteen missed calls and thirteen voice mails. Had something happened in the quarter in his short absence?

He navigated through the screens finding his missed call register. Every call belonged to Caroline and he felt the nerves swirl around his stomach. If anything had happened to her, Klaus would torture whomever was responsible.

The front door opened and Klaus stalked down the stairs purposefully feeling the cool air hit his flushed face. His hands shook angrily as he consulted his voicemails and pressed the button to hear what she'd left him.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 10:47am] "Klaus, we need your help. Damon's been bitten by a werewolf. Call me back."

He checked his watch, noticing that she'd left that message five hours earlier. Klaus didn't care for the eldest Salvatore or for saving his life but Caroline had a way of making him do exactly what he didn't want to do. He'd be upset if he didn't love her and that bossy nature so much.

He jumped into the waiting car, barking instructions to the Salvatore Boarding House. Yet again he would save a life but only for her. It was always just for her. He held his phone to his ear again oblivious to the passing scenery, listening for the next message in anticipation.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 11:09am] "So much for a call back. If you're somewhere eating beignets or drinking someone's blood while I'm in full on crisis mode, I'm going to be pretty disappointed, Mikaelson."

Klaus chuckled aloud, earning a curious glance from his chauffeur in the rearview mirror. He really needed to learn to control those emotional urges but Caroline brought it out in him.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 11:23am] "I get the whole Mikaelson family creepy vibe (complete with carting them around in coffins) but come on. A call back wouldn't be so difficult given my predicament."

Klaus would have been offended if it wasn't Caroline saying those words, especially in that gorgeous but slightly panicked tone.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 11:27am] "I get it, this is what you want. Me begging for you to come to town and you pretending to play hard to get. Just so you know playing hard to get is so last year according to _Cosmopolitan_ and that doesn't change the current state of emergency."

Klaus figured the drive would be boring but he was enjoying himself immensely listening to her cute voice. In fact he could do this all day.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 11:35am] "Klaus now is not the time to decide that you are over me. I'm going to call you every ten minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon's life."

His ears pricked up at that last message. She didn't want him to be over her? He played it back just to be sure that's what she'd uttered. Yeah, sure there was an emergency but even Klaus knew that Caroline Forbes never said anything she didn't mean. Hell, Klaus figured a truth serum would be pointless given her unabashed and refreshing honesty.

It was at that point he was tempted to call her and relieve her fears, but he saw the Boarding House looming in the distance. The one thing Klaus knew was that as soon he was finished there he was going to seek out the beautiful blonde for an explanation.

[Thursday May 16th, 2013 - 11:45am] "I bet you thought I was lying about those ten minute intervals," she growled. "You know I'm just going to say it. I thought after a thousand years you would have learnt some decorum. Obviously I was wrong."

They pulled up at their destination and Klaus stepped out of the car, his phone still stuck to his ear intently.

[Thursday May 16th - 11:55am] "Have you been reading _He's Not that into You'_? Because just so you know those circumstances don't apply in crises."

Klaus made a mental note to read that upon returning to New Orleans before knocking on their front door. Once he'd finished here Klaus had every intention of finding Caroline and following up on some of those messages.

 _75 minutes later_

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"I was already on my way," he smiled knowingly. "I received your graduation announcement. I assume you're expecting cash?" He asked pulling the card from his pocket and hoping she didn't notice how worn it looked.

"That or a mini fridge," she grinned. It was difficult being this close and after all her frantic messages not to kiss those beautiful, pink lips.

He shook his head slightly attempting to regain his composure. He'd planned exactly what was going to say and what gift he was going to selflessly give but all of those messages stuck in his head, even the six he hadn't heard yet.

"I am sorry I missed your calls, your messages..."

"You listened to my messages," she squeaked.

"I assumed that was the point of voicemail, love."

"I was under a lot of stress," she argued. "I don't usually go around just saying..."

"Saying what?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Mikaelson?" Klaus had to control his dimples knowing that they wouldn't be too well received right now.

"I was happy to help," he offered diplomatically. "Those messages were just an added bonus. I think the last few will be a nice distraction on my way home."

"You haven't listened to them all?"

"Well, not yet."

"I'll do anything if you just don't listen to them," she rambled, her hands running distractedly through those golden waves he loved so much. Obviously someone had admitted more than he'd ever expected. "Whatever you want." Klaus had to ignore the lust coursing through his body at that particular suggestion.

"How about a drink? It's the least you deserve for graduating." She regarded him solemnly before nodding in agreement. "And a promise." He murmured, threading his arm through hers as they walked away in the darkness.

"A promise?" She asked curiously.

"How about we talk about that later, I figure you and I both have however long it takes to discuss that."


	49. Right Here Waiting For You

**So this is like a phone accompaniment to my 'what if' drabble about Klaus hearing all of Caroline's voicemails before returning to Mystic Falls on the graduation episode called I Want You to Want Me**

 **What if we heard the bajilion messages Klaus left for Caroline after he thought he'd been staked and was possibly dying?**

"Streamers?"

Caroline had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes at Dana's ridiculous decorations suggestions for prom. What did she think this was? A child's birthday party? There was no way her senior prom was going to be anything less than elegant.

Her cell buzzed beside her on the table for what seemed like the millionth time. She'd purposely put it on silent but had obviously forgotten to turn off the vibrate function. Her eyes flickered to the lit up screen noticing his name on it, yet again.

Why the Original Hybrid was incessantly calling her was a mystery but one she thought could wait until at least after they'd decided on refreshments. The rest of the committee stared at her curiously, obviously they'd noticed his blatant attempts to reach her too.

"Uh, excuse me," she murmured. "It's my mom, wouldn't want to keep the sheriff waiting." It was a feeble excuse but the best she had right at that moment.

Walking from the room she rounded the corner and consulted her phone angrily noting the eleven missed calls and seven voice mails. How dare he interrupt her meeting?

Caroline didn't care if he was the most powerful creature on earth, his decorum left a lot to be desired. Obviously he thought that digging those graves meant she owed him or something but given his brutal rebuff shortly afterwards she wondered why he suddenly cared?

Caroline wouldn't tell anyone but that had hurt. Yes, maybe she'd deserved it just a teeny-tiny bit after her comment about him being a terrible person but he was the one who threw it back in her face during a decidedly emotional moment.

It was then she knew they had to have this out face-to-face and made her way towards her car holding the phone to her ear as she did.

[Thursday 28 March, 2013 - 4:29pm] "Caroline." It was only one word, but the low, wolf-like growl he emitted was enough to tell her something wasn't right.

She jumped into the driver's seat, put her seatbelt on and activated the hands free (safety first and all that). If this was one of his pathetic attempts to get her in the same room Caroline was pretty certain she'd test that indestructible theory when it came to the Original.

Caroline barely noticed the scenery as it rushed past, too curious about the other six voicemails.

[Thursday 28 March 2013 - 4:37pm) "I need you here, love." Caroline rolled her eyes, of course the stubborn ass wouldn't say please even if he did end it with an endearment.

[Thursday 28 March 2013 - 4:43pm] "I have something stuck," he grunted into the phone.

Caroline eyebrows flew up and she nearly swerved off the road. He had what stuck and most importantly where? Maybe going to pay him a visit wasn't the best idea. She continued onto the next message and along the road to his house, too deep into this bizarre mystery to stop herself.

[Thursday 28 March 2013 - 4:51pm] "I'm dying," he hissed in pain. "The least you could is pick up the bloody phone in my time of need."

Trust Klaus to make this all about him. She wasn't quite sure if he was actually dying or just a huge hypochondriac. She was going with the latter. She almost turned around but the way he'd uttered those words had worried her slightly, not that she'd admit it aloud. She continued on through the voicemails her curiosity well and truly piqued.

[Thursday 28 March 2013 - 4:56pm] "I'm not accustomed to people ignoring my calls. Even if you are the most beautifully frustrating woman I know."

Caroline was pretty sure he meant that as a compliment but his pain had obviously set in. By now she was too invested and a tiny bit worried to turn around.

Caroline pulled up outside his impressive house, noting that she still had two messages left. Given his obviously increasing pain, she was thinking the rest wouldn't be so kind or so coherent.

"I got your fifty bajillion messages, this better be life or death." She announced, after letting herself into the house.

"Go away." She would know that growl from anywhere.

"Klaus, where are you?" She asked as he came into view, partially naked and leaning against the piano stool helplessly. "What happened to you?"

"I need more time," he begged. "Stop hounding me!"

"I'm hounding you? I'm supposed to be running three different prom committees right now and you keep phone stalking me."

"Caroline? Is that really you?" He mumbled his dark, blue eyes boring into hers and pulling himself onto the seat slowly. "Prove it to me."

"Okay, I don't know if this is a new way of flirting, it sucks." Caroline scoffed. Why had she suddenly become responsible for the Original Hybrid? Surely he had some minions around to pander to his needs? "And don't get me started on those voicemail messages."

"As you can see, I was kind of desperate." Desperate to take his shirt off obviously and flash those toned chest muscles in her direction. The tattoos were another distraction and Caroline decided to blame it on the fact that she supposedly really liked birds. That was what she was telling herself anyway.

"Mmmm yes," she answered, fighting the urge to lick her lips he looked that delicious.

"Are you alright, love?" She immediately snapped to attention, not wanting to betray her feelings.

"I was perfectly fine until you ruined my day," she huffed, the fact that two voicemails were still sitting there teasingly and causing her fingers to twitch uncontrollably while she attempted to look away from his naked, and unfortunately enticing, physique.

"Well, now that you're here love, any chance you could help me out?" He held out a pair of pliers hopefully in her direction. "Silas got me with the white oak stake earlier and it seems I have a piece still lodged inside."

"If you're even telling the truth, where in the hell am I supposed to use those?" She hissed, feeling herself lose control all over again. She knew something was stuck but still wasn't quite so sure where.

"I could think of multiple places I'd like you to touch me, sweetheart, but how about I show you where the damage has been done." He pointed precariously past his shoulder and Caroline wasn't quite sure whether to be relieved or not.

"You're being facetious," she baulked, trying to cover her reaction.

"Maybe so but I'm also in pain and incredibly agitated if you couldn't tell." Caroline narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Oh, trust me I can tell, although agitated seems a little And what makes you think I have any reason to help save you?" His gaze was unwavering. Bastard.

"Besides the possibility of me dying and killing off everyone I've turned, including Lockwood, I'd really like to think you might consider me even slightly worthy of your time." Caroline was struggling to function. Why did this frustrating ass have the ability to mess with her emotions?

"I don't know, last time I checked I had urgent prom business to deal with and there's also the question of those two remaining voicemails I should probably consult before making my decision."

"You don't want to do that," he murmured nervously, which was out of character for Klaus Mikaelson.

"And why is that exactly, grouchy?"

"I might have said something slightly emotional," he uttered. "But blame it on the stress of the situation." At that point Caroline took a seat knowing that if he wanted her help she had every intention of finding out exactly what those messages said and exactly what he meant by them. She'd cleared her prom schedule for him, it was the least he could do.


	50. Sympathy for the Devil

**Second-in-Command to Lucifer, Klaus Mikaelson, and promising Archangel, Caroline Forbes, have a complicated past. What happens when they need to come together to broker a peace deal when so many unresolved feelings linger?**

 **Present Day - December 23**

Klaus carefully inspected his reflection in the large, hotel room mirror. He was attired in a formal suit, his wings tucked neatly beneath its folds but with one exception. Instead of his usual all black ensemble, he'd decided to tuck a familiar, white handkerchief in his jacket pocket. Risky yes, he didn't want to chance angering Lucifer given he was Second-in-Command but once he'd found out through his network of spies who was accompanying Heaven's Governing Council to this crisis meeting, it seemed the perfect choice. She did give it to him after all.

Klaus closed his eyes and her face appeared instantly. He'd committed those golden waves, creamy skin and expressive blue eyes to memory. Even her vanilla scent and melodic laugh still lingered after five years. He slowly opened his eyes again, attempting to calm the nerves she'd caused to swirl in his stomach. No one would believe that the all-great-and-powerful Niklaus Mikaelson had a weakness and he had every intention of keeping up the façade, especially given the importance of the upcoming talks.

Earth was middle ground and bustling New York City was chosen for the meeting, mainly because they could go about their business without arousing the suspicions of blissfully unaware and busy humans going about their days.

Klaus looked in the mirror one last time, her beautiful face appearing in the reflection. He held out his hand, running his fingers slowly along the cool glass and across her tempting pink lips, curved into a cheeky smile. Call him crazy but given the sparkle in her eyes, it was almost like she could feel him as much as he could her at that very moment.

 _ **5 1/2 years earlier**_

 _It was a bright, sunny day as Klaus made his way swiftly through the side streets, his eyes darting left to right as he appraised his next target. This was one of the most exclusive areas in Los Angeles and given the wealth per capita and his array of choices this was going to be difficult. He was weighing up between the red Ferrari and the navy Aston Martin, wondering which would return the best profit and possibly earn him the promotion he desired._

 _Nobody could steal a car like Klaus Mikaelson. His reputation was renowned throughout California and his services were highly sought. Unfortunately, no matter how high the price they offered, he was inextricably tied to the family business. Mikael Mikaelson had built up an impressive and thriving crime ring the past thirty years. Ranging from theft to robbery, drug dealing and arms trading. Being born into this crime syndicate meant that Klaus' future was already decided. He'd trained as a pick pocket from a young age, all his siblings had, and after a three year stint in prison for armed robbery he was now one of their premium car thieves, turning in the most annual profit in that division on record. But he wanted more and was eyeing up a move into the lucrative drug market._

 _He noticed a flurry of activity and lifted his sunglasses to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. It was a silver Lamborghini Veneno, one of the rarest cars in the world. A car worth a cool $6.2 million. If this didn't convince his father to promote him, nothing would._

 _He made his way across the road, his eyes following the couple as they stepped from the car and made their way into the nearby restaurant. Klaus resisted the urge to groan, what idiot would leave his rare Lamborghini unprotected when they offered a perfectly good valet service? The way Klaus saw it was that he deserved to have it stolen. He approached slowly, sizing up his options. Knowing the sound of the alarm would be immediate, Klaus had to act fast to disable it. Something he was good at thankfully. He admired the gunmetal sheen of the paint in the sunlight, excited for the ensuing joyride and delivering this prize to his father._

 _He checked around discreetly noticing the foot traffic had decreased significantly, no doubt due to the time of day. As he was about to strike, he heard a loud honk in the distance. Looking over, Klaus could make out a flash of blonde hair and a pair of toned, creamy legs housed under a floral mini-dress. Klaus couldn't look away, mainly because he had an almost urgent need to see her face. She turned her head, almost on command, an exaggerated eye roll doing nothing to ease his curiosity. She was absolutely breathtaking; it was the only word to describe her looks. Klaus figured she had idiots driving past and beeping most days._

 _Klaus was finding it difficult to tear his gaze from her. He wondered what her name was. He figured it was probably something stunning to match her natural elegance and what seemed like a cheeky disposition from her facial expression._

 _He shook his head, attempting to dislodge the distraction, he had a job to do. Before he could look away he heard another car horn in short, sharp bursts but this time it wasn't one of admiration but one of urgency. In her haste to cross the street, she was directly in the path of an incoming car. She froze to the spot, unable to move. Klaus didn't think, just sprinted towards her. He didn't know this mystery woman but there was no way he was going to let her die today._

 _It all happened in a split second. One minute he was racing towards her and the next she was in his arms as he shielded her from impact. Then he felt an excruciating amount of pain and the world went black._

 _ **Present Day**_

Meanwhile across town present day, Caroline shivered involuntarily, her hand grazing the mirror and the image she'd unwittingly conjured of his gorgeous face and deep set dimples. The ones he used to flash when he was teasing her mercilessly. Those crimson lips were still as deeply rich in colour as Caroline remembered and she briefly wondered if they were still as smooth to touch.

She pulled her hand away shakily in a desperate attempt to halt the memories from flooding back uncontrollably. The last thing she needed were her emotions to penetrate the act she was attempting to convey on this mission. It was something she'd refused to take up repeatedly but her parents, the current ruling hierarchy, had insisted upon it.

 _"I am not going to do this," Caroline insisted, her arms crossed over her chest defiantly. "And you can't make me."_

 _"Well, that's certainly a mature take on the situation," Liz drawled. "If you're not going to do this for me, think of your father, think of the governing council, think of…"_

 _"Oh let me guess, world peace."_

 _"You took the words right out of my mouth darling, but just so you know bitter sarcasm is not your best look," she growled, by way of response. "Look, I understand it will be difficult after everything but you and…."_

 _"Don't say his name," she interrupted._

 _Difficult was an understatement. Just the thought of being face-to-face with Klaus again was enough to evoke a gambit of emotions, starting with unresolved anger and ending with a frustrating desire to rip his clothes off and drag him to bed. She just hoped God couldn't read her mind when she was having such untoward and lustful thoughts. It was another reason to blame Klaus for messing with her emotions and her chastity._

 _"You're our best hope, Caroline," she pleaded, her hands running over her daughter's wings soothingly. Caroline had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes. No pressure at all. "The council has received word that Lucifer is mobilising his guard on earth and the last thing we need is a bloody feud with our innocents directly at risk. After all, it's our duty to protect them at all costs."_

 _"Just when I thought you couldn't guilt trip me any more you've succeeded," she mumbled. This wasn't about her diplomatic skills, that much Caroline knew. It was them blatantly using her as a pawn to try to sway him given their brief but still painful past. At the same time, she wasn't one to sacrifice innocent lives; in fact she'd been working hard to protect them since before and after she arrived in Heaven over five years earlier._

 _She'd been confused. One minute she was crossing the street and the next she was making her way through a white haze and into her parent's waiting arms. As they both held her close, she could hear their repeated cries of it being too soon. Her time wasn't supposed to come yet, she had so many years to do good work on earth. Caroline had wracked her brain trying to remember what exactly had transpired. The last thing she recalled was a pair of strong arms encircling her waist and pulling her closer and then darkness._

 _Her mother and father had died two and five years earlier respectively and as much as she missed them, she'd moved on determined to make them proud. After earning her medical degree in Boston and moving cross-country to Los Angeles and to an intern position at the Cedars Sinai ER, Caroline finally felt at some kind of peace, until that fateful day._

 _The one thing she hadn't expected as she was cradled in their arms was for him to appear in the distance. He was handsome, that much was true. Dirty, blonde curls and dark, blue eyes regarding her curiously. It all came back to her at that very moment. It was him, the man that selflessly saved her life. Unfortunately, it seemed he'd managed to sacrifice his own at the same time and she wasn't quite sure why._

xxxx

"White really isn't your colour, Niklaus," Kol drawled, gesturing to the handkerchief poking out from his pocket as they walked along Fifth Avenue through the crowds unaware of just who they were.

"Since when did I ever ask you for fashion advice?" He baulked, his eyes trained firmly on the sidewalk. Kol had tagged along for the meeting. He said it was because he wanted to learn from his older brother but Klaus knew it was because he wanted to try picking up some poor, unsuspecting spirits on earth. Since he'd died a year earlier, Kol had been determined to return to his old life, not realising it would never be the same again.

"Since never but maybe you should," the brunette snorted. "If only to avoid Lucifer's wrath."

"I can wear whatever I damn well like," he growled, thinking about the one reason he'd chosen his outfit. The flash of white his attempt to silently prove he wasn't as evil as she probably thought after he left so suddenly. Klaus had been initially surprised they'd let her accompany the governing council on such an important mission but it was no doubt their attempt to try and weaken his resolve. Klaus had no intention of letting that happen, even if he had changed his outfit a few times. "You, on the other hand might want to stay away from velvet in future."

"What do you mean?" He baulked, looking downwards at his black jacket. "Ladies love the feel."

Klaus rolled his eyes, thinking that even in death his brother and his vanity hadn't changed. He'd been decidedly angry when Kol arrived in Hell. He was only twenty-five at the time and was another casualty of his father's criminal regime. Maybe Klaus had died of his own design but Kol had been fatally shot during a drug deal gone wrong. After all the years Klaus had been held back from that particular lifestyle, Mikael had allowed a young and immature Kol to pay for it with his life. It was something Klaus could never really forgive, even after all this time.

Luckily Rebekah and Elijah had managed to extricate themselves from this terrible life their father had thrust upon them. He'd looked in on them a few times in the past. Elijah was a successful hotelier in Switzerland with multiple properties under his command and a feisty, brunette art curator called Katherine for a wife. Klaus had to laugh at just how well she kept him on his toes. Even with their colourful upbringing, Elijah had always been too stuffy for his own good. Rebekah was an up and coming fashion designer currently based in Hong Kong with an equally headstrong Englishman called Enzo who never pandered to her unlimited list of demands. The way Klaus saw it, it was a perfect match.

He never begrudged dying when he saw their happiness on display but Kol's premature fate had been particularly difficult to take. Maybe he was deemed evil by Hell standards but at the end of the day all Kol wanted was some wild fun and a pretty girl to keep him company.

Klaus inhaled sharply as they traversed East 54th street thinking back to her. After the darkness enveloped him all those years ago he was surprised to find himself in Heaven, of all places. Last time Klaus checked his reckless lifestyle didn't lend itself to such purity. Not only was he a criminal with an extensive rap sheet he also smoked incessantly, was a recreational drug user, drank in excess and bedded a new woman most nights of the week.

But yet here he was, staring into the eyes of Heaven's hierarchy as they comforted their apparent daughter. The same girl he'd protected without knowing just who she was. Turns out she was angelic royalty and being her unwitting saviour must have scored him an automatic free pass through the pearly gates. Go figure.

The look she'd sent his way though, those wide eyes staring at him unflinchingly was enough to cause his chest to constrict. He decided to blame that particular foreign sensation on impromptu death. She obviously knew what he'd done for her but Klaus never wanted her to feel gratitude. Call him greedy but, at that very moment, what he wanted was so much more than that.

xxxx

Caroline finalised her outfit, running her hands along the length of her fitted, white dress, even if it had taken multiple changes to come to a decision. Her blonde hair was fanned out across her back, a gold headband glinting amongst the blonde waves. She hated to admit it but Klaus still had the ability to make her doubt everything, including her appearance. They hadn't seen each other since he'd left Heaven years earlier. She wanted to despise him for abandoning her but Caroline was strong enough to know that she wasn't beholden to any man, let alone an evil coward that was so weak to disappear into the darkness of night without a goodbye then show up unexpectedly at Lucifer's right hand side. To say she felt betrayed was an understatement.

"Stunning," a voice offered behind her in the reflection. She smiled into the warm, brown eyes of Bonnie Bennett. Her saving grace since Klaus had left all those years ago. She'd been crying incessantly when the caring but opinionated girl had intervened. Caroline really couldn't have wished for a better fairy god sister all these years. To say she also looked stunning was an understatement. The colour white was invented for someone like Bonnie.

"Mmmm, I was actually going for professional, Bon."

"Stuff professional," she whistled. "That satanic fool is going to wish he stayed with you in Heaven all those years ago rather than succumb to the disgusting bowels of Hell."

"I doubt I've even crossed his mind, Bonnie. He's probably been too busy maniacally ruling Hell and wreaking havoc on poor, unsuspecting people to care," she scoffed.

"We both know that's not true," she said. "If you actually believed that you wouldn't be wearing that on such obvious display." Caroline's hand went to her chest immediately, feeling the familiar chain with the simple silver cross attached around her neck. He'd left it for her the night he disappeared and it had stayed hidden under her clothing all this time until she decided to bring it to his attention.

"Call it my form of diplomacy."

"You're playing with him."

"It's the least he deserves," she growled. "If this gets him to back away from our innocents then it's more than worth it."

"No one messes with Caroline Forbes and gets away with it."

"Exactly," she drawled, wondering why she'd ever had feelings for such a selfish ass.

Yes, it was true he'd saved her life but his cowardly actions since hadn't endeared him to her in any way. Besides leaving her without a goodbye, the one thing Caroline couldn't understand was what had lured him to Hell of all places. Someone destined for Hell would never have saved her life so selflessly, well that's what she kept telling herself anyway. She thought back to a particular conversation they shared, not long after their impromptu deaths.

 _"Here you are," she murmured, noticing his familiar curls in the distance. From what she'd heard, he'd barely sat down since his arrival pacing back and forth like a trapped animal instead. He turned slowly, the deep set frown immediately curving into a wry smile. "I've been looking everywhere for you."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"I just wanted to say thank you for..."_

 _"There's no need. Really."_

 _"But you tried to save my life and because of that you're..."_

 _"Really, it was nothing," he cut her off distractedly. "I'd rather not revisit the past." Caroline was taken aback at first, not sure how to take his terse response. Did he really hate her that much?_

 _"You're not much of a conversationalist then I take it?"_

 _"What gave it away?"_

 _"That warm and welcoming personality," she teased, attempting to lighten the obviously heavy mood. "Plus it seems almost a waste given that accent."_

 _"Premature death has a tendency to do that, love," he quipped, finally coming to a halt. Caroline felt an unexpected tingle below and decided to blame that on death before regaining her composure._

 _"And it's all my fault," she murmured. The one thing she would never get over was causing someone else's death. She was a doctor after all, she was supposed to be saving lives and not assisting in taking them. "Really..."_

 _"I chose to run out onto the road," he began, his blues eyes now staring solemnly into hers. "It's not your fault and I'd really prefer you didn't blame yourself for my choices. I'm a big boy."_

 _"And I'm..."_

 _"A big girl, yes I know," he joked. "The name's Caroline, right?" She gave him a curious look wondering how he knew given they'd just met. "Apparently you're like angelic royalty around these parts, people have been talking."_

 _"They even gossip up here?" She baulked. "Now there's a title I've been striving for all my life. By the way, has anyone told you that you have a tendency to interrupt when someone's talking?"_

 _"That particular and endearing trait I got from my little sister. She makes it her aim in life to intervene in all types of conversations, even when she's not party to it."_

 _"Sounds like my best friend," she smiled knowingly. "Lexi has no filter and an overly inquisitive nature that can't be stifled."_

 _"I think they'd get along really well then," he admitted, his gaze now focused at his feet. "If only they knew each other in real life, but I guess we'll probably never know."_

 _"I'm sorry," she repeated. His selflessness had banished him to this world. Caroline didn't think she could feel as bad as she did now._

 _"I thought we discussed this already," he muttered gruffly. "And if you intend on apologising every few sentences, a whiskey is definitely in order."_

 _"For me or you?"_

 _"I don't know about you but given we just died, probably both."_

 _"I won't argue with you on that logic," she agreed. "You seem entirely too composed given what's happened…"_

 _"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."_

 _"What?"_

 _"My name is Klaus. It's okay, I know you were desperately wondering what it was all this time, sweetheart," he teased, flashing an unexpected pair of dimples in her direction and blindsiding her momentarily. Caroline was pretty sure the ongoing tingling feeling wasn't such a coincidence._

 _Not that Caroline would have admitted it but she'd been desperately wanting to know his name and hear his voice after he attempted to save her life. She wanted to think it was just for that reason but her foreign and unexpected feelings were betraying that theory. She wanted to speak but had forgotten exactly where the conversation had been heading before he offered his name._

 _"Between you and me." Klaus began, moving decidedly closer and fastening a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm hardly composed. Although don't tell anyone I admitted that, I have a reputation to protect after all." If she could still breath, Caroline was fairly certain it would be short, if not almost non-existent given his dangerously close proximity._

 _"You realise we're in Heaven right? Being good and not having any sort of bad boy reputation is part of the deal."_

 _"Oh god, suddenly not so composed," he muttered, moving away and making Caroline feel decidedly cold. "Where is that bloody whiskey when you need it?"_

 _"Pretty sure using the G word in vain and alcoholic beverages aren't on the menu here," she offered, watching him begin pacing impatiently like when she'd initially found him. "You know that pesky temperance virtue and all that."_

 _"How can you be so okay with this situation?" Before she could offer her opinion he continued his rambling. "Of course you are, Her Royal Princess of Heaven or whatever you're called."_

 _"I'm pretty certain there's no royal titles here and, if so, I'm vetoing that particular suggestion," she replied sarcastically, watching the sheer panic in his face and a few unexpected unshed tears in his eyes as he continued to move back and forth. "Do you need this?" She asked feebly, offering the white handkerchief from her pocket and placing it in his hand. Even if it was old fashioned it belonged to her grandmother and was something she kept on her at all times for sentimental reasons._

 _"And what exactly am I going to do with that?"_

 _"I just thought..."_

 _"I'll have you know that Klaus Mikaelson doesn't cry."_

 _"I'm not sure if I should be worried about your supposed lack of emotion or the fact you referred to yourself in the third person."_

 _"Do you always make jokes in times of crises?"_

 _"It's a nervous habit."_

 _"Sounds like it." He looked at her briefly before continuing his pacing but not relinquishing her handkerchief._

 _Caroline felt an urgent need to help calm him and not with bad jokes. She needed a new approach. She walked into his path purposely, causing him to run directly into her body, his toned chest housed in a grey Henley rubbing against hers teasingly, their intense eye contact immediate. Caroline would be lying if that wasn't causing the earlier sensations to spread and decided to blame it on the spicy scent of his aftershave. He regarded her seriously, those crimson lips curving up curiously._

 _"Can I help you?"_

 _"Well, for starters you can stop pacing like that, Mikaelson," she chided. "You're making me dizzy."_

 _"So, how exactly can you be so composed, love?" He asked repeating her earlier question._

 _"It's called shock and don't call me that," she admitted, their bodies still intimately pressed up against each other. "I'm certain that it's going to wear off not long after yours and it might not be pretty when it does."_

 _"Well, at least we can be not pretty together then." Caroline gave him a slight smile knowing that even though she'd felt alone in death at first maybe she had someone by her side that could relate to her current predicament._

"Well, I'm glad to hear such confidence Care because we're going to need it," Bonnie conceded, interrupting her trance. Caroline glanced at her in the reflection curiously as she moved further into the room, taking a seat on the bed gingerly. "I've received word that the Governing Council won't be attending the talks after all."

"I'm sorry, what?" She hissed, spinning around to face her friend in disbelief.

"It's just you and me," she offered, feebly.

"This is not happening." Caroline muttered, trying to regain her earlier composure that was now well and truly in tatters. She could feel her wings quivering beneath her dress it was that unsettling. "I can't do this alone, Bon. I mean I have no experience at all in these matters and Klaus knows that so I don't know why my parents would even..." she trailed off, finally coming to a standstill.

"Why what?"

"This is a test," she growled, the realisation well and truly sinking in. "This is their sick and twisted way of testing out my Archangel attributes."

"Well, they obviously have confidence in your abilities Care and think that you're worthy of the promotion which isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Some heads-up of this little surprise task would have been nice," she mumbled, taking a seat next to her friend and placing her head on her shoulder. "If it was anyone else then maybe I'd be able to prove myself but it's him, Bonnie."

"The same guy that left you to join the dark side," she soothed, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist comfortingly. "If anything I'd say this was the perfect opportunity to prove yourself. I mean what could be better than a little payback?"

"Game on, Mikaelson," she agreed quietly, finally feeling her mojo start to return.

xxxx

"Humans are so unbelievably festive; this over abundance of bright colour looks like Christmas threw up all over the room." Kol mused as they made their way into one of the Plaza Hotel's smaller meeting spaces. "If only they knew what was actually going on here, suddenly they wouldn't want to celebrate all this yuletide cheer."

"Weren't you human not long ago?"

"And then I saw the other side," he snorted. "A few more female distractions in my life and I could die happy. Hang on, I've already conquered that particular feat, you know besides the happy part." Klaus could concur on that front but had no intention of sharing that particular tidbit with his younger brother.

"I specifically requested no decorations of any sort," Klaus mumbled more to himself than anything. He made a mental note to have a word with his personal assistant Josh but knew it would be fruitless because this whole arrangement screamed Caroline Forbes and her control freak tendencies.

In their brief months together she'd mused about her perfect wedding. It was something she'd apparently been planning since she was five years-old even without a potential groom. A Christmas Eve wedding to be exact, because that was her favourite time of the year, which included a reception at the Plaza hotel and plenty of decorations including white peonies in tall vases like the ones suspiciously on display. The fact he remembered such inane details would certainly put a question mark over his senior position in Hell not to mention his masculinity. But for some reason everything she said, no matter how uninterested he was in the actual content, Klaus would remember word for word.

Suddenly his guilt gave way to something decidedly more determined. She was attempting to play on his emotions with memories, no doubt due to the way they'd parted ways and her parent's agenda. Klaus may have harboured feelings for her but he always won and this time wasn't going to be any different.

"Game on, Forbes," he muttered under his breath.

"What a beautiful room," an angelic voice sighed behind him only a minute later.

Klaus would know that melodic tone anywhere. He steeled his nerves briefly knowing that he had a job to do and Caroline wasn't going to mess with his impeccable record. As he turned to face her, his strong resolve fell away immediately. She looked equal parts stubborn and beautiful in that fitted dress, her blonde locks cascading over her shoulders effortlessly. He felt his unwelcome arousal straining against his suit pants knowing that he was going to have to control his urges if only to get through these negotiations unscathed.

"I specifically requested something simple but elegant."

"You mean plain."

"No I meant something like your chosen accessories." He blurted out without thinking, his eyes flickering to her creamy chest, the silver chain he'd given her sitting above her enticing cleavage. Klaus had been wearing it the day he died and every one after that and no matter how many times she'd asked why someone like him would be wearing a cross, of all symbols, but he'd repeatedly declined to answer.

Kol's gaze was now solely focused on the necklace. Klaus mentally kicked himself thinking that bringing that to his brother's attention wasn't in his best interests. Kol knew they'd met before but nothing else about their past in Heaven. He decided to blame the fact that his usually controlled emotions were out of whack.

"You're one to talk," she shot back looking at his jacket pocket defiantly but Klaus could sense the hesitation in her tone. Maybe Caroline was just as rattled as he was. If so, he had every intention of exploiting that fact. "I do recall discussing these details with your personal assistant but I suppose that would come down to some semblance of organisation on your part."

"Someone's obviously still a little too highly strung." Before Caroline could argue with his assessment her friend spoke.

"And obviously someone's interpersonal skills leave a lot to be desired," the inquisitive and attractive brunette to her left chimed into the conversation. "Although coming from the Second-in Command I suppose it's hardly surprising." Before Klaus could argue his brother interjected.

"Hello, beautiful." His attention now firmly focused on his brother's attacker. Trust Kol to change sides so quickly for a pretty face. Klaus made a mental note to not bring him along for any other important talks given his inability to focus on the matter at hand.

"I wasn't talking to you," she attempted to shut down his obvious attempts at flirting. Klaus knew that this would no doubt end in Kol's desperate tears. "Who's your yappy lap dog?"

"You certainly have ample amounts of attitude for an angel," Kol offered.

"Urgh, can we just get these talks over and done with? I have some serious shopping to do on Fifth."

"Apparently velvet is the new trend." She looked over his jacket critically before responding.

"Obviously Heaven is further ahead in the fashion stakes by the looks of it."

"Last time I checked darling, good dress sense isn't going to win any negotiations today," Kol barked stubbornly.

Their brown eyes were unwavering as they sized each other up. Maybe these talks were going to be more eventful than Klaus thought. His eyes flickered over to Caroline during the stand-off wondering just what she was thinking but her face wasn't betraying anything. He decided he needed to relieve the palpable tension before it got too out of hand.

"We should get started. Where is everyone?" Klaus asked curiously, noticing the Governing Council hadn't arrived yet.

"Yeah, and here I thought holier-than-thou saints were usually punctual. Isn't it one of those annoying virtues you all adhere to?"

"They won't be attending." Caroline responded, choosing to ignore his brother's throw away comment. To say Klaus was shocked by these developments was an understatement.

"So, it's just the two of you?" Klaus asked unable to keep the smirk from taking over his face, this was going to be easier than he thought.

"And what's wrong with that? Scared of a couple of girls, Mikaelson?" Caroline demanded, hands on hips. It took all his willpower not to react, she looked so sexy when she was being indignant.

"I think the answer to that would be a resounding no," Kol scoffed, offering his unwanted opinion yet again.

"That's enough, Kol."

"Oh, the whiny, immature one has a name," Bonnie cooed.

"Well, judging by those choice introductions, this should be extremely interesting," Klaus said, sending Caroline a sly glance. "Should we begin?"

xxxx

Fast forward seven long and difficult hours and Caroline hadn't expected just how difficult the negotiations would be and just how adamantly pigheaded Klaus was. Yes, she knew he was stubborn but when it came to getting what he wanted Klaus was unrelenting. She wondered if he knew what the word compromise meant but then he wouldn't be Second-in-Command to Lucifer if he did.

"If you were just going to shoot down all our suggestions then I wouldn't have bothered to make the journey."

"Your suggestions are completely absurd not to mention unworkable," Klaus argued back. He may of been a few metres across the table but it felt a lot closer given the way his familiar aftershave was infiltrating her nostrils. "We have every right to be on earth just like your kind." When he referenced 'your kind' Caroline felt a sharp stab in her chest. He was one of them once but obviously that didn't mean a lot to him anymore.

"But why so suddenly and in increasing numbers? Excuse me if your motives don't seem completely above board."

"We are only increasing our guard on Earth to keep watch over our people, those that would never be welcome in your world for obvious reasons." Again with the 'your' references. If she thought he might be wavering at all, those comments were confirmation he'd well and truly moved on "We didn't even need to raise this matter with you but yet we extended that courtesy."

"Oh, am I supposed to thank you for your honesty? Your kind don't even know the meaning of the word," she shot back thinking he deserved the same kind of language. "You told us because you wanted to pretend your motives were sincere when all Lucifer wants is to provoke a reaction to justify his ultimate plans."

"You've got some imagination there, Caroline.," he laughed, leaning forward and flashing those familiar dimples in her direction. If only her name didn't sound so good rolling off his tongue. Bastard. "Please keep going with this story, I'm intrigued about how it all ends."

"You already know how it ends," she growled, thinking about the obvious attempts to corrupt their innocents and recruit them into Hell instead. "But I have no intention of allowing that to happen."

"What are you going to do fight back? It's hardly the modus operandi in Heaven and I doubt your Governing Council would condone such retaliatory action."

"Good always prevails over evil," she offered simply.

"Oh that chestnut," Kol snorted lazily from the other end of the table, slumped low in his chair. He'd been relatively quiet for the past hour so Caroline was surprised by his sudden interjection. "I was wondering when you'd pull out that line."

"You've offered nothing at all constructive to this conversation," Bonnie accused sharply. "In fact, all you've done is demolish the sandwich and pastry platters then offer unhelpful and not to mention snarky remarks.

"What can I say? I'm coming down from my sugar high and really need a bloody drink. I'd be happy to take you out for one, it might even get rid of that stick up your ass, darling."

"Not even if we were the last two spirits left on Heaven, Earth and Hell combined."

"I love it when they play hard to get, just makes me that much more determined," Kol chuckled. Bonnie's responsive huff was enough to tell Caroline that these talks were hopeless. She needed a change of scenery to calm her frazzled nerves, preferably far, far away from Klaus Mikaelson.

"How about we call it a day, meet back here tomorrow first thing?"

"Giving up so soon, love?" Klaus grinned triumphantly, standing up from the table to meet her weary glance.

"Never, Mikaelson," Caroline promised. "I just need some air given the sheer volume of your inflated egos combined."

"Last time I checked you don't need any oxygen given your current spiritual situation."

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order then," she growled. "Your pride and arrogance can cause even an angel to seek refuge from its suffocating effects."

"I'd say its been a pleasure but I'd be lying," Bonnie snapped in Kol's direction before following Caroline from the room dutifully. "Damn, he's kind of cute in an annoyingly sarcastic and childish way."

"It's all that banter likening itself to foreplay, trust me it will wear off." Caroline lied knowing that deep down she didn't believe a word. After seeing him again today she knew that Klaus still had that annoying ability to put her extremely off balance. Even after he'd revealed his criminal past all those years ago, Caroline still believed in his goodness but when it came to her chastity vow not so much.

 _"How can you be so positive after everything that happened?" He'd asked her a few months after their deaths. "Don't you feel cheated?" They'd found solace in each other and barely spent any time apart. Caroline blamed it on her need for some sort of closure from her time on Earth but looking back she knew it was her growing attraction to the man that saved her._

 _"I suppose it was meant to be."_

 _"Oh come on, you can't believe all of that fate nonsense," he'd scoffed. "You were a doctor, doing so many good things in the world but yet here you are."_

 _"Well, so are you."_

 _"We've already discussed this," he murmured. "I was destined for this ending because of my chosen lifestyle, I just didn't expect to come up here and find you."_

 _"You are a good man, Klaus Mikaelson," Caroline whispered, moving closer and running her hands through his curls slowly. He melted into her, relishing in her warm touch. They'd been decidedly guarded with each other up until now, Heaven frowned upon public displays of affection apparently. "Don't ever forget that."_

"Then why do I want to kiss you so much?" His eyes met hers, the tension palpable.

"Why do you?"

"Because, believe it or not love, you make me want to be a better person..." Her mouth was on his before he could continue, so many months of pent up attraction realised. His crimson lips teased her daily and even if she was giving into temptation, Caroline didn't care. All that mattered was them and that very moment together.

"Caroline, hello?" Bonnie interrupted, waving her hand in front of her face as they walked through the hotel's stately foyer.

"I'm here."

"You could have fooled me," she teased. "He got to you, didn't he?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, dismissively. "In fact, I really just need some time alone."

"I'd argue with you but I heard there's a sale at Victoria Secret," she joked. "They don't call those models angels for anything." She could still hear Bonnie's affectionate laugh as they parted ways at the elevator. Caroline loved the fact that Bonnie respected her decisions even if they were probably ill informed.

She found herself wandering through Central Park. She'd grown up in New York City her first seven years and found the park a constant source of refuge, discovery and fun. Her favourite place was the ice skating rink at Christmas time. It was always so brightly lit and packed full of innocent children who didn't know much about the big, bad world thankfully. Kind of like she was at that early age.

Caroline pulled her jacket around her tightly, attempting to ward off the chill as she watched the kids excitedly skating around the rink, their cheeks flushed pink from the cold air. She was pretty certain she could just stand there all night.

"I think you should get out there, show 'em how it's done," he whispered in her ear, the vibrations from his voice reverberating southwards. Her right hand didn't hesitate, moving upwards to swat him away like the annoying insect he was.

"Shoo," she growled, making direct contact with his head. "Last time I checked I didn't invite you to join me and funnily enough it's not all about competition. Believe it or not kids just want to have a good time and not trip each other up in the meantime."

"Or hit them over the head either," he drawled sarcastically, referring to her assault. "Trust me, it's overrated."

"I suppose that's where you and I beg to differ."

"We did agree on things at some point from what I remember, love." Caroline had been staring ahead in the distance but couldn't help herself, turning to face him to share her views on that particular comment.

"But that was a very long time ago and don't call me that," Caroline chided, trying to ignore just what that particular endearment did to her concentration. "I have no interest in reminiscing when you decided to go AWOL and then turn up today wearing my grandmother's handkerchief of all things. Talk about insensitive."

"Says the girl wearing my necklace."

"You left that to me when you skulked away in the night, I never said you could steal my handkerchief," she muttered. "You know, when I said I needed space earlier I actually meant it, are you stalking me or something?"

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. If you must know, I felt the need for a bit of ice skating."

"I'm sure your tough reputation in Hell would be buoyed by that particular revelation," she quipped. "It's okay if you can't keep away from me, I know I'm just that irresistible." Caroline wouldn't usually say something so overtly vain but this conceited ass brought it out in her, especially after his day of challenging the bounds of her sanity.

"Anyone would think you're channeling a little bit of pride Ms Forbes," he goaded. "What would the elders in Heaven think of you succumbing to one of the seven deadly sins?"

"I'd blame it on your toxic influence, Mikaelson," she replied gruffly. "Now go away."

"I can't do that."

"You are unbelievable," she growled, sub consciously moving closer so that she could poke him in the chest accusingly. Even rugged up in a sweater, coat and scarf he still looked extremely delicious. "Why are you even here and by that I mean the real reason?" She noticed a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth already dreading his frustrating response but then his face stilled and he closed his eyes briefly before responding.

"I wanted to see you alone and without the peanut gallery commenting," he conceded. "And since this is where your parents took you as a child, I figured it was my best bet."

"Is this your idea of playing with me? Remembering all the memories I confided in you and attempting to recreate them in some messed up way to wear me down in the negotiations?"

"Says the girl who set up our meeting amongst wedding city at the Plaza," he drawled. "Everything was eerily similar right down to the white peonies on the table. If anyone is trying to play games it's you judgy."

"How do you remember all of this anyway?" She questioned, unable to help herself.

"I remember everything, Caroline," he rasped, his blue eyes gazing into hers almost desperately. "Every memory, every laugh, every tear and every word." Caroline felt herself spiralling and had no intention of doing it in front of such an arrogant idiot that only cared about himself and his evil reputation.

"Well, good for you," she uttered, trying not to lose it completely. After all, that's exactly what he wanted. "But I have far better things to do with my night, so I'll see you in the morning."

"But..." Before he could continue she was pushing through the gathered crowds and making her way hastily towards the park's nearest exit. Let's see how he liked it when someone cut off his conversation mid-sentence.

xxxx

"Has anyone told you that you're such a tragic cliché?" A rich and hypnotic voice enquired in his ear, obviously trying to override the loud music pumping out into the crowded bar. Kol turned around curiously, inhaling her jasmine scent and looking into the chocolate brown orbs of Bonnie Bennett.

"I might be a cliché but you were the one who came to seek me out after apparently being so disgusted earlier," he replied, gleefully. This was turning out better than he'd expected. "How exactly did you track me down, Bennett?"

"Hell's Kitchen? Funnily enough it was blatantly obvious, Hell Boy," she responded dryly. "And despite your burgeoning and, might I add, unchecked ego the only reason I sought you out was to find Caroline."

"Why would I know where she is? We don't exactly run in the same circles thankfully."

"But she and your brother do, well you know in a weird roundabout way. She never came back to the hotel and I'm worried." One look at her earnest but slightly distracted expression confirmed that his suspicions were finally confirmed. Klaus had been brief on detail about their past when they'd travelled to New York but after he saw his mother's necklace on Caroline Forbes he was all but convinced she meant so much more to him than he'd admit. Call him shallow and self absorbed but Kol could spot a lie a mile away.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do?"

"Well, let's see," she growled. "Tell me where that heathen is so I can express my views in an entirely unfriendly and argumentative way for hurting my friend. Violence may ensue but that's only if I get really worked up."

"Between you and me, I think you shared more than enough of your views today," he offered.

"Well so did you but are you just going to ignore my request to make a point?" Kol was tempted to come back with another witty retort but for some reason her longing stare was causing more than a few foreign feelings and not just because she was beautiful but because she challenged him unlike anyone else had before.

"If I help you find them, you're going to have to do something for me first." Bonnie looked as if she was going to argue but bit her upper lip obviously knowing that she needed his assistance.

"Okay, but if this includes me shedding any clothing or sexual activity of any kind you're deluding yourself, Mikaelson."

"Believe it or not, it was much more G rated," he drawled. "I want to know everything about Niklaus and Caroline."

xxxx

The knocks came in sharp bursts at his hotel room door. Klaus didn't even bother to put on a t-shirt, walking groggily towards the incessant noise in nothing but tight, grey boxer shorts and his black wings stretching out freely from the restraints of his day in disguise. He figured it was his drunken and unruly brother come to ruin his attempt at sleep. After Caroline had runaway, Klaus had scoured the streets in search of her but to no avail. He'd returned to his room dejectedly, determined to get some rest before he had to face her again in the morning.

When he'd hastily gone to Central Park, Klaus had been on autopilot knowing that his feelings for Caroline couldn't be contained even under Lucifer's command in Hell. But the reaction he'd received was so bitter and resentful and Klaus wondered if she'd ever forgive him. He opened the door lazily expecting his brother to bound inside but it was Caroline standing there with a telling scowl on her face.

It had obviously rained in the interim because she was soaked, her blonde hair dripping down her back and onto her coat as her teeth chattered uncontrollably. It took all his willpower not to envelop her in his arms and wrap his wings around her to provide some much needed warmth. He briefly wondered how she knew how to find him at the Waldorf Astoria but figured it was probably one half of the bumbling duo of Josh or Kol, not that he cared in the slightest bit if it brought her to him.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked finally. Her voice was low and thick with emotion. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I wanted to," he murmured.

"But you were a coward."

"I couldn't stay," he admitted. "You know I wasn't meant for Heaven, surely you could see that during our months together. I didn't belong there."

"But yet you supposedly belong in Hell? Yes, you were a criminal but one that selflessly saved my life Klaus and last time I checked someone with true evil at his core would never do something like that."

"Maybe you don't really know me," Klaus bit out, his emotions causing him to falter. "Maybe I can't be saved."

"Do you love me?" She asked moving inside and closing the door behind her, reaching up to his exposed wings and rubbing her hand along their length soothingly. Klaus shuddered at just what effect her touch was having on him. They'd only kissed previously but this was a whole other experience. He could feel his boxers tighten wondering just how long he could maintain his control as she stroked him so intimately.

"You know I do," he shivered.

"Because anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."

"Caroline..." he tried to object but she was wearing down the last remaining shreds of his willpower.

"I love you but you left," she murmured. "Why? I deserve an explanation at least." She pleaded, her eyes silently begging him for the truth. Klaus had wanted to protect her, he figured it was better that way but here she was completely vulnerable and he couldn't deny her anymore. Klaus moved away and sat on the bed to regain his composure from her touch, head in hands.

"Lucifer found out I'd been mistakenly sent to Heaven through his network of spies. He demanded Heaven release me or his revenge would be extreme."

"In what way?" She asked, sitting by his side.

"He threatened your parents, said that he would take their only child away to serve him in Hell."

"And they made you leave," she broke down, her body now wracked with sobs. "They sent you away to save me." Klaus snaked his arm around her waist in an attempt to comfort her as she cried, this was news he never wanted to share.

"Hell is the right place for me. I make my own choices, like the day I met you," Klaus reassured her, pulling Caroline closer so that she was now nestled in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck as her tears ran down her face and onto his bare skin. "Don't you know I would do anything for you, love?"

"I suppose I should by now," she mumbled into his skin. "But my parents..."

"Only wanted what was right for you, sweetheart. They wanted you to take over for them in Heaven and protect the innocent, it's your destiny."

"Except here we are both miserable without each other," she sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm starting to believe that neither of us belong in our chosen worlds."

"I suppose nothing really is just black and white."

"I'd give anything to just be with you on a desert island, away from everyone and all of these unrealistic expectations. I know I can do good work in the world, I don't need to be an angel to prove that fact."

"So, what exactly are you telling me? You'd spear fish, climb trees for coconuts and build us a thatched hut for shelter?"

"Stop being facetious," she chided. "But you know if you're not man enough to do any of those things, I'm sure I can pick up the slack." He'd been holding her tightly in his arms to this point but his fingers found her sensitive area and started to tickle playfully. One thing he knew after all their time together were her weak spots.

"Klaus, stop!" She giggled, unable to control her movements as he continued his attack on her skin, his lips now joining in the assault. Beginning along the length of her neck and dipping his head lower to feather kisses over her collar bone and creamy chest, dangerously close to her cleavage and the necklace he knew so intimately.

Klaus made a mental note to tell her about the necklace later and why it meant so much to him. After his mother died it was the last piece Klaus had of Esther so he wore it close to his chest. Even if she didn't understand its meaning, he wanted Caroline to have the same kind of comfort during his absence all those years. Every fibre of his being wanted so much to make love to her then and there but knew it wasn't the right time when everything was so unsettled between them and their worlds.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Well, you did ask."

"We both know that was just a figure of speech," she joked, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Klaus didn't think that such a simple gesture could feel so invigorating.

"This isn't the right time but just so you know you'll be begging me to stop when the time comes, love," he growled, nipping at her lips playfully and relishing in her heady taste of strawberries and vanilla.

"So, what exactly are we going to do about this mess?"

 _ **11 months later - somewhere on a deserted island**_

"When I suggested building a hut I didn't actually mean it, love."

"Oh what? Too afraid to admit how well a girl can do this?" Caroline asked cheekily, puffing out her chest proudly and momentarily forgetting that she was briefly dressed in a fitted, white bikini, a familiar necklace close to her heart as always.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Klaus asked, his dazed expression telling Caroline that she'd distracted him yet again. It was a common occurrence, not that she was complaining especially after how long it had taken them to get to this point.

Turns out her parents might have withheld information but they'd made up for it in the best possible way, admitting they'd orchestrated Klaus and Caroline's reunion by excluding the council. Liz and Bill had explained how upset they'd been to see Caroline heartbroken and knowing they had contributed somewhat to that. Their other motives hadn't been quite so innocent, using Klaus and Caroline's rendezvous to broker a subsequent deal with Hell that would see Lucifer delay his attack in the short term.

By the time he realised Klaus' betrayal, he and Caroline were long gone and hiding in a secret location while Heaven had moved swiftly in containing his threat and weakening his presence on earth. It wasn't the end but this round certainly was and Heaven was in a stronger position than ever to fight off any subsequent attacks on their innocents. Maybe Klaus had more good in him than he thought. Caroline and Klaus knew they couldn't live remotely forever and in hiding from Lucifer's revenge plot and had already started to make plans for their future. They were both extremely passionate and it wouldn't be them if they didn't want to help in the battle between good and evil. At least now they were on the same side and could do it together as a team.

Kol and Bonnie, who'd also defected from Hell and Heaven respectively given the ensuing turmoil, visited them often. They still fought incessantly but apparently it was the key to their incredibly intense sex life. Caroline knew better than to ask too many gory details but was happy her friends had found love just as she finally had with Klaus. Now, all she had to do was talk him into that Christmas wedding at the Plaza.


	51. Love Me Like You Do

**Love Me Like You Do**

 **I stumbled upon a video of the TVD cast at Paley Fest in 2012 which inspired me to write this. Thanks to Candice for the inspiration! This is my take on part of the episode "The Murder of One" (3x18) which is actually one of my fave eps.**

Caroline looked up at the foreboding Mikaelson mansion. She hadn't been here since that night. The night she went to the ball at his invitation, gifted her a gorgeous dress and sketched her that picture. The one that was now firmly emblazoned on her brain. She felt slightly dizzy as the image filled her mind but decided to blame it on her lack of blood intake that day.

She was here to do a job and had every intention of succeeding even if it meant she had to see Klaus again. She thought back to their strategy session in the woods earlier that day.

 _"Why do I have to be Klaus bait?" She huffed._

 _"Because he's obsessed with you," Damon countered. He actually had a point but Caroline didn't feel the need to agree with the arrogant Salvatore and just rolled her eyes by way of response.  
_

 _This tactic was getting really old for Caroline. Not just because she had to put up with the Original Hybrid and his attempts at wooing her with romantic drawings and gifts but because for once she wanted to be the one in the middle of the action. Yes, out of character some would say, but if it meant unlinking Tyler from his freaky sire bond with Klaus then she was more than willing to help.  
_

"Can I help you?" She turned to see Rebekah, arms folded across her chest on the front doorstep. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes, if they'd given her the white oak stake then this could have been done by now.

"I'm here to see Klaus."

"Is it April Fools Day or something?" She chuckled wickedly. "Last time I checked you only use my brother when you want gifts. What exactly do you want now?"

"He chose to give them to me, Rebekah," she growled, remembering why she hated the spoilt, blonde Original. "But there's something I need to speak with him about."

"Well, you're going to have to get through me first," she insisted, flicking her hair over her shoulder impatiently.

"Funny," she murmured, moving a little closer. "I thought you'd be too busy plotting revenge on Damon."

"Damon?"

"I know if a guy ignored me like that after sex, I'd be pretty pissed," she offered, noticing the once confident Original's expression change instantly.

"You know about that?"

"He's telling everyone and between you and me..." before she could finish her sentence Rebekah was gone in a vamp speed haze leaving the front entrance clear. She couldn't help but smile given she'd moved along their plan and that Damon was probably going to get his ass kicked. Given his earlier comments and, personality in general, she wasn't quite unhappy about that.

She looked at the door ominously, knowing she had to go in and begin mission distraction. After all her previous practice, Caroline wasn't too concerned about her talents.

"Klaus?" She called out, noticing the house was relatively dark and quiet compared with the night of the ball. "Klaus?"

Still nothing. She walked through the rooms half expecting Kol to jump out and offer some attempt at a witty joke or Elijah to give her a stern lecture about trespassing.

She entered what looked like the study, plush furnishing with a fire crackling away in the corner. What caught her eye though was the artwork sitting atop the mantle. The likeness in that blue dress was breathtaking and she thought his horse sketch was impressive.

"I never took you for the break and enter type, love," a familiar voice offered. She tore her eyes from the painting and to its source seated on one of the chesterfield lounges while hunched over a laptop.

"Number one, I didn't do any breaking of the sort and, number two, it's not my fault Rebekah doesn't understand the basic concept of hospitality."

"I'll agree, it's probably not her best trait," he noted, his crimson lips curving into a sly smile as he finally looked up from the computer screen. "So then, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Caroline froze momentarily, deciding to blame it on the stray dimple he decided to flash in her direction, no doubt on purpose.

"I was, uh, bored."

"And here I hoped you were going to thank me for that sketch," he murmured, his gaze now falling back onto the lit up screen. "So, they asked you to distract me again? You need to tell the Salvatore brothers that tactic is getting a little old." Caroline couldn't have said it better herself.

She heard a ding from his computer, followed by another his face concentrating on whatever he was doing. "You do know it's rude to ignore a guest?"

"Says the blonde distraction," he smirked, still not bothering to look at her. Bastard.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm networking."

"Online? I'm impressed that the thousand year-old knows how to communicate in more modern ways." She said, making her way to the couch so she could satisfy her curiosity. Usually his attention was firmly focused on her and for some reason it bothered her that it wasn't right now.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, lowering the screen defensively. A number of beeps sounding out again.

"Are you on match dot com by chance," she surmised, that particular noise sounding familiar.

"I'm on no such thing," he growled. His denial told Caroline that was exactly what he was doing. She was shocked to say the least, especially given he was supposed to be obsessed with her and not some randoms on a website.

"Yes, you are," she argued, manoeuvring herself onto the couch quickly and stealing his computer in the meantime.

"And how exactly do you know that anyway? Already bored with Tyler?" Caroline scowled by way of response. Of course he had to bring up Tyler. She decided it was best to just steer clear of that conversation given how jealous he usually got.

"Who knew the 'most powerful creature on earth' needed dating assistance."

"Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart," he teased, still avoiding the subject.

"Didn't you notice I used air quotes?" She scoffed before perusing his profile onscreen. His picture was on point but that was no surprise given just how handsome Klaus was, even though Caroline would never admit that to him. "What the hell kind of profile is this, Mikaelson?"

"What's wrong with it?" He asked defensively. "I'll have you know I worked on that for a good couple of hours."

"It says your hobbies are wreaking havoc and committing mass murder," she squeaked.

"Well, it's the truth." She didn't reply just kept scanning it in disbelief.

"Your listed likes are general suffering, AB Negative and cemeteries after dark."

"You forgot to mention blondes with blue eyes," he gestured to the screen proudly. They were now sitting rather close, his thigh rubbing up against hers. "Look, so many people lie on these things, at least I'm being honest."

"Dislikes," she read, unable to stop. "General happiness, unicorns, sunshine and rainbows."

"Oh come on, tell me I'm wrong," he drawled. "Plus, look how many hits and messages I've received."

"Sophie from Indiana," she muttered, looking at the picture. She was mildly attractive and mildly normal from her picture until further investigation. "Woah, she likes whips, chains and bondage. Seriously, Klaus?"

"I wouldn't rule anything out."

"Who are you, Christian Grey?" She asked, referring to the leading character in the Fifty Shades trilogy.

"He wishes," Klaus muttered. Caroline was surprised he even knew what she was talking about. For some reason this news didn't sit well with her at all. How could he possibly like her when he supposedly wanted these women?

"So, what you're telling me is that you like girls like this?" She asked pointing to Lisa from Pittsburgh, dressed skimpily in head-to-toe black with heavy make-up and multiple piercings.

"I might," he stuttered. She could tell by the slight blush he was becoming decidedly uncomfortable. "Why do you even care, Caroline?"

"I just thought you had better taste," she uttered, her eyes flickering again to the portrait he'd drawn of her.

"I do," he answered simply, placing his finger under her chin softly and turning her gaze back to his dark, blue orbs. "Unfortunately women like that don't go for men like me." She could sense the raw vulnerability in his voice and that teamed with his touch was messing with her composure.

"Well, with that profile what do you expect," she mumbled. When she came over here it was to distract Klaus, not the other way around. "I can just imagine some innocent girl taking a liking to that and telling her mother she met this guy who likes to murder people but other than that, he's a real charmer."

She could actually see that conversation playing out with Liz, believe it or not, but decided to put that particular scenario at the back of her mind. "So, what do you suggest, love?"

He had leaned forward now, his chest mere inches from hers and those tantalising lips just waiting to be kissed from such close proximity. "Uh, I suggest," she stammered, standing up so fast and taking him by surprise. "A new and improved profile."

"You'd help me?"

"I feel it's my responsibility, not just to you but all the poor unsuspecting girls out there."

"And funnily enough it's the perfect way to distract me too."

"Maybe." She said without thinking. If he was going to be honest the least she could do was be the same. Surely her friends had this under control given they didn't need her help in the first place.

"Well, let's get started then, love."


	52. Dirty Laundry

**Dirty Laundry**

Thank you to the supreme writing queen aka supremeuppityone for the awesome prompts. I love them all immensely, so who knows I might get them all out : )

 **Prompt: The first time she saw him, his head was caught between the wall and a dryer.**

 ** _Grammercy Park, NYC - 10:30pm_**

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Caroline uttered, not expecting the sight she'd encountered on entering her neighbourhood Laundromat.

"No, this is how I spend all my Saturday nights," the low growl he emitted was telling Caroline he wasn't in the mood to chat.

"Okay then," she murmured, raising her eyebrows curiously. There was no way this weirdo was going to mess with her perfectly planned evening.

She set to work, dumping her dirty clothes in the nearest washing machine, whistling as she did it. Most people would call her boring given Saturday nights were reserved for laundry, well her best friend Katherine, who was currently on a date, would endlessly. But she considered it the optimal time to visit the Laundromat when it wasn't so crowded. Besides the grouch in the corner, they were all alone.

"Not to interrupt your fun over there, love, but any chance you could lend a hand?"

"Excuse me?"

"Call me crazy but I assumed most people would find this particular scenario a little strange."

"Well, this is New York," she replied knowingly, adding an abundance of washing powder as was customary to rid her clothes of any unwanted grime. "So, nothing really surprises me."

"Obviously."

"Is this where I'm supposed to ask you how you came to be in this predicament?"

"Or we could discuss your fabric softener suggestions."

"Oh, that's easy…"

"Obviously someone doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm."

"Says the guy with his head stuck," she scoffed, trying to ignore just how taut his ass looked housed in those dark, denim jeans. "You could try being a little nicer Mister Grumpy Pants."

"Maybe if I wasn't in so much pain," he huffed. "Any chance you could be so kind and help me out?"

"I'll have to think about it," she teased, turning the dial and pressing the obligatory start button before taking a seat and pulling out the latest copy of _Cosmopolitan_ to devour.

"Well, don't let me interrupt your washing party."

"Actually you kind of are," she shot back, over the pages of her much loved magazine. "I came here for some zen and instead i'm getting some whiny, English attitude."

"You're one to talk about attitude, sweetheart." Caroline rolled her eyes. She knew guys just like him and had no intention of entertaining his company. She looked at her washing machine willing it to work faster.

"You know, I do have a name."

"And surprisingly I have a face, not that you would know right now," he mumbled. Caroline had to admit she'd been curious. All she could see were some dark, blonde curls that were becoming increasingly tempting to touch.

"Fine," she conceded, dropping her magazine on the floor and walking towards him purposefully. "You've already ruined my night with your whinging so how about you tell me what happened?"

"Or you could just help free me?" At this close range she could pick up an enticing and spicy scent and was trying to ignore.

"I'll help you, when you tell me how you ended up like that." There was a long pause, Caroline knowing he was weighing up his options.

"Fine," he grumbled. "If you must know my date sort of pushed me into the wall. Caroline attempted to stifle a giggle but failed. "And you wonder why I was reluctant to confess."

"What did you do to her?"

"Why do you assume I did anything," he argued, his legs moving restlessly. "She suggested the Laundromat. I thought it was weird but kind of quirky so reluctantly agreed. The moment I touched her underwear to put in the dryer she went ballistic."

"Well, they're not called intimates for nothing," she drawled.

"I'm pouring my heart out to you and all you can do is mock?"

"If you must know, I'm waiting for the television cameras to burst in the door and tell me I'm being punk'd or something," Caroline offered, looking around the open windows suspiciously.

"Do you think I'd want my personal life telecast to millions?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders, the mystery stranger did have a point.

"Go on."

"She pushed me into the wall without warning and then stormed out, intimates in hand," he admitted sheepishly. "You're the first person that's come in since."

"Not to be rude but…"

"Oh, I think we're well and truly past that point, love."

"You don't seem entirely weak…" She was now inspecting his toned physique through his henley quite closely now.

"I'm not," he growled. "I just will never let my brother set me up on a blind date ever again."

"So, somehow this is his fault?"

"Everything is Kol's fault. I have a feeling this is his revenge for being the inferior sibling."

"Last time I checked, I'm not a family therapist," she groaned, impatiently before placing her hands lightly on his hips. "In fact, I'm going to help you. Not because I like you given you seem to have a myriad of issues which, by the way, I'm not willing to unpack."

As soon as she'd offered and her thumbs were hooked in his belt loops, Caroline knew she'd reached the point of no return. How in the hell had her washing night come to fondling some stranger's hips?

"Anything I can help you with?" He'd teased, obviously noting her hesitation and breaking her from the vortex he'd managed to suck her into.

Without a word, Caroline pulled him backwards roughly. The unexpected force she'd exerted repelling them backwards. Caroline on the cold, tiled floor and him lying on top of her body. To say he felt unnervingly good against her chest, albeit heavy, was enough to tell Caroline she needed to extract herself from the situation and pronto.

"Get off me!"

"Well, maybe if you'd given me some warning I might have been prepared," he complained, finding his feet shakily and standing up whilst nursing his obviously sore head.

"Is this how you always treat your saviours?" She huffed, finally joining him upright and placing her hands on her hips defiantly. She was expecting another witty retort but instead his crimson lips curved upwards into a sly smile and he flashed an impressive set of dimples in her direction. If she'd known he was that handsome maybe she might have rethought her tactics.

"Thank you, love," he offered simply. "It's nice to see my faith in New York women hasn't all been lost this evening." She was struggling to keep her composure, why was this idiot causing so many foreign feelings?

"I should, uh, really get back to my washing."

"I could help?" He offered. "I promise not to touch your intimates."

"Is this your line, do you just pick up unsuspecting women in the Laundromat?"

"Yes, in fact I do it for a living," he teased. "That whole dryer/wall scenario is actually one of my party tricks. You know, I don't even feel the pain anymore."

"Who exactly was this mystery date then?"

"Aurora someone apparently."

"Do you mean Aurora De Martel? You do realise she's a pro-wrestler, right? Won the female championship three consecutive years." Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Funnily enough, Kol forgot to mention that particular fact," he groaned. "Now it's all starting to make sense."

It had been an ongoing joke between them and Kol didn't let it slide during his best man speech either. Turns out you didn't need to see someone's face to fall in love at first sight as evidenced by their chance meeting in the Laundromat.


	53. Steal My Kisses 2

**Challenged and tagged from the amazeballs Angie thetourguidebarbie what would have happened if this scene in 4x07 was given the attention it totally deserved including that stolen kiss Julie admitted…maybe something like this?**

 **Steal My Kisses**

"What the hell was that?" Caroline spluttered, trying to come to terms with the fact that the Big, Bad, Original Hybrid had stolen a kiss as she shakily stepped away.

One minute they'd been joking about her Miss Mystic Falls application and the next his crimson lips were covering hers hungrily. Not that she'd admit it aloud, but it didn't feel bad at all, in fact the tingling sensation bubbling beneath the surface and coursing through her body was confirming that theory.

"I was being spontaneous," he argued, his dimples making an unwanted appearance, no doubt on purpose. She didn't respond just placed her hands on her hips questioningly. "Kol told me I needed more spontaneity in my life."

"And you choose to do that now, like with me?"

"Well, yes. I figured there was no time like the present," he shrugged his shoulders feebly.

"Well, your insensitive timing leaves a lot to be desired," she scoffed. "I'm in the process of relinquishing my rein as Miss Mystic Falls, I can't be seen kissing randoms."

"I'm a random?" Klaus baulked. "I'd be lying if I said that throwaway line didn't hurt a little. Last time I checked this was a date you promised."

"Yeah to a movie with at least three seats between us," she repeated. "This unexpected development was not in the schedule."

"Says the control freak," he muttered.

"Oh, so now you're going to try and act all wounded. I'll have you know that I'm usually a very good date until the other party decides to do something completely untoward."

"So, what you're saying is that the control freak tag isn't so unexpected then?"

"I'm confused. Are you trying to drive me away with your annoying arrogance or is this a pathetic new way of flirting?"

"I just speak as I see it," he admitted. Caroline would be lying if she said he didn't look adorable in that suit and with that hurt expression.

"Which would explain your lack of dating experience," she offered. "You know after one thousand years, I figured this scenario would be like riding a bike."

"Dating doesn't get any easier after all that time. Come back to me in a couple hundred years and tell me otherwise, love."

"Suddenly I'm feeling extremely despondent," Caroline mumbled sadly. She figured the older you got the easier it was to find the love of your life and settle down.

"You have nothing to worry about," Klaus assured her, his blue eyes gazing into hers comfortingly. "You are extremely easy to love, believe me." She was stuck for words momentarily given just how emotional and raspy his voice was.

"I'm assuming that's your thousand-year-old way to console me?"

"I don't console, sweetheart, I only tell the truth," he murmured. Caroline was struggling to stand upright now.

"I'll take your word for it," she uttered, using every ounce of expended energy to walk away given the fact her legs felt like jelly.

What she hadn't expected was for Klaus to question everything she believed. Caroline decided all she needed was some space and everything would go back to normal. She'd find out later just how naive that thought was.


	54. In Loving Memory

**In Loving Memory**

paigemarie007 asked:

Caroline's ex sells her stuff and klaus ends up buying a painting that was a heirloom. Caroline tracks him down.

 **Thanks luv! What an amazeballs prompt, I hope I did it justice : )**

 ** _Sante Fe, New Mexico - 106 degrees_**

To say Caroline Forbes was a little frustrated was an understatement. Canyon Road seemed to stretch for dusty, red miles and one art galley seemed to turn into another. Pity none of the ones she'd already passed were her destination and the fact the weather was a dry 100 plus degrees and steadily climbing was doing nothing to help the situation.

Granted, yes, she was a highly strung individual but after searching for months and making the long trip from mild Boston to claim what was rightfully hers, Caroline figured she'd been unusually patient. Now was the point she was beginning to lose it.

"Looks like you could use some water," an unexpected voice said under the verandah. She stared blankly at the stranger, a little girl with messy, blonde pigtails and big, brown eyes. "You know agua?" She persisted, pretending to drink from her hand.

"I'm.." she paused, her eyes landing on the street number and realising this was her destination. Finally. "Actually, yes, that would be nice." The girl gestured for her to come forward, excitedly waving her hand and racing inside.

She ascended the four steps and followed her inside, the cool breeze from the air conditioner welcome in her current frazzled state. The floors were polished hardwood and the walls littered with paintings, not that she was expecting any less. She was taken aback by just how stunning they were. Each landscape and portrait seemed to come to life in front of her eyes.

Caroline shook her head, telling herself that she was here for a purpose. Unfortunately, she hadn't managed to find what she was looking for on the walls.

"Here." The little girl interrupted, shoving the glass into her hands. She sent her a small smile and took a sip, relishing in the relief she felt as it cascaded down her dry throat.

"Thank you..."

"Lexi," she finished. "That's my name."

"Well, hello there Lexi," she offered her free hand and shook her tiny one gently.

"What's your name?"

"It's Caroline," she explained. "I'm actually looking for someone. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Who?"

"Niklaus Mikaleson, do you happen to know him?" The little girl giggled mischievously, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"That's my dad but most people call him Klaus. Well, except for my Aunt Rebekah when she's mad and my Uncle Kol when he's teasing and my Uncle Elijah pretty much all the time."

"Sounds like you've got a big family there," she chuckled as the little girl nodded, her pigtails bobbing up and down. She'd arrived in such a hostile mood but for some reason this little girl bearing agua had made her decidedly less grouchy. "So, where is your dad?"

"He's out the back, painting again."

"You mean he did all of these?" She squeaked, taking in the combined beauty of the surrounding artwork.

"Pretty much, dad says it makes him feel good." Caroline wished at that point she had something to make her feel good. Lexi took her hand unexpectedly and lead her through the hall and into a Spanish style courtyard. If the scenery over the valley from this vantage point didn't take her breath away the man standing by the easel did.

He was staring intently at the canvas, paintbrush in hand. If the crimson lips, stubble and dimples weren't enough of a distraction, his white shirt was only half buttoned, a toned chest peeking out from within.

"Dad!" Lexi yelled, breaking not only her trance but his obviously. His blue eyes flickered over her body curiously. Caroline suddenly feeling a little underdressed in her short, floral dress.

"Let me guess, she lured you in with that whole water excuse?" He asked, pointing to the empty glass in her hand.

"I was thirsty," she offered a little defensively, wondering where her bold, negotiating skills had disappeared. Maybe if he'd just do up a few more buttons she could retrieve them.

"This is my daughter's ploy to try and bring in extra business," he explained, giving Lexi a knowing look. "I've told her it's incredibly misleading."

"What does misleading mean?"

"You know exactly what it means," he chided. "You've been around Aunt Rebekah for too long."

"The one who calls you Niklaus when she's mad?" Caroline asked, noting the slight blush that crossed his face. Like father, like daughter.

"Did I mention that my daughter loves to talk?" Lexi gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know, she seems to be the best asset you've got," Caroline grinned, sending Lexi a knowing smile.

"Ouch," he groaned, thumping his bare chest and pretending to be wounded. "Any chance you could get me a glass of water, sweetheart?" She regarded him dubiously before running back inside.

"I think someone is intimidated by his own daughter," Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"You don't know the half of it," he sighed, placing his brush on the nearby table and moving towards her. "Is there something I can help you with, love?"

"I'm looking for a painting."

"Well, you came to the right place," he smirked, wiping his paint stained hands on his jeans. "Anything in particular that took your fancy?"

"Actually something has," she began trying to ignore his increasingly close proximity. "But it doesn't seem to be here." He looked at her quizzically.

"Well, then I'm not sure I can help you then," he shot back, his tone telling her that she'd offended him.

"These artworks are beautiful," she said, attempting to placate him. Given she wanted something, offending the owner of her much loved painting wasn't the best way to go about it.

"Okay, what do you really want then?" He asked slyly, almost like he could read her mind.

"The Bill Forbes original," she managed to utter, her father's name still causing numbness. "It should be mine."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, taking a seat at the nearby table. "Last time I checked, I paid handsomely for that painting."

"I know," she conceded, joining him on the other side. "But I'm willing to buy it for whatever price."

"If I could give you any tips, I'd suggest you don't offer anything, you know it's called bartering." She didn't respond immediately; in fact, she was madly trying to keep her composure. This ass had no idea what this painting meant to her but she wanted it back. Caroline wasn't quite sure she could live without it in her life, it meant too much.

"How about we cut the bullshit," she muttered in frustration. "I've travelled all the way from Boston. Just tell me how much you want?"

"I'm sorry you've come so far, Miss, but that painting isn't and never will be for sale."

"But I need it," she implored, her blue eyes boring into his. As if the struggle to find the painting hadn't been enough but now she had to endure another setback. It was almost too much to comprehend.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you seem extremely attached to it and I'm wondering why?"

"I am," she rasped almost helplessly. "If you insist on goading me then I'll tell you. Bill Forbes was my father."

"You mean?" He asked, clearly shocked and leaning forward in his chair. "The little girl in the painting is..."

"Me." Caroline was on the verge of crying but for some reason she didn't want him to see that so kept her eyes downcast.

"But why..."

"Don't I have the painting?" She asked, predicting his question."Someone sold it without my knowledge."

"But how?"

"My ex boyfriend Stefan thought it would be a novel thing to do seeing as I called it quits. Funny joke, hey?" She could feel a hot, salty tear followed by another running down her cheeks. So much for keeping her composure. "And I've been trying to get it back ever since."

"Now I understand," he murmured, his hand reaching out for hers. Caroline would never forget the feeling of his rough and calloused fingers on her skin. "And not just because your ex-boyfriend is a serious ass."

"That's putting it nicely," she muttered.

"But just so you know, I'm going to need some identification for handover. As much as I love my daughter's intuition, she's only six."

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and finally met his gaze, even through the waterworks, she knew he was being sincere. "How much do you want?"

"Nothing," he answered. "But how about a date?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm deathly serious," he smirked, squeezing her hand. "I haven't been on one in over six years so if you could show me the ropes, I'd appreciate it. If not for me then my nosy siblings and daughter."

"I suppose that could be arranged," Caroline grinned, realising that if his hand stayed on hers forever she wouldn't mind. "But I'm curious."

"About?"

"Why did you want that painting so badly?"

"That father-daughter moment reminded me so much of me and Lexi," he admitted, his hand still firmly placed upon hers. "I didn't want to forget the way she looked at me so adoringly and that picture was exactly what I needed to know even if she grows up we'll still share that moment."

"The terrible teens?" Caroline joked. "Okay, so how about we organise a sharing arrangement?" She proposed, her fingers exploring his skin freely now.

"Between Massachusetts and New Mexico?" He baulked.

"I'm sure we can make it work somehow." Their hands were now firmly entwined and for some reason it didn't feel like that bond could ever be broken.

Turns out it wasn't that difficult to manage especially with the little girl that brought them together unbeknownst to them. Lexi loved to claim credit and funnily enough no one was going to argue. The painting that brought them together was hung in pride of place and, believe it or not, they lived happily ever after.


	55. Animal House

**Animal House**

" **That's the fifth time your ferret has broken into my condo."**

 **Thanks supremeuppityone for another awesome prompt! I had this one half written so wanted to finish. You don't know how much I adore ferrets! Hope you like this. For some reason it gave me 'As Good as it Gets' vibes. Plus, in case you are wondering, there's a whole website dedicated to ferret names. No joke!**

 _ **10pm**_

"That's the fifth time your ferret has broken into my condo," he growled, handing over the wriggling, blonde, furry and extremely guilty party to her owner.

"She likes her freedom."

"Obviously."

"Well, maybe if you didn't cook bacon like twenty-four seven then she wouldn't feel the need to visit so often."

"It's not that often and anyway, how is that my fault exactly?" He baulked.

Caroline knew her neighbour was English and extremely uptight but standing in her doorway in a pair of brief, boxer shorts and a fitted grey henley his hair slightly rumpled, she was beginning to realise maybe there was more to him than she thought. And she wasn't just talking about the generous package she could make out within the confines of his boxers.

"I'm a vegetarian so Lola has a tendency to forage elsewhere," she added by way of explanation. "Apparently tofu doesn't really make the cut."

"You don't say," he bristled. If Caroline was being honest she could see his nipples hardening through the thin fabric and was struggling to concentrate with that discovery as well as the generously endowed one below.

"Um," she stalled, trying to focus but the distraction was too great to ignore. "It won't happen again."

"That's what you said the last four times," he argued, those crimson lips pursed unimpressively.

"You make it sound like I did this on purpose," she huffed.

"Well, you said it."

"As much I enjoy shooting the breeze," she drawled sarcastically. "I promise I'll keep her under control." Caroline gave him a curt nod and shut the door before he could berate her again. There was no way she was going to lose it in front of the uptight neighbour that may have been slightly attractive.

"You know, a simple apology wouldn't go astray, love," he bellowed through the closed door. She leaned up against it, his words not upsetting her but causing a few tingles inside. Lola had since squirmed free and was slinking her way across the room.

"You felt it too, you big flirt," she chided at her runaway ferret. Lola was far from innocent and Caroline had to make sure she kept her restrained and unable to escape. The last thing she needed was that smug idiot coming to her door again.

 _ **5 hours later...**_

Caroline woke abruptly from a dream, or was it a nightmare? She wasn't quite sure why she was wearing a Zorro costume and being chased by giant avocados but knew she'd need to hit up google in the morning to find out why. There was no way a dream like that didn't have some powerful meaning.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim glow of the street lights creeping through the edge of her blind. She turned over, noticing that Lola wasn't in her cage. She sat up abruptly thinking she should have named her Houdini instead. If she wasn't there, Caroline knew exactly where and whom she'd be with and she suddenly felt full of dread. Not because he'd come over and deliver another lecture but because he'd probably be even less dressed given the time.

She threw off the covers, busily making her way toward the front door without even bothering to check her attire. Hopefully Lola would only be roaming the hallway. Given it was middle of the night, Caroline couldn't imagine she'd gotten any further.

She crept into the hall, pulling her door to quietly. Luckily it was lit, so she could search the area. Unfortunately Lola was nowhere to be seen. Knowing her naughty pet, Caroline was fairly certain she'd be hiding around a corner, she always did love a game. Not wanting to disturb her, Caroline dropped onto her hands and knees. The fact her pale blue, skimpy nightie rode up mid-thigh the last thing on her mind.

"Lola!" She hissed, her eyes flickering to the gold number 9 on his door and praying Klaus wouldn't be roused. "Get your furry ass out here!"

"I'm kind of offended you think my ass is furry," a familiar and extremely smug voice answered. Caroline didn't even bother getting up, just knocked her head on the carpet a few times. "No witty come back, love?"

"Don't call me love," she growled, her forehead still firmly on the ground, her blonde waves fanned outward.

"I thought it was kind of nice given your insult." Caroline lifted her head slowly, dreading his knowing expression. What she found wasn't helping her bad mood.

If she thought his appearance was brief earlier, his now bare chest and fitted bottoms were bordering on almost naked. She gulped, trying to compose herself but felt it returning slowly when she noticed the familiar blonde in his hands. If Caroline was being honest, Lola seemed to be enjoying herself given just relaxed she was. Traitor.

She felt her nightie brush her panties and realised just how practically naked she must have looked. Caroline stood up shakily, her hands tugging at the nightie and willing it to go lower.

"It wasn't me," she sighed, trying to ignore his blue eyes hovering on the lace hem.

"Another excuse?"

"I'm not a liar," she scowled. "In fact my best friend Katherine says I'm probably the most unapologetically honest person she's ever met."

"Really?" His left eyebrow cocked curiously.

"Yeah apparently I'd suck at poker. I have this tendency to..."

"Ramble when you're nervous?"

"At least I'm not a smug, know-it-all that delights in the misery of other people," she accused, feeling her nipples spring to attention and crossing her arms over her chest to hide that particular fact.

"Says the girl whose ferret keeps breaking into my house?"

"All her," she replied gruffly. "I'd be the worst burglar known to man. Now, if you would just relinquish my little thief, I'll be on my way."

"I would but between you and me, she doesn't seem to want to go anywhere." Caroline looked at her little Lolita ashamedly, resting in his arms happily.

"Sell out," Caroline shot back. "Anyway, since when did you like her so much?" It was the first time she realised just how much he seemed to be enjoying her company as she him.

"I suppose you could say she's growing on me," he admitted, albeit a little sheepishly.

"Oh really?"

"Okay, you caught me. I might have lied earlier when I said I was angry about her trespassing."

"Meaning?"

"I might have also cooked a few things that she'd like," he whispered, that handsome face unexpectedly blushing slightly.

"Hey, she's my pet," Caroline baulked. "Even if Lola is shamelessly nuzzling into your thieving arms right now."

"At first I liked her but it wasn't until I met her owner that I was really hooked."

"If that's a line..."

"On the contrary love, it's anything but that," he smiled. It was the first time she'd seen such a sincere expression from her neighbour. "Would you fancy a hot cocoa as a peace offering?" Caroline faltered. Yes, she found him attractive but wasn't the kind of girl to succumb to his charms so quickly, even if Lola was easy.

"I have marshmallows," he offered.

"What colour?"

"Pink..."

"In that case I can't..."

"And white," he interrupted hopefully. Damn him, it was like he could read her mind. "It's just a drink, I promise."

She smiled, nodding warmly and following him and her sell-out ferret inside. Five hours later she left with Lola in hand, extremely tired but after learning more about her neighbour, Caroline realised just how wrong she'd been.

Three years later they were married. Even though the wedding planner had his reservations, Lola was ring bearer on the day. After all, she was the one who brought them together in the first place.


	56. Beauty and the Geek

**Happy Halloween lovelies! So this is my day one drabble for klaroweenweekend, hope you enjoy it and it's not too late. Given it was adversaries, I hope this spin works too. Pic not mine obviously.**

 **Beauty and the Geek**

 ** _30 October_**

"Ouch!"

"Well, if you didn't fidget so much, Forbes," Katherine argued, attempting to fasten a pin near the sensitive bare skin of her torso. "I might be able to alter your costume, princess."

"Seems fitting," Bonnie agreed. They were finalising their outfits for the high school halloween dance and given Katherine's design skills she was the one yielding the painful sewing accessories.

"Hey!" She growled, looking at her best friends and knowing that if they didn't hold that particular status in her life she'd be way more confrontational.

"Oh come on," Kat scoffed. "Your costume is a princess and you're acting like one. I mean this couldn't be more perfect, Care."

"Is it too late to change my mind?" She squeaked, suddenly feeling self conscious about her rash decision a month earlier and just how brief her costume actually was now she was looking at it in the mirror. "I don't want to dress like this."

"Sure you don't, Care." Bonnie teased. "I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw this in the costume place."

"I was stunned."

"No, you got all kinds of excited given the _Star Wars_ connection and..."

"Then you thought it was the best way to make a certain popular jock see you in a different light." Caroline faltered, as much as she wanted to disagree it was slightly true. "And given the whole Sandy and Danny _Grease_ dynamic I don't blame you."

She'd been tutoring the extremely attractive and annoyingly arrogant Klaus Mikaelson for six months and had struggled to move past those crimson lips and deep set dimples. Sure he'd started out as the egotistical ass she'd expected but for some reason had grown on her over time.

"I am so not Sandy and to be honest that comparison really annoys me," Caroline scowled.

"What because she's blonde, annoyingly naive and whiny?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to admit that girl can wear tight fitting spandex though," Katherine added. "I mean it's a crime to look that good in such an unflattering fabric."

"This isn't about him," she murmured, choosing to ignore her friends throwaway comments even if she didn't really believe herself. He'd been messing with her emotions for moths now.

 ** _One month earlier..._**

 _"_ _It doesn't make sense," he complained, tapping his pencil on the book in frustration. "Numbers I get but..."_

 _"_ _Algebra is difficult," she offered. Even though he was the most talented soccer player and popular guy in school she kind of felt sorry for him._

 _"_ _It should be thrown out with all that hypothesis nonsense."_

 _"_ _And here I thought you were beginning to bond with trigonometry, Mikaelson?"_

 _"_ _If I ever start to bond with anything mathematical call the bloody doctor," he drawled. She couldn't miss just how cute he looked with that crooked smile and flashing her a stray dimple._

 _"_ _You could do worse."_

 _"_ _Oh really?"_

 _"_ _I've heard the Halloween chaos is pretty full on," she shared. "Word is that if you choose the wrong costume then the consequences are extremely harsh."_

 _"_ _Don't I know it?" He joked, his blue eyes gazing into hers intently. "I went as a ghost in junior high at my old school in England and never heard the end of it."_

 _"_ _A ghost?"_

 _"_ _Apparently it was extremely predictable," he offered. "I didn't have the guts to admit that it was the cheapest option my family could afford."_

 _"_ _But yet still the most popular costume to date," Caroline conceded. She'd often wondered about his family life but besides a few rants about his annoying siblings she didn't ask. "I think it's just because you were a trend setter and they couldn't deal with it.'_

 _"_ _If you say so," he chuckled. "So what are you dressing up as for Halloween? I hope it's not a ghost and I've offended you."_

 _"_ _I'd love to say it was and you've offended me deeply," she teased. "But I am a little more creative than that."_

 _"_ _If I'm not mistaken you kind of offended me with that whole creative comment," he laughed._

 _"_ _I couldn't help myself."_

 _"_ _I guess I didn't expect any less, love."_

 _"_ _So, what are you wearing for Halloween?" Caroline asked curiously, her mind conjuring up images of a fireman costume that did nothing to disguise his toned body. "Last year I seem to recall it was..."_

 _"_ _Cliched," he winced. Caroline had a feeling he wasn't the one to pick it. "I was actually considering not making the effort."_

 _"_ _Pretty sure that's not an option when you're going to be the Prom King next year, your majesty, so you should get some training in the meantime." Prom King with Hayley on his arm as his queen, she had to admit that particular image made her queasy._

 _Although they were no longer a couple, Caroline always figured they'd get back together given Hayley's tragic attempts to lure him into her pathetic web. Klaus so far had resisted. Either he was too smart or someone else had caught his eye._

 _"_ _And what would you know about that?" He bit back gruffly. Caroline immediately felt like their easy banter had turned into a depiction of their real life roles. The geek and the god._

 _"_ _I suppose I wouldn't," she muttered, collecting her books from the table and standing up quickly. "Forget I even suggested it."_

 _She could hear his objections as she walked away but had no intention of responding. They were from two different worlds after all._

 _It had been the anger and frustration that had led her to make that crazy decision and choose that particular costume with her friends the following day. She'd show Klaus Mikaelson she was more than just a high school nerd._

 ** _October 31_**

"What the hell is that?" Kol baulked, looking at his brother's ensemble as they approached the school gym.

"It's called a costume, in fact this place is going to be littered with them, little brother," he drawled sarcastically.

If he was being honest, Klaus would never have picked this costume, hence his brother's surprise, but to him it was perfect. It was something Caroline had mentioned and Klaus couldn't get out of his head.

 ** _2 months earlier..._**

 _"_ _I don't get it?"_

 _"_ _The problem?" She asked, spinning his math text book around to scrutinise it. Klaus couldn't miss just how cute she looked with her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and her forehead scrunched in concentration. "What's the problem?"_

 _"_ _I was actually talking about Star Wars," he admitted, watching as her golden waves fell effortlessly over her shoulders._

 _"_ _You were thinking about Star Wars?"_

 _"_ _Well, I couldn't stop thinking about it after our last session, so I may of watched a couple of movies."_

 _"_ _You actually watched Star Wars? You?"_

 _"_ _Why do you say that so surprisingly?" He snapped. If there was anything Klaus hated it was people judging him._

 _"_ _I just didn't think it was your choice of genre I suppose."_

 _"_ _Maybe not, until you told me about light sabres and a certain, feisty Princess," he shared. "Then I couldn't resist but this Chewbacca guy.."_

 _"_ _Chewbacca is a wookiee," she interrupted. Klaus had to admit she looked pretty cute defending her characters. "And how exactly has he offended your majesty?" She had taken to calling him that because she knew he hated it. Unlike every other girl in school, Caroline was the only one who challenged him and that's why he liked her so much._

 _It had begun slowly, Klaus had been more annoyed than anything because he'd been forced into tutoring so as not to harm his scholarship chances. Maybe he'd been a little sullen according to Caroline at the outset but she'd soon knocked that out of him. She didn't care about who he was and for some reason that only intrigued him more._

 _"_ _I have no idea what the hell he's saying," he admitted. "I mean if I was Han Solo and he was my co-pilot on the Millennium Falcon I'd be worried, you know just saying."_

 _"_ _You've thought about this?"_

 _"_ _Oh come on! Tell me you're not worried about possible aviation incidents?"_

 _"_ _How much have you seen exactly?"_

 _"_ _This is a library," their feared librarian hissed as she passed their table. "Not a rock concert."_

 _They both stifled a laugh before she turned the book around and tapped at the math problem in question._

 ** _October 31_**

The gym was packed but Klaus couldn't see much given the ample amounts of dry ice they'd administered to fit in with the scary cemetery theme. He made his way towards the refreshments table, secretly hoping they'd spiked the punch so he could get through this night.

Ever since he and Caroline had fought a month earlier, Klaus had been in a funk. When he asked about her knowing the whole Prom King situation he hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh. To be honest that had been festering for so long and all he wanted was to be free of the typecast and able to move on. Move on with Caroline if she'd have him.

It was something that tortured him on a daily basis, mainly because Klaus figured he wasn't good enough for her. Not only was she the most brilliant person he knew but she was also extremely beautiful, inside and out.

Unfortunately she didn't seem to be there and Klaus felt his chest constrict. He'd worn this costume for her after all.

"Couldn't resist a light sabre huh?" A voice enquired from behind. Klaus would know that melodic voice anywhere.

"Well, given I don't speak Wookiee, I figured this was the best choice," Klaus hadn't turned around yet, almost too afraid his burgeoning feelings would be betrayed.

"And you also have a thing for mind tricks, right?" Klaus had to admit she knew him all too well.

He turned around slowly a smile etched on his face at seeing her again but not expecting the outstanding view. Suddenly his smile turned into a worried frown. A brief gold bikini and maroon skirt he wasn't expecting, even if she did look stunning with her gold locks plaited. Without thinking he pulled her aside and into a dark corner of the gym.

"Caroline," he hissed, trying to ignore just how aroused he felt. Given he pretty much loved her before this ensemble wasn't helping matters. "You can't wear things like that in public, what if..."

"People saw me," she huffed, pushing him away. "I don't need any chauvinistic behaviour tonight, Mikaelson."

"But this outfit, I mean it's just not you, love."

"What? The shy, demure girl you know?" She growled. "Maybe I'm not who you think I am?"

"I know you're beautiful, intelligent and stubbornly argumentative," he began, running his thumb across her cheek intimately. "And I know that you've stolen my heart."

"Well, maybe after this display of macho..."

"I will earn your trust, Caroline," he promised. "If that's what it takes, I'm willing to do that."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and even if you think me the biggest caveman in the world, I'm going to try and put my Luke Skywalker Jedi robe over that outfit because I can't handle anyone else looking at you the way I do."

"Besides the obvious and annoying chauvinism in that statement, how many _Star Wars_ films have you watched exactly?"

"Five," he admitted. " _Empire Strikes Back_ has to be my personal favourite."

"So, you didn't get to _Return of the Jedi_ then I assume _?"_ Klaus suddenly felt like he was missing something big given her judgmental tone.

"This is what Leia wears in the next movie," she began, pulling him towards the gym doors. "And just so you know, the costume pairing you imagined isn't exactly what it's cracked up to be."

"No spoilers, Forbes," he warned.

"The only thing I'm going to say is that Ewoks are cute. How about we take this back to my place? And when I say that I mean to enlighten you on what you've missed in the _Star Wars_ universe." That, Klaus couldn't argue with if he tried. Not only because he wanted to know the ending but he couldn't think of a better person to have by his side when he did.

When she asked for a Star Wars themed wedding seven years later he was quick to decline but promised he'd wear his best Han Solo ensemble to bed that night, as long as she reprised that gold bikini from the high school Halloween dance all those years ago.


	57. Bad Moon Rising

**Honestly, I have no idea about celebrating Halloween but consider this my day three drabble. Thanks for putting this celebration on lovelies, it's awesome.**

 **KlaroweenWeekend – Day 3 - Devil Went Down to Georgia**

 **Bad Moon Rising**

 **Georgetown College Halloween scavenger hunt, guess who finds themselves unwitting partners in a cemetery?**

 _ **11:57pm, October 31 – Holy Rood Cemetery, 2126 Wisconsin Avenue, Washington DC**_

"Come along, Care, it will be fun," Caroline mimicked, more to herself than anything given she was in the middle of a darkened and creepy cemetery. That was the last time she took Katherine's word for anything.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Ah!" she jumped in the air and grabbing onto the stranger in fright, his surprised expression was obvious bathed in the silvery shadows. She pushed him away shakily almost as quickly as she'd made personal contact. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"What can I say? I was saving you from commitment to the asylum, love."

"Even if I was, I wouldn't be talking to myself if I wasn't stuck with you," she growled. "And what have I told you about calling me love?"

"That you don't like it which is precisely why I do it. Well, that and the fact that I don't like people telling me what to do."

"Why am I not surprised," she growled. "Look, the sooner we get through this scavenger hunt the better and then we never have to see each other again."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but we go to the same college, so I'd say that's a slight exaggeration on your part," he mused. "You know most girls would give anything to be alone in a cemetery with me."

"You do realise just how creepy that sounds, right? Although I shouldn't be surprised that you'd attract weirdos like that, Mikaelson."

The fact Klaus Mikaelson had god-like status at Georgetown was unbelievable to Caroline. Yes, he was gorgeous, those crimson lips, blonde curls and cheeky dimples were undeniable but his smug personality and arrogant tendencies left a lot to be desired in her estimation.

It all started in orientation week of freshman year, when he'd pushed in and expected she would just smile, giggle pathetically and allow him to jump the line. Just because he had a pretty face didn't make her immune to his charms and given her English major status she'd told him to go back whence he came. The look on his face was either shock or the fact he didn't understand old English and given his nationality she really hoped it was the former.

She thought back to earlier in the evening when she'd been paired with the biggest player on campus. Just her luck given just how much she hated Halloween in the first place.

 _3 hours earlier…_

 _"Halloween is the biggest night of the year, Care," Katherine insisted, adjusting her cat ears. Dressed head to toe in black leather, the costume was made for the feisty brunette. "You can't just opt out, that's blatantly un-American."_

 _"If you look at the history books, Halloween didn't originate in America and was actually…"_

 _"And here I thought you were an English lit major?" Bonnie chuckled, straightening her Red Riding hood in the mirror._

 _"What can I say? I have multiple interests," she responded defensively. They'd been roommates for a few years now and even thought she considered them her closest friends they delighted in telling her how uptight she was and needed to get out and enjoy herself. Caroline agreed, albeit begrudgingly._

 _"How about we ignore boring old history and just look at tonight," Katherine implored. "You are the cutest Aurora I've ever seen."_

 _"Aurora?" She asked looking down at her ensemble._

 _"You know the Disney Princess?"_

 _"I'm Beatrice."_

 _"Beatrice who?"_

 _"She means the British Princess," Bonnie offered confidently. "Although I do recall her being a red head like Fergie but to be honest I think you do it so much better, Care."_

 _"I'm Beatrice from Much Ado About Nothing," she huffed. "You know Shakespeare?" When she'd put this white, off the shoulder ensemble together, Caroline figured it was blatant but obviously not to her friends._

 _"I think I skipped that particular play at school," Katherine admitted sheepishly but given her math major it wasn't surprising to Caroline. "But that doesn't mean you don't look extremely hot, roomie. You've got that sexy bar wench look."_

 _"I am no bar wench," she squeaked. Some people did sexy Halloween costumes but Caroline wasn't one of them._

 _"Oh I know now, it was Emma Thompson bickering with Kenneth Branagh amongst the Keanu Reeves and Denzel Washington angst and between us it was extremely hot," Bonnie swooned._

 _"See, what did I say?" Katherine boasted. Caroline chose not to argue with her roommates who obviously thought she looked hot no matter her intention behind the costume._

 _"Costumes aside, what exactly are we doing tonight?"_

 _"Scavenger hunt," Bonnie explained. "Teams are going to be split into pairs."_

 _"Pairs?"_

 _"We draw names out of a hat," Katherine said. "But we'll probably somehow end up together in the end and given we are the smartest combination I won't complain." It was those words that had stupidly repelled Caroline to the Halloween party and somehow into the womanising arms of Klaus Mikaelson._

* * *

"Why do you hate me so much, Caroline?" He asked, breaking her from her trance. The rhythmic lull of her name rolling of his tongue making her falter slightly. Maybe she preferred the term love given the way her heart was racing. The best thing she could do was deflect, which is exactly what she did. That and the fact she had an extremely intense competitive streak and really liked to win at all costs.

"Let's just get this clue and leave this eerie place as soon as possible, that full moon is messing with my karma," she murmured hauntingly, rubbing her bare forearms quickly to ward off the late night, Autumn chill. If there was anything Caroline hated it was Halloween, closely followed by creepy cemeteries at night.

"Here," he offered huskily. She regarded him curiously, given the poor visibility it was difficult to read his expression and know why he was offering his leather jacket. "It's okay, it's just a jacket, sweetheart."

She didn't respond verbally just took it from him gratefully, inhaling the spicy scent of his aftershave as she placed it gratefully over her shoulders. If she was effected, Caroline had no intention of showing it to the college womaniser.

"You're welcome." She gave him an exaggerated eye roll by way of response, even if he couldn't make it out in the darkness.

"You didn't let me finish," she hissed, grabbing the flashlight from his hand and making her way towards the nearest grave. "So, for that reason you get no gratitude."

"Has anyone told you just how highly strung you are, love?"

"We need to find the next clue," she coughed deeply, the beam of light falling onto nearby graves in their path. "Apparently there's a revolutionary soldier buried here somewhere."

"October 25, 1834, aged 85."

"Huh?"

"Joseph Nevitt."

"Do you frequent cemeteries often?" She enquired, in utter disbelief with her teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"I know what this is, Forbes, You're just jealous I knew the answer."

"I'm not jealous...you know not much."

"I have avid interest for history, pretty sure you could say the same thing," he offered gruffly gesturing towards the nearest grave. "Looks like the next clue is over there as expected."

"Why do you insist on badgering me? All I'm trying to do is get through this night with some semblance of proprietary."

"Between you and me I think you've been reading too much Jane Austin."

"Well last time I checked it was my major, Mikaelson," she huffed. "And given your background I assumed you might have appreciated your heritage but your costume says otherwise."

"What do you have against the Caped Crusader?" he murmured, pulling away the dark mask eventually. "Not Edwardian enough, Beatrice?"

"I didn't say that," she argued, the flash light flickering slightly as she stumbled on the soft ground. Klaus moved forward immediately, holding onto her arm tightly and keeping her balance. "And how did you know?"

"I couldn't miss my favourite female Shakespearian character," he smiled, his thumb rubbing her wrist comfortingly. "As much as I like Benedick, he really never stood a chance against her."

"And why's that?"

"Because she was just too bloody brilliant for anyone," he admitted. "But I wouldn't have her any other way." Silence fell before he eventually met her concerned gaze. All this time she'd just thought he was another fraternity idiot.

"And so why Batman?"

"Says the literature snob," he chuckled. "Maybe you haven't studied Bruce Wayne but he's one of the deepest characters in comic book history given his family tragedy and emotional detachments."

"I'm..."

"Last time I checked we have a scavenger hunt to win, Forbes," he interrupted gruffly. Given his obvious deferral, Caroline knew there was much more to this college womaniser than what she first thought. "Unless you're not up to the challenge?"

"I can so see through your blatant attempts to provoke me," she drawled, trying to ignore the fitted, navy costume sculpting his toned chest.

"But yet you hate losing."

"Wipe that annoying smirk off your face and let's win this thing," she growled, grabbing his arm. "Including getting the hell out of this freaky cemetery as soon as possible."

"First to the car wins," he teased, those sinful, crimson lips breaking into an unexpected smile. Not jumping him was a struggle but she did have to win a scavenger hunt and for Caroline competition was all that mattered. After she had the trophy maybe she'd consider breaking the rules between them.


	58. Everything I Do

**Robin Hood + Klaroline. This was my Klaroline AU Week contribution which never made it to the deadline (not surprisingly).**

 **Everything I do**

"Get off your lazy backside," Klaus chided, poking his youngest brother in the leg with his archery bow. He was stretched out against one of the larger elm trees in Sherwood Forrest.

"Must you bother me, Niklaus," he scoffed, pushing his bow away and sending him a dirty look in the process. "We've been riding non-stop for weeks and my backside is incredibly sore; the least you could do is allow me some form of rest."

"You'll rest once we have King Richard back safely in England," Klaus insisted. "Until then nothing else matters, least of all your sleeping schedule, Kol."

He really shouldn't have been surprised given his younger brother hadn't changed since they were children growing up in the nearby village in Nottingham. Their mother had done well in raising them but Kol always was the exception to the rule. He called it ambition, Klaus called it a grossly exaggerated sense of entitlement.

Unlike Kol, Klaus had worked hard for all he'd achieved. He hadn't always been the outlaw that people knew today after all. He'd once been a nobleman with multiple parcels of land and business interests until he'd been called away to fight in the Crusades.

Upon returning from the Holy Wars afar, Klaus had discovered his land stolen by the greedy Normans who had invaded and seized power from the Saxons. His personal revenge had soon made way for a deep sympathy to the people who had much less and were being cruelly punished for their lowly stature in Medieval society. Finding Richard and bringing him home would be the only way to right all the wrongs inflicted on their people.

"You know, just for once it would be nice to not have to listen to the Mikaelson sibling squabbles," another voice interrupted, a hat pulled over his face as he lay on the ground nearby.

"I'm sorry Lorenzo, are we interrupting your reverie?" Klaus shot back sarcastically. Just once he would have liked his men to have been far less opinionated and more bloody merry.

"Well, now that you mention it Niklaus…"

"It's best not to poke the bear," Lucien offered, busy feeding his hungry horse with one hand and running the other soothingly along her chestnut mane. "Surely you should know that by now."

"Remind me why I choose to be in your company?"

"Only because we're related, unfortunately," Kol muttered.

"It's because no one else would put up with your grumpy ass and incessant mood swings," Enzo chuckled.

"Well, excuse me if I have other things on my mind, like trying to save England from Prince John and his Norman aggressors. I still can't believe our reconnaissance mission to the north has yielded nothing of Richard's whereabouts."

"We all thought it would," Lucien said. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Klaus."

"How can I not? It has been months and we still don't have anything to take down John or bring Richard home to his rightful place on the throne."

"It takes time," Enzo murmured. "We just need…"

"Enough time has passed," Klaus growled, impatiently. "It is time we retaliate and show John just who and what he's up against."

"How exactly?"

"Now we're back from the north, I suggest we go to his castle and make ourselves known. I've been craving some action after weeks of frustrating dead ends."

"Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham are already well versed in your escapades brother, in fact the whole of England is given that whole robbing the rich to feed the poor motto."

"And even if they didn't this is ludicrous," Enzo scoffed. "Last time I checked we did not have the man power to overthrow his army. That is a suicide mission if ever I heard one."

"Afraid your hair might get a little messy in the scuffle, Lorenzo?" Klaus joked. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's lying dormant until we have the information on Richard's captors we need," Enzo argued. "You realise the Prince is hosting a masquerade ball tonight, you wouldn't want to get within an inch of him surrounded by all those Norman sycophants."

"A ball? And you're just telling me this now, Enzo? What exactly is the occasion?"

"Only because I didn't want you running off half cocked into a roomful of vengeful Normans," he muttered. "You may annoy me daily but I wouldn't wish that fate even on my worst enemy."

"You're just full of compliments today, aren't you? But you didn't answer my question."

"John's ward, Lady Caroline, is arriving today." His ears pricked up at the mention of the beautiful maiden he'd heard much of but never witnessed in person.

"I couldn't think of a better reason to go to the castle. I would feel rude if I didn't at least introduce myself and welcome her personally to town."

"I think he's been eating too many of those berries in the forest," Lucien snorted. "She would never look twice at a Saxon outlaw and you know it, Klaus."

"I think you underestimate my charm and wit, Lucien," he teased.

"Well, one thing I wouldn't underestimate is how bad you smell," Kol groaned, holding his nose. "And not to mention the fact that hole riddled ensemble isn't exactly ball worthy."

"Well, it's a good thing we have such an accomplished seamstress for a sister then."

"Leave Rebekah out of your silly games, Niklaus," Enzo chided. Klaus wasn't really surprised given the obvious but undeclared feelings between the two.

They'd known each other as children but Enzo had always considered himself unworthy of her love or her hand in marriage. As much as his childhood best friend frustrated him immensely, Klaus couldn't imagine a better suitor for his sister but he was no matchmaker and given the increasing danger they faced with John in charge, her safety was of upmost importance.

"I have no intention of risking her safety, Enzo," he promised, his blue eyes glancing into his brown ones sincerely. "But I seem to think Rebekah will like the challenge of creating something for the ball."

"As much I enjoy sitting around and discussing clothing," Kol groaned. "How exactly do you intend on overthrowing the current regime on your own?"

"Well, being handy with a bow and an expert swordsman should hold me in good stead," Klaus boasted. The three groaned in response, obviously not as impressed with his take on things.

"Are you daft? It's definitely the berries causing this false sense of security," Lucien reiterated.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Enzo is correct," Klaus winced. "Walking in there on my own would be foolish but I have a better plan."

"Tell me it doesn't include a chaperone; you know how much I hate dress-ups."

"And you wonder why you don't meet any ladies, Lucien?" Kol grinned, Lucien taking him by surprise and throwing a stray rock in his direction. "Ouch."

"My disguise will be the perfect cover to discover John's plans for Richard and England."

"How do you plan on disguising that," Kol asked gesturing to his face. Klaus happened to think he had a pretty face not that he was willing to discuss that particular thought with his men.

"Didn't you hear Enzo? It's masquerade, Kol, I can disguise myself however I like." Klaus could attend undetected, search the castle and its inhabitants for information and maybe even fit in a meeting with Lady Caroline. It seemed too long since he'd entertained a woman, let alone one with a title and royal connections.

Unfortunately, being on a mission didn't lend itself to female company, not that Klaus minded for two reasons. The first was his mission to reunite Richard with his people and expel the Normans from his beloved England. The second, of which he had never spoken, was strangely much more difficult given it involved an emotional entanglement from two years earlier he couldn't acquit and probably never would.

"It's almost midday, we need to depart if I am to secure a costume for this evening." Klaus didn't bother to look back, just bounded towards his chestnut mare and mounted flawlessly, securing his sword in the saddle pocket. He could hear the myriad of rowdy protests from behind but kept riding, Klaus figured their lazy backsides deserved it. Anyway, they would catch up sooner or later, they always did.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

The castle was abuzz with activity; Klaus had arrived in disguise letting his eyes wander around the ominous structure. Knowing the inner workings of the castle as well as its entry and exit points would be vital information for future missions.

Crowds dressed in various, bright and imaginative costumes filtered into the grand hall. How they could celebrate when they were causing such suffering to the Saxons was unfathomable to Klaus. Maybe he'd never been poor but would never treat those beneath him any differently.

Although his outfit wasn't as grand as some given their meagre budget, it was equally if not more creative. Although slightly biased, Klaus knew his sister's talents would rival even the most experienced of dressmakers.

While Kol had ridiculed the final product, unsurprisingly, Klaus was pleased with her choice. She could have been more vengeful given their lively and sometimes adversarial childhood but Rebekah had created a stunning, deep, green ensemble. He was the forest, and given his affinity to Sherwood it seemed fitting even down to the wooded, brown mask she'd created from its trees.

Klaus wandered around the room, sending a few brief nods to other guests, so as not to arouse any suspicion. John rose to speak and welcome the guests milling around the ballroom. He wouldn't have cared except for the breathtaking blonde by his side, attired in a dazzling mixture of azure and emerald fabric. Her mask was feathered and perfectly embodied the peacock she was portraying.

His breath hitched in his throat and there was no denying the dizziness he was experiencing was accidental. He could recognise a beautiful woman obviously but what struck him the most was those blue eyes beneath the mask which seemed eerily familiar.

 ** _2 years earlier…_**

 _His accident had all happened so quickly. One minute he was immersed in battle and the next he'd fallen from his horse, the blood from his opponent's sword gushing freely from the wound. He didn't remember much after that. He'd woken groggily in the confines of a medical tent, other casualties from battle lying nearby in various states of injury._

" _It doesn't hurt that much," she teased, her hands applying compression to his wounded abdomen. Although the natural lighting was poor and the pain had dulled his senses, Klaus couldn't miss the mischievous smile his nurse was sending his way._

" _Have you been stabbed lately milady?"_

" _Only silly boys who indulge in silly wars find themselves in that predicament."_

" _Then why are you tending to my wound?" He asked curiously, noting the wisps of blonde waves that were peeking out from beneath her white scarf. "You know if I'm such a silly boy."_

" _Even silly boys need someone to care for them," she replied stoically, applying the bandage tightly and making him wince in pain. Somehow looking into her expressive, blue eyes seemed to make it a little less overwhelming. Her pale skin was the colour of porcelain and Klaus immediately wanted to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked. "Besides how would I be able to face your mother?"_

" _She has passed unfortunately," he murmured, thinking about how kind and nurturing Esther was to him and his siblings. He noticed her playful expression grow serious and immediately wanted to ease her awkwardness. "But I hope that means you will continue to inflict pain on me with your bandage application."_

" _That you can count on Sir," she responded, her glorious smile returning and banishing any pain in the process. "Especially when you dare to critique my technique."_

" _Did you always want to be a nurse?"_

" _I did," she admitted. "But it was not a path my parents wished me to follow."_

" _I can't imagine why with that technique," he joked. "Although if you're not a nurse then why are you tending to soldiers in the Crusades? Did you volunteer your services?"_

" _Has anyone told you that you ask too many questions?"_

" _Call it boredom," he said. "I've never been a very good patient."_

" _That much I have gathered," she smiled. "But I must go. I have many other officers to attend to today, Sir."_

 _Call him greedy and a little jealous but Klaus didn't want his beautiful and feisty maiden to be tending to anyone but him. "Can't you stay a little longer?"_

 _She seemed to be weighing up her options given the adorable way she was biting her bottom lip. "But your wound has been redressed, what would I do?" If Klaus were to be honest the options were infinite._

" _Could you read to me?" He asked. "It is one of my favourite past times and I have missed it immensely during the crusade."_

" _And what would you like to read?" He didn't speak, just gestured to his belongings nearby. She made her way towards them, rifling through his bag and extracting a faded, leather bound notebook. She gave him a curious look before sitting again at his bedside. "There's no title, what is this?"_

" _Please," he begged. "Just read it." She didn't argue, just opened it slowly to the bookmarked page._

" _Today, my son Niklaus… Your name is Niklaus?"_

" _That's my full name, only my family still call me that, mainly to irritate me. You may use Klaus, that's what my friends call me."_

" _But we have just met, how can you call me your friend so soon, Sir?" Klaus knew he wanted to be much more than friends with her but he would take anything he could procure._

" _What is your name, friend?" He asked, sending her a cheeky grin. She faltered slightly, her smile disappearing briefly before responding in a hushed tone._

" _Elizabeth."_

" _And your friends call you Liz?"_

" _No, just Elizabeth."_

" _That is a beautiful name." He gazed into her eyes as she did his, dark blue on light. He took a mental picture knowing her eyes would be an image he'd never forget. She coughed, breaking the moment and lowering her eyes. He could make out a slight blush crossing her face and was incredibly pleased that he seemed to be having the same effect on her as she was on him at that moment._

" _Now, where were we?" She murmured, her finger grazing the page to recover her spot._

" _Today, my son Niklaus came into the world and even though I have one child already my heart is brimming with love. He does have a fierce tendency to cry for attention but that only makes me love him more."_

" _I'm with your mother about crying for attention," she laughed, her blue eyes dancing wickedly. "I can tell this journal is going to be a page turner."_

 _Klaus didn't respond, mainly because he was so overwhelmed by his feelings for this amazing woman he'd only known a short time. He didn't know it then but that was when Klaus fell in love for the first time._

 _Elizabeth tended to him again and every day he fell deeper in love with her. She shied away from anything too personal, something that intrigued Klaus but he had no intention of scaring her away. Their time spent together was too precious._

 _A week later he'd woken, his excruciating pain a mere memory. Klaus believed it had less to do with the healing process and more to do with his nurse. He was feeling buoyed by the thought of her company again but she never returned to his bedside. Apparently she'd been called away to tend to others further afield. Klaus wanted to believe that was true and she hadn't the time to say goodbye but after no further contact he'd given up on ever seeing his angel again._

Klaus shook his head, determined to focus on his task given blue eyes were a common feature and it was just his memories playing tricks. Dinner passed without much incident, although he could have done without their crass behaviour and mindless boasting. England was suffering and they were celebrating that fact.

Dinner had long since finished and Klaus made his way towards the hall determined to procure some intelligence from his excursion into enemy territory. A nearby courtyard loomed in the distance alight with the warm glow of white candles. He made his way outside, relishing in the fresh night air. What he wasn't expecting was the beautiful maiden he'd been staring at during dinner to emerge unescorted. She was an immaculate creature and Klaus knew the rumours about her beauty had been much under exaggerated.

"I didn't realise anyone was out here," she said, noting his presence.

"I can leave milady, if you wish?" She shook her head, making her way towards him and noting his ensemble.

"Do you have a passion for botany, Sir?" He didn't respond immediately because it wasn't just her eyes or those blonde waves that seemed familiar anymore, it was the playful and high pitched intonation of the word Sir that he recalled all too well. A waft of her vanilla scent was enough to confirm his suspicions. How was his nurse Elizabeth the Lady Caroline?

He felt his chest constrict unsure of just how to proceed. Obviously the silence had been longer than he thought because she continued. "Botany is the study..."

"Of plants," he finished. "I know, milady. You could say that I love the environment, especially the tranquillity that comes from a leafy forest." She faltered slightly, whether it was because she recognised his voice or the stories his mother shared through her journal about his childhood.

"I knew someone once who felt the same way," she murmured, her gaze downcast. Even with her mask fastened to her face, Klaus could make out a slight and telling blush.

"And who was that?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Oh really? I think you'd be surprised actually," Klaus murmured, beginning to lift his mask before he noticed the sudden gathering of hostile guards nearby. His identity had obviously been discovered. They all seemed angered but Klaus could say the same thing given he was just about to admit everything to Lady Caroline or Elizabeth as he knew her more intimately.

"And why is that exactly?"

"Trust me," he murmured before making a run for it, his hidden sword now drawn. He might never escape alive but somehow after coming into contact with her after all this time, Klaus could actually live with that fate.

 _ **TBC?**_


	59. Hey Jealousy

**Anonymous asked:**

 **Royalty mini prompt: klaus is a single king. caroline works around the palace. these 2 have an affair behind closed doors. she & another palace employee start flirting with each other. klaus gets mad/jealous & caroline is confused as to why, because she didn't think what was going on between the 2 of them was actually going anywhere.**

 **Thanks so much, nonnie! And by the way pickles are awesome! Just wish they were as prevalent in my country as they are in the US!**

 **Hey Jealousy**

Klaus was exhausted, as King of England his day had been full of official events as usual but there was something else weighing on his mind. Her.

He pulled on his pyjama pants and attempted to settle in bed but it was hopeless, she was all he could think about which was making sleep practically impossible.

He laid there for hours tossing and turning, the loud ticking of the wall clock not facilitating any kind of slumber. Klaus ripped off the bed covers and made his way towards the palace kitchen, not even bothering to put on a top he was that distracted.

The halls were eerily quiet as he made his descent and Klaus didn't waste any time opening the fridge door on arrival. The Palace were usually strict about him making his own snacks but tonight he didn't need or want a lecture from his personal aide.

He pulled out the jar of dijon, followed by the roast beef and the pickles he'd ordered specially. Klaus was looking forward to a sandwich but he was wondering if he needed something stronger to down it with.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice enquired. Klaus didn't need to turn around to know her hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"Making a sandwich, what do you think?" His response was decidedly more aggressive than he'd intended but after what he'd seen at lunch it wasn't unwarranted.

"Nice to see my tastes have influenced yours," she offered, moving across the island bench and gesturing towards the pickles.

"Do you want me to applaud you?"

"Last time I checked all applause was meant solely for you, Your Majesty." Klaus closed his eyes, trying to contain his emotions but was struggling.

"Don't call me that," he managed to bite out.

"But it's…."

"We don't do that Caroline, at least that's what I thought until…"

"Until?" She insisted, making her way around the kitchen island and staring at him intently, her blue eyes unwavering.

"It's obvious I don't mean very much to you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw you and him after lunch," he stammered.

Klaus was always confident and unaffected until it came to his first meeting with the American, palace executive chef. She was culinarily blessed but even more than that she was beautiful, intelligent and wickedly witty. He'd fallen in love with her on the spot but it seemed as if she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

"He started it," she offered, taking a seat by his side and making his sandwich. "But I assume you missed the part where i kneed him in the balls?"

"Brutal, but I completely accept that course of action," Klaus implored, his earlier anxiety making way for something much more peaceful. "Do I need to fire his ass?"

"And why would you do that exactly?"

"Well," he stumbled briefly. "Because he treated you improperly."

"And that's it?" She asked, placing the final piece of bread on top. Klaus was dumbstruck, unable to respond immediately. "Your Majesty."

"I told you not to call me that, love," he rambled, his hands holding onto hers tightly without much rational thought. "We have more than that."

"Do we? Last time I checked we come from completely different worlds and…" Before she could continue, Klaus placed his mouth over her perfect, pink lips. She always felt like he was home and this instance was no different.

She melted into him, her tongue requesting entry into his mouth which he accepted greedily, pulling her into his arms. Klaus would never tire of her mouth on his.

"No, we can't," she stuttered, finally pushing him away, her lips slightly bruised from their contact. "I refuse to be that girl."

"What? The girl whom I love?" Her expression still seemed dubious. "I want you, Caroline. I love you." Her blue eyes were now wide in disbelief. "I only wish I'd told you sooner."

"Why?" She managed to utter, even though she was paralysed.

"England has always been my home but the only time I've ever felt that was when you breezed into my life all those months ago and introduced me to pickles. That's when I knew I was ruined forever."

"If you are talking badly about pickles I'm not sure we can be friends." He pulled her towards him closely, placing a chaste kiss on her nose.

"I want to be more than friends," he implored. "In fact I was hoping you might agree to be my wife, you know if that's okay?" Caroline felt her whole body tense, not expecting that response.

"I might need some time," she murmured.

"Well, lucky I have this awesome sandwich to digest in the meantime," he smirked, taking a big bite.

A year later they officially became husband and wife but she insisted he never mention how they actually became engaged. Klaus agreed but only if there were pickles featured in the menu at the reception.


	60. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Love this prompt Madina! Consider this my belated Thanksgiving offering (even though neither of us celebrate haha). It got kinda fluffy, but I figure it's that kind of a day. This will be my last chapter for my Perhaps One Day drabble collection, hope you've enjoyed it!**

 **Hungry Like the Wolf**

"I'm not talking to you, remember? And don't touch my stuffing," Caroline insisted, slapping his hand away in frustration.

"There's no need to be so defensive, love," Klaus purred, hooking his arms around her waist and puller her closer so he could nuzzle into the creamy goodness of her neck.

"This is so typical," Caroline muttered, pulling free from his grasp and turning to face him, menacingly waving the carving knife she wielded in his face. "You either have the memory of a goldfish or are just a selfish, arrogant ass. I'm pretty certain it's the latter."

"We had a spat, sweetheart. Surely it's over now."

"Spoken like a true Mikaelson," she huffed, pressing the blade of the knife against his chest.

"Is this some kind of kinky foreplay?" Klaus grinned, running his fingers along the blade slowly, his arousal making its presence known against her jeans. "Because just so you know, I'm all up for it. I've missed your AB Positive taste."

"Unbelievable," she hissed. "Where's a white oak stake when you need it?"

"Safely hidden away," he replied lazily. "I know how you get during those rage blackouts."

"And whose fault is that?" She scolded, pushing him away roughly and returning to her cooking, albeit shakily. "You are unbelievable."

"Why thank you," he boasted, puffing out his chest proudly, his hand finding the swell of her breast through her sweater and rubbing it teasingly.

"If you hadn't noticed, I have a three course Thanksgiving meal to prepare," she growled. "So buzz off, Mikaelson."

"I could think of much more productive things to do right now that don't involve cranberry sauce or slaving away in a kitchen for my ungrateful siblings."

"Obviously that trait runs in the family."

"Fine," he conceded. "Do you want me to apologise or something?"

"Or something? Don't sound so convincing, Klaus," she drawled, turning to face him again, although sans knife this time.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot," he replied gruffly, tucking a stray blonde lock being her left ear, his blue eyes deeply penetrating hers.

"And…"

"And for disinviting the family and our friends to lunch without telling you even if Kol has no table manners, Elijah thinks he's a food critic and Rebekah is bloody Rebekah."

"And..."

"Attempting to ruin Thanksgiving for my own selfish gain."

"Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Caroline murmured, kissing the tip of his nose affectionately.

"But for the record, I only did it because I wanted to keep you all to myself today."

"And why's that exactly?"

"Because today is all about being thankful and I wanted to spend all day thanking you for coming into my life and making me the happiest hybrid in the world."

Being English, Klaus had never understood the whole Thanksgiving tradition until she'd blown into his life and changed it forever and for that he knew he'd be eternally grateful to the universe.

"Thanking me how exactly?" Caroline asked, probably against her better judgement because she could feel him stirring again.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your cooking, especially given how much I love your pine nut stuffing…"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already," she growled, pulling him closer. "The turkey needs more cooking time and I'm Caroline bloody Forbes, if anyone can multitask it's me."

"Whatever you say, love," Klaus smirked, his crimson lips enveloping hers hungrily. Before he could really enjoy himself though she pulled back abruptly.

"But if my pumpkin pie burns, it's all on you, Mikaelson." Klaus didn't bother replying just nodded before gathering Caroline into his arms and taking her upstairs, apron and all.


End file.
